Palace Story
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: PALACE STORY. Round 21! GUE KEMBALIIIII SILAKEN DIBACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW
1. Prolog

Selamat Datang!!

Shirou hadir lagi di sini! XD

Ternyata Shirou bener-bener rindu dengan yang namanya dunia FanFiction~Unleash u r imagination….!

Padahal tinggal berapa hari lagi UN!!

Tapi, Shirou udah gak tahan pengen nge-lepasin imajinasi Shirou yang udah nge-bludak pengen di keluarin~

Wokeh-wokeh! Kita mulai Ajah~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kalo Shirou yang punya Naruto mungkin Shirou udah santai hidup di Hawaii~ dan bergelimang popularitas.

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

.

.

_Prologue_

.

.

.

"Aku berjanji… Akan menikahkan cucu pertama-ku yang berstatus pangeran mahkota dengan cucu pertama-mu…"

"Tapi… Pangeran…"

"Sudahlah… Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah atas pertolongan-mu waktu itu…"

"Tapi… Hamba hanya menjalankan tugas…"

"Hhh… Jiraiya… Kamu masih saja seperti itu…."

"Pa…Pangeran!"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan di angkat menjadi Raja! Aku tidak akan bisa bertatap muka dengan-mu seperti sekarang ini! Terima lah!"

"Pangeran Mahkota!"

"Ini adalah Cincin Kerajaan ini… "

"Tap…"

"Tidak Jiraiya! Jangan menolak balas budi ini! Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sini!"

"Tapi, Hamba hanya…"

"Jagalah baik-baik… Jika ke-dua cucu kita telah siap dengan umur masing-masing dan cukup dewasa maka mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan… kuharap cucu-mu siap…"

"Ta…tapi!"

"Kau memiliki setengah dari nyawa-ku… Untuk membalas itu semua… Maka aku akan memberikan setengah dari negara ini untuk-mu."

"Tapi… Pangeran!"

"Sudahlah Jiraiya…Kumohon!"

"Pangeran Mahkota, hamba berjanji akan menjaga cincin ini! Dan menikahkan cucu pertama hamba dengan cucu pertama Pangeran! Hamba berjanji!"

"Jiraiya… Terima Kasih."

"….Pangeran! Terima Kasih banyak!"

.

.

.

"Ahh… Kakek bohong~"

"Tidak, sayang…"

"Ahh! Gak mungkinnn! Kakek bohong!"

"Tidak, cu… Kamu adalah mempelai cucu pertama Raja…"

"Benarkah?!"

"Iya, sayang… hhh…"

"Kakek! Kakek kenapa?!"

"Cucu-ku… Sepertinya waktu kakek di dunia ini sudah mencapai batasnya… To-tolong…. Kamu te-tepati janji kakek pada-Ra…Raja! Tolo-ng Tepati-lah!"

"KAKEK!!!"

"Ja…Jangan lupa Naruto!"

"Ibuu!! Ayaahh!! Kakek… Kenapa?!!"

"Se-lamat Tinggal…"

"KAKEKKK!!!!!"

.

.

.

"Gaara!"

"Sasukeee!! Kamu tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu lagi!!"

"Eh… Maaf… Pa-Pangeran Gaara…"

"Anak pintar! Kau tahu Sasuke…"

"Apa… Pa-Pangeran Gaara.."

"Aku sudah mempunyai istri… Tapi dia tidak di sini sekarang…"

"Benarkah?! Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Di luar sana!"

"Di luar? Berarti dia bebas?"

"Benar! Kuharap dia cepat-cepat datang ke sini! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan-nya!"

"Pangeran Gaara… Bolehkan aku juga bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Kamu mau main dengannya?!"

"Tidak…"

"Jadi, kamu mau apa?"

"Aku ingin dengar ceritanya tentang dunia di luar sana…"

.

.

.

"Bukankah kita sudah mempunyai Sekolah Khusus Milik Kerajaan!"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup seperti orang biasa! Apakah aku salah?!"

"Tentu saja! Kamu itu Pangeran Mahkota!"

"Apakah Pangeran Mahkota bukan seorang manusia?!"

"…. Tetapi!"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakannya sekali saja… Sebelum aku naik tahta menjadi Raja dan kehilangan semua kesempatan itu…Ibu~"

"…Baiklah… Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu…Tidak sopan!"

"Iya… Baginda Ratu, Terima Kasih"

.

.

.

"Kakek… Sudah sebelas tahun sejak kakek pergi meninggalkan kami… Apa kakek masih ingat dengan dongeng yang sering kakek ceritakan pada-ku? Kek… Aku percaya dengan hal itu… Tapi… Kek… Bisakah aku menepati janji Kakek pada Raja? Raja-pun telah wafat… Bagaimana jika… Jika tidak ada yang ingat pada janji antara Kakek dan Raja? Apakah aku masih bisa percaya?"

"Naruto!!! Cepatlah! Kereta ke kota sebentar lagi berjalan! Kita bisa ketinggalan!"

"Iya…Bu! Sebentar!! Uhh… Sudah ya Kek! Oh, iya! Sekarang aku adalah seorang murid Sekolah Tinggi Kesenian dan berumur 18 tahun! Doakan aku berhasil ya, Kek! Ja Ne!"

.

.

.

"Ratu… kurasa kita harus cepat menepati janji Ayah pada Prajurit itu…"

"Baginda Raja… apa tidak…"

"Tidak! Pangeran Mahkota semakin bertindak melangkahi aturan dan Rakyat juga semakin tidak percaya pada kerajaan lagi… Kurasa ini benar-benar waktu yang tepat!"

"Benar Baginda Raja…"

"Hhh… Dengan adanya pernikahan di antara Anggota Bangsawan Kerajaan dengan Rakyat Jelata… Mungkin kepercayaan Rakyat akan kembali… dan tingkah laku Pangeran Mahkota yang kekanakan akan berkurang setelah memiliki seorang istri!"

"Anda benar Baginda Raja…"

"Cepat Langsungkan Pernikahan itu 3 bulan lagi!"

"Baik Baginda Raja."

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

.

Shirou: YAY!! Uhf… chappu yang cukup panjang untuk sebuah Prolog…

Ehehehe…XD

Apakah anda bingung? Saya juga bingung! Walah?

Sebaeknya yang masih bingung nonton dulu Serialnya atao baca manga nya!

Oh,iya Shirou mau Curhat!

Hape Shirou di sita Guru~ Huwaaaa

Jadi Shirou gak bisa ngenet dan baca Fanfiction!!

Huwaaa~~~

+Nangis guling2+

Mana pilek… Lengkap sudah…

Jiraiya: Wah… Ane munculnya sedikit sekali ya…

Naruto: Ero sennin jadi kakek gue? Walah-walah dari mana miripnya coba!

Jiraiya: Eh… Bocah gendeng! Masi untung ada yang mau jadi kakeknya Ente! Bahlul!

Sasuke: Ehh… Masi enak lo pada! Lah, gue! Di suruh manggil Gaara Pangeran!!! Muntah gue!

Gaara: Lah! Emang gue pangeran! Dasar Sasukebe!!

Shirou: Diemmm!! Diemm Lo padaaa!!! Pusing gueee!!!!

Shikamaru: Iya Diem lo pada! Gue gak bisa tidur!!!

Shirou: Shikamaru? Ngapain lo di sini?

Shikamaru: ….. Ah! Ada Alien! Di sana!

Shirou: Mana?!!!

Naruto: =_="….Shirou no Baka!

Sasuke: Yawdah deh!! Daripada lo semua bengong baca fic gaje dari Shirou no Baka mending review sana!

All: Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!

~Kalo gak repiuw Shirou gak bakal ngelanjutin loh! +ngancem+ XD

Ja Ne!


	2. Round 1

Haluww~! Shirou disini!

(lebih dari 10 review?!! Ohmygodohmygod!!-LEBAY!)

GOMEN~! Lama bgt update! Karena nyari referensi ceritanya susah bgt! Secara- ini drama Shirou tonton pas kelas 1 SMA!

Hagz-hagz-hagz! (Shirou akan bikin ini fic sama dng dramanya).

-hey! Baeknya Naruto jd ce apa co?-

Okay-okay… Shi masihhh bingung juga! –Lhoohhhh!-

Hagz! Naruto jadi apa yaaaa…

(Hehehe! Tebak2-yah.. saya jahat… -emang-)

(--shirou ada **PENGUMUMAN** dan **balez REVIEW**, baca di **akhir fic**- ya!--)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto yang nyuri ide saya! Naruto itu ide sayaaa!!!

--kishimoto= in your dream, girl… -SHIT!- (pundung)

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

**Round1--**_**First_Meeting**_**--**

.

_1998. Istana Utama._

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, dokter Istana?"

"Yang mulia Ibu Suri, saya…"

"Katakanlah… Dokter.. Aku ingin mengetahui keadaan kesehatan putra-ku."

"… …"

"Katakan. Dokter…"

"Baginda Raja telah mengidap penyakit Neuroglycopenia."

"Neuroglycopenia?"

"Penyakit pembekuan otak atau jaringan otak sudah sekarat, Yang mulia Ibu Suri…"

"Putri Mikoto… Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada Raja?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Ibu Suri…"

"…"

_Mata yang cekung itu menatap lemas ke arah barisan foto keluarga kerajaan, yang baru saja di buat tahun lalu. Setelah kehilangan Sang suami, kini turut pula kehilangan Anak sulung. Apakah Tuhan begitu kejam, pada-nya?_

_._

.

.

_ yang ramai._

"Kyaaa!! Imut sekali!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, tangannya menggengam sebuah buku tebal bersama seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak kalah histerisnya.

"Benerkaannn?!!! Pangeraaannn Sasukeee!!!!" Sambut si Rambut Pink,

"Ahh!! Kenapa kamu bisa dapet foto ini?!!!" Tanya si Pirang pucat cemburu,

"Kemarin, Istana Pangeran di buka untuk sehari! Aku minta dari paman-ku yang bekerja di Istana! Keren, kannn?!!" sombong si Rambut Pink.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang kedua gadis itu muncul sebuah tangan yang merenggut buku itu dari pegangan mereka.

"Ahh!! Narutooo~!!! Kembaliin!" Teriak si Rambut Pink.

Manusia pirang jahil yang di panggil Naruto itu hanya berkata ketus,

"Pinjam sebentar Sakuraaa!!! Pelit amat!!" cibirnya,

"Naruto! Elo pasti ngerusakinyaaa!!" Kata si Rambut pirang pucat,

Naruto menatapnya garang "Inooo~~!!"

Sakura dan Ino menarik buku yang di pegang Naruto keras, tak mau kalah, Naruto juga ikut menarik buku itu.

**BRET.**

"Kyaaa! Robekk!!" Isak Ino memandang kertas yang lepas dari buku. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, ia sudah siap memarahi Naruto, "NARUTOOO!!!" geram Sakura.

"Waduhh! Koyak tuh~ Maap-maap! Gak sengaja!" Naruto memasang wajah sok polos, Sakura yang kalap segera mengejar Naruto. Naruto menyebrangi kelas dengan menaiki kursi, tak kalah cepat Sakura, menarik kerah baju Naruto keras.

"SHANAROO!!! Narutoooo!!!"

"WUAHHH!! AMPUN!!!"

.

.

–Naruto di MULAI--

Aku Namikaze Naruto! Siswa tahun pertama di Sekolah Tinggi Kesenian Momogaoka (bagian desainer)! Yeah, aku **cowok**… _Tapi_, aku memakai **ROK**! R-O-K! Ini gara-gara kesalahan saat administrasi! Staff sekolah mengira aku seorang cewek! (hey…wajah-ku lebih _cantik_ dan _imut_ daripada teman-teman sekelas-ku, Lho!) Jadi, seragam yang kudapat adalah kemeja,dasi,rompi,jas dan ROK! OhmyGOD! Terpaksa-lah aku memakai pakaian cewek yang bener-bener bikin risihh!! Alternatifnya adalah aku memakai celana olah-raga dalam rok-ku! Hehe… (seragam-nya bisa di beli… tapi keluarga-ku miskin! Aku hanya bisa menerima nasib-ku apa adanya… Hiks.)

Oh,ya! Kalian dengar-kan, kami tadi sedang membicarakan seorang Pangeran! Benar, sekali! Kami hidup di negara yang menganut sistem pemeritahan Parlementer! Woot! Kerajaan kami sama dengan kerajaan yang di miliki oleh Inggris atau-pun Jepang. Raja di sini sebenarnya hanya sebagai simbol dan perdana menteri-lah yang mengambil alih pemerintahan, namun Raja tetap memiliki posisi yang penting sebagai pengambil Keputusan. Selain itu, Negara Hi masih mempertahankan adat-istiadat yang telah di miliki sejak dahulu, baik raja ataupun istananya!

Tetapi, sekarang istana-istana di Negara Hi banyak yang terlantar….

Woot! Coba, kalian bayangkan! Dalam istana yang terlantar itu… Muncul seorang Pangeran berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan yang memakai pakaian lengkap, menunggu kalian di dalam Istana! (Badannya yang seksi… punggungnya yang lebar, bibirnya yang…ahh!! _Yes…Im gay… b'coz of HIM!_)

Kyaaa! Pangeran Sasukee!!

--Pelajaran dari Naruto-sensei. SELESAI—

.

.

_Di sebuah Ruangan Seni._

"Naruto,Sakura,Ino!!" seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang memandangi punggung teman-temannya yang tengah meplototi gambaran seorang pangeran dengan seksama. Merasa tak di hiraukan ia mengambil sepotong kuas.

"Gantenggnyaaa…" gumam Naruto.

**DUK!**

"Hinaaataaaa!!!" si Pirang jahil mengosok-gosok kepalanya yang barusan saja di pukul oleh gadis berambut hitam yang di panggil Hinata itu, memasang tatapan tanda tanya. _Puppy eyes no Jutsu!!_ Ukh…

"Hhh… Kalian… tahu-kan… Hari ini tugas lukisan harus di kumpul." Hinata meraih kanvas besar di tangannya, lalu menatap teman-temannya lemas.

"APAAA!!!!!!" ketiga manusia hina itu berteriak kencang. Berpanik-ria.

"Hhh… Oh-My-God…" keluh Hinata lelah.

.

_Bagian depan. Gedung Utama Sekolah._

3 buah BMW hitam melaju mulus di jalan sekolah. Setiap orang yang melihat mobil itu pasti menoleh dan mengerubung di depannya, memangnya siapa yang naik di dalam mobil itu? Jelas, sang Putra Mahkota-Pangeran Sasuke-lah!! Siapa lagii??

"Oh, Pangeran Sasuke!!! I LOVE YOUUuuu~~!"

Berapa banya fangirl yang mengerubung di tangga masuk Momogaoka? Tidak terhitung!

"MINGGIR!" Para bodyguard berpakaian hitam, lebih dulu turun dan mengamankan keadaan untuk sang Pangeran. Sedikit, terbuka jalan masuk ke dalam sekolah, barulah sang Pangeran turun dari kereta kencananya. Matanya yang hitam tajam menatap lurus, badannya yang tegap berjalan anggun ke dalam sekolah.

"Hn." Dengusnya ke arah BodyGuard yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sudah, kubilang… tidak ada bodyguard di dalam sekolah!"

Pria berpakaian serba hitam di depannya hendak menjawab tetapi langsung terdiam setelah melihat pandangan maut Pangeran Sasuke.

"Hhhh…" Sang Pangeran memasang earPhone di telinganya lalu mendengus pelan, berjalan santai ke dalam gedung.

.

_Balkon._

"Hh… Sumpah… gue lupa banget dengan tugas ini!" gerutu Naruto seraya mengayunkan kuasnya ke kanvas di hadapan. Hinata yang berada di belakangnya menahan senyum. "Naruto-naruto…"

"Eh! Pangeran!" Seru Sakura perlahan, ia sedang memandang ke arah lantai di bawahnya, semua mata tiba-tiba mengarah pada sekumpulan orang di lantai bawah, memang benar di sana ada sang Pangeran dan 'pengikut'nya.

"Biasa saja, Sakura." Dengus Hinata, mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu berbicara lagi, "Lihat saja 'pengikut'nya itu! Kiba si anak mentri Perdagangan, Suigetsu si anak Presiden Direktur Perusahaan besar, dan Sai si anak orang penting di Pemerintahan! Jangan mimpi, deh… Bisa berhubungan dengan mereka!"

Ino membalas Hinata, "Elo skeptik banget, Hinata!"

"Pangeran melihat ke arah kitaa!!" Bisik Naruto, mata birunya menatap ke Pangeran yang memang sedang melihat ke arah lantai mereka.

"BENARKAH??!!"

Sakura langsung membenarkan tata letak rambut Pink yang di kuncir duanya itu, termasuk Ino yang tiba-tiba sok rapi.

"Pangeran Sasuke, I LOVE Youuuu!!!"

Salah seorang pengikut Pangeran Sasuke yang bernama Kiba, berambut coklat dan urakan mengambil suara,

"Lihat apa Sasuke?"

Matanya menyusuri sepanjang lantai di atasnya, melihat segerombolan siswi yang berteriak histeris ke arah Pangeran (Yeah… Itu Ino n Sakura) tetapi ia tidak berhenti di situ. Setelah melihat lebih jauh lagi, ternyata Pangeran tengah melihat ke arah sebuah jendela besar yang memasang pemandangan seorang gadis berambut merah, sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Ohh…. Sedang ngeliatin Karin! Aww…MAN!" Seru Kiba.

Pangeran Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kiba, matanya hanya terfokus pada si gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin, seorang gadis pencuri hatinya.

Dan semua orang tahu. Sasuke _is _ _fallen in love with her_.

.

.

_Loker Sepatu._

"Berattt…." Naruto berkata pelan sambil mengangkat ember, lalu ia berhenti di depan cermin besar di hadapan loker sepatu.

"Ahh! Jerawaaatt…" Tangannya menyusuri pipinya yang berwarna karamel, keras.

Tanpa di sadari, ada seorang lelaki tengah membuka loker sepatu, ia mengambil sepatu sekolah yang tadi lupa di gantinya, sejalan dengan itu Naruto, mengangkat ember dan berjalan perlahan. Lalu,

**BYUR.**

"HKK!!" Mata biru Naruto membesar saat melihat siapa yang di tabraknya. Pangeran Sasuke! Dan, sepatunya basah akibat tumpahan air kotor dari ember.

"Ahh… Sepatunya kotor…!" Naruto bersimpuh di hadapan Pangeran yang bermuka dingin itu. Segera ia membersihkan sepatu sang Pangeran dengan celemek lukisnya cepat,

"Hentikan…" suara dingin Pangeran terdengar,

"Kotor… bagaimana ini…" keluh Naruto,

"Hentikan!"

Pangeran melepas sepatunya lalu menendangnya ke depan pangkuan Naruto, ia memakai sepatu biasanya lalu berkata tajam,

"Buang saja! Dasar…_ dobe_."

--APA!!! Beraninya!! Orang rumah-ku saja tak ada yang memanggil-ku seperti itu!!!

Ingin rasanya, Naruto memukul kepala Pangeran berhati dingin itu, tetapi apa daya? Ia hanya orang biasa… Ia memeluk sepatu kotor Pangeran…

--Bau kaki Pangeran….

Sang Pangeran menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

.

"Wuahh…"

Naruto memasuki gedung B dan C, di mana gedung tersebut di gunakan oleh bagian Tari dan Film. Di tangannya tergenggam Keripik, pakaiannya yang mencolok dengan tambahan pelindung tangan benar-benar menarik perhatian siswa-siswa Gedung B. Dasar kepala batu! Si Pirang tidak sadar bahwa ia menjadi bahan perhatian, menjadi pelangi di antara manusia hitam putih itu. Mata biru Naruto melirik ke arah gedung C

-- Gedung C baru saja mengganti kaca mereka dengan kaca anti peluru… Lebay…! Mentang-mentang si Pangeran ada di sana! Huh!

Di dorongnya pintu masuk ruang ke dua dalam gedung B, bagian Tari. Ia berpapasan dengan siswi Tari yang memandanginya heran, namun Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. Ia, masih saja melanjutkkan tour sekolah yang terlewatkan olehnya akibat sakit.

"Wuahh! Alat identifikasi suara! Allo-allo~"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah alat yang di pasang di samping sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Menikahlah dengan-ku…"

--Ehh…"

"Apa kamu bilang…?"

Naruto melihat dari kaca pintu, Pangeran dengan siswi Balet-Karin! Duduk berhadapan di atas meja, Naruto membuka pintunya sedikit.

"Kamu dengar-kan? Aku sedang melamar-mu." Ujar Pangeran.

--OHMYGOD!! Pangeran yang berumur 19tahun **melamar **seorang pelajar?!! Gosipp besarr!!!

"Apa kamu bercanda, Sasuke-kun?" balas Karin.

Pangeran mengangkat pandangannya lalu menatap Karin,

"Aku akan di jodohkan… aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang ku sukai."

Karin menghela napas, "Aku ini masih muda… Apa aku harus menghancurkan impian-ku sebagai penari Balet Internasional dan terpenjara selamanya di dalam Istana?"

Naruto menahan napas, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

--Karin menolak?!! OHMYGOD!!!

Pemilik rambut hitam berkilau itu, meredup pandangannya, beralih menatap lantai. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

--Uhh… Lihat! Pangeran sedang bersedih…. Uhh….

_Tu-li-luli-luli-lut_. _Nada hape Esia ©_

Terdengar suara ponsel memecah keheningan. Karin menoleh kanan kiri mencari darimana asal suara ponsel tersebut. Naruto membeku saat menyadari bahwa dering ponsel itu berasal dari miliknya!

--Mati aku!!

Naruto meraih ponselnya, di layar tertulis._ Haha-ue memanggil._

--SHIT! Ibuu….

KLIK! Naruto mematikan ponselnya (Di rumah Naruto sang ibu sedang menggerutu hebat) dengan ancang-ancang cepat, Naruto hendak mengambil langkah seribu._Tapi…_

"Hey! Tunggu!"

--Pa-pangeran?!!

Sang Pangeran memanggil Naruto, namun Naruto tak mampu membalikkan badannya, ia gugup dan panik. Sementara sang pangeran keluar dari ruangan untuk melihat siapa _pengganggu_ di tengah _acara_-nya.

"Siapa kamu?!" tanya Pangeran ketus,

Kebingungan, Naruto lalu bernyanyi pelan "Hey-hey siapa diaa~~"

Pangeran melangkahkan kakinya maju kedepan, hendak menghampiri Naruto yang gemetaran. "Kenapa kamu?" cibir Pangeran.

"_Hey~Hey~ Siapa~ DIIIiiiiaaaa~~_" sedikit memonyongkan bibir, bukan makin bagus, malah makin ancur.

"Suara-mu jelek sekali! Hey! Putar badan-mu!"

--Ah! Masa bodoh! Mending aku lari!

Karin keluar dari ruangan, ia melirik dari punggung pangeran, melihat seorang gadis atau… lelaki berambut pirang berlari histeris. Pangeran Sasuke memanggil-manggil si gadis atau lelaki pirang itu cepat,

"Hey! Celana olah-raga!!!"

--SHITTTTTT!!!!!!!

Tour kali ini bener-bener enggak menyenangkan! Pikir Naruto sambil berlari.

"HEYY!!!"

.

.

BERSAMBUNG.

* * *

--------PENGUMUMAN!----------

**BUTUH OC buat DAYANG! 2 orang! Silakan kirim via review!**

(format: nama dalam fic dan ciri-ciri—akan di pilih mana yang paling keren dan menarik.)

7 halaman?! Dan di kerjakan jam 1 pagi?! Ohmygod!

Maaf banget, Shirou update-nya lama! Shirou harus nyari CD- Princess Hours… biar bisa nge-refresh ingatan shirou ttg ini drama!

Okay, round kali ini gak banyak masalah yang Shirou angkat… Cuma pembukaan dan pertemuan pertama dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hinata-nya OOC! Yeah… Shirou tau! Hehe… tapi Shi suka Hinata yang tegas!** Acara Naruto nyanyi**, pada tahukan gimana nadanya! Itulohh… yang di nyanyiin ringo pas pilem Jomblo! Dan loncat-loncat!!! XD

Mau-nya ngikutin alur cerita aslinya! Tapi panjang bgt!!! Round kali ini aja kalo di dalem cd baru ¼ film! Tetapi tenang aja! Shi **gak bakal** nyamain bgt dengan CD-nya! (kecuali pas pernikahan! Shi tetep make adat Korea dengan han-bok dan sanggul besar! Bayangin… Naruto pake han-bok dan sanggul!) hehehe.

Balez Review ahh…

**-69byakuchan69-**

First reviewer!! Thank you2!! *hugs* hehe… gak bagus2 amat! *nyadar*

**Alluka Niero**

Nyan! U lyke it? Thank you!! *hugs2* hehe Sasuke kinda OOC ne?? sekarang udah nggak kan?

**Lovely Lucifer**

Udah di perbaiki summary-nya… *hugs* thank you!! Hehe Shirou gag pinter bikin summary!! Ajarin…

**Nazuki Kyouru**

Kamu juga suka GOONG?!! Naru-chan cowo!! Mpreg? Hmm…Hmm! Baca teruss… sekarang sih belonan lemon nya… kapan yaa *HUGS* thank you!

**Sefa-sama**

Naru-nya cowo… Ratednya M… gak suka ya… but… *hugs* Thank you! Review lagiii~!! Hey… yknow… why you dun write something?

**BrunoNadhGravano**

*Hugs* thank you!! –iloveyou!- *ditabok* ini SASUNARU!!! Jangan LARI!! Huwaaa… untuk tantangannya! Sepp… lagi di kerjain! Ehehe *evilLaugh*

Ganti nama neng?? *hugs* Thank youu!! Makasih atas koreksi-nya! Shi lupa bgt! Pantes pas ngetik kok rasanya ada yang aneh… Maap… Shi bikin naru jadi cowo… Shi juga ga suka dng Cappu 440,439,441…. Hinata!!!

**Vi-chan Uchiha**

*hugs* thank you! Yoroshiku! Welcome to my fic!! XD! Yeah… Jiraiya.. lagi sakaratul maut! Baca lagi… baca lagi… review lagi re…*ditabok*

Thanks to… **Luina Fujiwara**, **KuroNezumi Returns** and **Naomi Misaki**.

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!!**

--ngancem—kalo yang review banyak… Shirou janji minggu depan Shirou update!


	3. Round 2

UN~! (Beberapa hari-lagi Kaahh???? *ngitung jari*)

Shi jadi stress!! Nanananana…. Tapi, teteupp ngapal, ahh…!

*ngakak* gara2 TO, Shi jadi lemes… Pas di sekolah, jatoh… Luka di tangan ama di kaki. DX gag beudth!!

Makasih udah yang maow jadi OC!! *hugs* Tapi, munculnya sekitar Round4 ato 5! Oh, Ya! Makasih juga buat yang udah mau review!! *hugs3*

Wokeh2! Mulai aja yokk!!

Disclaimer: Shi lagi di atep rumah Kishimoto! Ahh! *kepleset* --Kishimoto: Rabbid Fangirl… ck-ck… *ngumpat* -Awas, Lo Kishi-kishi!!-

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

**Round2. –**_**Our_Promise**_**--.**

.

_Kediaman Namikaze._

.

"Sedang apa, anak itu?!" Keluh seorang wanita setengah baya berambut merah, menyandarkan kepalanya di badan sofa. Matanya menatap tajam layar ponsel di tangan.

"Sudahlah, bu…" Sang suami yang berambut pirang, menyentuh punggung istri-nya. Ia memakai celemek dan penuh busa bekas mencuci piring.

"Oy! Minato! Kau ini terlalu memanja-kan anak!!" ujar si istri marah.

"Kushina… Ak-aku kan hanya…"

"Hanya apa?!! Kamu ini udah nggak kerja! Tidak bisa mengurus anak! Apa yang bisa aku andalkan dari kamu??"

Yang di marahi hanya bisa menunduk dalam, sementara sang istri menghela napas berat. Setelah belasan tahun menikah dan mempunyai 2 orang anak, mereka masih saja suka bertengkar hebat. Entah kenapa, pihak yang menang selalu saja Kushina.

_Kringg-kringg-kringg!!_

"Tuh, ada telpon!" Kushina menyenggol Minato,

"I.. Iya!" Minato berdiri dan segera menghampiri telepon rumah yang terpasang di dinding samping pintu. Di angkatnya dengan cepat,

"Halo, Kediaman Namikaze."

"Selamat siang. Ini panggilan khusus dari Istana."

"ISTANA??!!" Minato histeris.

.

_Jam pulang sekolah. Gedung utama Momogaoka._

"Pangeran Sasuke!! I-LOVE-YOUU!!!"

"Pangeran!!"

"Kyaa-kyaaa-kyaa!!!!!!!"

"Pangeran! Telpon aku yaaa!!!"

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sang Pangeran pulang ke kediamannya di Istana dengan menaiki kendaraan khusus dari istana. Sejumlah 3 buah BMW hitam dengan pengawal khusus dari pintu masuk hingga gerbang depan Momogaoka. Sang Pangeran melambaikan tangannya, tanda perpisahan kepada 'pengikut'nya, ia menghilang di balik pintu mobil.

Mobil itupun menghilang dengan berjalannya waktu, hanya meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang berjuang mati-matian menahan Sakura dan Ino agar tidak 'terlalu' gila.

"Pangeran!!!!" Teriak Ino, ia meronta-ronta di pegangan Hinata, begitu juga dengan kembarannya, Sakura.

"Pangeran Sasukeeee! Yah, pulang deh…" keluh Sakura lemas.

Naruto menghela napas lega, mengelap dahinya yang basah "Huffh…"

"Kalian ini!! Sadar dong! Pangeran itu gak mungkin noleh sama orang-orang kayak kita!" dengus Hinata, melepaskan pegangannya dari Ino. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, si pirang itu segera menaiki sepeda merah jambunya lalu berkata pelan,

"Hinata bener lagi… Pangeran nggak mungkin menoleh sama kita-kita… Apalagi, setelah dia melamar seseorang…"

Ino dan Sakura membelalak heran, "EHH!!!"

"Apa maksud-mu Naruto?" Hinata menyilangkan tangannya heran.

Yang di tanya, menaruh tangan di depan dadanya lalu berkata dramatis,

"Ini Rahasia! Hiks… Pangeran… Kasihan sekali nasib-mu!!"

"Hoy Narutooo!!! Siapa yang di lamar pangeran??" Desak Sakura.

"Iya!! Dia anak bagian apa???!!" tambah Ino geram,

Naruto pura-pura mengelap air mata palsu-nya, berujar pelan,

"Rahasia… Adios my pren…" Ia mengayuh pedal sepeda-nya, meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakang yang sedang berbingung ria.

"NARUTO!!!"

.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dalam mobilnya, ia mengantuk mendengar jadwal kegiatannya yang di bacakan via 3G oleh assisten melihat keluar jendela, Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap gambaran seseorang yang di kenalnya tengah menaiki sepeda merah jambu dengan berambut pirang mencolok. Matanya membesar,

-- Si celana olah raga!

"Hentikan mobilnya!"

.  
Naruto terdesak antara dinding dan badan Sasuke sang pangeran. Ia masih belum bisa meredakan keterkejutannya atas kedatangan sang pangeran.

"… Kamu tidak membocorkan apa yang terjadi tadi, pada teman-temanmu, kan?" ujar Sasuke, lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di samping kepala Naruto. Naruto menahan napas, saat melihat wajah mulus dan putih sang pangeran hanya 10 centi dari miliknya.

"…Ehh…" Naruto terbata.

"Apa tujuan-mu? Uang? Atau kamu ingin ku cium?" Desis si Pangeran di telinga Naruto.

"..A..Apa?" Mata Biru Naruto menatap Sasuke marah, hilang sudah semua kekaguman Naruto terhadap pria seksi ini.

"Ternyata uang, ya?"

Naruto berkilat marah, ia membalas perkataan pangeran kasar,

"Denger, ya!! Biarpun gue ini miskin! Aku nggak mau makan uang dari elo!! Lagian, gue nggak bilang ato ngasih tau apa-apa tentang kejadian tadi dengan siapa-pun!!" Napas Naruto kembang-kempis, matanya masih menatap tajam mata hitam Sasuke dengan kilat marah.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Naruto.

"Bagus. Kalau tidak… aku pasti sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan kamu."

Napasnya menyentuh kulit karamel Naruto, menimbulkan sensasi aneh di perut si pirang. Tanpa sadar pipi Naruto memerah perlahan,

"…!!" (translate:Apa maksud-mu Te-teme! Me-Mesum)

Jari pucat kurus milik Sasuke menempel di depan bibir Naruto,

"Sebaiknya, kamu jaga mulutmu itu.. Dobe." Si Rambut hitam mengelapkan ujung jarinya yang menyentuh bibir si Rambut pirang, ke bahu jas Naruto.

Naruto tercengang, sementara Sasuke telah menghilang kembali di balik kereta kencananya. Meninggalkan si Pemilik mata biru yang masih saja bersemu dan menahan napas.

"… …" (translate: APA MAKSUDNYA TADII!!!)

.

_Istana utama. _

_._

"Ratu, apakah telah janji Raja terdahulu telah di laksanakan?" Ibu Suri bertanya lembut kepada seorang wanita yang di panggil Ratu.

"Telah di laksanakan ibu suri." Jawab ratu pendek.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, melihat calon menantu cucu-ku… Apakah keluarga-nya menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Ibu suri, meraih cangkir teh yang ada di depannya.

"Keluarga Namikaze menerima perjodohan itu dengan senang hati, Ibu suri. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari lagi, putra keluarga Namikaze akan datang ke Istana untuk memberi jawaban." Sang ratu tersenyum simpul.

Tak lama, sang Putra Mahkota yang tak lain adalah Sasuke memasuki ruangan untuk menemui Ibu Suri, sehubungan dengan perjodohannya. Sasuke memakai jas keunguan dengan pita merah jambu menyembul di antara kemeja putihnya, ia segera mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Ibu Suri.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun… Apakah kamu menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Ibu Suri pelan. Mata hitam Sasuke, menatap mata milik Ibu Suri. Ia menghela napas, berkata lemas, "Iya."

-- Toh… Aku juga sudah di tolak Karin…

Mata ibu suri kembali sinar keceriaanya, ia tersenyum sumringah,

"Oh, Benarkah? Apa kamu sudah melihat calon 'istri'-mu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, Ratu yang duduk di depannya mengulurkan sebuah foto., segera di sambut Sasuke lemas.

"Cantik? Apa kamu suka, Sasuke-kun?" Ibu Suri berkata lembut.

Mata Sasuke membelalak keheranan, ia menatap tajam sosok yang ada di foto itu. Seorang berambut pirang dengan senyum bodoh, membentuk jari-nya dengan tanda victory. Sosok yang di kenalnya,

"…??!!" (translate: WTH?! Si-Do-Be itu??!!)

"Dia itu anak laki-laki. Satu sekolah juga dengan-mu Sasuke-kun."

Ibu Suri melengkungkan senyum lalu menghirup kembali teh, Ratu hanya menatap anak lelaki-nya itu dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Alasan Ratu menatap Sasuke adalah, karena Sasuke tengah memasang mimik muka terkejut, bingung dan terbelalak keheranan. Mimik muka yang jarang sekali ia lihat.

"….." (translate: ini artinya emang "…..")

.

_Kediaman Namikaze_.

.

"EHHHH!!!!!!!!"

3 angggota keluarga Namikaze serentak menutup telinganya, menghindari radiasi sinar gamma yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Menikah dengan putra mahkota?!! Ibu bercanda-kan?!!"

Anggota keluarga terkecil Namikaze yang bernama, Sasori yang berambut merah mengeluarkan suara,

"Wey, nenek! Ini, Serius tau!!" Sasori langsung di jitak Kushina.

"Naru-sama… tadi siang orang kerajaan datang dan memberitahukan bahwa kamu sudah di jodohkan dengan putra mahkota." Kata Minato sambil mendorong sebuah kotak berukir ke arah putra-nya.

"Apa ini?" Lirik Naruto yang masih marah,

"Janji yang selalu di katakan Kakek pada-mu dulu, bukanlah kebohongan… Kakek memang pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Raja… Ini adalah pecahan dari lambang pernikahan Kerajaan." Sang ibu membuka kotak itu, menunjukkan sebuah kepingan perak bergambarkan api setengah.

"…!!" (translate: WTF!!!)

Sasori memakan senbei yang ada di atas meja di depannya, sementara Minato menyeduhkan teh hijau untuk istrinya.

"Kami menaruh harapan besar pada-mu Naruto." Kata Kushina pelan.

"Apalagi… dengan keadaan keuangan kita sekarang… yang sangat memprihatinkan…" tangan kurus Kushina meraih cangkir teh hijau dari Minato.

Naruto menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya bergantian, matanya meredup. Ia menghela napas pelan, menghenyakkan dirinya di atas tatami dengan lemas. Rambutnya di terbangkan angin sepoi dari luar jendela,

-- Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan??

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG.

* * *

.

.

.

Hahaha- Shi pengen Update 2 kali seminggu tapi… kok rasanya berat banget ya…? Tapi Shi akan berusaha! XD

BTWeh… pada benci-ya Karin jadi Hyo-rin?? Uh… gimana ya~ gag ada kandidat laen… yang lebih hina di banding si Karin! Percayalah….!

HALAH! Lagak-mu Shirou!

Oh-iya! Papi Minato OOC! Hahay! Pada suka ama SSTI gag? Hehe… Mami Kushina jadi penjajah pria! Muahahaha…! *ngakak* Round kali ini pendek ya? Sebenernya panjang,sih… Tapi Shi belah jadi dua… di bagi ama Round3. Hahaha~ gag juga… hehehe. After ALL makasih buat yang udah review!! Shi kasih peluk dan Kue bolu!! *ngakak*

LOVE YOU ALL~ kalo di review lagi… Shi ngapdeth seminggu lagi!!! REVIEW~!!! Awas lo kalo g review!!!

JAa NAa!!!

see ya next week!!!


	4. Round 3

Mukyaa… mukya… berdoa bersama untuk UN~! Semoga dapet isian-nya! AMIN~! *di-gaplok* Ahaha..! XD

Ketemu lagi dengan Shirou!! *di lempar sepatu*

Shi jelasin ya… Naruto itu C-O-W-O-K!! *maksa* Maaf banget.. buat yang nggak suka…! (**Permintaan Maaf** ada di akhir fic)

Secara,ya… Naruto hidup di imajinasi Shi dan Negara Hi! (Negara Hi adalah negara yang memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis! Halah! Khusus untuk SasuNaru aja…) *masih maksa* Bo-boleh kann?? Haha.. nggak-nggak! Ntar Shi jelasin ama kalian sekitar Round 4.

Mulai ajah ahh!

Disclaimer: Naruto punya gw! *Tetep Maksa* Punya gw.. punya gw.. huweee… --Kishimoto:: *nelpon RSJ* ha-halo? Pak, Pasiennya nih…

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta----------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Round 3.—_Keputusan--_**

.

_Atap gedung A. Setelah jam makan siang_.

.

"Hinata… Menurut-mu… Pernikahan itu.. apa?"

"Eh?!"

Mata lavender itu bertemu dengan mata biru, si pemiliknya terkejut ringan atas pertanyaan si mata biru. Naruto, merekatkan tangannya di kawat pembatas gedung, menhindari kontak mata dengan Hinata. Tetapi, ia masih mengharapkan jawaban dari si Mata Lavender itu.

"Menurut-ku… pernikahan itu merepotkan…" ujar Hinata pelan.

Si mata biru, menerawang jauh ke arah langit, mencari inspirasi. Hinata kembali membuka suara,

"Kau tahu, Naruto… Pernikahan itu… Cuma sekali seumur hidup. Di dalam pernikahan kita harus selalu menyamakan langkah dengan pasangan kita… Nah, letak merepotkannya itu… adalah pasangan kita itu. Apalagi… harus melakukan hal 'itu'… mempunyai anak dari pasangan kita… menjadi tua dan tidak menarik… yah, itu sih… pendapat-ku." Kata Hinata sambil mengikatkan rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda, sementara Naruto menarawang jauh. Tangan kanan memain-mainkan rambut pirangnya yang di hembuskan angin perlahan.

"Uh… bagaimana pendapat-mu tentang 'menikah muda'?"

Mata Hinata melebar, sedikit tak percaya dengan pertanyaan si Pirang ini. Dengan sedikit cepat ia menjawab,

"Kamu tahu Naruto… Batas Usia di negara Hi adalah 80 tahun, sementara usia kita sekarang 18 tahun… 80-18= 62! Coba bayangkan, kita harus hidup dengan orang yang sama selama 62 tahun?? Itu… benar-benar MEREPOTKAN. " Hinata berkata sinis sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto.

"EEEHH!!!!!" Teriak Naruto.

"… …!" (translate: Lo mau ngebunuh gue Naruto?? *deg-deg-deg*) Hinata memegang Dadanya yang naik-turun akibat terkejut dengan lengkingan si Pirang, sementara Naruto melemaskan dirinya di atas atap gedung.

Dengan sedih Naruto memeluk lututnya, ia bersandar di kawat pembatas. Hinata ikut duduk di samping Naruto, matanya menyusuri mimik muka si Pirang penuh tanda tanya.

-- Jarang banget, gue lihat Naruto sesedih ini…

".. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Naruto dengan nada memelas.

.

_Gedung B. Ruang latihan Tari Balet._

_._

"1… 2… 3… 4… 1… 2… 3… 4…"

Kaki-kaki kurus penari balet mengangkat tinggi ke udara, perlahan mengikuti aba-aba sang guru Tari. Pintu ruang tari terbuka, dengan tenang, seorang gadis berambut merah masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah pelan ke arah ruang ganti. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung melepas jas-nya dan melipatnya untuk di masukkan ke dalam loker, 'acara'-nya berhenti setelah mendengar bisik-bisik di belakangnya.

"Eh-eh! Katanya Pangeran akan menikah!"

"Ehhh!! Benarkah? Kamu tahu dari mana?!"

"Dari paman-ku yang bekerja di istana!"

"Ehh?? Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?"

"Katanya dari sekolah kita!!"

"EHH?!!"

Karin tersenyum simpul, ia kembali membuka lipatan jas-nya perlahan. Ia membatalkan sesi latihannya hari ini, untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sangat ia sukai. Koridor pinggir Gedung Utama, tempat ia dan Sasuke biasa bertemu -_Rendevouz_-. Perlahan tetapi pasti ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang Tari di ikuti oleh lirikan benci dari teman-temannya.

.

**BRUK!**

"Gomen!"

Karin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia menatap lurus ke arah orang yang telah menabrak punggungnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak percaya diri saat melihat, sesosok 'gadis' pirang bermata biru, sang Pelaku Penabrakan. Wajah'Gadis' itu sangat-lah sempurna, hingga Karin ingin merenggut wajah itu, agar tidak ada yang menyaingi kecantikkan rupanya.

"Gomen!" sekali lagi kata-kata maaf di ulang oleh si 'gadis' pirang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Karin, si pirang menjauh dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Matanya melihat kearah rok si pirang,

-- Celana olah raga? Mungkin kah?

Namun, karin hanya membiarkan perasaan itu tak terjawab. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting dari itu, ia ingin cepat-cepat menemuinya. Menemui sang kekasih.

.

_Gedung Utama. Koridor pinggir gedung._

.

"Itu bukan kamu, Karin…"

"Apa? Apa maksud-mu… Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya melawan dinding, sementara Karin berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku di jodohkan… Dengan seseorang." Kata Sasuke pelan, membiarkan rambutnya yang hitam di tiupkan angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Mata karin melebar mendengar perkataan sang pangeran, hatinya merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Antara sedih,kecewa dan bingung. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah dan gementar yang ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan teramat berat, ia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Bo-boleh… Ku tahu, 'gadis' yang beruntung itu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maaf… Tidak bisa,Karin… Rahasia Kerajaan." Balas Sasuke cepat.

Mata sang pangeran menatap jauh ke arah langit di luar jendela, ia seolah bertanya pada langit 'di manakah kebebasan-ku?'. Sementara Karin menutup matanya perlahan, menahan tangis. Di tariknya napas dan dengan perlahan di keluarkannya lembut, ia pun kembali tenang dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya sekali lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Jika, kamu masih memiliki kesempatan… Apa kamu mau melamar-ku sekali lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke bersiap untuk pergi, ia menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah Karin. Dengan lambat memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong tanpa menoleh Sasuke, berkata pelan sambil menjauh,

"Sayangnya, kesempatan itu sudah tidak ada lagi… Karin." Ia menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

_Kediaman Namikaze._

_._

"…Kalian tega menjual-ku…" rengek Naruto.

Seluruh keluarga Namikaze berkumpul di kamar tidur sang orang tua. Naruto sekarang berbalut kemeja biru langit dan serasi dengan celana htam panjang. Ia menatapi seluruh muka anggota keluarganya, mengharapkan jawaban,

"Kami tidak menjual-mu… nak…" ujar Minato lambat, ia menatap sendu ke arah putra sulungnya, di kirinya ada Kushina dan Sasori yang duduk menghadap Naruto yang memasang raut muka ingin menangis.

"Kami, mengirim-mu ke Istana, untuk menemui sang Ratu… Jawaban yang kamu berikan itu… Terserah padamu,Naruto." Kushina mengelus punggung tangan Naruto perlahan.

Mata biru langit itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Ibu… Ayah…"

Dengan perlahan Kushina dan Minato mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari balik tubuh mereka. Sasori hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya menolak menatap sang kakak yang tengah bimbang,

"Ini… Hadiah untuk-mu,Naruto…" kata Kushina pelan.

"Kamu, sudah lama mengharapkan ini-kan, Naruto?" Minato berkata pendek lalu mendorong bungkusan itu hingga menyentuh dengkul Naruto yang sedang bersimpuh.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka bungkusan itu, matanya seketika melebar, "I-ini… Mesin jahit model terbaru… Ta-tapi keuangan kita?"

Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangan Minato menggapai ujung kepala sang putra lalu mengelusnya penuh kehangatan,

"Kamu itu anak kami… Apa yang 'tidak' untuk-mu?"

"…Huwe… Ayah… Huweee" Naruto memeluk dada sang ayah, Minato menyambut Naruto dengan penuh rasa kebapak-an. Sasori masih mencibirkan bibirnya, lalu berkata keras ke arah Naruto yang masih memeluk Minato sambil menangis.

"CENGENG!! TERSERAH KAMU!!! KALAU KAMU NGGAK MAU KE ISTANA-Yah.. SUDAH!! AKU SAJA YANG KE SANA!! PANGERAN PASTI TERTARIK DENGAN-KU!! Dari pada-kamu! Dasar Nenek-Nenek Peot!! Weekkzz!" ejek Sasori sambil mengeluarkan lidah dan menarik kelopak matanya ke bawah.

Berdiri dengan terburu-buru, Sasori meraih cincin pernikahan dari kotak yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Woy-Sasori!!" Kushina berdiri mengejar Sasori. Teriakannya masih terdengar oleh Naruto yang mengelap matanya dari lumpahan air. Tiba-tiba saja teriakan itu berhenti, Minato segera berjalan menuju Kushina. Ia mendapati sebuah perasaan jelek melanda hatinya, benar saja. Saat ia sampai di ruang tengah, telah berkumpul 4 orang berjas hitam yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Oh… Tidak." Minato merasa bahwa, hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarah kehidupannya.

.

"Wah… Kalian ini… Benar-benar miskin,ya…" ejek seorang pria gendut yang di kenal oleh Minato dengan nama Jiroubou, ia sedang melihat televisi kecil di ruang keluarga Namikaze. Ia dan 3 orang lainnya yang berbalutkan jas hitam mendatangi keluarga Namikaze dan masuk dengan kasar ke dalam rumah mereka. Seluruh keluarga Namikaze memasangkan mata mereka ke setiap Debt Collector yang memasuki teritorial aman-nya, merasakan aura ketakutan dan marah di setiap sendi-sendi tubuh.

"Apa-mau-mu Jiroubou?" kata Minato takut.

Orang lain yang bernama Kidoumaru, tampaknya bertindak sebagai pimpinan segera angkat bicara,

"Kamu-Lupa,HAH?! Hutang-mu itu… Sudah banyak sekali dengan tuan-KAMI!"

Kushina melindungi Naruto dan Sasori di balik punggungnya, ia dan anak-anaknya mengigil ketakutan di bawah tatapan membunuh yang di lancarkan seseorang yang berambut pink pucat.

"Bu-bukankah… Jatuh tempo-nya masih sebulan lagi?!!" Minato berujar pada Jiroubou, si gendut itu hanya mendengus kasar.

"Itu, terserah pada Tuan-KAMI! Yang pasti, sekarang kamu harus membayar atau kami sita rumah-mu! Sakon!"

"Siap!" orang yang di panggil Sakon, mengeluarkan stiker merah bertuliskan 'di sita', ia mulai menempelkan stikter-stiker tersebut ke hampir seluruh perabotan keluarga Namikaze. Melihat hal tersebut, darah yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto, seketika naik ke-ubun-ubun, tanpa aba-aba ia berteriak keras penuh amarah,

"HEY!! Jangan sentuh barang-barang rumah kami!!! Bangsat!!!"

Alis coklat milik Jiroubou mengangkat, ia cukup terkesan dengan teriakan Naruto barusan, "Heh… Cantik-juga kamu." Ia menyentuh ujung dagu Naruto, si pemilik mata biru mencoba untuk menjauh dari Jiroubou.

"Asal,Lo ya!! Gue ini cowok!!!" Mata Jiroubou melebar, ia tertawa terbahak. Dengan ancang-ancang, ia siap untuk melancarkan bogem mentah pada pipi mulus Naruto. Pemilik mata biru itu merapatkan kelopak matanya ketakutan.

"WOY-Gendut!!! Jangan sentuh anak-KU!!" lengking Minato panas.

**DUAK!!**

Badan Minato terjerembab hingga menembus pintu geser dan jatuh di pekarangan. Yang meninju adalah si Pink pucat yang bernama Tayuya, perempuan itu menghampiri Minato lalu menempelkan stiker ke dahi Minato dengan keras.

"Jangan pernah, berteriak kasar! Yang boleh berteriak kasar di sini **hanya **aku! Kamu dengar, Brengsek?!!"

"Bahasa Tayuya!!" jerit Jiroubou dari dalam rumah.

"Iya-iya Gendut!" hina Tayuya sambil menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi matanya.

Kushina dengan beruraian air mata, berlari ke arah Minato yang mengeluarkan darah dari ujung bibirnya.

"Ibu…" Sasori berlari ke arah orang tuanya, di susul oleh Naruto dari belakang. Kumpulan debt collector itu juga ikut menghampiri mereka di pekarangan.

"Bayar sekarang atau kami sita!!!" sekali lagi Tayuya mengangkat tinjunya tinggi ke arah Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze itu ketakutan seraya melebarkan tangan untuk melindungi anggota keluarganya di balik punggung.

**TIN-TIN!!**

"Jemputan khusus dari Istana untuk Tuan Namikaze Naruto."

Suara pengawal itu bagaikan suara malaikat di telinga Minato sekeluarga. Tayuya berteriak kasar pada Minato,

"Kamu memanggil siapa, Hah?!!" Tangan Tayuya mengarah cepat ke muka Minato.

"STOOPP!!!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya menghadang pukulan Tayuya ke arah ayahnya. Tayuya menatap tajam Naruto, ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya sedikit kagum pada keberanian anak itu.

"Sasori! Berikan cincin itu!"

Tangan Naruto terbuka di udara, dengan cepat Sasori mencari cincin itu di kantong celananya. Segera ia berikan kepada Naruto, mata biru itu bergantian menatap mata orang tuanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya memegang cincin pernikahan hingga tangannya merasa sakit, ia berkata lantang,

"Aku pergi! Ayah!! Ibu!" Sebelum pergi ia menarik stiker merah di dahi ayahnya, ia menatap mata ayahnya seolah berujar tanpa kata-kata, '_Serahkan Saja Semua Pada-ku Ayah!_' Sang ayah hanya mengangguk sedih seraya mengelap darahnya. Naruto berbalik meninggalkan rumahnya yang tenang dan nyaman.

Dengan penuh keyakinan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil BMW hitam di depan rumahnya. Setiap langkahnya ia bisikkan kata-kata penuh semangat, hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan kelurganya dari jurang kemiskinan, hanya dia. _*Sound effect :: Naruto Main Theme.*_

"Selamat siang, Tuan Namikaze." Sambut seorang pengawal seraya membuka pintu mobil. Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil, penuh semangat dan kepastian dalam hatinya, membuatnya berdebar-debar. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"YOSH!" teriaknya di dalam mobil.

Sementara sang orang tua-nya masih saja terkesima dengan kepergian anak pertama mereka. Tiba-tiba Kushina berlari ke depan rumahnya lalu berteriak keras,

"Naruto!!! Rambut-mu belum di sisir!!!"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

**PERMINTAAN MAAF.**

- **MOHON MAAF**! Ai Shirohime meminta maaf pada yang kecewa pada fic ini. Sebenarnya Shi dari pertama sudah merencanakan Naruto menjadi seorang gadis. Tetapi, jiwa yaoi saya memanggil dengan lantang dari dasar hati. Sekali lagi **MOHON MAAF**!! Fic ini adalah curahan hati dan kreativitas saya. Sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk memuaskan nafsu belaka. Sejak kelas **1 SMA** saya menyukai Serial TV Princess Hours dan sejak kelas **1 SMP** saya menyukai Naruto, saya mencintai ke dua-duanya. Entah kenapa saya, merasa ada kemiripan di dalamnya, dan dalam lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam… Saya tahu bahwa Naruto adalah 'Uke'-nya Sasuke… Dan tidak bisa berubah. **Tolong bukalah hati anda**… Untuk melihat kenyataan itu. Sekali lagi MOHON MAAF!-

Permohonan maaf di tujukan pada mereka yang kecewa pada fic ini.

.

Shi cukup drop saat membaca review yang menyatakan kekecewaannya pada fic ini. (Shi jadi gak pengen apdeth dan pengen ngakhiri fic ini.) Namun, Shi mendapat siraman dan pencerahan dari seseorang yang bernama **'Kuru-Chan'** *makasih! HUGS* Apa-pun yang terjadi Shi akan menyelesaikan fic ini! Biarpun banyak yang menentang dan mengejek. (Tapi kalian dukung shi yaa… Jangan di dorong ntar Shi jatoh *apaan sihh?*) **Terima kasih banyak pada yang ngereview**

*hugs dan kue bolu untuk kalian!*

Wawawa~! Round3! +psst… Naskah aslinya ilang! Shi terpaksa ngetik ulang…!+ hehehe… Apa kalian suka? Ato masih kependekkan? Kalian tetep baca fic ini yaa… Shi janji akan secepat mungkin buat **Lemon** *ketawa setan* Muahaha… Ada yang sadar gak sih… **Gaara** belon muncul-muncul? Wahaha~! Ketahuan bgt… _kaga pernah_ nonton Princess Hours!! Gaara itu adalah… wawawa… tebak donk!!!

**Sound effect** : 'Naruto main Theme' itu isinya suara gendang, suling dan teriakan orang yang selalu keluar saat Naruto bertarung. Coba cari di Gendou. com atau Youtube. Com / atau tempat donlot2 lagu anime.

Jangan lupa-REVIEW!! Seminggu lagi UN! **Doakan Shi-ya**~!

Minggu depan Shi akan apdeth jadi.. REVIEW!

Jaa Naa!

See ya next week!!


	5. Round 4

Makasih banget sama kalian yang maw baca dan mendukung fic-nya Shi.

*nangis guling-guling* UN DAH SELESAI!!! *teriak-teriak gaje bawa toa*

Wawa… Fic Shi terlalu sama dengan Princess Hours yang asli ya? Shi gag tau… Mau ngasih variasi yang gimana~! (=_=")

Tetapi, kali ini Shi akan mencoba! Sedikit…

Jadi kalian teteup baca, ya!! XD

Kita mulai sekarang yok!!

Disclaimer:: *nangis* Lo…Tuh! Balikin Naruto gue!! Balikin!! *maksa* --Kishimoto:: Lo maw Naruto? *ngasi keychain Naruto* WUOHH!! Bukan yang kayak gini Kishi-kun!!!! *ayan kambuh* DX

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

**Round 4. –**_**My New Toys--**_**.**

.

_Kerajaan Negara Hi. Istana Shiro-yama._

.

"…Wuoh…"

Mata biru Naruto melebar saat mengijakkan kakinya di halaman Istana Shiro-yama (Istana tempat penerimaan tamu, yang berdiri di pinggir Istana Utama.) Ia masih saja membiarkan mulutnya terbuka saat berjalan masuk ke dalam Istana. Walaupun tidak se-mewah Istana Utama, Istana Shiro-yama cukup indah dalam segi ukirannya. Si pirang memasuki ruangan untuk menerima tamu yang berisikan meja panjang dengan ilustrasi yang indah di setiap sudut ruangan mengenai sejarah masa lampau Kerajaan Negara Hi. Beberapa dayang menemani Naruto, dan mempersilakannya duduk di ujung kiri meja.

"Silakan duduk Namikaze-sama." Kata seorang dayang dengan lembut.

"I-iya…" Naruto tergagap dan duduk di atas kursi dengan terburu-buru.

"Sebentar lagi, Baginda Ratu akan datang menemui anda, Namikaze-sama."

"… …!!" (translate: Wot? Ratuu??!! Oh-My-God!!)

Setelah salah seorang dayang berkata, datanglah seorang dayang lain yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi cangkir teh dan teko-nya.

"Kami bawakan untuk anda Namikaze-sama. Teh Darjeeling, Marigold di campur burma rose serta di bubuhi kelopak bunga yang wangi. Air yang di gunakan merupakan embun yang berasal dari pohon Sakura. Sehingga berwarna pink lembut, Semoga anda menyukainya Namikaze-sama."

Naruto terkejut saat melihat sebuah cangkir teh yang berisikan begitu banyak sejarah pembuatannya. Padahal hanya _teh…_

--Jadi… Begini kehidupan kerajaan, ya… Hm-Hm…

"Te-Terima ka-kasih…." Dengan senyuman ceria Naruto, ia membalas perkataan sang dayang. Setelah menaruh cangkir teh di hadapan Naruto, para dayang seketika pergi meninggalkan si pirang sendirian di dalam ruangan. Sekilas Naruto melihat seorang dayang berambut kebiruan, ia tersenyum manis pada si pirang, Pemilik mata biru itu hanya membesarkan matanya tanpa dapat menjawab.

"…Cantik…"

.

Lewat 15 menit. Naruto merasakan kebosanan yang teramat sangat, ia menaruh tangannya di lengan kursi. Tersadar, bahwa teh-nya belum ia minum, cangkir teh segera di raihnya, sementara matanya menyusuri sekeliling ruangan. Mulut mungil hampir menyentuh pinggir cangkir, lalu tanpa sadar…

"..Panas!!"

**CIPRAT!**

"Wa-DUH!!"

Jatuh. Isi teh setengahnya jatuh ke baju Naruto yang berwarna biru langit, membuat bajunya bercorak keunguan akibat pencampuran pink dan biru. Muka Naruto seketika merah padam akibat panik dan kepanasan, ia dengan terburu-buru berusaha membersihkan tumpahan teh di bajunya.

"Ratu telah datang." Ujar seorang dayang.

-- Iiieee!!!! Waduh… Gue harus apa?!! Think-think Naruto!! Naruto Lo itu calon desainer.. Apa yang harus Lo lakukan?! Ah, iya!!

Dua jari kanan Naruto di celupkan ke cangkir teh, setelah basah dengan cepat ia tekankan pada kemejanya, membuat banyak noda ungu. Sehingga kemeja birunya yang semula polos berubah menjadi kemeja biru berpolkadot ungu.

"Selamat siang. Namikaze-kun."

Takut, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat Sang Ratu dari negara Hi duduk di ujung meja menghadap dirinya. Naruto masih berdiri, ia belum boleh duduk sebelum di persilakan oleh Ratu, itu _aturan_-nya.

Ratu yang berhanbok merah keemasan dengan sanggul besar hitam itu, meneliti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Dalam kecemasan, Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengigil dan gemetar.

"Silakan duduk." Ujar Sang Ratu.

Sesuai perintah, Naruto menghenyakkan dirinya dengan sopan ke atas kursi. Sang ratu memulai pembicaraan.

.

"Pernikahan itu, adalah upacara sakral dan khidmat. Pasti sangat sulit untuk remaja biasa seperti-mu untuk melaksanakannya. Namikaze-kun."

Naruto tergagap di bawah pandangan Sang Ratu.

"Se-sebenarnya s-saya kesini, untuk menerima perjodohan itu… Yang mulia."

Mata hitam Ratu membesar, mengungkapkan keterkejutannya atas ucapan Naruto. " Saya kira, kamu datang ke Istana untuk menolak perjodohan itu, Namikaze-kun. Apa yang membuat-mu berubah pikiran?"

Menelan ludahnya, Naruto berkata dengan menatap ujung meja.

"Se-benarnya… Keluarga k-kami sedang dalam krisis keuangan… Sa-saya berharap dengan pernikahan i-ini, saya dapat meringankan beban k-keluarga saya, Yang Mulia."

Sang Ratu tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan, ia berkata sedikit ketus, "Saya kira… Kamu adalah gadis biasa yang polos.. Ternyata."

"M-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia." Hampir saja Naruto menangis.

"Sudahlah… Saya anggap ini adalah negoisasi imbalan yang kamu terima dari pernikahan ini… Kamu akan menerima rekening bank dan sejumlah uang yang ada dapat kamu pergunakan sesuka hati-mu… Termasuk untuk menolong keluarga-mu." Lalu Sang Ratu berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Naruto. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan calon menantu-nya, bukan dari kaum bangsawan dan _sedikit_ tidak sopan. Jauh dari harapan…

Ceria kembali, Naruto berterima kasih pada Sang Ratu berulang-ulang.

"Te-Terima Kasih banyak Yang Mulia!!"

Berhenti, sang Ratu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih menunduk bahagia, ia berkata pelan, "Jika uang itu telah kamu dapat, pertama-tama sebaiknya kamu beli kemeja baru! Mengerti?"

Naruto. . . Cengo.

.

-- Ahh… Apa yang gue lakuin?!! Meminta imbalan dari pernikahan dengan Pangeran Teme itu?!! Kami-sama… Dan Ratu mengejek kemeja-gue!! Ini gara-gara teh itu! Apa sih namanya~!? SHIT!

Sedikit pusing, Naruto berjalan gontai meninggalkan Istana Shiro-yama, di iringi beberapa Dayang. Salah satu dayang sedikit khawatir dengan gerakan Naruto, yang tampaknya ingin pingsan.

"Apakah anda sakit, Namikaze-sama?"

"Ahh… Ti-tidak!" Jawab Naruto cepat.

Setelah sampai di pintu gerbang merah di ujung Istana Shiro-yama, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang pria. Lebih tepatnya, sang asissten Pangeran. Sedikit terkejut, Naruto memberi salam sopan pada si pria berambut putih keperakan itu.

"Selamat siang, Namikaze-sama. Saya Hatake Kakashi, asissten pribadi Putra Mahkota." Ujar Kakashi yang berpakaian serba hitam itu pada si Pemilik mata biru.

"….!!!" (translate:: Mukanya… Mesumm) Naruto menyeringai gugup. Mata Naruto menangkap bahwa sang Asissten pribadi membawa sebuah buku orange bertuliskan icha-icha paradise di tangannya.

"Itu-kan… Buku yang di tulis kakek!!" Kejut Naruto, sedikit tidak percaya,

"Benar sekali, Namikaze-sama… Saya dan kakek anda adalah teman baik. Dapat di katakan saya adalah fans berat dari tulisan kakek anda."

Mata Naruto membesar dan berkilat penuh keceriaan, "Benarkah?!"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak di Istana, _Dobe…_"

Semua dayang dan Kakashi segera menunduk hormat. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dingin itu,

"….!!" (translate:: SHIT!! Pangeran Teme!)

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam berkilau, berdiri anggun dengan setelan jas hitam bergaris-garis yang padu-padan dengan kemeja abu-abu, ia memasangkannya dengan dasi hitam. Semua dari dirinya meneriakkan kesempurnaan. Naruto memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan, heran serta pipi coklat-nya yang bersemburat pink.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Naruto, "Pribadi."

Sesuai perintah sang Pangeran semua dayang dan Kakashi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan patuh. Gugup dan ketakutan, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengusir gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya. Menyeringai tajam, badan Sasuke makin mendekat dengan Naruto, si pirang terjepit di antara dinding Istana yang kasar serta tua dan Badan Sasuke yang besar.

"A-apa mau-mu Te-teme!!" Bentak Naruto tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Apa ini cara-mu memperlakukan _calon suami-_mu, Dobe?" desis Sasuke. Memerah dengan sempurna, Naruto mengernyitkan alis coklat emasnya. Ia ingin membuka suara tetapi terhenti saat merasakan sensasi aneh di telinganya.

"…!!!" (translate:: OMG! Teme itu men-menjilat telinga-ku! IiiiUUUHHH!)

Meletakkan tangannya di samping kanan kepala Naruto, Sasuke menjilati seluruh daun telinga Naruto perlahan. Tangan kirinya turun dengan lambat dari pundak, dada, pinggang lalu, bokong. Ia memberikan sedikit remasan pada pipi bokong Naruto yang dapat di katakan sangat… SEXY.

"O-oy…. Te-" Naruto menutup matanya, ia benci untuk mengakui bahwa ia menikmati perlakuan Sasuke padanya. "St-Stop… Te-teme!"

Bibir Sasuke menjilat turun dari daun telinga ke pipi coklat Naruto lalu ke leher jenjang si pirang. Mengecupnya perlahan, pertama memang terasa geli, lalu berubah menjadi sangat lembut dan penuh hasrat juga napsu. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya seiring dengan membuka lehernya untuk membiarkan Sasuke _melecehkan_ lehernya. Sang Putra Mahkota menyeringai dalam hatinya, ia bertindak lebih agresif lagi.

Rambut hitamnya menjorok ke muka Naruto, wangi… Itulah yang dapat di rasakan Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan Sasuke yang masih saja menciumi lehernya. Lalu dengan Kasar Sasuke memberikan gigitan pada leher Naruto, sedikit terkejut Mata biru Naruto membesar dan mengeluarkan air mata. Ia bernapas dengan sangat berat, sementara Sasuke masih saja meremas-remas pipi bokongnya dengan cepat. Lalu ia berhenti saat melihat leher Naruto telah tertinggal satu tanda merah, tanda bahwa Naruto itu adalah miliknya. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam bibir Naruto yang kemerahan dan pipi coklat yang bersemburat pink. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan,

"…Nnhhh…_ha.._Te-teme.. _ha…_st_..ha_..Stop!" Pinta Naruto lemas.

Bukannya malah berhenti, Sasuke malah bergerak lebih agresif dan bernafsu. Tampaknya helaan dan permintaan berhenti dari Naruto berubah jadi desisan penuh kenikmatan dan mantra agar ia memberikan kepuasan yang lebih. Tangan kirinya yang berada di bokong Naruto, ia dorongkan agar tubuhnya dan si Pirang menempel lebih rapat. Tangan Naruto yang semula mengepal, naik perlahan ke dada Sasuke, menggenggam jas hitam sang Pangeran erat.

"Te-teme… Ba-bagaimana… Jika ada.. yang melihat?" bisik Naruto di sela-sela helaan napasnya yang terburu-buru.

"Apa peduli-ku?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke mencium bibir merah yang membuatnya benar-benar bernapsu. Tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Naruto, sedikit menggenggam rambut pirang Naruto kasar. Dalam keterkejutan dan nikmat, Naruto menutup matanya membiarkan Sasuke bergerak lebih agresif dan berhasrat.

Ciuman Sasuke terasa sangat hangat dan basah, ia menjilati bibir bawah Naruto. Di gigitnya perlahan, membuat Naruto kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya ingin berteriak. Kesempatan itu di manfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya dengan cepat ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Nhh…" Ujar Naruto di sela ciuman Sang Putra Mahkota yang panas. Tangan kiri Sasuke masih bergerak aktif, meremas-remas pipi bokong Naruto yang kenyal. Semetara untuk menyanggah Naruto berdiri, ia menyusupkan kaki kanannya di antara paha si pirang. Semakin panas ciuman Sasuke, semakin erat pula genggaman Naruto pada jas Sang Pangeran.

Lidah Sasuke yang telah terlatih, menyusuri semua bagian mulut Naruto. Mulai dari gigi, gusi, langit-langit mulut, menekan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto, mengundang si pirang untuk berpartisipasi pada ciuman ini. Sedikit takut, Naruto mulai memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Sasuke. Ia bergerak sangat alot, kaku dan malu, membuat Sasuke terkikik dalam hatinya. Ia menghentikan gerakan lidah Naruto, ia bertukar ludah dengan si pirang. Meleleh segaris ludah dari sudut bibir Naruto, segera Sasuke jilat dengan cepat. Mata Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang tertutup rapat, ada segenang air mata membasahi pipi coklat si pirang. Dengan lambat, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu membersihkan kedua pipi Naruto dari air mata. Lalu mencium pelupuk mata kiri Naruto, ia melepaskan si pirang dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kaki Naruto melemah, dengan kasar ia terjatuh di atas lantai Istana yang dingin, ia bernapas dengan berat.

"Hn.. Kamu benar-benar BURUK dalam berciuman Dobe…"

Pipi Naruto yang baru saja di jilat Sasuke, memerah semerah tomat. "A-APPAAA!!!! Apa kata-mu Teme?!! Ke-Kenapa kau…Kau…" Naruto menutup bibirnya yang sudah tidak _perawa-_eh.._Perjaka_ lagi dengan punggung tangannya. Melengkungkan senyumnya perlahan, Sasuke menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Mencium-mu? Ufufu… Aku hanya mengetes mainan baru-ku." Kata Sasuke. "A-apa?!! Kata-mu Teme?!!!" Teriak Naruto membalas dengan kesal.

"Mainan baru-ku. Hmm?"

"..!!!" (translate:: Na-NANI!!!) Naruto merah padam menahan marah.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, ia bersiap meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk lemas. Masih saja gemetaran, Naruto sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Bibirnya masih saja merasakan sensasi yang di berikan Sasuke padanya, dan bokongnya terasa sangat panas akibat remasan Sang Pangeran.

"Hoy… Dobe." Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, membuat si mata biru menahan napasnya saat memandang punggung sexy si Putra Mahkota Si pirang mengangkat wajahnya yang masih saja merah, lalu menjawab dengan lambat, "A-apa?!"

"Rasa-mu seperti ramen… Lain kali sikat dulu gigi-mu sebelum berciuman."

Punggung sexy Sasuke menghilang di balik Istana, sementara Naruto ternganga tanpa dapat menjawab ejekan Sang Pangeran.

"...." (translate:: Dan… Rasa-mu seperti mint dan teh hijau… Teme.)

.

.

_Apartemen. Inggris. Ruang keluarga._

Tertidur seorang lelaki berambut merah, ia menutup matanya saat sedang membaca, di atas sofa panjang_._ Pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan, masuk seorang Wanita setengah baya yang berambut sama merahnya dan panjang menyentuh bahu. Dengan sedikit goyangan pelan, ia membangunkan si lelaki muda,

"Lagi-lagi kamu, tertidur sambil membaca, sayang…"

"Kenapa. Bu?" Lelaki muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya, rambutnya yang merah menutupi mata hijau giok-nya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, matanya yang kecoklatan menatap si Lelaki muda dengan pandangan manis, lalu berkata pelan, nada bicaranya sangat ketus,

"Sepupu-mu akan menikah…"

"Aku tahu, itu Ibu…" Lelaki muda meraih buku di di pangkuannya, bersiap untuk mulai membaca lagi, "Ya… Sayang… Ini arti-nya, kesempatan kita untuk membalas dendam pada mereka terbuka lebar. Kita akan kembali ke Hi, Gaara…" Desis si wanita seraya berdiri menghadap jendela yang menggambarkan matahari tenggelam.

"Iya, Ibu."

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

Okayyyy… Shi tau- Shi tau!!! Itu lemon paling buruk yang pernah kalian baca-kan?!!!

Ahh… Shi tau! Shi gak bisa bikin lemon~! OMG..

Dan ini juga chapter terpanjang dalam fic ini…. Lagian itu juga bukan lemon… Cuman make-out… Cih! *pundung ngitungin kaos kaki* but…

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH NGE-REVIEW ceritanya Shi! XD *Hug and Cake 4 You ALL! Ur THE BEST!*

Jangan di flame yah… Shi tau Shi buruk banget dalam bikin lemon ato setengah lemon… =_="

Jyah! Jadi puyeng…

Udah ah! Shi mau tidur duluh! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! Kalo di review dalam waktu seminggu segera Shi APDTEH!

Jaa Naa!

See You next week!!


	6. Round 5

Homina-homina-hominaaa~! *Spongebob's mania pasti tau apa arti-nya*

Yak!! Shi yang udah segede bagong kayak gini masih suka ama Spongebob!!

Maklum… Dia-kan mirip Naruto… Pirang~mata biru? *maksa*

Wahh!! GOMEN! Telat apdeth,Karena::

(Maklum shi-kan Dobe)

tak ada (poor me~)

?

..*dijitak*

Sankyuu buat yang udah capek-capek ngereviewuuu~! *hugs2*

Disclaimer:: Kishimoto-kun!!! ILOPEuuu… Jadi! Sebagai kekasih yang bener… Shi minta Naruto-nya yaaa~~!! *dilempar-balik kerumah*

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

**Round5.**_**—Oh…My Prince!—**_

.

_Kediaman Namikaze. Malam hari. Ruang keluarga._

_._

"Ahh! Naruto!! Kamu merusak kemeja baru ini!!!" Kushina menjerit marah, sambil mengangkat kemeja biru yang tadi siang Naruto kenakan ke udara. Sementara yang di marahi, pura-pura mengunyah senbei dan menonton televisi.

"Sudahlah,bu… Naruto masih capek, jangan di marahi.." kata Minato di tengah acara mencuci piring bekas makan malam.

"Eh-eh… Nenek! Jadi kamu, menerima pernikahan itu 'kaannn?"

DEG!

Sasori! Pertanyaan bagus!! Pikir kedua orang tuanya sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka pada anak-nya yang nomer dua itu. Sedikit tersedak, Naruto menelan senbei dengan paksa, mata-nya melotot tajam ke arah Sasori, "Kamu terima, tidakk?!!" ulang si rambut merah.

Suasana di ruang keluarga yang tadi-nya hening menunggu jawaban si sulung tiba-tiba menjadi ramai sewaktu mendengar Naruto berkata, "Iya."

"BANZAI!!"

"YATTA!!!"

"Mp4!"

"Sasoriii~!!"

"Apa? Aku 'kan Cuma mau Mp4."

Kaki Naruto berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang keluarga, di mana kedua orang tua dan adik-nya tengah bergoyang gembira. Kamar-nya tampak rapi setelah di bereskan oleh ibunya, tetapi di kamar ini pun dia tidak merasa nyaman. Matanya sendu, mengantuk tetapi tidak mau tertutup… Ahh, apa ini rasa-nya orang yang mau menikah,ya… Pikirnya sedih.

"Teme…"

_Aku hanya mengetes mainan baru-ku._

-- Apa… Aku ini Cuma mainan? Hh… Yang lebih penting lagi… Apa aku bisa betah di istana,nanti?

Ia memeluk lutut-nya, meringkuk di depan ranjang. Menatap kosong tanpa tujuan, dan berpikir sedih dengan berbagai skenario terburuk yang akan di alami-nya di dalam istana. Ia termenung-menung sendiri sampai…

DRAP-DRAP.

Langkah kaki menghampiri kamar-nya, seulur tangan menarik lengan Naruto keras. Sasori.

"Naruto!!!! Wouy! Nenek!! Kamu masuk Tipi!"

"Ehh??"

.

"Putra Mahkota negerim kita, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke-sama, di kabarkan akan menikah dengan seorang rakyat jelata. Menurut sumber yang terpercaya, nama orang yang beruntung itu adalah Namikaze Naruto-kun. Seorang Siswa tahun pertama di Sekolah Tinggi Kesenian Momogaoka Bagian Desainer, bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan pangeran kita. Menurut sumber kami pula, pernikahan ini tampaknya akan di laksanakan dalam jangka 1 bulan dari sekarang. Untuk melihat siapakah, Calon Menantu Raja Fugaku-sama, mari kita lihat bersama-sama."

OMG.

OMG.

OMG….

1…2…3….

"AHHH!!!!!!!"

"I-itu!! Photo pas SMP!!! AHH!!! Je-jerawat-nya!!"

Teriakan demi teriakan keluar beruntun dari mulut Naruto, saat melihat Slide yang berisikan Photo-photonya di putar berulang di layar kaca.

"HUWAAA!!! AH!! Itukan pas Piknik Jaman SD!!!"

Perlahan dan hati-hati, seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di depan televisi. Semua-nya saling menyikut menyalahkan, "Ibu-sih!" cerucut Sasori.

"Apa-nya yang Ibu?! Ini semua salah Ayah-mu tuh!" Kushina melempar kesalahan pada Minato, yang di salahkan mengenggam ujung celemek dengan muka tersipu-sipu, "Kan…Naruto Lucu, pas usia segitu… Jadi inget,deh… Masa kecil-nya…"

"AYAH!!" Jerit Naruto dengan lantang.

"WUAH!! Naruto-sama!!" Anggota keluarga Namikaze melihat ketakutan ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kalian… Berkumpul di kamar mandi?!" Raung Naruto. Wuah… Mata Naruto memerah penuh amarah! Tampak-nya tingkat kemarahan si Sulung telah mencapai titik didih yang paling tinggi!

"Err… Re-reuni dengan gayung?" jawab Sasori asal.

GRrr… Tatapan membunuh menghujam Sasori, tatapan itu seolah berkata kalo-bohong-kuBUNUH!!! Yang di tatap memalingkan mukanya yang pucat dan ketakutan.

"Bukan, sayang… Uhm, kami sedang mengecek… Apakah Shower rumah kita rusak, dari kemaren kok agak ngadat pas mandi." Sela Kushina dengan senyum gugup, ketiga-nya tersimpuh lemas di atas lantai kamar mandi yang berkeramik putih.

"Ibu… Kita bahkan tidak punya SHOWER!!!" bentak Naruto kesal, tangan-nya mengenggam dengan keras dan bahu-nya bergetar hebat.

"Ngaku deh!!! NGAKU!! Siapa yang ngirim Photo pas aku masih bayi dan telajang bulet ke Stasiun Tipi!!!!" jerit Naruto, yang memantul keras ke penjuru dinding kamar mandi. "Ampunnnn… Maafkan ayah, Naruto-sama…" pinta Minato memelas, ia akhirnya mengaku jika diri-nya lah yang mengirimkan semua photo Naruto ke stasiun televisi.

"Huweee….Ayah jahat!! Aku-kan maluuu…. Kenapa pas bayi? Kenapa semua photo-nya pas aku masih jelekkk?? Huweeeee…"

"Naruto."

"Huweeee…..Aku Malu,yahh..!!!"

Semalaman, Naruto menangis di pelukan ayah-nya sampai matanya bengkak dan memerah… Lalu tertidur akibat kelelahan menangis.

.

_Kediaman Namikaze. Pagi hari-nya._

_._

"Woy! Nenek! Bangun!!!"

Sasori mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang membulat di dalam selimut, "Ngh… 5 menit lagi…"

"Woy! Nenek!! Ini gawat sekali! Di depan banyak orang!!" Tanpa henti Sasori mengoyang tubuh si pirang itu hingga sang kakak berhasil bangun dari tidur panjangnya. "Iya-iya!"

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasori yang samar-samar terdengar olehnya, Naruto berjalan gontai menuju arah depan rumah. Dengan menggaruk-garuk belakang rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan dan muka tidur yang bengak, ia berdiri di depan teras sambil menatap ke arah gerbang rumah. "A-ada apa,sih… Ribut-ribut!"

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

"Naruto!! Masuk rumah! Cepatt!!"

"Naruto-sama! Bangun! Ayo…! Masuk ke dalam rumah!"

Otak-nya yang baru bangun, tiba-tiba saja terkoneksi dengan perintah orang tua-nya yang sedang menahan orang-orang dengan kamera, berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Terburu-buru, Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menatap Sasori dengan senyum bodoh lalu melihat bayangan diri-nya di depan cermin.

Rambut acak-acakan… Mata belekan dan merah gara-gara menangis semalaman… Muka bengkak akibat kebanyakan tidur… Dan dengan keadaan ini, Naruto di Photo oleh wartawan koran!!

"….Wu….AAAHHHHHH!!!!!~~~~"

Betapa indahnya jeritan Naruto pagi itu.

.

_Istana Utama. Satu hari setelah-nya._

_._

"Hmmpp… Ahaha…Hahaha"

"Nenek… Jangan tertawa." Ujar Sasuke ketus,

Sang nenek menutup mulutnya dengan ujung hanbok yang panjang, tangan-nya yang lain menggenggam sebuah koran yang memasang wajah calon menantu anak-nya."Hmpp…"

"Bagaimana, ini Ibu Suri… Calon menantu kerajaan, bisa-bisanya di photo dengan pose yang memalukan seperti itu. Tidak dapat, saya bayangkan…" Kata Ratu Mikoto, menahan amarah di samping Raja yang tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak… Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, benarkan… Fugaku?" Cetus Ibu Suri sambil melipat koran dan menatap putra keduanya dengan lembut,

"Anda benar, Ibu Suri… Dengan adanya pernikahan di antara Anggota Bangsawan Kerajaan dengan Rakyat Jelata… Mungkin kepercayaan Rakyat akan kembali." Sang Raja berkata bijak, menatap isteri-nya yang balik menatapnya tak percaya sementara Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dan memasang earPhone di telinganya.

"Saya percaya… Tingkah laku Pangeran Mahkota yang kekanakan akan berkurang setelah memiliki seorang istri." Fugaku berkata sinis, lalu melayangkan pandangan pada putra pertama-nya itu, ternyata yang di pandang sedang asyik menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik.

"….A-apa?" Kata Sasuke, mendongak menatap anggota keluarga-nya heran.

Ibu Suri,Raja dan Ratu…. Sweat Drop.

.

_Kantin Momogaoka. Jam makan siang._

.

Sudah berlangsung 2 hari, sejak teman akrab Naruto termasuk Hinata tidak menghiraukan diri-nya. Dengan perasaan serba-salah, Naruto mengaduk-aduk nasi di mangkuk-nya. Ia duduk sendirian di meja kantin, menatap lesu ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang makan di meja lain.

-- Ayo Naruto!! Ajak ngobrol mereka! Lo bisa…!

Tangannya memegang nampan makanannya, ia berjalan penuh percaya diri menghampiri meja Hinata.

"He-hey." Sapa Naruto.

"Apa? Tuan puteri~…" Kata Sakura mengejek Naruto, melirik dengan sinis ke arah si pirang.

"G-gue…Uhm,mau ngejelasin apa yang sedang terjadi." Ujar Naruto sambil menaruh nampan di tempat yang kosong di meja. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya, mata lavender-nya bertemu dengan mata Naruto, tatapannya dingin sekali.

"Apa lagi, yang perlu Lo jelasin? Toh, Elo juga nggak nganggep kami ini teman 'kan,Naruto-_sama_…"

"Ng-Nggak! Bu-bukan begitu!!!" kata Naruto, nada suara-nya meninggi.

Ino menyibakkan poni-nya yang panjang, lalu ia berkata tegas, "Hah… Bukan begitu apa-nya? Lo, pasti bahagia banget-kan karena bentar lagi bakalan _married_ sama Pangeran?"

"NGGAk!! Aku nggak bahagia!"

Sakura,Hinata dan Ino menatap Naruto, dengan pandangan terkejut. Seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, Hinata mengulangi pernyataan Naruto tadi,

"Elo bilang… Elo nggak bahagia dengan ada-nya pernikahan ini? Bener?"

Sedikit gemetar, Naruto berdiri di depan hadapan teman-temannya lalu berkata lantang, "Bener! Gue sama sekali nggak bahagia!"

"Ja-jadi kenapa elo nggak ngasih tahu kita-kita?" desis Sakura marah.

Ino menambahkan dengan kesal, "Elo pasti seneng 'kan? Jadi cinderela?! Dan elo malu punya temen kayak kita-kita 'kan?!!"

Hampir saja air mata-nya jatuh, tetapi dengan mengepalkan tangannya Naruto membantah perkataan Sakura dan Ino,

"Gue! Gue bukan Cinderela!! D-dan asal kalian tahu!! Sebenernya gue pengen ngasih tahu kalian tapi, nggak ada kesempatan! Kalian tahu-kan gue ini miskin! Gue bahkan, gak bisa sms dan kalo pun gue keluar rumah ada banyak wartawan nunggu di depan!! Kalian jangan nyalahin Gue!! G-gue ini korban-nya tau!!" Setelah Naruto berteriak-teriak dengan keras seperti itu, ia berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang ternganga tak percaya.

Dengan pandangan redup, Hinata menunduk menatap nampan makanan Naruto yang tak sempat tersentuh. Hati-nya bertanya-tanya… Apa yang di katakan Naruto itu memang benar adanya, ya?

.

_Jam pulang sekolah. Gedung utama Momogaoka._

.

"Karin, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai dengan muka cemas, Karin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kopernya. "Tentu saja, Sai~" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Suigetsu memegangi kamera video-nya, menyorot muka Karin dengan seksama sementara Kiba berjalan ke samping kanan Karin. "Apa kamu tidak mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke?"

Senyum tipis masih menghiasi bibir si Rambut merah, "Tidak."

"Apa yang ada di pikiran-mu, Karin?" Sai mengistirahatkan lengannya di tiang penyanggah, "Balet. Itulah yang ada di pikiran-ku sekarang."

Lalu ia menarik napas panjang dan menatap kamera video Suigetsu, "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain balet! Jika aku berhasil di pertandingan Balet ini, aku akan menjadi Balerina internasional! Yup!"

Sai mengukir senyumnya lalu menepuk kepala Karin dengan lembut, "Aku mendukung-mu, Karin!"

Tak lama keluarlah Pangeran Sasuke, berjalan anggun meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Karin menatap sendu ke arah si Putra Mahkota tetapi ia hanya bisa menahan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

-- Selamat tinggal.

.

_Airport Kuroki. Hall. _

_._

Kaki panjang Karin berjalan lemah, seolah tak melihat arah ia menabrak sorang ibu. "Maaf."

BRAK.

Banyaknya troli berisi barang yang lewat, membuat Karin kehilangan keseimbangan badannya, ia terjatuh di atas lantai Bandara. Handphone yang ada di kantong jas-nya terjatuh di sampingnya, dan tanpa sengaja terinjak oleh seorang pria.

"Ah! Maaf!" Kata si pria sambil menolong Karin untuk berdiri.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ini memang salah-ku." Ujar Karin, membersihkan jas-nya dari debu. Si pria meraih handphone Karin, mata hijau pria itu sedikit terbelalak sewaktu melihat wallpaper-nya yang merupakan photo si pangeran yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ini." Si pria memberikan handphone itu kembali kepada pemilik-nya, ia meminta diri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Karin.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Karin membiarkan perasaan de javu yang baru saja di alami-nya. Tetapi, langkah pastinya berhenti saat melihat muka orang yang sangat di kenalnya terpampang di layar kaca bandara.

"S-sasuke." Ulangan berita semalam di putar kembali, Karin yang tak sempat menonton termangu-mangu menatap muka si Pangeran. Ia bertanya dalam hatinya dunia-nya akan menjadi seperti apa nanti? Akankah lebih baik… Atau malah menjadi lebih buruk?

"Karin! Ayo, kita pergi!" Guru Baletnya menarik tangan Karin, menjauh dari layar kaca. Andai saja, ada kacamata yang dapat melihat hati-nya… Karena Hati Karin sedang hancur berkeping-keping sekarang. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengikuti perintah sang guru. "Oh…My Prince."

Di sisi lain bandara pria yang tadi menabrak Karin, menggumamkan sebaris nada untuk menenangkan diri-nya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut merah berkilau, sementara mata hijaunya menghilang di balik kelopak mata.

"Sasuke… Siap atau tidak. Aku datang."

Berulang-ulang di nadakannya bagaikan sebait mantra.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

Aku akan menjadi hokage!!

Dan membuat semua orang di desa mengakui keberadaan-ku!!

_Shi::_** *ngelap muka* Wuah… Selesei jujahhh…**

_Darky:: _**Kakak!! Telat banget apdeth-nya!**

_Sara::_** Iya! Bilangnya seminggu! Tapi sekarang dah 2 minggu!!!**

_Ichii::_** Iya,nih!! Shi tukang boong!!**

_Didis::_** EYAH!! *ikut-ikut marah***

_Shi::_** *nangis* uehhh… Kan Shi udah berusaha… Huweeeee..**

_Darky::_** Yah, si kakak nangis. *lari gak peduli***

_Sara::_** Eh, jam brapa nih? Udah waktu-nya gue minum obat! *lari***

_Shi::_** Huweee… Kalian jaat!!! *ingus meleleh***

_Didis::_** Huweee… *ikut nangis***

_Ichii::_** Wah ada Gaara! Gue pulang duluh ya Shi!!!**

_Didis::_** Ikuttttt!! -yang ini sukanya ikut-ikut ajah!!-**

**Setelah semuanya pulang…**

_Shi::_** Khukhukhu… ketipu! Semuanya ketipu! Air mata buaya-jujah!**

**Darky,Sara,Ichi dan Didis balik lagi bawa obor ama kapak merah.**

**BUK! BAK!**

_Didis::_** Karena Shi lagi di keroyok! Didis yang nutup ini fic! Jangan lupa reviewuuu!!**

_Shi,Darky,Sara,Ichii::_** PURESU!!! REVIEWUU!! JAA!!!**

**See Ya! Next week!!**


	7. Round 6

P A L A C E S T O R Y

A i S h i r o h i m e

**TararengKYUHHH**

Buat yang udah ngereview + _Ngeflame…_ ( 0 )

Maap, ya agak lama apdethnya.

Shi lagi sibyuuukk banget…. (Setiap hari harus Les… Moga-moga Shi di terima di Unpad Ya! Doain ya! X3)

Yak dari pada lama-lama…

Warnings:: LIME-LIME *ngiung-ngiunggg*

**DISCLAIMER::**

**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,**

**Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.**

.

**.**

----------------------------------------------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Round6.**_**—Tadaima . Okaeri—**_

.

.

.

"Uhh…H-Hu-huweee~"

Si calon puteri itu, menangis seengguk-kan di samping gedung B . Matanya yang semula biru langit kini kemerahan akibat di penuhi gumpalan air mata, mukanya berkerut-kerut menahan ringis.

_Tuli-luli-luli-lut~_

Handphonenya berdering ringan dari arah kantong roknya, Naruto meraihnya dengan tangan kanan segera menjawab sewaktu melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya.

"Ha-halo bu…" suaranya terdengar sangat serak.

"_Halo Naruto!"_

"Iya,bu… Ada apa?" Jawab Naruto sedikit menekan nada suaranya agar terdengar datar, dengan ujung bajunya ia mengusapkan di sekitar matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata sebelum turun.

"Hah?! B-beneran? Se-sekarang?!"

-- Jangan bercanda!! Masa aku harus ke istana sekarang?! Memangnya kapan akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan si Pangeran Teme itu? Nggak boleh, nih… Gue musti lariiiii!

Naruto tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan ibunya karena ia sudah mengakhiri sambungan telpon dengan ibunya dan mematikan Handphonenya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk melarikan diri dari masalah yang begitu rumit ini!

"Cepat-cepat!"

Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor seolah tidak mempedulikan beberapa teriakan marah akibat tertabrak badannya, setelah sampai di kelasnya segera Naruto menarik tas merahnya dan kembali berlari sampai…

DUKK!!

"Aduh… Punya mata nggak sih lo!" Teriak Naruto marah, padahal dia yang salah udah nabrak, tuh orang! Keduanya terjatuh ke samping koridor yang sepi di bagian Gedung C, kenapa pula Naruto berada di gedung itu? Karena di sanalah terdapat pintu keluar menuju jalan perumahan di belakang sekolah! Jalan keluar menujun kebebasan… Sayangnya, Naruto terlalu naif…

"_Dobe…_"

-- Nggak mungkin!! Oh, nggak mungkin!

Saking paniknya Naruto tidak bisa bergerak dan bersuara, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang ini di saat yang begitu nggak tepat?!

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini kan Gedung-.."

"KYAAAAA!! Diam-diam! Jangan bicaraaaa!" Naruto melemparkan tasnya ke depan muka lawan bicaranya, yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah si Pangeran Teme alias Uchiha Sasuke. Namun si pangeran cukup sigap, menangkap tas merah Naruto dengan tangan kirinya lalu tangan kanannya menarik lengan Naruto yang tadinya bersiap untuk lari meninggalkan si Pangeran.

"Kamu mau melarikan diri, ya?" Sasuke mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ke arah telinga Naruto, si pirang itu yang sudah berdebar-debar akibat berlari semakin merasakan jantungnya berpacu naik begitu drastis akibat napas hangat di bagian tersensitif di dirinya. "Ti-tidak!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau begitu… Terlihat panik?"

"…!!"

"Hm…"

.

Koridor yang sepi itu menjadi saksi bisu erangan minta tolong dari Naruto saat Sasuke 'melecehkan'nya untuk kedua kali. Tanpa bisa melawan, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding masih terduduk dengan posisi membuka kedua kakinya karena pria besar di depannya telah menyusruk masuk di atas badannya dengan begitu memaksa.

"A-ah… Sa-.." Terpotong lagi! Selalu begitu, sejak dari pertama Naruto sudah tahu! Kalau pangeran dari negaranya ini beneran maniak! My god… Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin berani… Bagaimana kalo udah nikah, ntar?

"Nnh…"

Tangan Sasuke memulai invasinya di permukaan kemeja Naruto, membuka satu-persatu kancing atau lebih tepatnya menarik kancing kemeja sampai lepas dengan kasar, tanpa melepaskan bibirnya yang sedang menempel erat dengan milik Naruto.

"Uh… Sa-.." Terpotong lagi! Sedikit Sasuke menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto memintanya untuk memberikan jalan masuk, *Slip* lidah Sasuke pun bergerak aktif di dalam mulut Naruto, menyapu bersih mulai dari gusi sampai langit-langit semakin membuat Naruto mendesah marah antara kesal dan bahagia.

-- Bagaimana kalau ada yang liat?!

Tangannya mendorong dada Sasuke, merasakan penolakan Naruto bukannya mundur si Pangeran malah makin mendekatkan dirinya ke calon pasangan hidupnya itu. Sayangnya yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang adalah KOSONG! Dia tidak memikirkan apapun, sebab seluruh gerakannya sekarang telah di kontrol oleh tubuh dan nafsunya.

"Ah! Sa-.." Terpotong lagi! Sekali lagi, Sasuke! Sekali lagi lo potong omongan Naruto dapet piring cantik, lo! Walaupun sudah kehabisan napas Sasuke tidak juga melepaskan ciumannya, malah makin ganas dan berani. Tangannya masuk ke dada Naruto melalui sela antara kaus dalam, meraih titik merah jambu di dada si pirang. Naruto terkejut lalu mengerang marah mencoba melawan, ya… Bagaimanapun juga takdirnya sebagai Uke, memang… Selalu tertindas.

"Nnhh…" Panas sekali, perpaduan antara napsu dan gairah bercampur membuat keduanya hilang kendali. Tanpa di sadarinya, kemeja Naruto telah melorot hingga dadanya bertelanjang hanya dengan sehelai kaus dalam.

Panas…

Tangan Naruto meremas jas Sasuke begitu kencang sampai menarik daging dadanya, membuat si pangeran melepaskan ciumannya dan bersiap memarahi Naruto.

"O-oi…"

Bukannya malah marah, Sasuke malah salah tingkah di hadapan si pirang… Sebab manusia di bawahnya itu sudah menangis seengukkan dengan muka merah dan berusaha menutupi muka dengan kedua tangan.

"Hei, ada apa?" Sasuke mencari-cari sela untuk melihat mata biru yang selama ini membuatnya teringat akan langit di balik kedua belah tangan yang berusaha menutupinya.

"Hentikan…" Lirih Naruto, meski sudah ia tutupi… Namun seluruh muka sampai telinganya memerah malu, tangan Sasuke menggapai lengan kiri Naruto, melakukan penarikan agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi calon putri itu.

"Hentikan!!" Teriak Naruto marah, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan menarik tangannya kembali seolah tak percaya ada yang berani meneriakinya.

-- Kenapa? Kenapa… Dia selalu membuat hatiku bingung? Kadang-kadang dia seperti seorang yang angkuh dan dingin, lalu berubah menjadi seorang maniak… Selalu-dan selalu… Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri… Suka ataukah benci…

Set!

Naruto mendongakkan wajah menatap apa yang ada di depannya, sebuah jas? Kenapa? Sebuah jas menutupi badannya yang kecil, jelas ini bukan miliknya, lalu?

"Ayo, kita pergi ke istana." Sasuke memunguti barang-barang Naruto yang berserakan di atas lantai dengan hati-hati. Sementara si pemilik barang sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan tetap pada posisi semula, terduduk dengan kemeja rusak dan muka lengket akibat menangis.

"Nih…" Naruto menerima tasnya, di ulurkan langsung dari seorang pangeran! Setelah memberikan tas pada pemiliknya Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto, tangannya merapikan rambut Naruto yang sempat acak-acakan, mengelap muka Naruto yang lengket dengan sapu tangan, dan memasangkan jasnya di badan Naruto, memastikan seluruh badannya tertutupi jas.

"Pegangan, ya…"

Hup!

Sekali angkat saja Naruto sudah bisa berada dalam pelukan Sasuke (Bridal Style), ringan pikir Sasuke. Tangan Naruto yang berlumuran debu memegang kemeja putih Sasuke, memastikan semua ini bukanlah mimpi sebab… Kenyataan tidak mungkin seperti ini! Tidak akan mungkin!

"Hei, kau mau 'kan ke istana denganku?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, ia terus berjalan tidak mempedulikan kemejanya yang kotor ataupun tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang di tujukan padanya dari siswa sekitar.

"…" Malu sekali, pikir Naruto sambil memasukkan kepalanya di sekitar leher Sasuke. Membuat si Pangeran hanya terkikik geli, melihat bahwa si pirang bahkan 'lebih' merah dari saat ia menangis tadi.

"I-iya..." Jawabnya serak.

Mungkin kejadian ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang Pangeran dengan pakaian kotor menggendong seorang rakyat biasa di dalam sekolahnya sendiri! Lebih penting dari itu, satu fakta terlupa bahwa seorang rakyat biasa yang di gendong pangeran adalah calon istrinya sendiri alias Putri Mahkota! Jelas seisi sekolah gempar!

"Pangeran!! Ihh, liat deh! Si pirang itu meluk pangeran! Kurang ajar banget sihh!"

"Iya! Berani-beraninya!"

"Coba kalian liat pakaiannya si pirang itu, bisa koyak gitu… Jangan-jangan…"

"Halah! Palingan dia juga yang 'nawarin' dirinya sama pangeran!"

"Bitch…!"

Sudah sangat jelas, kejadian ini menimbulkan pro dan kontra mulai dari kalangan siswa yang tidak mengenal keduanya sampai teman-teman di sekitarnya. Terutama teman-teman si pirang.

Menatap dari kelas mereka di lantai dua, Sakura dan Ino menempelkan mukanya di jendela berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas saat Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam mobil kerajaan begitu anggun dan hati-hatinya. Membuat keduanya berteriak iri, Hinata hanya menghelakan napasnya sementara kedua tangannya yang masih berlumuran cat, ia pukulkan ke atas kepala temannya.

"Apa, sih!! Sakit tahu!"

"Iyaaa!!"

"Kalian ini! Aku nggak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi! Tapi, ini sudah bisa di perkirakan 'kan?" Ujar Hinata, berjalan kembali ke hadapan lukisan yang tadi di kerjakannya.

"Hah? Bisa di perkirakan?" Sakura menyentuh pipinya bingung,

"Iya. Bukankah sesuai tradisi kerajaan bahwa setiap calon mempelai pangeran mahkota harus di pingit dan di berikan pelajaran tentang kehidupan Istana sebelum mengadakan pernikahan. Yah, sekarang emang udah waktunya…"

Ino menyibakkan rambut pirang panjangnya, "Gue rasa Naruto ngomong jujur deh… Soal dia di paksa itu…"

Hinata menatap Ino seolah tak percaya, lalu Sakura mengangguk setuju sambil berjalan menatap foto mereka berempat di dinding kelas. "Dia nggak mungkin bo'ong ama kita-kita…"

"Gue rasa juga kayak gitu…" Lirih Hinata, menatap adukan cat di kanvas depannya begitu lama sampai dia bisa merasakan perlahan cat-cat itu membentuk wajah orang yang di sebutnya teman…

Sementara di gedung lain, Sai, Kiba dan Suigetsu hanya termangu di balkon ruangan penelitian film. Menatap kepergian mobil BMW hitam itu melewati gerbang sekolah, menghilang di tikungan bagaikan sebuah film tua mereka sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Seperti merenungi, apakah yang terjadi pada sang Pangeran?

Di pelabuhan manakah perahu hatinya akan bersandar?

"Bukan… Untuk Karin, ya?" bisik Sai pelan.

.

.

"Aku… Tidak mau ke istana…"

Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah Sasuke, berusaha mencari jawaban di dalam sosok pria yang sedang melamun itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, membuatnya semakin erat melipatkan tangannya di antara jas Sasuke.

"Ka-karena… A-aku…"

Saking kerasnya menahan tangis, bibir Naruto bergetar hebat hampir tidak bisa membuatnya berbicara dengan benar. Padahal dia sedang bersama Sasuke di dalam mobil yang menuju istana tetapi sekarang dia merasa benar-benar sendirian… Saking sedihnya dia bahkan tidak berani menatap apa yang depannya.

"Ada aku 'kan…"

A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Pikir Naruto tidak percaya, menajamkan penglihatannya seolah ingin menembus cahaya yang menutupi wajah Sasuke. Ingin melihat apa ekspresi yang sekarang sedang tergambar di muka si pangeran.

"Aku… Tidak mengerti, Sa-sasuke…"

Lalu tanpa Naruto sadari, tangannya sudah di gengam erat oleh Sasuke. Membuatnya gemetaran, seolah kiamat akan datang setelah menatap orang yang sedang meraih tangannya itu.

"Kenapa harus mengerti?" Kata Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya yang lain di dagunya, matanya terjurus pada jalan di depan.

"Huh?" Sela Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, menyerahkan seulas senyum miris yang membuat pipi Naruto bersemu sangat merah dan menurunkan setetes air mata keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Asal kau yakin, tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa…"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

Berakhir seri… Dengan orang sepertimu.

Kau juga sudah mekar… Bunga yang cantik

_Yamanaka Ino _(Naruto Vol.9 Chap.73)

Shi:: Tama-tama-tamaaaaaa

Lama nggak balik ke FFn… Kangen deeehh… XD-Yay!!

Oh, iya kemarin Shi buka piknya Sleeping Forest, kok ada yang nyebut-nyebut nama Shi?! *bayaaarrr* X3

Shi, mah bukan anggota Sleeping Forest! Belon… *senyum lebar*

Hehehe… Pik mereka bagos2, seh… *angguk2-Shi suka yang Naru jadi anjing!*

Oh, iya makasih buat yang udah nge-review! Shi lama nggak nulis bukan gara-gara sibyuk ajah, Shi mulai kehilangan mood nulis ini cerita hehehe…

Kalian semangatin Shi lagi, ya! N jangan lupa Review! XD

Okeh! Jaa!!!


	8. Round 7

Okeh!! Minna im back!

Wakakakak! XDDDDDDD~~

Tanya:: Selama ini lo kemana ajah Shi??

Jawab:: Hibernasi gue. Ohh.. kidding2! Kompu gue rusak dan gak ada waktu! XP

Tanya:: Ini cerita2 lo masih lanjut semua kan?

Jawab:: Who knows? Ahahaheiiii!! Kidding lagiii!! Pastilaaaahh! Hug 4 meeee! XD

Tanya:: Jijik gue

Jawab:: Makasih!

Tanya:: Sama2.

.

Plus gue maow ganti nama ahhh… ehehe.

.

Story:: **Palace Story**

Fakta di dalam cerita ini::

Naruto itu **COWOK**. Okeh? Ngerti? Jadi ini **yaoi**! Don't like don't read!

Sasuke itu pangeran! Okeh? Yayay

Mereka hidup di Konoha, ibukota Negara Hi. Sistem pemerintahan mereka sama dengan yang dianut Inggris, Korea dan Jepang.

Untuk OC dayang, tentu ajah akan keluar. Saat waktunya tiba. Okeh?

Author:: Shirosianjingputih. Shiro, Me, I and Myself. XD Peace!

Full Summary::

AU. Princess Hours.

Namikaze Naruto adalah siswa Sekolah Seni biasa. Mengharapkan kehidupan biasa di dunianya yang biasa biasa saja. Bagaimana bila, seorang Putra Mahkota seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang glamor dan gemerlap tiba tiba muncul di hadapannya sebagai seorang Tunangan?!

More information. Please read, the another chapters.

.

Round7. Selamat datang di Istana.

.

"Dobe…"

"…"

"Namikaze."

"…"

"Naruto!!!"

"…"

"Dob.."

"Jangan berteriak teme! Aku mendengarmu?!"

"Ooh.. Dengar juga akhirnya kau ya… Sudah 5 menit kau tidak menjawab panggilanku! Apa yang kamu pikirkan hah?!"

"Tidakkah aku mendapat privasi di dalam pikiranku sendiri, hah?!"

Sasuke memandang lurus ke dalam mata biru itu, mata seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan di milikinya. Dari awal… dia tidak akan pernah mengira… bahwa orang yang akan ditunangkan dengannya itu… begitu.. Sempurna. Namun, mata itu kini berkilat marah… Sasuke bergidik di bawah tatapan mata itu… Hah?! Uchiha tidak pernah bergidik di bawah tatapan orang lain!! Orang lain yang seharusnya bergidik di bawah tatapannya!!

"Jadi, kenapa kau marah?" Kata Sasuke, melonggarkan ikatan dasi hitam yang mengikat lehernya.

Naruto sedikit mencelos, menatap kepalan tangan di atas pangkuannya, menyembunyikan bola mata kebiruan itu di balik bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Baik… Aku marah, karena! Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian konyol ini?!!!"

"Hmmmp…" Si Uchiha menahan tawa dengan telapak tangannya, menatap sekilas kearah sosok Naruto yang berbalut pakaian tradisional mereka. _Hanbok. _Atasan sutra putih dan rok lebar panjang berwarna merah darah, rambut pirang yang semula acak acakan tak teratur kini ditata rapi dengan cara diikat kebelakang, terlihat rambut tambahan menggumpal menyerupai sanggul kecil di tengkuk Naruto. Tampak sebuah ikat kepala berhiaskan naga bertengger anggun di atas kepalanya, lengkap sudah pernik impian semua wanita se antero negeri. Barang ini… Tentu bukan barang yang murah, orang awam pun akan tahu walau hanya melihat sekilas.

"Aku bukan wanita!!" Teriak Naruto frustasi, menggeliat lemah di atas tatami.

"Yeah… Right… But you acting like one…" Bisik Sasuke, namun tetap pada nada yang dapat didengar Naruto, yang tentu saja memancing tingkat amarah si pirang naik sampai ke level teratas.

"A….apah!! Bu…Bukan aku 'kan yang mempunyai muka seperti wanita, teme!! D..dan bukan aku juga 'kan yang punya unsur Uke di dalam namanya!!" Naruto memerah seiring berangsur hilangnya amarah, membalikkan punggungnya secepat mungkin dan menatap dinding kayu berusaha menurunkan rasa malu yang menyergapnya bertubi tubi di bawah pandangan tajam Sasuke.

"So… Naruto, kau ternyata suka memandangi wajahku?" Sasuke terkikik pelan, menggerakkan badannya semakin dekat dengan posisi Naruto, "Emmm… Uke? Hahaha… Kau tahu istilah itu? Jadi… Kau tidak straight seperti yang aku kira?" Suara Sasuke menggoda di sela sela telinga Naruto, menggirimkan sinyal menggelikan yang membuat lambungnya seperti memiliki kupu kupu yang sedang berterbangan di dalamnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke melepaskan satu kancing kemeja putihnya sementara tangannya yang lain menggapai pundak kanan si pirang. Ia kembali terkikik saat merasakan bahwa tunangannya itu, bergetar dari atas hingga bawah… Khukhukhu.

"Jadi, kau suka dengan wajahku dobe~?"

Naruto mendenguskan napas dari hidungnya, "Semuanya suka dengan wajahmu! Bukan aku saja!"

"Jadi… Kau MEMANG suka?"

"Shit…"

"Semuanya menatap wajahku dari jauh, tidakkah kau ingin menatapnya dari dekat?" Desah Sasuke, setiap katanya mengirimkan euphoria pink ke dalam jantung Naruto. Kulitnya yang semula bercorak kecoklatan kini berhiaskan sapuan sapuan merah muda, matanya tampak tidak fokus dan sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"A…aku…"

Tangan kanan Sasuke memeluk pinggang langsing Naruto, mendekatkan dirinya sampai mereka saling bersentuhan, merasakan suhu tubuh mereka yang berlainan. Satu dingin dan satu hangat.

Kepalanya yang kecil, berhiaskan rambut halus hitam itu menyandar nikmat di atas bahu Naruto. Kesunyian melanda mereka, bukan kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan namun yang ini begitu… tenang, tentram dan membuat hati sejuk.

Dalam pikirannya Naruto, berargumen berulang ulang. Kenapa ia selalu membiarkan dirinya lagi dan lagi digoda habis habisan oleh sasuke? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak?! Tidak tahukah Sasuke… Bahwa setiap godaan yang dilancarkan kepada Naruto, semakin membuatnya berharap akan adanya cinta?!

_Tahukan ia?!_

"Sa… Sasuke aku… me…" Naruto berusaha menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, namun ia dihalangi oleh lengan besar yang tiba tiba melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku menyukai Karin…"

DEG!!!

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan diri dengan Naruto, ia seolah merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini dirindukannya…

_Sakit…_

Lirih Naruto, meremas baju di mana jantungnya berada sambil menutup matanya rapat. Ia mengambil napas yang dalam berusaha bernapas normal, menahan tangisan dan amarah yang tadinya siap meledak ledak.

_Untung saja aku belum mengatakannya… Tentu… Tentu saja dia akan menolakku._

_Hahaha… Memangnya siapa aku berani berharap pada Sasuke?_

_Lagipula…_

_Dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai?!_

_Pada akhirnya…_

_Aku… Aku hanyalah…_

"Tapi dia menolakku, kau waktu itu mendengarnya 'kan?"

Ahh…

"Emmm… Iya."

_Kenapa badannya begitu dingin? Apakah hidup di istana yang membuatnya begitu?_

_Aku bertanya Tanya.. Apakah nanti aku juga akan begini? Dingin dan tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang lain?_

"Aku… Ingin, kali ini jika memang sudah menjadi takdir kita… Jangan pernah kau meninggalkanku… Walau apapun yang terjadi, Naruto…"

"A…apah?" Suara Naruto terdengar begitu kering, suplai oksigen tiba tiba saja terhenti dan kepalanya berputar putar. Apakah tadi itu mimpi?! Apakah kata kata Sasuke tadi itu kenyataan?!

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, Dobe…"

Rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak bahak, saat mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang merasa terganggu. Tapi, kali ini bukan waktunya untuk tertawa….

Sama sekali bukan! Siapa yang akan menyangka Sasuke si pangeran berhati sedingin es itu dapat bertingkah laku seperti ini?!

Apakah es itu mencair juga?

Haruskan Naruto tersenyum atau marah sekarang?

"Sasuke… Aku,… Berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu walau apapun yang terjadi…" Kata Naruto lirih, mukanya berseri seri seraya menyentuh lengan kekar yang melingkar di leher dengan kedua belah tangannya. Mata biru terkejut bukan kepalang saat menemukan wajah sang pangeran yang kini di hiasi lukisan merah jambu di kedua sisi pipi pucat cekungnya.

"Ahahah!! Kau bersemuuuu! Sasuke bersemuu!!" Mulut Naruto tidak henti hentinya tertawa sambil mengulangi kata kata yang sama membuat Sasuke merasa terganngu, melepaskan pelukannya frustasi dan menyembunyikan muka tampannya di balik tangan kiri.

Si pirang itu tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya mengalir, apakah ini karena sedih ataukah karena bahagia? Pandangannya buram akibat menangis, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena sekarang ia tidak perlu lagi menangis sendirian…. Sebab kini, ia sudah memiliki tempat untuk menangis… Sasuke. Apakah…

Apakah artinya… Kini, ia boleh berharap lebih?

.

.

"Setelah tertawa dan menangis, ia tidur begitu saja… Sejak kemarin saat sampai ke istana, ia belum makan sesuap nasi pun. Haruskah ia dibangunkan, pangeran?"

"Jangan, Iruka… Kosongkan jadwalku malam ini dan besok. Aku ingin menemaninya berjalan jalan …"

"Tapi…"

"Tolong…"

"Baiklah."

Sasuke bersimpuh di sisi Naruto yang sedang tertidur di futon Istana Pelatihan putri, tempat yang sudah 2hari si pirang itu tempati. Jari jari kurusnya, menyentuh dahi Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupinya. Tanpa terasa senyuman bergelayutan di bibirnya, entah kenapa… Sekarang saat melihat Naruto yang diinginkannya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Sihir apa…" Ujar Sasuke, menatap tubuh Naruto dari mata hitamnya.

Terlihat matahari merayap turun meninggalkan sinar temaram yang masuk di sela sela jendela kamar itu, suhu ruangan menjadi begitu dingin.

Sepertinya penghangat ruangan ini mati, ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Pelan pelan ia mengangkat selimut berat yang menutupi badan Naruto, masuk dengan lembut berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan calon 'istri'nya. Menaruh satu lengan di pinggang si pirang, menarik perlahan agar menyandar di dadanya, ia terkikik geli saat melihat Naruto bergeliat di dalam pelukannya.

"Sihir apa yang kau pakai, sampai membuatku seperti ini?"

Hanya kesunyian yang menjawabnya.

Ia menyerah, yang diinginkannya kini hanyalah beristirahat…

Ya, beristirahat sejenak dari kehidupan yang selama ini mencekik lehernya sampai sulit bernapas.

.

.

.

End of Round7

.

.

.

Cukuplah… Hahaha, fluff!

Shi suka banget loh nulisnya! Yah, kali ini emang dikit karena…

Shi mau meyakinkan bahwa, shi ga mau nyamain cerita ini dengan yang asli.

Mungkin Shin dan Sasuke sama sama berhati es…

Tapi Shi ga suka ama Shin yang suka menyembunyikan perasaannya… Selalu membuat bingung chae gyeong.

Shi akan membuat mereka mendapat akhir yang happily ever after. Yah walaupun akhirnya seperti masih amat sangat jauh dari mereka…

Ufufufuf.

Next chapter akan menceritakan petualangan Naruto dan Sasuke di dalam istana.

Okeh!

Sampai jumpa minggu depan! Dan jangan lupa review!!

Oh!

Ada tanda baca yang hilang! Mohon maaf sebab laptop ini dodol banget!

Jaa! XD


	9. Round 8

Lagi-lagi malez ngetik…

Bener-bener marah ama laptop dodol…

Padahal udah diketik kemaren… Eh, pake minta instal ulang pulaaaa!!

Jadi ga jelas gitu…

Maap bgt kalo round kali ini... **Penuh dengan kemarahan Shi**! XDDD

Uwakakakak!!

Ehem2.

Ump. Thanks for review!

-Balez review

:: Ao :: Salahmu sendiri! XD *dijitak balik* Cukup jujur? Apa kurang jujur?

:: Baka. Mania :: HATE KARIN! XD dukung gerakan ini dengan cara mereview fic ini! Haha *ditendang*

:: ai cwe conan :: m ( _ _ ) m gomen. Sai itu temen Sasu. Gaara yang jadi Yul.

:: Raika Carnelian :: Suka yang romantis? Hhihi… Chap ini ga bakal gitu lagi *smirk*

:: Light-Sapphire-Chan :: Nice review! XDDD hope u like this round!

Yosh! *lempar kue* Makasih sekali lagi!!

.

Disclaimer:: Dun wanna! Dun wanna!! Look at first chapter! XP

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

.

**Round 8. –Palace 1-**

.

Naruto duduk termangu menatap titik jauh di luar jendela kaca bertirai panjang, mengistirahatkan wajahnya di atas tangan kiri yang berpatokan pada lengan sofa mewah berhiaskan guratan emas bergambar Naga.

_Sigh._

Sudah berkali-kali ia menghela nafas, wajahnya menampakkan kebosanan yang teramat sangat.

'_Suke._

Ia bertanya, kemana perginya pangeran _stoic _itu. Tidak suka akan kesendirian membuatnya tidak nyaman, berulang-ulang pula mengertakkan giginya marah. Meski menyadari dirinya tidak mengetahui secara pasti di mana si Pangeran berada, Naruto memaksakan badannya yang terasa berat untuk berjalan mencari Sasuke.

_Growl._

Lapar, bisiknya pelan. Ia belum lupa, bahwa selama 2 hari kemarin ia tidak makan sesuap nasi pun.

_Homesick._

Bentuk makanan apapun yang disajikan ke hadapannya, selalu membuat mual dan muak. Ia tidak dapat menelan apapun kecuali air putih, meski telah diminta secara halus oleh Sasuke…

_Dimana kau?_

Ia membuka pintu geser kayu perlahan, menapaki satu persatu ruangan di dalam Istana yang ia tempati –Istana Pelatihan Putri- tidak menemukan sosok yang ia rindukan itu, semakin membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah berat.

_Teme?_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto menyentuh tanah segar kerajaan, berjalan dengan hati-hati menghindari sengatan matahari di bawah naungan rindang pohon-pohon yang mulai berkuncup.

"Musim semi…"

Tangannya menggapai hati-hati kuncup sakura di salah satu dahan yang rendah, kuncup itu lemah jatuh ke atas telapak tangan. Bola mata biru itu tertutupi awan kelabu, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Setelah membenarkan perasaanya yang sempat kalut, ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah, seperti sedang menghitung setiap pijakannya pada tanah.

Ia baru saja masuk 18 tahun, apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Kedewasaan? Naruto meragukan, bahwa orang dewasa pun belum tentu tenang menghadapi persoalannya. Wajah seperti apa yang harus ia pasang saat menghadapi pernikahan yang tinggal mengitung hari? Tanpa ada yang mendukung di sampingnya… Ia masih saja kuat, Naruto menegangkan semua urat di wajahnya, menahan tangis saat mengingat suasana pagi hari jika ia berada di rumah sekarang.

Naruto membiarkan angin bermain dengan rambut kuning keemasannya, menengadahkan kepala agar angin membelai wajahnya, melewati goresan luka di pipinya. Berharap angin dapat menghapus air mata yang sekarang tak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

_BRUK!_

Perlahan-lahan pandangannya menjadi kabur, entah karena air mata atau apa. Yang pasti, ia merasa nyaman… Kehangatan tiba-tiba saja melingkari badannya. Seandainya selamanya seperti ini, itulah pikiran terakhirnya sebelum ia jatuh ke tidur tanpa mimpi.

.

"Sasuke Ouji-sama…"

Seorang dayang berambut coklat, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Mata hitam bertemu dengan lavender, "Ya?" Ujar Sasuke, mentransfer death glarenya dan dalam hitungan detik sang dayang menelan ludahnya ketakutan.

"Na-Namikaze-sama…" Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, ia menipiskan bibirnya yang tersembunyi di balik kepalannya tangannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Nada suaranya datar dan tampak bosan. "Ia pingsan di jalan setapak dekat Istana Kuroi-Shinobu." Sang dayang membulatkan tangannya untuk meredam gemetar yang dilandanya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke berdebat dengan pikirannya, apakah ia harus menemui Naruto atau tidak. Ia menghela napas berat, membiarkan rambut hitamnya menutupi matanya yang dingin kehitaman, "Suruh Iruka melihat keadaannya, aku sibuk" bohongnya.

"Ba-baiklah, saya mohon diri Sa-Sasuke ouji-sama…"

Ia bukan bertindak kejam dengan menolak menemui Naruto, ia hanya tidak suka melihat si pirang selalu berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya saat ia tidak mampu bersikap dewasa. Sasuke tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang yang mulai hancur oleh kesendirian… Tetapi, ia pun mengalami hal yang sama. Sejak dulu.

"Dobe."

Ia tidak suka terlihat lemah dan melihat orang yang berada di dekatnya lemah, sebab Sasuke tidak tahu cara untuk melindunginya…

Sungguh tidak suka.

Sang assisten yang berdiri setia di sampingnya hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menahan senyum di balik masker putih yang menutupi wajahnya.

.

"Ngh…"

Perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di dalam ruangan. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat sakit kepala menyerang, dengan muka berkerut-kerut ia memanggil sebuah nama.

"Sasuke?" Suaranya kering dan berat, nyeri meradang di tenggorokannya.

Sebuah tangan besar menyelusup di dahinya, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya, merasakan tekstur tangan itu… Berbeda. Bukan tangan sang pangeran…

"Si-siapa?" Napasnya terputus-putus,

"Pangeran tidak dapat menemui anda, Namikaze-sama…" Tangan itu dengan pelan menempatkan kain basah di atas dahi Naruto. "Saya Iruka." Ujarnya, suaranya yang lembut membuat hati Naruto tenang dan aman.

"Iruka…" Ia memaksa suaranya keluar, meski terasa sangat sakit. Pria yang terlihat samar-samar di pandangan Naruto itu, tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab lemah, "Ya, Namikaze-sama?"

"Terima Kasih."

Itulah kata terakhirnya, sebelum setetes air mata jatuh seraya sang peri tidur menebarkan bubuk pembius yang mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Iruka mengelap wajah kecil kecoklatan Naruto di hadapannya dengan perlahan, menunjukkan rasa iba. Mengasihani jiwa ceria yang sempat dilihatnya, kini perlahan hancur dan kosong.

Sebuah kerajaan berdiri demi Negara, menjadi simbol akan kebanggaan di masa lalu. Tanpa pernah menghapus adat dan tradisi mereka walau hanya setitik, tak terhitung lagi jiwa yang termakan dan terkorbankan demi kerajaan. Apakah jiwa Naruto adalah salah satunya?

Terlindas oleh kejamnya dinding baja dingin, terkungkung sendirian tanpa ada seulur tangan pun yang menolongnya. Apakah ia mampu bertahan?

Matanya menatap sayu sosok Naruto, menghilang di balik selimut berat futon, mengecil dan hampir tak terlihat. Seketika saja, Iruka berjanji pada dirinya sendiri… Akan melindungi sosok itu, agar tetap terjaga dari kekejaman tirani kerajaan… Ia tidak ingin lagi, ada yang dikorbankan.

"Aku berjanji."

Ia bersimpuh menundukkan kepalanya menyembah Naruto, bibirnya bergetar menahan amarah yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa.

.

Saat Naruto sadar, ia mengetahui bahwa ia bukan berada di Istana Pelatihan Putri, entah nama Istana ini apa… Tetapi yang sedikit lebih besar dan elegan dibanding Istana sebelumnya. Hal ini sedikit membuatnya terkagum terlebih lagi saat membuka pintu geser ia segera disodorkan hamparan halaman bertema zen yang terlihat begitu indah di bawah sorotan bulan.

_Kuat… Aku harus kuat._

Pikirannya di penuhi oleh wajah Sasuke, hatinya berbunga-bunga hanya dengan mengingat wajah itu. Hanya… Dengan mengingat dapat membuatnya segembira ini…. Naruto merasa ia begitu menyedihkan.

Harapan mulai tumbuh kembang bersamaan musim semi yang menyajikan kuncup sakura di ujung dahan, tinggal menunggu untuk terbuka indahnya dan menunjukkan harum seperti halnya harapan Naruto.

_Kuat!_

Tangannya terkepal di antar pahanya yang kini bersimpuh menatap cahaya di kejauhan.

"'Suke"

Kenapa hanya dengan mengingat wajah sang pangeran mampu membuatnya bersemu dan tersenyum lebar?! Ia memohon pada hati dan otaknya untuk berhenti mengkhianati perintahnya yang selalu memikirkan sang pangeran namun gagal.

"Naruto."

Sehembus nafas hangat mengelitiki lehernya, Naruto menoleh dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan kepalanya yang berpusing ria.

_Sasuke… Sasuke!!_

Sang pangeran berjongkok dengan satu kaki, mengenakan jas putih dengan kemeja hitam, wajahnya tenang dan dingin. Lagi-lagi hanya dengan menatap wajah ini, Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Sasuke." Tangannya bertengger di udara berusaha menggapai leher sang pangeran untuk memberikan pelukan.

"Naruto…" Tangan yang lebih besar milik Sasuke, memegangi masing-masing pergelangan tangan Naruto, ia menatap mata kebiruan seperti langit itu tanpa berkedip. Merendahkan punggungnya, bertemu hidung dengan si pemilik luka seperti rubah itu, "Keluar…"

Naruto bersemu tiada henti, menodai setiap sisi dari pipi dan telinganya, napasnya berhenti dan mengunci matanya pada bibir Sasuke.

"Keluar?" Tanya Naruto keheranan, lupa akan tangannya yang bergantung di udara dan ditahan sang pangeran.

"Ya, …" Kata-kata Sasuke terputus saat ia semakin merendahkan punggungnya, meraih ciuman kecil dari si pirang. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut milik Naruto, tanpa memejamkan mata lalu melepaskannya namun masih dalam kawasan menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Keluar dari pikiranku…"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin berhenti, ia tidak peduli akankah Naruto menolak atau tidak siap.

"'Suke…" Naruto menyahut pelan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke berusaha memastikan perasaan yang dimilikinya sekarang terhadap si pirang… Hanya perasaan kasihan, suka ataukah cinta?

"Berhenti membuatku selalu memikirkanmu."

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG.

.

.

.

Khukhukhu…

LEMON AHEAD! LEMON ATO LIME?

Maunya apah?

Review, supaya Shi bisa tau apa yang ada di pikiran kalian! X3

Yeah… Semoga bisa update lebi cepat *hope so*


	10. Round 9

Halo! *menghindari tatapan ingin membunuh SasuNaru's fans*

:: Gomen buat angst. Janji gak lagi deh.

:: Gomen buat Naru feminim. Janji diubah deh.

:: Gomen buat Lemon. Janji di sini ada deh.

:: Gomen kalo shi keren *ditimpuk orang2* ga janji dehh.. XD

Balez Review::

:: Kakaichi- First reviewer:: ==b *lempar kue* tangkep! Sasu emang gituh sehh! *ngejitak sasu-peluk pein*

:: Mendokusei Toushiro :: Ga boleh keluar malem2. Nenek bilang itu berbahaya… Owowo! –Gaje-

**THUNDERNARUTO! Review ke 100! ***lempar kue dan kue-kue-kue*

:: Light-Sapphire-Chan :: Nggak. Kakairu kok. Hihihi… Anak kecil ga bole baca lemon. Hahaha.

:: Mas Bruno *ngek* :: Belom sekarang mo ngerasain feel dengan lemon. XD

:: Nakama Luna :: Gomen. Hihihi.

:: Ao :: Kalo gue mati, lu mao ngelanjutin ini fic? *death glare* kidding! XD jangan timpuk gue pake kopaja!

:: Chiaki Megu-megu :: Bener! Dah round 9, Shi belom brani bikin lemon! =="

:: Iuki Kyoshi :: Gapapa, mau manggil papih juga bole. LHO!?

:: Baka. Mania :: Nyoro…. Dilimu.. sama dengan gue! DX laptop jadi ga ada MS word! Biarkan saja laptop itu pundung di balik tumpukan baju2 gue! HATE KARIN! XDDD

Nyoro-Nyoro-BEAM! Serangan-semangat lemoonn! Fluff? Rough? Hard?

AHAHAHA. FULL OF LOVE!!

Enjoy everyone!

.

Warnings:: Adult only. Nc-17. Yaoi. Lime-juice-Lemon-wtever. PWP? Ouh.

Disclaimer:: Ahh, thin' u know wu ist dats man rite? Not meeeeh! XP

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

.

**Round 9. –Palace 2-**

.

Bukankah ini yang dinamakan orang, pemerkosaan?

Dalam kamus di Dunia mana pun, pasti dan selalu tertulis perkosaan adalah tindakan pelecehan seksual berat di mana sang pelaku melakukan kegiatan tersebut tanpa seizin sang korban.

Jadi!!

Jadi! Penegasan harus dilakukan di sini, siapa sang korban dan siapa sang pelaku?

"Sasuke,.. Umn, Ah…"

Sang korban melakukan kesalahan, mendesah penuh kenikmatan… Itulah, faktor yang membuat sang pelaku tidak akan berhenti. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memandang sang pelaku dengan mata yang tertutupi awan nafsu, ini juga saat yang tepat untuk melingkarkan kedua tanganmu di lehernya, dan pasti bukan saat yang tepat untuk duduk di pangkuannya, Naruto!!

-Hentikan… Siapapun, tolong hentikan aku!

Naruto berteriak di dalam hatinya berulang kali, ia sungguh tidak ingin menikmati kecupan basah yang mendarat sejak tadi, menghabiskan nafas di paru-parunya. Ia tidak ingin bernapas begitu dekat dengan hidung mancung pucat di hadapannya, tapi apa daya? Saat tubuh dan pikiranmu bertindak bertolak belakang dengan perintahmu, tentu bukan sebuah pilihan yang bagus untuk menolak. Lagi pula, kenapa harus menampik sebuah tawaran dari seorang pangeran?

-Aku punya alasan untuk menolaknya…

Hati kecilnya merintih penuh kesakitan, memang benar ia pernah beberapa kali bercumbu dengan pria baik wanita… Tapi, ia yakin akan tindakannya itu. Sebab, satu hal yang pasti dan penting… Dulu, ia merasakan rasa, entah suka atau cinta di kedua belah pihak. Namun, Sasuke… Putra Mahkota Negeri Hi, Sex God yang diinginkan setiap wanita bahkan pria, terlebih lagi tunangannya… Rasa apa yang dimilikinya untuk Naruto? Ia tidak ingin, melakukan semua ini hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu dan hasratnya (dan sasuke) belaka, sang pangeran bisa mencari_ Fuck Toys_, tapi jelas itu bukan Naruto!

"Be-rhenti… Sas-" tangannya berhenti melingkar di leher sang pangeran, kini mendorong dada bidang yang menempel padanya, Sasuke merendahkan pandangannya menatap mata biru di wajah yang bersemu merah. "Kenapa?" ujarnya, membingkai wajah tunangannya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ke-kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" Naruto merasakan adrenalinnya menanjak hingga jantungnya berdegup, saling berlarian, ia berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang ternganga tak percaya.

Si Pirang menatap ke arah lain sementara tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kirinya yang terasa panas akibat pegangan sang pangeran. Pipinya bersemu merah, bibirnya berkilat basah terkena sinar bulan, "Aku bingung! Selalu saja! Kau selalu saja berubah-ubah, sebentar baik, sebentar jahat, lalu mesum! Aku tidak mengerti, padahal aku-ak…." Poninya menjuntai menutupi mukanya yang menahan tangis, sampai tidak mampu bersuara.

Dari posisi duduk, Sasuke berubah menjadi posisi berlutut dengan satu kaki, ia mengambil tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas, mencium setiap jari dengan perlahan, Naruto mengigil saat merasakan nafas Sasuke di jari-jarinya. Si pirang makin kuat meremas lengan kirinya, Sasuke mendongak dan sedikit terkejut saat setetes air mata jatuh ke atas wajahnya.

"Duduk Naruto…" Katanya pelan.

-Namaku?... Dia tadi?

Naruto mematuhinya, ia duduk perlahan bertumpu di atas kedua kakinya, posisi duduk formal sementara tangan kirinya masih berada digenggaman Sasuke. Ia masih menolak bertemu pandang dengan sang Pangeran, "Tuh, kau membuatku bingung lagi…" sungut Naruto, mukanya semakin merah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan, Sasuke masih memasang muka hampa dan menyapu pipi Naruto yang basah akibat air mata, menggunakan tangan kiri. "Aku juga bingung, Naruto… A-aku tidak tahu kenapa, kenapa set-setiap kali aku berpikir, yang keluar selalu tentang dirimu… Aku-cuma ingin memastikan. Kenapa sosokmu seperti menghantui dan tidak mau lepas dariku."

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa dalam kegelapan malam ia melihat sebersit semburat kemerahan mendebui tulang pipi Sasuke. Tidak tahan dengan hawa panas yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya, segera saja Naruto melepaskan tangan kirinya dan memegang kedua sisi muka Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo, berhenti berbicara dan rasakan…"

Mendarat di atas tatami dengan punggungmu bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan, tetapi akan menarik saat seorang pria yang berlebel tunanganmu, bertubuh kecil ditutupi kulit coklat dan rambut pirang bervibrasi kemana-mana ketika ditimpa sinar, menindih badanmu. Juga akan begitu merangsang saat menatap matanya yang kini biru cerah dipenuhi hasrat, jika ini sebuah undangan… Kenapa tidak?

"Naruto…"

Sasuke mendesah putus asa saat si pirang tidak melakukan 'kegiatan' apapun, ia mencoba mendorong Naruto untuk menjauh dari badannya namun terhenti saat sebuah tangan menyusup di antara kemeja dan kulitnya. Sedikit membelalakkan matanya untuk sesaat, Sasuke mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, bersamaan dengan tangan itu menyentuhnya.

"'Suke…"

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lurus ke wajah Naruto, yang bersemu kemerahan. Sang pangeran terperangah menurusi raut wajah dihadapannya, alis pirang itu mengernyit yakin dan tak ada keraguan hanya nafasnya saja yang terlihat cepat menyentuh hidung Sasuke.

Pertama sentuhan antara hidung, menyusul kemudian dengan cepat pertarungan bibir yang sengit, saling mengigit lembut, seolah hilang kendali oleh nafsu yang membabi butakan akal pikiran mereka, entah siapa yang mendominasi karena semua itu tidak penting.

Tangan bertemu rambut, menjambak mengikuti birahi yang memanas, sang uke pirang memberikan lehernya yang jenjang untuk bibir tipis sang pangeran seme, mendesah hebat saat gigi putih rapi itu bertemu kulitnya. Membuatnya mabuk kepayang, tak lagi menghiraukan hati kecilnya yang berusaha menghentikan semua ini. Sang pangeran menyerahkan tanda kekuasaannya di setiap jejak leher itu, agar tak ada seorang pun yang menyentuh apa yang telah pangeran sentuh.

"Ah."

Lidah itu meminta izin masuk, seolah setuju bibir korban membuka perlahan-lahan, namun sang tersangka secepat kilat menyapu semua yang bibir itu miliki. Lagi-lagi keduanya lupa kondisi, meski sang korban yang memiliki kenangan bahwa ia tadi berada di atas sang tersangka kini tidak lagi sebab tanpa disadarinya, sang korban telah bertukar tempat.

"Nnh…"

Kimono putih tipis yang dikenakan Naruto, setapak demi setapak beranjak turun dari tempatnya, memberikan akses terbesar bagi Sasuke untuk memindahkan penyerangannya dari atas ke bagian tengah. Menjilati turun dari leher hingga dada, sang pangeran berusaha santai dan tidak terburu-buru agak tidak menakuti sang tunangan. Seperti yang diharapkan, Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya… Mendesah, menanggapi setiap serangan dengan menutup matanya rapat namun tetap menjaga bayangan akan Sasuke. Akan seorang pangeran yang kini menjamah tubuhnya, sensasi luar biasa menggerogoti sekitar perutnya bukan karena tempat itu kini dijilati, diciumi ataupun diraba Sasuke, namun ada perasaan dingin dan panas bercampur di sana.

"Sasuke…." Ia mengangkat tangannya menggapai ujung kepala sang pangeran, yang dipanggil menyahut pendek. "Hn?"

Naruto menoleh kearah lain dengan muka bersemu, "A-aku… merasa Aneh…. Um, maksud-maksudku bu-bukan tentang kamu, ta-tapi di sini… Aneh…" tangannya menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya perlahan, sambil mengembangkan seringai tajamnya Sasuke membelai pipi si pirang.

"Kau mau aku untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu… ne, Naruto?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah dengan memalingkan muka, menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu di balik bayangan hitam ruangan. Seringai Sasuke mengembang lagi di wajahnya yang tampan, membuatnya berubah menjadi serigala yang siap memangsa si tudung merah, tidak lain si Naruto. Ia membiarkan si tudung merah, tergolek di atas futon lembab akibat tetesahan keringat mereka, seperti sebuah santapan malam yang tak berdaya atas kelemahannya sendiri.

Seolah terlatih lidahnya menjilat turun, melingkar di tengah perut Naruto, mengagumi tatto kemerahan yang membulat itu sesaat sebelum melancarkan aksinya membuka kain kimono yang menutupi bagian pria Naruto.

"Ahh… 'Suke."

Ia tersenyum tipis, menempelkan bibirnya di paha Naruto yang kecil, memulai kembali invasinya, menggigit, menjilat, mengisap, menciumi apa yang ada di depannya. Tangannya yang besar pucat memegangi bagian pria di depannya, terkikik pelan saat menyadari besar bagian itu tidaklah lebih besar dari sosis sapi. Naruto hampir berteriak saat Sasuke mencium 'sosis'nya, dalam hidup belum pernah ia merasa malu dan bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Naruto meremas selimut futon yang ada di sebelahnya, mendesah hebat saat lidah sang pangeran menjilati bagian atas dari penisnya.

"AH!!"

Bertindak seperti seorang anak 5 tahun yang mengisap lolipop, keluar dan masuk begitu bahagia, Sasuke mengisap benda di depannya itu, bahagia dan penuh rasa lapar. Hampir tertawa saat mendongakkan kepala, menemukan tunangannya menutup mata rapat dengan wajah merah, lalu kembali ke 'mainan' di depannya, yang mulai mengucurkan tinta putih keabuan.

-Oh, God… Dari mana Sasuke, mengetahui hal seperti ini? Apakah…

"AH!!"

-Apakah ia pernah melakukan ini dengan Karin?

Perasaan cemburu meresap di dalam hati Naruto, heran dan cemas, kenapa bisa ada perasaan seperti itu? Apakah… Apakah Sasuke akan merasakan hal yang sama jika Naruto juga mempunyai kekasih seperti Karin untuk sang Pangeran?

"NNnhh!"

-Apa… Apa? J-jari?!

Menyadari sang tunangan tidaklah fokus dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, Sasuke mengambil langkah besar. Setelah bermain-main bersama 2 bola di bawah 'lolipop'nya, ia menyusuri paha Naruto, tangannya yang besar dengan jari-jari panjang, basah akibat tinta putih mulai naik-sedikit demi sedikit, menyentuh kumpulan otot pink di bawah 2 bola tadi. Melakukan gerakan memutari lubang erat dan kencang itu, sementara mulutnya tetap pada lolipop kemerahan yang kini semakin banyak mengeluarkan tinta putih keabuan.

Satu jari.

"AH! Sas-sasuke? A-apa?"

"Ssshh… Diam dobe."

"!!Te-Teme… AH! _Gross_"

Saat jari itu semakin masuk dan dalam, ciuman Sasuke pada lolipop pink itu semakin hebat pula, menggigit permukaannya dengan cepat, Naruto merasa ia semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Pandangannya memutih, seiring jari yang keluar masuk dari bagian bawah tubuh kecoklatan itu, lalu tanpa disadari…

SPRUT!

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke!!"

Bersamaan dengan meloncatnya cairan tinta putih ke sekitar muka dan jasnya, ia memasukkan satu jari lagi, mengambil timing yang tepat hingga Naruto tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Beberapa menit setelah klimaks, sang calon 'isteri' tergolek kepayahan mengumpulkan napas yang terengah-engah dalam kenikmat. Ia segera menaikkan punggungnya menemui muka Sasuke yang berlumuran cairan dari tubuhnya, "Ah! Go-gomen…" tangannya menggapai muka Sasuke, menyapu beberapa tetes cairan di sekitar bibir sang pangeran.

"Ch, Dobe."

Baru Naruto sadar, 2 buah jari panjang berada di dalam dirinya, bergerak lincah seiring seringai Sasuke mengembang, menatap ia begitu tajam. Muka Naruto memerah, dan matanya berkilat marah, bersiap meneriaki Sasuke sebelum…

"Sa-UMP!!"

Bibir Sasuke menabrak bibir Naruto, mungkin ada darah sebab rasa kecut dan asin bercampur di dalam nafsu, mengiringi gerakan keduanya yang seolah kehilangan akal sehat. Kelaparan dan kasar, beringasan mencari kepuasan, berbagi oksigen dan bersatu dalam satu ritme.

Gerakan jarinya semakin dalam, dalam, mencari sesuatu yang membuat si pirang menjerit pasrah, Sasuke hampir jengah saat menatap muka Naruto yang menahan sakit sambil bersedekap di bawah tubuhnya yang kini tinggal bertank-top putih, lembab akibat peluh. Namun sang Pangeran tersenyum kecil sewaktu ujung jarinya menemukan sesuatu di dalam si Pirang, membuatnya mengerang penuh kepuasan, nikmat dan menginginkan lagi tekanan itu di sana.

"Ah!"

Entah sejak kapan ia merasa begitu panas, rasanya ingin berteriak saking tipisnya oksigen untuk bernafas, namun semua yang ia terima dari pria di atas tubuhnya itu membuat semua kata-kata terkunci rapat dalam mulutnya, sehingga yang keluar hanyalah erangan yang tidak bisa diartikan sebagai baitan kata.

Sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, melihat untaian rambut hitam memagari masing-masing rahang sang pangeran dengan indahnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya terlihat berterbangan sementara yang lain menempel pasrah akibat basah. Bibir tipis itu terbuka perlahan, mengeluarkan hawa panas yang serta merta menemui permukaan kulitnya, Mata setengah terbuka itu menatap lurus ke miliknya, seolah dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Meski enggan mengakuinya, ia tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang sebab semuanya dibutakan oleh kepuasan milik ia dan pria itu. Hanya milik mereka berdua, tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun.

"Sakit 'kah?" Tanya pria itu, Naruto mengernyit penuh kebingungan, meremas lengan Sasuke pelan lalu berkata dengan nada mencibir, "Tentu saja… Cepat buat rasa sakit itu hilang, Teme…" Entah kenapa perasaan malu tidak lagi menyergap dirinya, ia tersenyum bangga seraya mengarahkan matanya berani menatap bola mata kehitaman itu, yang kini menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Hn, dobe."

Terlalu cepat, pikirnya, berusaha menekan tekanan berputar di dalam kepalanya. Tangan menggapai bundelan pirang di atas kepalanya, menakan-nekan kulit kepala, berharap rasa pusing itu hilang. Ia tidak ingin merusak moment saat ia kehilangan 'keperjakaan'nya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Ujar sang pria di atasnya, suaranya rendah dan menggoda namun kedengaran seperti mendesis.

Ia mencoba mengumpulkan suara dari dalam tenggorakan keringnya, menemukan bahwa kata-kata yang tadi disimpannya kini telah hilang tak berbekas, meninggalkan sebait kata pendek, "Pusing… Ku-kurasa, kau mendorongnya masuk terlalu cepat…" _Well, _cukup panjang jika dihitung perhuruf, namun itu sudah tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan lebih lambat." Ia mencium kening si pirang itu pelan, bersama seiring doa agar pusing itu hilang dan dapat fokus pada apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Sudah cukup _fore play_, tukas Sasuke dalam hatinya, tanpa perlu ia atau pria di bawahnya berkata, mereka ingin sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi. Menempatkan miliknya, yang sering orang katakan sebagai setan yang membawa kemaksiatan itu ke depan lubang surga, masuk pelan-pelan sesuai pinta si pirang.

"Nnnh…" Entah suara siapa itu, Sasuke tidak peduli, pandangannya kabur saat merasakan otot-otot di bawah sana berkelejotan, meremas batangan setan itu seperti ingin mengenyahkannya. "Relax.. Relax…" Lagi-lagi ia bingung, kata-kata itu ditujukan pada siapa, dan sekali lagi Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli.

"Bergerak… 'Suke."

Sedikit gusar, pria itu bergerak keluar, menemukan ekspresi kecewa si pirang membuat perasaannya sedikit senang, itu artinya mereka sama-sama membutuhkan. Meletakkan secercah keinginan akan kenikmatan ia memasukan 'setan' itu lagi ke lubang surga itu, kering namun basah. Ia mendapat bayaran setimpal atas usahanya barusan, "Uwah… Ah!" Setiap erangan yang terdengar bagaikan dorongan untuknya, melaju lebih liar lagi.

Menjorokkan badannya maju, menemui wajah kecoklatan yang berpeluh itu, kemerahan dan terengah-engah semakin membuatnya bernafsu. Menangkap bibir kemerahan dan membengkak itu dengan miliknya, bergerak cepat, membuka bibir si pirang tanpa permisi, mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulut itu, kehausan. Tangannya memegangi punggung pria di bawahnya, seolah ingin mengangkatnya namun bukan itu tujuannya, ia menyergap leher jenjang itu, mulai dari rahang yang tegas sampai tulang dada yang kuat itu.

"Ahhh… 'Sukeeee~" seperti meongan seekor kucing, Naruto membalas serangan Sasuke dengan proposi yang sama. Jejak-jejak mereka tinggal di tubuh dan ruangan , udara semakin berat akibat seks, Sasuke semakin meningkatkan frekuensi kecepatannya, meraih cahaya di dalam lorong hitam yang kini ia tapaki.

"Lebih cepat… Ah, AH!!" Rintih Naruto, memeluk punggung lebar Sasuke, dengan putus asa. Hatinya terasa begitu penuh, paru-parunya berteriak marah meminta udara yang dari tadi tidak bisa didapatkannya. Pahanya yang panjang, melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggang Sasuke. Bibirnya semakin terasa sakit akibat menahan teriakan, mengucurkan setetes darah ke atas bahu Sasuke. Bukan malam pertama yang lembut, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Jangan tahan suaramu…" Suara Sasuke terdengar marah, namun tidak membuat Naruto takut malah tertawa kecil. Ketegangan yang sempat ia rasakan tadi, mencair sampai terlupakan. "Ah! Unnhh… Hu-Ah!" Mata biru itu bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan yang mengintip di balik awan dengan malu-malu, bersembunyi di bawah kelopak mata berbulu keemasan.

Pandangannya memutih, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kosong dan hampa kecuali dorongan dari Sasuke. Kuku-kuku jarinya menancap dalam, ke garis punggung Sasuke, sementara mulutnya ternganga mengeluarkan teriakan demi teriakan putus asa.

Waktu terlewat tak terhitung lagi, setiap gerakan dari keduanya begitu bersemangat, membara, hingga peluh mengucur begitu deras. Sasuke mengarahkan miliknya, menghantam _sweet spot _milik Naruto, membuat si pirang mendesah, melenguh, merintih dan menjerit. Si pirang merasa, perutnya semakin mengejang dan lengan serta pahanya kesemutan. Namun, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluh, pikirnya pendek.

"Kakimu, ke pundakku… Dobe!" Sang pangeran merebahkan Naruto ke atas futon yang lembab, menatap tajam dalam gelapnya malam, sementara si Pirang melepaskan helaan nafas panjang dan berat seraya menjawab,

"Kaki dan lenganku kesemutan, Teme…"

"Che!"

Dengan kasar dan tak mengindahkan keadaan Naruto, Sang Pangeran meraih kedua kaki Naruto. Mengistirahatkannya ke atas pundaknya, Naruto berterima kasih pada kesemutan yang melanda dirinya, sebab ia tahu bahwa mengangkat kaki setinggi itu akan menyebabkannya keseleo dan nyeri. "Bergerak, Teme… Bergerak…"

Tangan si pirang meremas permukaan futon, menemukan bahwa kegiatan itu membantunya untuk lebih dapat melepaskan nafsu serta birahi yang menjerit-jerit di dalam dadanya.

Sesuai permintaannya, Sasuke bergerak maju mundur, kasar dan begitu berhasrat, tak memiliki irama sama sekali. Cahaya di balik kelopak matanya semakin mendekat, semakin ia berlari di dalam lubang gelap itu, semakin ingin ia berteriak dan menggapai setitik cahaya berpendar di ujungnya. Saat ia hampir mencapai titik itu, Sasuke meraih ciuman terakhir dari si pirang.

"Nnnh…."

Sungguh tak disangka, keduanya datang secara bersamaan. Cairan keabu-abuan, bertebaran di mana-mana, berkilauan tertimpa sinar rembulan. Udara di sekitar mereka mulai mendingin akibat angin malam, selimut berat yang tadinya ada di atas futon, menghilang entah kemana. Perlahan Sasuke keluar dari Naruto, menimbulkan bunyi 'pop' pelan, sementara si Pirang masih terengah-engah. Menutup matanya erat, mengumpulkan nafas-nafas yang hilang dari paru-parunya, kakinya masih membentang lebar memberikan pertunjukkan panas bagi siapa saja yang melihat. Jika tidak berpikir, besok akan ada pertemuan penting, sang Pangeran tentu saja akan meminta ronde kedua. Ia menarik sisa-sisa kekuatannya, memakai kembali celana panjang dan T-Shirt yang bertebaran di atas tatami, lalu menatap si pirang dengan seksama sebelum membuka mulutnya,

"Dobe…"

"Emm?"

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu."

"Butuh waktu lama untukmu menyadari hal itu, Teme…"

"Baka."

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu…"

"Tentu saja, jangan salahkan aku… Semua orang menyukaiku."

"Bah, sombong."

"Fakta berbicara, Dobe" Dengus Sasuke.

"Haha… Lucu sekali, Teme" ejek Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku, Dobe?"

"Hah? Katamu tadi semua orang menyukaimu…" Sasuke kalah telak kali ini.

"Serius, Dobe!" Tangan Naruto menggapai ujung dengkul Sasuke yang mengarah padanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyukaimu, itu saja… Tidak ada alasan khusus…"

Mata hitam itu sedikit terkejut, lalu melemah di balik bulu mata hitam panjang, mendesah pelan lalu berkata pendek. "Ya…"

Terkadang beberapa hal memang lebih baik tidak dikatakan.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

Jam 23:58 waktu Palembang.

Puassss?! *nangis*

Sebulan ga update ya? Hehehe…

Okeh! Lemonnya berat ga? Bawaan baca twilight ceehh…

Bagus ga? Apa terlalu hard? Emm… Ngga juga 'kan?! *putus asa*

Kalo direview, pasti update cepet! XD

Jaa!


	11. Round 10

Tipe huruf yang gue pake Calibri dengan ukuran 14.

Kenapa ga keluar yak?! Ya udahlah… ON THE STORY!

Btw, gue coba update tiap minggu –mulai tahun depan 2010. Wish me Luck, guys! Makasih udah ngereview dan nggak melupakan Shi!

.

Disclaimer:: Tuh, om-om bejat yang bikin gue deg-degan tiap jumat!

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

.

**Round 10. –Palace 3-**

.

"Selamat pagi."

Rambut merahnya berterbangan tertiup angin semilir di pagi hari, tinggal di Istana tentu akan membuat kesehatan siapa pun lebih baik. Mata kehijauannya berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari, yang masih tertidur di balik awan pucat. Senyumannya yang menawan, memikat hati setiap dayang yang ia lewati, dalam hati ia sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan mereka, tidak sedikit pun.

Setelan jas putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih pucat, membaluti tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Kesempurnaan miliknya, hampir mendekati dewa ujar mereka… Hanya perlu sedikit dipoles lagi. Ia berjalan hati-hati di atas lantai, mengagumi guratan-guratan indah di atas kepalanya, membayangkan betapa berat perjuangan orang-orang di masa lampau, memperjuangkan bentuk istana yang sampai sekarang tidak berubah walau sekejab. Saking seriusnya ia sampai tidak memperhatikan sekeliling lagi, BRUK!

"Ah! Gomenasai!"

Hidung mancungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan hangat, sebidang dada kokoh yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang kini menggapai tangannya. "Gaara-sama?"

Suara orang itu, terdengar nyaman dan halus di dalam telinganya. "Ne-Neji-kun?"

Tentu saja, Istana memiliki sisi itu, Pink dan lembut. Berupa cinta yang mekar semerbak di dalamnya. Merekah dan berusaha keluar dari kungkungan. Menerbangkan sepasang merpati yang tengah jatuh cinta, ke langit biru di atasnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ya?"

.

.

Punggungnya terasa dingin, diterpa angin pagi yang menyusup masuk dari sela-sela kayu pintu geser. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuka mata., sebab kelopaknya terasa begitu berat, membius kembali ke alam mimpi. Menarik ke atas tubuhnya lagi, selimut yang tadi sempat melorot, entah ditarik oleh siapa.

"Hoi…"

Suara siapa itu? Gelap, tapi suara itu terdengar begitu mengganggu, bising dan merusak moment.

"Bangun, Dobe…"

Jangan tendang tulang rusukku! Gelap, ia masih tidak mau bangun dan menyambut si pemilik suara, memeluk tubuhnya dan membulat di dalam gumpalan selimut seperti kepompong.

"HOI."

Jari-jari Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak mata Naruto dengan paksa, menyajikan tatapan bosan dan mengantuk dari bola mata biru itu. Sang Pangeran menghela nafas pendek, lalu berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi berjongkok seraya membenarkan untaian rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lembab.

"Sudah bangun?"

Naruto menguap lambat, menggosok-gosok rambut pirangnya yang terlihat seperti kumpulan ijuk di kandang sapi , menjawab sang Pangeran dengan kasar. "Iya… Apa sih, maumu? Mengganggu tidur cantikku?"

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke medengus pada Naruto. Dalam hati ia terkikik pelan, ternyata setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan malam *wink-wink* Naruto tampaknya lebih berani dan mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya tanpa filter.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu… Memberitahukan bahwa hari ini aku ada rapat, jadi kau mainlah sendirian tetapi jangan jauh-jauh, oke?" Kali ini sang Pangeran membenarkan kancing kemejanya yang berwarna biru langit, sementara jasnya masih berada di atas pundak. Si Pirang mengernyit heran, kemana perginya pakaiannya kemarin? Ah, tidak peduli.

Ia memutar posisi, berbaring di atas perut sambil memeluk bantal di antara dada dan lengannya, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bosan. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Teme… Kalau mau pergi, ya pergi saja…" ia kembali menguap, kali ini sangat lebar, memperlihatkan lidahnya yang kemerahan dan aliran air liur yang mengering di sisi-sisi bibirnya sampai membuat sang Pangeran menatapnya dengan jijik dan sedikit melenguh.

"Hn. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pria yang ada di film-film…"

"Hah?" Potong Naruto heran, "Apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Ya… Pria yang meninggalkan wanita setelah berhubungan, di pagi hari… Begitu 'kan? Lalu si wanita akan menangis sambil meratapi kepergian sang pria. Yah, aku hanya tidak mau menjadi sosok seperti itu." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar, memakai jasnya dengan elegan sembari mengecek untuk terakhir kali penampilannya sebelum menemui para pejabat penting di rapat nanti. Ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa muka Naruto kini sudah memerah seperti tomat saking malu dan marahnya, yah lebih tepatnya marah yang amat sangat. "A-APA!!?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Dobe… Apa kau mau seluruh istana terbangun karena suara cemprengmu itu?" Sasuke menempatkan satu jari, menutup lubang telinganya. Sementara Naruto, menunjuk-nunjuk marah ke arahnya, dengan ekspresi campur aduk dan berteriak keras, "Aku tidak peduli!! De-dengar ya! Me-mentang-mentang kau pangeran! B-bukan berarti kau bisa menggodaku terus menerus TEME!!" Seringai kecil, bertengger di muka Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengeluh semalam, Dobe…" Tangannya yang lebar menyentuh kedua sisi muka Naruto, seperti membingkai dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Si Pirang hanya dapat menahan kesalnya dalam-dalam, muka memerah, sewaktu ia marah tadi, ternyata Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dan memperlihatkan setengah badannya yang tidak berbusana serta tak tertutup selimut. "Jika kau, ingin menjadi anggota keluarga Istana… Pelajarilah, tata berbusana… Apa kau tidak melihat, para dayang berpakaian begitu rapat?" Tanpa disadari, salah satu lengannya telah digapai Sasuke untuk memasukkan lubang dari kemeja panjang yang teronggok di atas lantai tadinya. "Itu untuk menjaga martabat, serta kesucian para dayang yang melayani Raja…" Setelah kedua lengannya telah berhasil masuk ke dalam kemeja itu, yang tentu jelas terlihat besar dan membuatnya tenggelam, Naruto masih saja tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tidak menyadari bahwa segenap kemarahannya, kini berubah menjadi kekaguman, mata birunya tidak dapat lepas dari milik Sasuke yang kehitaman, berkilat di bawah sinar temaram pagi hari.

"Walau aku bukan Raja, tidak bisakah kau menjaga tubuhmu demi aku? Ne, Naru-chan?" Kancing terakhir, berhasil dipasang oleh Sasuke. Menatap hasil pekerjaannya dengan sumringah ia lantas kembali membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa?" Si pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya, menutupi perasaan groginya dengan berkata ketus, yang gampang sekali tertangkap oleh antena hati Sasuke. *antena? XD* "Hmp… Jangan terlalu banyak gerak ya, emm… Kau tau 'kan, aku agak kasar semalam *wink* Aku akan kembali lagi setelah makan siang, akan kusuruh Kakashi menemanimu, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan si pirang yang masih mencerna perkataannya barusan. Menghilang di balik pintu geser, hingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kakinya menjauh.

1 menit.

5 menit.

-BLUSHING MADLY-

"Tidak bagus untuk jantung…" Ujar si pirang, meremas dada keras, meredam dentuman organ vitalnya dengan wajah yang merah dan terengah-engah.

.

.

Sasuke duduk sambil bertopang dagu, menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Setelah rapat selama 2jam di pagi hari, membahas sesuatu menyangkut negara bersama perdana menteri dan beberapa pejabat lainnya. Kini ia masih harus, duduk manis di hadapan orang tuanya, membahas pernikahan, topik yang membosankan.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya, hari ini Sasu-chan?" Tanya ibunya, yang mengenakan hanbok sutera, berajutan benang emas yang duduk di depannya dengan halus. Sedikit jengah mendengar nama panggilannya, ia menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, "Baik."

Sang ayah masih memegangi beberapa folder dokumen, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya, "Bagaimana dengan pelatihannya?" Suara mereka yang sama-sama datar, membuat Mikoto tertawa di dalam hati, nada suara inilah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Fugaku.

"Baik. Jadi, pernikahannya sudah dapat dipastikan waktunya?" Tukas Sasuke, cepat. Sang Raja sedikit terkejut, tetapi cepat mengembalikan ekspresinya ke sedia kala. "Kau tampak begitu tertarik, Sasuke. Tidak seperti kau, sewaktu mengetahui perjodohanmu." Pancing Sang Raja, menatap langsung ke mata hitam serupa, milik Sang Pangeran dengan pandangan bosan. Sementara sang Ratu, tidak mampu berkata apapun kecuali berdehem pelan seraya meraih cangkir teh dan berpura-pura tidak melihat pertarungan glare antara ayah-anak itu. "Hanya bertanya." Sahut Sasuke pendek, tidak mau memulai pertengkaran dengan ayahnya, mengambil langkah pasti. Kenapa harus memancing Singa tidur untuk bangun, pikir Si Serigala. "Hmm…"

-Dasar tua bangka… Apa kau begitu suka menyengsarakan aku begini? Hah!? Katakaaaaannn… Katakan!

Sasuke berteriak-teriak dalam hati, mengertakkan giginya pelan di dalam mulut, meredam kemarahan yang memanas. Masih bertopang dagu, tak melepaskan pandangan dari sang ayah. Sungguh menyenangkan menyaksikkan konfrontasi antara ayah-anak itu, salah satu hal lucu yang jarang sekali ia dapat. "Setelah ia menyelesaikan pelatihannya, lalu akan diadakan…"

"Hmm…" Sang Uchiha muda, menggigiti ujung kukunya dengan mengernyitkan kedua alis yang bertengger anggun di dahi pucatnya menandakan dirinya tengah berpikir keras. "Spesifikasi waktunya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke, rupanya mengejutkan kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi sang Ayah, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apakah… Kau ingin mengacaukan pernikahan ini? Jika kau memang tidak suka…" Lalu Sasuke dengan cepat memotongnya, "Yang Mulia! Aku tidak berencana seperti itu, aku hanya ingin tahu! Mungkin dengan memberitahukan waktunya pada si Do- Naruto, ia dapat bersiap-siap!" Oke, nada suara Sasuke memang sedikit meninggi. Ehem! Mukanya pun menunjukkan amarah yang mengalun, auranya yang keunguan memberikan kesan menyeramkan terlebih lagi saat bertemu aura keemasan milik sang ayah. "Sungguh mengejutkan… Kau menunjukkan emosimu, Sasuke… Kenapa? Apa kau mulai menyukai anak itu?"

Menghindari tatapan Raja yang lebih tajam dari miliknya, Sasuke hanya dapat mengejangkan rahangnya sambil menghirup habis Black tea dalam cangkir, tadinya hanya ditatap sebelah mata. "Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan, saya mohon diri." Sopan sekali 'kan? Ini salah satu tanda saat Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi kemarahannya. Mikoto tersenyum di balik lengan hanbok, menatap sang Raja yang hanya menghela nafas tak percaya dari ujung mata hitamnya.

"Seandainya dia masih di sini…" Keluh sang Raja, memikit-mijit dahinya, yang terasa sakit akibat mengernyit terlalu lama.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.Annnddd!!

Haaaaapppyyy New Year! XD

Hehe~ Gue akan coba lebih berusaha dalam mengupdate~ Tapi!

Semesteran udah deket! Liburan juga udah deket! Akan dipastikan gue mau keluar kota! Tapi tenang!

Update tetep jalan! 2minggu sekali oke?


	12. Round 11

**Ulangan semester (yang hanya 6hari) bener-bener menyita waktu!**

**Becaaaaauseee… Gue begadang dan ga tidur sama sekali buat belajar! **

**Baru sekali ini belejar sampai ekstrim, perasaan pas UN kemaren kaga gini-gini amat! Plus dapet sakit pinggang yang katanya kena ginjal gue akibat kurang minum aer putih. Trus hari minggu tanggal 31 Januari 2010 gue di**_**rawat**_** di rumah sakit yeah… ternyata gue bisa sakit juga, sekarang udah pulang hore! Makasih buat temen-temen yang nyemangati gue! U'r the BEST!! XDD~**

**On The Story!**

.

Disclaimer:: Ohh… Shaddap.

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: Angst. My beloved angst hahaha, long time no see old fella.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

.

**Round 11. –Palace 3.5-**

.

"Kapan Gaara-sama kembali ke Istana?"

"Baru saja… Dalam rangka liburan, sekalian menemui Sasuke."

"Putra Mahkota Sasuke? Apa anda tahu ia.."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Namun aku belum sempat memberi salam padanya, tampak sekali Sasuke sibuk dengan calon istrinya."

Neji tidak bisa menghapus senyumnya, sebab wajah yang berada di hadapannya sekarang wajah dari orang yang paling ia rindukan. Lebih dari 10tahun ia tidak pernah bertemu, meski pertemuan pertama mereka masih dapat ia kenang dan rasakan sampai sekarang.

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau kita berdua menemui Sasuke? Ide bagus 'kan? Lagipula kita bertiga sudah tidak pernah berkumpul seperti dulu?"

Neji hanya dapat tersenyum.

.

.

_Istana Pelatihan Putri._

"PAHIIIIIIITT!!"

Byar!

"Ah! Tumpah! Tehnya tumpah!"

Gabruk!

"Aduh! Baju sialaaaan!"

Upacara minum teh yang seharusnya khidmat dan penuh penghayatan kini dalam waktu 15menit saja sudah dikacaukan dengan sempurna oleh Naruto. Di salah satu ruangan Istana Pelatihan putri, acara ini diadakan guna meningkatkan kemampuannya sebelum pernikahan. "Membosaaaankan…" Naruto meluruskan kakinya, pegal akibat terlalu lama melipat keduanya. Salah satu tangan meraih satu tusuk kue dango yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya, kini sedang menyandarkan diri di salah satu pintu kertas. "Bolehkan?!" Katanya ketus, menunjukkan tusukan kue dango kearah dayang-dayang yang bergidik ketakutan.

"Psst… Himawari~ bagaimana ini? Iruka-san bisa marah dengan kita…" Salah satu dayang berambut biru kehitaman berbisik ke dayang sebelahnya, seorang dayang berambut kehitaman yang langsung membalas bisikan temannya itu, nada suaranya amat ketakutan, "Aku malah lebih takut kalau permaisuri datang kesini, Hikaru…"

"Ahh… Namikaze-sama…"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, masih mengunyah kue dango dengan kecepatan penuh. "Hiapahh?" mata birunya yang bercahaya, berharap menangkap gambaran seorang yang pernah ia temui. "Hahashi-han?"

Salah. Siapa ini?

Seorang pria bermata putih, berkuliat pucat, bertuxedo hitam dan berambut panjang. Eh? Apa itu? Merah? Rambut siapa? Pikir Naruto heran, saat melihat sejumput rambut kemerahan menyembul di balik pintu

"Ehh?! Go-GOMEN!"

Dango yang masih bulat-bulat ditelan oleh tenggorokan Naruto, seperti udara lewat saja. Seketika ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan cepat, menatap tatami yang ada di bawahnya, menutupi mata kebiruan itu dengan bulu mata keemasan.

"Namikaze-sama… Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya, tetapi Gaara-sama bermaksud memberikan salam perkenalan." Neji menunduk 90 derajat, lalu menggeserkan pintu dorong untuk membiarkan Gaara yang menunggu di luar dengan muka menahan tawa, masuk. "Ehem! Se-selamat siang Namikaze-kun." Salah satu tangannya menahan tawa, menutupi bibir tipisnya. Sementara Naruto yang bersimpuh di hadapannya, mengeluarkan asap dan muka merah akibat menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

"Se-selamat si-siang, Gaara-sama…" Ucap si Pirang, lebih terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Gaara saja, Ehm- kalian? Bisa bawakan makanan kecil lagi? Aku belum sarapan." Ujar Gaara, pada Naruto dan dayang-dayang yang semenjak tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Setelah para dayang pergi dan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu sendirian di dalam ruangan super besar. Gaara mengistirahatkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya ke atas meja, ia menghela nafas pendek lalu membuka kalimat pertamanya, "Mana Sasuke?"

Naruto menaikkan bahunya tanda terkejut, "Si Te- eh Sasuke bilang sih, tadi mau rapat…" ia menatap malu-malu, masih menghindari konforntasi langsung dengan mata hijau emerald milik Gaara. "Ooh.." Hanya itu yang diucapkan si rambut merah dengan mata menyipit penuh arti. "Daripada duduk-duduk begini bagaimana kalau kita main?"

Naruto mengerjab, "Main?!" matanya berkilauan.

.

JLEBB!!

"Yatta!!"

"Good job Naruto-kun!"

Main yang dikatakan oleh si rambut merah itu rupanya adalah ini, sebuah tradisi para Bangsawan yaitu memanah. Dengan menggunakan kimono merah beserta ikat kepala berwarna senada, Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk alat penembak panah miliknya. Neji yang tadinya tidak ingin ikut dalam permainan ini, kini terpaksa menembakkan panahnya ke papan tembakan 100m di depannya setelah di paksa Gaara. "Wah! Tepat sekali Neji-kun!" Kedua tangan Naruto bertemu, membunyikan tepukan keras tanda kagum, wajahnya mengukirkan senyum lebar yang mungkin dapat merobek pipinya.

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Keren." Katanya singkat, ia lalu menarik anak panah yang ada di hadapannya.

Mata putih Neji terbelalak sedikit, menatap tanpa nafas sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Anak kecil yang dulu sering bermain dengannya, kini berubah menjadi laki-laki sejati, penuh semangat masa muda dan ambisi. Menarik anak panah, mengarahkannya ke titik tujuan, terlihat tangannya begitu kekar, hasil dari latihan bertahun-tahun.

"Uwaaah!! Kerennn! Gaara keren sekali!" Nada suara Naruto yang tinggi menyemarakkan suasana, "Ajarin aku! Ya-ya-yaaaa."

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kamu sudah bisa, Naruto?" Gaara menaikkan alis merahnya, sementara Naeji berusaha menekan rasa marah yang siap meledak akibat menyaksikkan Naruto yang tanpa sadar menggoda teman masa kecilnya itu dengan nada suara seksi (?).

"Em… Coba kamu pegang begini" Gaara menunjukkan cara pemegangan alat panah pada Naruto, "Begini?" tanya si Pirang sambil menirukan gerakan si rambut Merah. "Bukan… Lebih kuat" Gaara membantu Naruto, memegang alat panah seperti sedang berpelukan. Membuat Neji mendidih dalam api kecemburuan, "Nah, begitu…" Gaara tersenyum simpul, saat anak panah Naruto tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Heeebaaaat!" Naruto bersorak.

"EHEM!"

Ketiga pasang mata itu tertohok pada bayangan kehitaman yang segera menyerupai badan sempurna seorang bangsawan. "Sasuke?"

"Selamat siang, yang mulia." Kata Neji, membungkuk penuh kehormatan. Gaara tersenyum lebar, lalu menghampiri Sasuke untuk memeluknya. "Hei, lama tidak berjumpa! Aku dari tadi sudah menunggumu, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di Istanamu?"

Si rambut merah melepaskan pelukannya, sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan perangainya sedikit melembut, namun sangat membuat si pirang keheranan. "Baiklah, kau tunggu di Istanamu Naruto!"

Nada suaranya kembali meninggi, pikir Naruto kecewa. Melangkah gontai, meninggalkan kerumunan, "Bagaimana kalau Naruto ikut saja?" Gaara mengusulkan, menaikkan mood si pirang. Sasuke mendengus, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, "Dia sudah cukup main-main hari ini, latihan untuk pernikahannya masih kurang." Sedikit tersentak, punggung si pirang sedikit mengejang, memaksakan sebaris senyuman di wajah lalu menjawab dengan nada ceria yang palsu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Gaara! Aku juga masih banyak kegiatan, Jaa!"

Entah kenapa perasaan aneh memasuki dada Sasuke, saat punggung Naruto menghilang di balik gerbang keluar.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan wajah di atas tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa penuh ukiran mewah, matanya yang kehitaman tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto. Si pirang menemukan bahwa lantai adalah objek menarik untuk ditatap, bukannya tidak mau… Untuk melihat balik ke arah Sasuke, ia hanya tidak berani.

"Puas?" Desis Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"…"

Punggungnya menemui sandaran sofa, mengistirahatkan bagian tubuhnya itu yang terasa begitu linu. Mata hitam sasuke melihat kearah luar jendela di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Naruto mengerucutkan bibir sembari mengepalkan tangan di atas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kamu segitu banget marahnya? Aku 'kan hanya main… Nggak perlu semarah itu 'kan?" Sungutnya dengan pelan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, menekankan matanya terlihat begitu marah, "Siapa yang marah, dobe…"

"Booohhonggg… Buktinya mukamu berkerut-kerut gitu!" Naruto menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Mukaku memang begini, ada masalah?" (ada! Aku! *Plak!*)

Atmosfernya terasa semakin berat, membuat Naruto sesak dan tak bisa menghentikan putaran yang tampak di depan matanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya perlahan, memijit-mijit dahi yang terasa sakit dan berat. Kenapa tadi ia tidak makan kue dango lebih banyak, "Uhh…" posisi duduknya kini berubah lebih dalam, seperti memeluk diri sendiri.

"Hei, ayo pergi… Kita harus memberi salam pada Ibu Suri." Kata Sasuke, ada nada marah dalam suaranya. Sedikit tersentak, si pirang segera berdiri menghadap punggung Sasuke. "Kemana?" tanya Naruto, ia tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan si Putra Mahkota tadi, menatap penuh harap pada punggung dingin itu.

"Kamu ini!! Makanya dengar baik-baik kalau orang lain sedang bicara! Apa saja isi otakmu itu?! Kalau kau tetap seperti ini, kau pasti tidak akan bertahan hidup di Istana!!"

"K-kau… Berteriak, pa-padaku Sa-suke?"

"Iya! Hentikan sikap konyolmu itu dan belajarlah dewasa!"

"T-tapi tidak p-perlu se-sekasar itu 'kan!"

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto lurus, ada guratan kemarahan dan kekesalan dalam matanya, sampai tidak menyadari ada air mata di mata Naruto yang siap turun mengalir menganak sungai. "Jadi kau maunya bagaimana?! Aku harus lembut dan hati-hati begitu?!" Sasuke berteriak, membuang mukanya ke samping. Yang diteriaki terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, lebih tepatnya tidak menemukan kata apapun untuk diucapkan akibat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

Inikah balasan yang pantas diterimanya, setelah mengorbankan segalanya untuk menolong keluarganya dari kebangkrutan dan kemeralatan?

Dari pertama masuk ke Istana, ia sudah merasa sendirian tetapi saat Sasuke datang untuk menemaninya, ia sedikit merasa lega. Setiap hari, berusaha tertawa dan tersenyum, berusaha menghapus ingatan akan rumah yang tidak mungkin ia rasakan lagi, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan keadaan Istana yang serba teratur. Inikah balasan, saat ia membuang harapannya menjadi seorang desainer dan kelak akan menikah dengan orang dicintainya, orang-orang merampas semua itu darinya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari lagi apa yang akan hilang dari dirinya.

"A-a… Aku… Ugh!"

Naruto jatuh bersimpuh, kakinya terasa begitu sakit dan lemah, otot-otot perutnya meremas-remas bagian dalam tubuh, memaksa untuk keluar. Dengan mata berkunang-kunang, Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menutupnya agar ia tidak muntah di atas lantai, dan juga menghentikan isakan yang mungkin akan segera keluar.

"Hei-hei?! Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?!"

Aku ingin terlihat kuat seperti kau, Sasuke… Aku ingin sekali, aku tidak ingin marah pada siapapun… Tapi, beri aku sedikit waktu lagi untuk membaur dan melupakan kesenanganku di luar dinding Istana.

"HEI!"

Agar aku, dapat menemanimu yang terlihat sendirian di dalam tempat dingin ini, agar aku dapat lebih dekat denganmu. Aku ingin bersamamu, membiarkanmu berbuat egois padaku, tapi beri aku sedikit kelonggaran agar aku mampu bernafas.

"Naruto?!"

Aku tahu kau itu punya hati yang baik, tidak akan bisa hidup sebatang kara lebih lama lagi, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu… Tapi, beri aku sedikit bantuan agar aku nantinya bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku dan berjalan tersenyum sambil mendekap tanganmu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Naruto terbatuk-batuk, menghapus jejak air matanya,

"Ayo, berdiri…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menggapai tangan Sasuke yang terjulur berusaha menolongnya berdiri. Sasuke merasakan pipinya terbakar, lalu senyum kecil memaksa masuk ke wajahnya, sebersit rasa bersalah menyergap hati, "Maaf, aku tadi sedikit kesal…." Kata si Putra Mahkota, berbisik pelan dan mengecup pipi Naruto. "Jangan ulangi…" Si pirang mengangkat punggung tangan Sasuke, menciumi setiap tonjolan tulang. Mereka berjalan pergi, membawa perasaan masing-masing, mengembang tinggi mencapai langit.

/Aku ingin menjadi kuat, agar nanti bisa berdiri sejajar denganmu, menghadap dunia, menggapai kebahagiaan. /

/Akhirnya kutemukan langit yang selama ini aku rindukan./

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Pernikahannya bentar lagi ko…**

**Paling 1-2 chap lagi. Bertahan ya, minna! Tetep baca dan jangan lupa review! Gue bikin fanart buat ini fic silakan buka di profil dA gue:: Dobe15 dot Deviantart dot com. Kalau mau watch… Silakan, message ajah kalo mo diwatch.**

**Btw, gue lagi suka Kuroshitsuji. Ada yang suka? XD Kalau ada check my profile, ada fic Kuroshitsuji. XD Shotaaaa!!**


	13. Round 12

**Gue akan berusaha sekuat mungkin!! Menyelesaikan fic ini! OSSSH!! *angkat tangan***

**Bertahan ya minna! Review kalian bener-bener membuat gue bahagia, tersenyum-senyum bodoh, meski hanya sebait kata pendek. Dan bagi kalian yang mereview dua kali!! TIDAK SABAR SEKALI! Apakah kalian begitu mencintaikuhh?! *plak* XDDDD gyahahaha! Ini semua buat kalian! LEMON~!! Setelah sekian lama sexual frustrated…! Meehh… ENJOY!**

**.**

Disclaimer:: Kishi-kun?.

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: FLUFF!! *akhirnya* Lemon? XD don't mindddd

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

.

**Round 12. –Palace 4. Pra Wedding-**

.

.

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh, lihat ini…"

"Uwaaahh.. Baa-chan pernah bertemu dengan GazettE?!"

"Tahun lalu, kebetulan mereka konser di sini…"

"Aku saja belum pernah! Aku iriiii~"

Sungguh Sasuke menyesal membawa Naruto menemui Neneknya, ternyata mereka memiliki sifat dan hobi yang sama. Membuatnya terganggu, melihat keduanya ngobrol gembira, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya.

-Bisa-bisanya dia memanggil Ibu Suri dengan sebutan 'Baa-chan'… Usuratonkachi…

Keduanya bagaikan lukisan yang hanya bisa ia pandangi dari jauh, terhalang oleh figura lebar dan kokoh. Seolah-olah ia hanya sebuah gambar bekas yang tidak diinginkan oleh sang maestro. Tapi ia bukan Sasuke, jika membiarkan perasaan terbuang seperti itu berlama-lama bertengger di hatinya. Sudah sejak lama ia mematikan fungsi perasaan itu dari kehidupannya, jika masih ada… Tentu ia tidak akan bertahan kokoh menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota.

"Jadi pernikahannya.. Umm… Kapan?" Naruto bertanya malu-malu, menyembunyikan sebagian mukanya di balik poni pirang menjuntai di atas kepala. Sang Ibu Suri, meraih tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya lembut, "Kamu takut, Naru-chan?"

Naruto mengangguk sedikit, terlihat pipinya memerah perlahan-lahan,menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya, "Aku dulu juga begitu… Tenang saja, Ibu Suri ini akan melindungimu." Nada suara ibu suri yang menyakinkan membuat mood Naruto naik drastis, "Sungguh? Terima Kasih!" Pelukan hangat dan penuh perasaan haru di terima sang ibu suri, sudah lama tidak ada yang memeluknya seperti ini. Membuat mukanya yang terlihat menua itu, menelurkan senyuman lebar, sampai Sasuke terkesima di atas sofa. Sang Putra Mahkota, berpangku tangan seraya menghembuskan nafas panjang, "1 atau 2 Minggu lagi, sering-sering main kesini ya.. Nanti, Baa-chan kasih tips dan trik! Oke?" Sang Ibu Suri tersenyum, membalas mata-mata Naruto yang berbinar-binar di tengah kegundahan. "Terima Kasih!"

"Baka…"

Makin lama Sasuke merasa, Naruto sungguh meracuni dan menganggu kehidupannya yang tentram. Membuatnya muncul kepermukaan sumur gelap yang selama ini ia tinggali, menemui langit biru nan luas. Haruskah ia bahagia?

"Mungkin…" cukup ia saja yang mendengar hal ini.

Sang Putra Mahkota menatap dua orang itu, bercengkrama seperti lupa akan dirinya. Namun ia tidak sedih dan merasa terabaikan, ia malah sungguh berterima kasih pada Naruto yang mampu menghibur Ibu Suri, yang sejak dulu tidak pernah ia mampu lakukan. Sungguh Naruto kini menjadi sosok yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Mengingat kejadian waktu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara tidak langsung saat itu saja… Bagaikan mimpi yang mungkin tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kali. Sosok si pirang, seperti menyeruak masuk dan merobek seluruh pertahanan yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun.

"Sasuke? Hei? Tumben kau melamun…" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata si Rambut Hitam, berusaha mencari perhatiannya. "Dobe? Mana Ibu Suri?" Sasuke meluruskan tangannya dari posisi sebelumnya, menemui tubuh si Pirang yang kini menjorok masuk ke arahnya, sebelum pipinya memerah Sasuke sudah keburu membuang muka ke samping.

"Baa-chan ketiduran… Aneh… Padahal aku lagi cerita tadi!! Uhh!" Naruto bersungut-sungut, terlihat begitu imut dalam pandangan Sasuke, tidak tahan dengan godaan, Sasuke segera menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"H-hei! Nanti ada yang liat!!"

Meski protes, Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan dari Sasuke, yang jelas membuat mukanya merah padam. Sementara si Pangeran hanya diam dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil Naruto, jika saja Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, ia akan menemui pipi Sasuke kini ikut bersemu sama merahnya.

.

.

Satu minggu ini diisi dengan beragam latihan, menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Otak Naruto terasa begitu penuh dengan hal-hal kerajaan yang selama ini tidak ia kira, akan dipelajarinya. Sungguh mengejutkan saat ia berpikir satu bulan yang lalu dia hanya seorang pelajar biasa dengan kehidupan biasa yang punya impian biasa pula. Sekarang keadaannya sungguh berbeda, glamor dan penuh kemewahan sampai-sampai membuatnya silau dan tidak percaya.

"Hoeh… Melelaaaahkan…" Naruto menghenyakkan dirinya di atas tatami, memakai hanbok putih dengan rok panjang kemerahan, sungguh mengganggu gerakannya. Dengan mata berlinang air mata, tadi pagi ia memohon pada dayang untuk tetap membiarkannya memakai celana olahraga di dalam rok. Hanya itu pertahanan terakhirnya sebagai laki-laki, dia masih belum siap menjadi bencong… Dan kenapa pula dia harus menjadi uke, apa dia sebegitu feminimnya, HUH?! Padahal… Padahal!

Pernikahannya tinggal seminggu lagi… Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat pakaian pernikahan yang harus dikenakannya nanti, baru melihat saja saja sudah membuatnya ngeri. Naruto tidak mampu membayangkan, betapa berat pakaian itu dan malunya ia saat memakai pakaian pernikahan tradisional …

-Apanya yang latihan… Kalau gini sih, namanya penyiksaan!!

Dari hari-kehari, otaknya dicekoki oleh literatur kerajaan, kuno dan penuh debu. Berbuku-buku, yang harus dibaca dan dihapal sampai rasanya otak sudah penuh dan harus direfresh, direstart atau malah diformat ulang. Nafsu makannya menurun, sudah merindukan keluarga yang hanya dapat didengar suaranya melalui telepon 1kali sehari, Sasuke jarang pula bisa ditemui. Tampaknya Neji dan Gaara sudah tidak berkunjung lagi, entah mengapa, apakah dilarang oleh Sasuke atau segan padanya. Yang pasti minggu ini ia benar-benar kelelahan dan sendirian, hanya bisa termenung saat menatap nasi mahal kerajaan. Tak berhasrat dan kosong, sampai-sampai vibrasi yang ia miliki, yang sebelumnya menyaingi sinar mentari kini menurun dan auranya menghitam. Seperti malaikat kehilangan sayapnya.

"ARGH!!" Tangannya menggapai ke udara kosong, meluapkan amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan selama menjalani pelajaran membosankan dengan Iruka. Setelah agak tenang, si pirang menoleh ke arah pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka, memberikan pemandangan asri taman Istana. Matanya menutup perlahan-lahan, merasakan hembusan angin mengalun dan berirama di sekitar tubuhnya, perasaan nyaman menyelimuti. Terkadang ketenangan seperti ini benar-benar obat penyembuh ampuh bagi hati yang lelah, mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi, membentang tiada batas. Menjanjikan sebuah angan yang indah dan berkilauan. Menyusupkan bola mata kebiruan di balik kelopak mata kecoklatan,

"Zzzzzzz… Groook…" dan dalam hitungan detik, ia pun terlelap.

.

"Menjijikkan…"

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Naruto, yang kini terlentang tidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sang Putra Mahkota menahan tawa, mendengarkan erangan dari si pirang saat tangannya memencet kuat ujung hidung Naruto. Kelelahan berjongkok, ia mengambil posisi duduk melipat kaki di sebelah kepala Naruto. Mata tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan, menatap tajam ke ekspressi Naruto yang membuatnya ingin menyusul tidur.

"R-raaaameeenn…"

Tangan Naruto menggapai ke arah Sasuke yang bersebelahan dengannya, si rambut hitam itu hanya terkikik geli dan tidak menyadari pergerakan Naruto yang makin menjorok masuk ke arahnya.

HUG! Kedua tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, memunculkan sedikit titik kemerahan di kedua pipi Pangeran. "H-Hoi!" teriaknya putus asa, namun itu belum cukup untuk membangunkan Naruto.

-Hangat…

"Apa-apaan anak ini…" Tangan Sasuke menutup mulutnya, berusaha menghentikan semburat merah yang menjalar di kedua sisi pipinya. Kalau lama-lama seperti ini, rasanya Sasuke tidak mampu menahan gejolak dalam hatinya, yang mengebu-gebu seperti ingin meledak.

"H-hei!!"

"S-sasuke?" Suara Naruto terdengar serak dan kering, Sasuke sempat merasakan perasaan khawatir sebelum sirna tergantikan dan tertutup oleh harga dirinya, yang membuatnya tidak mampu memberikan belas kasihan pada sang tunangan. "Bangun kau? Cepat geser!" Dengan terburu-buru, setelah menyadari si rambut hitam meninggikan suara dan posisinya sekarang. "Gah!! Gomen!-gomeeenn!"

Dalam hatinya, Naruto bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Sasuke ada di sini? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? A-apakah ia melihatnya selagi tidur? Ke-kenapa pula ia tidak langsung menggeser sendiri?

Seluruh kantuk dan kelelahannya tampak sirna olehkehadiran Sasuke yang seminggu ini tidak sempat ia temui. Saking padatnya jadwal latihan, Naruto tidak dapat menyisakan sedikit pun stamina untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setiap ada pertemuan dengan sang putra mahkota pasti ia akan menghabiskannya untuk tidur, dan keesokan harinya ia sudah terbangun di atas kasur.

"Tidurmu itu seperti beruang hibernasi, dobe." Ejek Sasuke, seraya melonggarkan dasi merah kehitaman yang tadi mengikat lehernya.

Naruto memendam kemarahannya, mengingat ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sang Putra Mahkota. Mukanya kemerahan, menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan tangis, akhir-akhir ini emosinya makin sulit dikendalikan. Membuatnya lebih mudah marah dan menangis, perasaanya menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya, serta mudah diam tanpa sebab. Dayang-dayangnya khawatir atas keadaan ini, menyarankan untuk diperiksa oleh dokter Istana, yang tentu saja ia tolak mentah-mentah. Naruto merasa sangat sehat dan tidak ada apapun yang aneh dengan dirinya. "Kenapa kamu di sini, Sasuke?" ,lagipula dia benci dokter.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?" Sambut Sasuke cepat, mencari-cari bola mata biru itu yang kini menghilang di balik untaian rambut pirang keemasan, sedikit membuatnya kecewa. "B-bukan… I-itu…" Naruto meremas tangannya sedikit keras, menahan butiran air mata yang sedikit lagi akan keluar dari sudut matanya.

Melihat tubuh si pirang yang kini bersimpuh di depannya bergetar dan diam tanpa kata, Sasuke membiarkan perasaan khawatirnya masuk dan menguasai pikirannya. Tidak peduli pada jas hitam yang telah ia lempar ke arah sembarang, Sasuke segera berdiri dan berjongkok di depan Naruto. "Hei ada apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" suaranya serak dan bergetar dalam, tidak ingin lebih lama-lama bertanya dalam kebisuan, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Ada apa?"

Mukanya merah, begitu pula dengan mata birunya, air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan kini mengalir satu persatu. Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto keburu memeluk sang Putra Mahkota dengan erat. "HUEEeeee…" Tangan si pirang melipat di belakang punggung Sasuke, melalu bawah lengan Sang Pangeran, membuat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ke udara dalam keterkejutan dan semakin diam saat mendengar tangis tertahan di dadanya. Dengan kaku dan lambat Sasuke ikut memeluk balik tubuh Naruto, "Hei… Ada apa?" salah satu tangannya mendorong kepala Naruto keluar dari peraduan, mendapati muka si pirang yang menangis penuh air mata, persis anak kecil. "S-S-sa-suke… Sa-Suke…" seenggukan dan nafas yang tidak dapat lewat melalui hidung, membuat suaranya seperti meringkik dan tercekik.

"Sudah-sudah… Aku di sini… Sudah, ya…" satu persatu air mata jatuh dan menempel di pipi pucat sang Pangeran, kini menciumi kedua kelopak mata Naruto. Berharap agar si Pirang berhenti menangis, ia bersenandung kecil seraya menutup mata, dan tidak berhenti menekan bibirnya pada setiap jejak kulit coklat Naruto.

Bukankah tadi keinginannya ingin memarahi Naruto? Setelah mendapat laporan kesehatannya dari dokter kerajaan, marahnya mendidih sebab merasa gagal menjaga calon 'uke'nya. Jadi, kenapa sekarang ia malah melemah dan melempem? Kemana perginya amarah itu? Kenapa ia jadi memeluk Naruto dan tidak bisa menyatakan satu kata kemarahan?

Seberapa kuatnya Sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto, ia semakin tidak bisa saat mendengar suara tangisan itu. Terdengar merengek dan menghentakkan pertahanannya, "S-sa-Sasuke…"

"Ya?" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya,

"A-aku… R-rin-d-du… K-ka-kamu… J-jang-an P-per-g-gi…"

Rasanya, ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Sasuke.

.

.

"Ehm…" Sasuke membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan kasar, tidak melepaskan kecupannya pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto di bawahnya sudah tidak berpakaian lagi kecuali sebuah selimut tipis yang tadi sempat di tarik Sasuke ke atas tubuhnya, "Sas-Sasuke…"

Erangannya putus asa, entah kenapa setiap sentuhan Sasuke ke permukaan kulitnya, terasa begitu panas dan menyakitkan. Semakin lama, Sasuke mendorongnya ke dalam kegilaan, ia juga semakin takut kehilangan sentuhan ini, seolah tubuhnya menginginkan kesakitan itu lagi dan lagi.

Bibir tipis Pangeran, menyusuri lekuk lehernya, menjejaki dan menandai dirinya berkali-kali. Sungguh Sasuke selalu haus akan hasrat ini, setiap saat hanya mampu menahannya karena tidak mampu menyentuh Naruto. Hasrat itu kini mengaum layaknya singa lapar, menggebu di dalam dada dan menekan akal sehatnya ke titik terendah.

Semetara Naruto bertarung dengan perasaannya, Sasuke segera menyerang bagian tubuhnya yang lain, mejilati kedua dada si pirang, mengecupnya kelaparan. "Ah!" fokus Naruto kembali lagi ke Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah sewaktu bertatap muka dengan si Pangeran.

"S-sasuke…" kedua tangan Naruto membingkai wajah Sasuke, ia sungguh menggagumi buatan Tuhan ini, sempurna dan tanpa cacat. Hingga ia heran, benda apa lagi yang bisa disandingkan sejajar Sasuke. Lalu dengan lambat Sang Putra Mahkota menjorok masuk ke pertahanan Naruto, mengecup bibir si pirang perlahan-lahan sama ritme dengan bagian bawahnya. Masuk pelan-pelan, sex tanpa persiapan dan foreplay itu sungguh menyakitkan pikir Naruto, namun sudah telat untuk menyesalinya.

Oksigen meninggalkan paru-paru, tergantikan hawa panas di sekitar, membulat membentuk lingkaran bagi kedua tubuh yang melakukan kegiatan dalam kegilaan. Melirih dan melenguh, menekan dan mendorong, seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok, mencari-cari titik putih tersiram cahaya di ujung lorong hitam nan gelap.

Ia tidak ingin suka dengan ini, ia tidak ingin menikmati ini, jika ia lakukan… Ia akan terlihat seperti idiot, sungguh… Naruto rasanya ingin menangis dan meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti. Ia tidak mau ketagihan, kalau sampai terjadi, ia takut… Nanti, saat Sasuke tidak ada ia akan hancur dan hatinya terbelah menjadi ribuan keping. "St-top… Sa-Sasuke…" pinta Naruto.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, air matanya mengalir pelan-pelan, sungguh ia tidak peduli, apakah Sasuke menganggapnya pengecut atau bayi besar karena menangis. "Ah? Tapi aku tidak mau." Jawab si Pangeran, pendek. Ia malah bergerak ke dalam lebih cepat, seolah tidak mau mengindahkan pinta si pirang padanya.

Naruto mendekap kedua tangan di atas dada dengan mata tertutup, lalu sisa kekuatannya ia ungkapkan lewat kata-kata, "A-aku bisa mati… St-stop…"

Lalu senyuman kecil mengembang di muka Sasuke, "Kalau begitu matilah…" Mata Naruto membesar, terlihat seperti ingin keluar dari rongganya saat merasakan klimaksnya mengerang di atas perutnya, dan setiap hentakan Sasuke di sweet spotnya, belum ingin berhenti membuat Naruto ingin berteriak.

"Matilah!" bisik Sasuke di telinganya.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Aslinya cuma pengen nulis lime, tapi… HAAKAKAKA!!**

**Review minna! Gue tepat waktu 'kan? XD**

**Gue suka bgt ama Seamo, ada yang suka?**


	14. Side StoryOur Promise

**Permintaan Maaf-gue… **

**Jangan marah ya, my lovely readers! **

**Life is gettin' hard… Mid test-homeworks-shit happens-and damn! **

**Now, I get my new notbuk! WOKOKOKO!**

Side Story

:: Little!SasukexLittle!Naru

Warnings:: FLUFF my baby! Fluff! Chibi-chibi lovu-LOVUU

Disclaimer:: Hell, not even in my dream! Life is sucks ya now?

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------Palace_Story-----------------------------------------

.

**This is our Promise.**

.

Tangannya yang mungil menggapai ranting paling indah, terselimuti untaian bunga pink, pandangan matanya lurus menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, luluh jatuh perlahan. "Ugh…" Krek! Satu ranting patah digenggamannya, senyum menghiasi wajah anak kecil itu.

"Hihihi…"

Sesuai janji, ia akan membawa ranting yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura ini ke kakeknya. Kaki-kaki kecil berlarian di bawah langit musim semi yang tiada berawan, dengan perasaan riang ia menyongsong sosok sang kakek sebelum menabrak sesuatu, atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Ueh!"

Tubuh mungil si anak kecil tersungkur ke atas jalan taman, ranting yang dipegangnya tadi terlempar jauh dan menyisakan luka di lutut, timbul akibat bergesekan dengan batu-batu kasar. Dalam hitungan detik, air mata sudah memenuhi kelopak mata dan bersiap terisak-isak.

"UEEEEE!"

Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan pernah menyangka hari dimana ia seharusnya bermain dengan tenang di bawah hamburan bunga Sakura di bulan april kini rusak akibat tangisan seorang balita? Well, ia pun tidak lebih dari balita, meski enggan mengakui, namun ia seorang bangsawan, oh please!

"Oi! Oi!" Ia sadar, ini merupakan kesalahannya juga, berjalan tanpa melihat ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya. Panggilan dari Sasuke, rupanya tidak menyurutkan tangis balita ini, sedikit kesal, Sasuke dengan kasar menarik tangan si balita yang melipat di bawah muka.

"OI!"

Uzumaki Naruto, hanya ingin membawakan sang kakek seranting bunga sakura guna menghiasi rumah mungilnya. Siapa yang menyangka, hari indah ini terusik oleh kedatangan tak terduga?

"Sa-Saaaaakiiiiit…!"

Si bangsawan terhipnotis oleh bola mata biru besar yang menghiasi wajah mungil kecoklatan, pipi chubby itu basah akibat air mata, bersinar terang tertimpa sinar matahari. Dalam hati ia berbisik pada sosok menawan dihadapannya ini 'Cantik'…

"Ah…" Sasuke mendesis pelan, saat si pemilik tangan menarik diri dari pegangannya, mata hitam si bangsawan berkilatan menusuri untaian rambut pirang keemasan yang terbang pelan tertiup angin bulan april.

Bibir kemerahan itu mengerucut, sambil mengusap-usap sisa air mata di setiap pipinya, tanpa disadari, Sasuke menegup ludahnya. Naruto menatap sinis ke arah si bangsawan, yang masih berdiri menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Ganti rugi!"

Lalu dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke mengerjap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto, yang kini menempelkan perban ke lututnya, berdarah dan sedikit kotor. "Ganti rugi apa?" Tidak mau lagi terhipnotis, anggota bangsawan itu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Sementara si pirang, setelah selesai membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya, mendekati ranting sakura yang tergolek di atas jalan taman, patah dan rusak. "Ini!" Katanya sembari menunjukkan ranting cacat itu ke depan muka Sasuke.

"Heh?"

.

Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke mengingat apa yang terjadi semenjak meninggalkan istana hari ini. Rencana pertama adalah bangun pagi, bersiap, sarapan dengan ibu dan jalan-jalan sendirian di taman dekat istana. Karena kemenangannya atas kejuaraan biola baru-baru ini, ia diperbolehkan membeli es krim di stand taman dekat istana yang terkenal lezat.

Entah kenapa sekarang semua rencana yang disusunnya masak-masak, kini hancur berceceran, terburai dan malah berubah jadi mimpi buruk!

"Aku nggak mau tau, ya… Pokoknya ambilkan ranting bunga sakura paling bagus di pohon ini!"

Balita ini… GRR! Dalam umurnya yang masih singkatnya, lebih tepatnya 8tahun, baru sekali ini ia merasa kesal setengah mati dan dipaksa oleh seorang balita memanjat pohon sakura! Ia sudah bersiap lari, sebelum dihentikan oleh tangisan palsu dari si balita yang juga mengancam akan memanggil orang tuanya. "CHE!"

"Dilarang mengeluh! Cepetan ambilin, aku rantingnya!"

Dari atas sini, balita itu terlihat kecil dan begitu _cute_, tetapi siapa sangka balita ini adalah setan yang berjalan diatas 2 kaki? Oh, god! "Che…"

Lalu, tak lama Sasuke menemukan juga seranting penuh Sakura, ia turun perlahan-lahan,tidak ingin mengotori setelan jas terbaru yang didapatnya. Keringat sedikit membasahi untaian poni yang sedikit panjang, masuk kedalam mata, perih mulai dirasakan. Dengan segera, si Pirang menempelkan saputangannya ke depan wajah Sasuke.

"Huh?" Mata hitam Sasuke yang tidak perih menatap sosok Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Arigatou, ne!"

Angin semilir melewati tubuhnya, ada perasaan bergetar membuat Sasuke mengerjab untuk merasakan ulang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu, tanpa melepaskan pikirannya dari si Pirang ia, mengelap mata yang perih menggunakan saputangan pemberian Naruto, samar-samar tercium bau jeruk dari kain putih itu. Membuatnya terbuai cukup lama.

"Hey! Kamu mau eskrim?"

"Huh?" Suara balita itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Ayo-ayo! Disana ada kedai eskrim! Enak deh, aku sama kakek suka makan eskrim! Aku suka rasa orange! Kamu suka rasa apa? Ne, ne?"

"…."

"Hallo? Kenapaaaa?" Naruto menarik telapak tangan Sasuke hanya untuk mengaitkan dengan miliknya, tangannya yang lain memegangi ranting Sakura. Sementara Sasuke, yang masih menempelkan saputangan di depan kelopak mata, hanya ternganga saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke arah yang tidak diketahui. Lalu, tiba-tiba mereka berheneti, di sebuah kedai, kedai eskrim?

"Aku mau rasa Orange, satu! Eh,kamu mau rasa apa?"

"Huh?" Sasuke memandangi sosok balita mungil itu, berjinjit memesan eskrim di depan kedai, sang penjual hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. Entah kenapa, ia merasa mengetahui asal muasal senyum itu.

"Rasa eskrrriiimmm!" Cetus Naruto, mengembalikan Sasuke kea lam nyata,

"Va-vanilla…" bisik si Uchiha, ada blush kecil di masing-masing pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali memesan dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Satu lagi rasa Vanilla, pake coffee toping yaa!"

"Eh? _Bagaimana dia tau toping kesukaanku?_

"Ini!"

Entah harus bagaimana, Sasuke hanya bisa menerima cone eskrim dari tangan mungil balita di depannya itu dengan muka blank. Ia menjilati permukaan eskrim yang dingin, menatap muka chubby yang kini mengkopi kegiatannya. Untuk beberapa menit, Sasuke mendapati dirinya tercengang saat menyadari, rencana yang ia kira hancur berantakan ternyata sudah berjalan lancar, bahkan lebih baik dari ia perkirakan.

Sudah sejak lama, ia ingin memanjat pohon Sakura di taman ini, tetapi suara-suara larangan selalu menghantui dirinya dan menahan keinginan untuk naik. Ia pun sedikit sekali berinteraksi dengan anak-anak sebayanya, bermain dan berlari-larian di lapangan bermain, makan eskrim serta makan dengan cara 'anak kecil'.

Ia terhenyak, duduk di atas kursi di samping kedai eskrim yang jadi tujuan terakhirnya hari ini. Di hadapannya, ia mendapati lapangan bermain yang hampir kosong. Matahari senja sudah mulai turun, tergelincir keperaduan, namun pikiran yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang sudah tergantikan oleh suara bertekanan tinggi milik si blonde.

"Menyenangkan sekali 'kan?" Naruto melebarkan tangannya, ia berada di puncak perosotan, sementara Sasuke masih memanjat tangga perosotan, menatap siluet tubuh mungil Naruto yang tertimpa matahari. Rambut pirangnya, seperti berwarna keemasan,dari sela-sela helainya sinar matahari menembus. Semakin membuatnya indah dan menggagumi sosok itu. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya perasaan tidak suka tadi, "Rasanya kayak terbaaaang…" Gelak tawa mengisi pendengaran Sasuke, "Hey! Giliranmu mencoba!"

Naruto merosot turun dari perosotan, debu-debu menempel di tshirtnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh di atas puncak perosotan. "Ayo cobaa!" Teriak Naruto, membuat Sasuke sedikit terhentak, "Eh?"

"Bentangkan tanganmu!"

Ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto, biarpun sedikit takut, "Begini?"

Mata hitam Sasuke melembut menemui senyuman lebar di muka Naruto, "Iya! Coba pejamkan mata dan rasain anginnya! Kayak terbang!" Kelopak mata Sasuke menutup perlahan, membiarkan diri rileks dengan ayunan angin yang sedari tadi menerbangkan rambutnya yang menjuntai. Benar, rasanya seperti terbang, bebas dan Sasuke benar-benar menyukai hal ini!

"Hey! Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang!"

Sasuke tersentak, "Pu-pulang?"

"Iya pulang! Besok kamu ke sini lagi, ya! Giliranmu beliin aku eskrim besok!" Naruto tertawa sambil mengayunkan ranting Sakura digenggamannya, "Terima kasih buat Sakuranya! Jaa ne!" Sasuke menangkap kilatan mata biru besar si balita, dan memastikan dirinya tidak akan lupa dengan mata itu. "Jaa…"

Dan sosok mungil balita berambut pirang itu menghilang, di jalan taman yang kosong. Semilir angin sore, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak Sakura. Sasuke masih merasakan kekosongan melanda otak dan hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya apa ini? Kenapa hanya dengan senyuman balita itu jantungnya seperti melompat?

"Aku pasti kena marah ibu…"

Matahari benar-benar tenggelam, saat Mikoto memeluk Sasuke yang masih berada di taman. Sasuke menaruh muka, kedada sang ibu, ia masih belum bisa menurunkan adrenalin yang sedari tadi dirasakannya.

"Bu…"

"Sasuke… Paman hari ini meninggal…"

"P-paman?"

"Iya, sayang… Ayo, kita pulang…"

Sasuke memegangi tangan ibunya, berjalan kembali ke istana, dan menyesali suatu hal. Ia lupa menanyakan nama anak itu! Hah… tenang saja, ia besok janji akan ke sini lagi 'kan?

_Aku pasti ke sini lagi… Tunggu aku, balita pirang._

.

.

.

END OF SIDE STORY

.

.

.

**Well, guys… Waktu umur Sasuke 8tahun setelah kematian pamannya aka bapak Gaara, dia diangkat jadi putra mahkota. Dia gak pernah ketemu lagi dengan si bocah pirang, wkwkwkw… Karena dia gak boleh keluar istana selama 4thn untuk menjalani pelajaran khusus di sekolah Istana. So, guys wotchu thin'?**

**Thankyouuu buat ngereview! Dan orang-orang yang sms ke gue, bertanya-tanya kapan update… Hihihi, life is getting hard guys! Tapi, gue akan teteup berusaha! **


	15. Round 13

**Aloha~ Gomen buat lama update… Tau, 'kan writer's block?**

**Sekarang gue lagi semangat! **

**BTW MINNA! JANGAN PANGGIL GUE SENPAAIII~ berasa TUA taukk~**

**Panggil Shiro ato Shi ajah ya… Hihihi. Thx a lot 4review!**

**:::for side Story:::**

**Sasuke belum ngelupain Balita pirang itu kok! Tunggu ajah tanggal mainnya, kapan mereka beneran reuni.**

**Narutionary**

**:::Umur-Umur Chara:::**

**Sasuke: 19**

**Naruto: 18 (emang beda tahun_bukan bulan)**

**Gaara: 19**

**Neji: 24**

**DLL: 19-18 kecuali adult chara's**

**:::Dialogue for last chap:::**

'**matilah' yang diucapin Sasuke itu, karena Naruto sebelumnya berkata 'aku bisa mati, stop' .Sasuke yang perv, tidak mau berhenti, menyuruh Naruto mati. Aka peringatan dari Sasuke walau apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan menghentikan LEMON! XD r u hate me, readers? *puppy eyes***

.

.

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto-samaaa! Jadikan aku muridmu!

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: Wedding! Siapkan sapu tangan! Buat apa? Gak tau!

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

.

**Round 13. Wedding. **_**---Estoy enamorado de ti--- Im in love with you.**_

.

.

Kehidupan itu adalah suratan yang tertulis jelas oleh Tuhan, namun menjadi rahasia bagi Manusia. Semua orang bisa menentukan jalan yang ingin ia ambil, semua orang bisa memilih kehidupan seperti apa yang ingin mereka rasakan. Namun,itu semua tidak pasti, sebab saat berusaha, ada banyak halangan dan rintangan, kegagalan, dan jalan lain yang menjadi opsi terakhir. Menuntunnya ke kehidupan yang tidak akan pernah terduga.

.

_Quiero quedarme aquí----I want stay here._

_._

"Ibu…."

Naruto menatap mata ibunya, retinanya yang kehijauan menghipnotisnya ke alam bawah sadar. Ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya, seolah-olah itu tali penyambung nyawa. Matanya yang biru menghilang dibalik kelopak kulit berwarna kecoklatan, mencari-cari ketenangan dari kehangatan dari tangan sang ibu. "Aku takut,bu…"

Kushina tersenyum kecil, ia melepaskan genggaman sang anak untuk membiarkan tangannya menusuri wajah si Pirang. "Kamu sudah semakin dewasa, Naru-chan…" Air mata memaksa keluar dari kelenjarnya, membasahi pipi si pirang, wajahnya merah merona. "Hush, nanti dandanannya rusak." Sang ibu meraih saputangan dari kantong dan mengelap aliran air di wajah si anak.

Masih tersenyum, ia membenarkan hanbok merah keemasan yang dikenakan Naruto. "Sekarang kamu hidup satu perahu bersama seorang putra mahkota, meski ini berat dan terlalu berat, tapi cobalah untuk membuat kakekmu bangga."

"I…Iyaaaaa ueee…" Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memeluk tubuh sang ibu, menumpahkan segala apa yang ia pendam. Segala kesendirian dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan, segala kegundahan dan kegalauan yang ia resapi. "Hush-hush, sudah-sudah ya…" bisik Kushina ke rambut pirang yang berada di bawah dagunya.

.

_Caliente mano---Warm hands._

_._

Ratusan atau bahkan ribuan pasang mata, dari mata-mata manusia berbagai level sedang menyaksikannya, namun Sasuke tidak bisa membawa diri untuk merasa panik. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan sang ayah, menerima titah dari gulungan kerajaan. Banyak petinggi bangsawan berada di Istana Raja, dan prajurit berjaga di Istana Putri.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, melihat dayang dan kasim-kasim, begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan yang tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Wejangan dari Raja, sudah sedari tadi ia terima, membuatnya merasa hal itu menjadi tidak penting lagi. Dalam perjalanan ke Istana Putri, guna menemui orang tua mempelainya. Merpati yang dibalut kain berwarna biru merah, terlihat tenang digenggaman. Langkah anggun menghiasi perjalanan, sesuai jadwal, setelah mendapat titah Yang Mulia Raja, Sasuke harus mendengarkan persetujuan dari kedua mertuanya.

"Putra Mahkota masuk ke Istana!"

Suara prajurit Istana itu terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Sasuke, tanpa diketahui ia sudah menyumpalkan earphone ipod guna menepiskan kebosanannya. Bangunan tua Istana Putri, terlihat di matanya, seulas seringai menghiasi wajah si bangsawan.

Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk melihat wajah Naruto, yang sudah 3 hari belakangan ini tidak bisa ditemuinya. Betapa,ia menginginkan mata biru itu menatapnya lagi, dengan segala emosi. Betapa, ia merindukan senyuman kekanakan di wajah mungil itu lagi, membuatnya ingin menyentuh bibir merah itu lagi.

.

_Azul cielo---Blue Sky._

_._

Gaara menyentuh kimono merah yang terlipat rapi dan kaku tanpa satu pun kesalahan di atas meja, ia sungguh tidak ingin menghadiri acara membosankan itu. Ia tidak mau melihat upacara semacam ini lagi, membuatnya mengingat-ingat kejadian menyedihkan di masa lalu.

"Ayah…"

Ia menatap pigura foto di hadapannya, tersenyum miris dan berusaha fokus kembali pada buku yang sedang dibaca.

"Gaara-sama?" Suara Neji tidak lagi asing di telinganya, lalu senyum tipis menggantung saat ia menemui wajah teduh sang kasim yang kini telah berpakaian lengkap tradisional. "Apa anda tidak pergi ke upacara?" tanya Neji heran, ia mengambil posisi duduk menghormat di depan sosok Gaara yang tengah meluruskan kakinya di kursi lipat di atas lantai tatami. "Tidak… Kamu temani aku di sini, ya? Mau 'kan?" Suara kecil itu terdengar memaksa.

Dan Neji tidak akan pernah bisa berkata 'tidak' pada Gaara, seorang tuan dan majikan, seseorang yang akan selalu jauh dari gapaiannya. "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

.

_Traje en números rojos--- In the red wedding dress._

.

Naruto menatap mata hitam itu, seolah tidak bisa berkedip, seolah tidak bisa bernafas, seolah jantungnya di tarik keluar secara paksa. Tangannya bergetar-getar, di dalam balutan hanbok. Sosok itu, sosok itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini, menarik seluruh oksigen untuknya bernafas dan hanya meninggalkan kesesakan.

_Sí, amor---yes, my love_

"Putra Mahkota menyerahkan merpati kepada Calon Mertua."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia mencoba melengkungkan senyum padahal hatinya terasa sakit. Sakit apa ini? Ia ingin sekali membuang pandangannya dari sosok itu, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa? Kenapa?

Mematuhi perintah, ia meletakkan merpati ke atas meja persembahan. Ia bersyukur, tidak perlu lagi menatap mata biru tajam itu.

_Se nota la diferencia---you can feel the difference_

"Mertua mempelai, mengucapkan titah."

Naruto membuang pandangannya dari Sasuke, ia mencoba mencari perhatian lain. Namun tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik hatinya, padahal ia sudah mencoba berpikir keras untuk tidak tertarik lagi pada sosok di depannya itu. Sebab rasa ini, menampar wajahnya keras, menorehkan luka permanent, bahwa ia membutuhkan sosok itu. Enggan ia mengakuinya, begitu enggan, ia tidak ingin bergantung pada perasaan labil ini.

_Novio?---Sweetheart?_

"…Menjaga Anak kami, akan selalu mencintainya hingga akhir hayat…"

Suara-suara itu terdengar bias di telinga Sasuke, bukan hanya lagu yang mengalun dari earphonenya tapi juga karena sosok itu. Jarak yang begini dekatnya, tidak membuat Sang Putra Mahkota merasa puas. Lengannya terasa gatal ingin memeluk sosok itu, yang terasa pas di pelukannya, di sela lehernya, di dadanya dan di hatinya. Perasaan ini, memanjat naik ke seluruh lubang hati, keinginan untuk mendominasi senyuman itu, muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia ingin memiliki sosok itu, menguncinya pada suatu tempat, dimana hanya ia yang bisa menikmati wajah itu sendirian.

_Mi corazón---My heart----La Suyo----Yours._

"Putra Mahkota meminum arak bersama Putri Mahkota!"

Apakah jantung bisa copot keluar akibat terlalu cepat berdetak? Apa bisa? Naruto menanyakan itu pada ruang hampa dalam hatinya, meski ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab, ia tetap bertanya. Mencoba menurunkan satu level kemerahan pada pipinya, yang kini semerah tomat masak di bulan April. Sasuke selesai meminum arak dari cangkir kecil di atas meja di hadapan mereka, ia pun kini harus meneguk cairan itu dari cangkir yang sama. Meski disaksikan oleh ribuan pasang mata, ia mau tidak mau tetap merasa bergetar. Sedikit mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya intensif, tangan Naruto yang terlihat kurus keluar dari balutan hanbok pernikahan, meraih cangkir arak. Menempelkannya ke depan bibir,di sampingnya, Sasuke merasa bahwa nafsu mulai menghapus nilai-nilai moral dalam diri. Mata hitamnya menusuk tajam, Naruto mendorong cairan itu masuk ke kerongkongannya secepat mungkin. Sebab ia merasa janggal, tidak hanya pada rasa arak yang aneh juga pada kelakuan Sasuke yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Sasu…."

Ia mendesah pelan, menegakkan seluruh bulu roma di sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

"Berhenti menatapku…"

_Bagaimana bisa, sayang? _

Mata-mata dayang membesar dari ukuran alaminya, pada prajurit menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke tanah dan para wartawan secepat mungkin mengambil ratusan gambar.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang Putra Mahkota mencium Uchiha Naruto, istri sekaligus Putri Mahkota pada upacara pernikahan! Judul yang menjual bukan? Tentu saja akan menjadi topik hot dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, para pekerja percetakan akan kebanjiran order. Dan mulut masyrakat akan semakin lebar, membicarakan hal tabu seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka melihat lebih dalam, ini bukanlah cerita tentang Putra Mahkota yang melanggar adat suci bangsawan kerajaan.

Tetapi lihatlah, sebagai seorang pria yang rindu akan kekasihnya.

.

.

Sasuke meraih dagu mungil Naruto, mata biru itu berkilat terkejut saat merasa bibir dingin Sang Pangeran berada pada miliknya. Menekan lembut, menjalarkan perasaan hangat, menghubungkan 2 hati menjadi satu. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya, membingkai rahang tegas Naruto, merasakan wajah itu bergetar hebat.

Ini ciuman yang pendek, hanya beberapa detik namun bagi pasutri ini bagaikan keabadian.

"Sasu…"

Naruto berusaha menekan balik air mata yang memaksa turun dari balik kelopak matanya. Sebelum panggilannya dijawab sang pangeran, jadwal upacara masih berjalan sesuai rencana. Membuat hati keduanya menjerit putus asa, "Putra dan Putri Mahkota, diperkenankan meninggalkan Istana untuk kembali ke Istana Pangeran."

Kedua orang tua masing-masing mempelai pasutri itu, terpaku pada senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Entah apa presepsi orang, namun tergambar jelas itu adalah senyum kebahagiaan. Dan tatapannya pada Naruto menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu peduli pada si pirang, bahwa ia ingin mencurahkan semua isi hatinya saat ini juga.

Kushina hanya tertawa kecil sambil memeluk lengan Minato sementara Sasori memainkan telepon genggamnya dengan bersemangat, mereka duduk sepi dalam ruangan di Istana Putri, menatap wajah anak mereka dari televise besar. Di depannya terhampar banyak makanan, namun tidak bisa membawa kedua dewasa itu untuk makan. Mata mereka menatap tajam pada sosok Sang Putra Mahkota yang berjalan masuk ke dalam tandu, mengangkat tubuh mereka ke Istana Putra Mahkota di sisi lain kawasan kerajaan.

"Sasuke itu anak yang baik 'kan Minato?" Tanya Kushina mendongakkan matanya ke muka sang suami yang sedikit kejang, "Entahlah, Kushina… Aku tidak bisa menyukainya, entah ini intuisi seorang ayah atau apa…" rambut pirang Minato yang sedikit menyentuh bahunya, terbang pelan oleh udara dari sela-sela jendela.

"Nanti kau pasti akan menyukainya… Sama seperti Naru-chan…"

.

.

Karin menatap tutu yang ia sudah ia kenakan, berhamburan di atas lantai. Tutu pemberian Sasuke, saat ia berulang tahun, tutu yang sangat ia sukai sampai-sampai hanya dikenakannya beberapa kali. Tutunya berwarna putih kebiruan, renda-renda yang halus menunjukkan betapa sang pembuat menghargai kerja keras benang sutra hasil dari ulat-ulat. Lipatan-lipatannya sangat baik dan memperlihatkan kemewahan serta keanggunan.

Ia sangat menyukai tutu ini, termasuk orang yang sudah memberikannya. Waktu ia menggunakannya tadi, ia begitu bersemangat dan siap mengepakkan sayap bagaikan angsa. Menyambut para juri yang menatapnya tajam dengan pena-pena kritik mereka. Ia sudah siap menerima apapun akibat keputusannya menolak Sasuke, ia ingin menari ke angkasa sesuai impiannya. Impiannya sejak kecil, berdiri dengan sepatu balet dan mengenakan tutu yang indah.

"Impianku…"

Memeluk kain-kain tutu yang hampir saja ia koyakkan, Karin membiarkan air mata turun pelan-pelan dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia sangat menyukai tutu ini, amat sangat, ia berharap dengan memeluk tutu ini… Ia bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan tangan sang pemberi. Yang sungguh dirindukannya.

"Sasuke…"

Meski ia tahu, itu hanya perbuatan yang sia-sia.

.

.

Hiasan rambut yang beratnya mencapai 5kg membuat Naruto kesulitan menggerakkan leher. Setelah mencapai bagian depan Istana Pangeran, ia diturunkan dari tandu merah oleh prajurit Istana, sedikit banyak menguras tenaganya. Sambil diiringi oleh banyak dayang, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam Istana Pangeran, tempat tinggal barunya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ujung jarinya masih bergetar, ia menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Terasa hangat, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya berubah gelap dan semua terasa ringan.

"Ah, Yang Mulia Putri!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dalam hitungan detik, mendapati bayangan sang istri yang dikerubungi para dayang-dayang. Ia segera membuka jalannya, mendapati tubuh Naruto yang dipeluk oleh seorang dayang, sedikit ia merasa cemburu, "Ada apa?" terdengar kepanikan dalam suaranya.

Si dayang yang berhanbok hijau menjawab-jawab takut-takut, "Yang Mulia putrid jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Putra Mahkota…"

Masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap, Sasuke merendahkan kakinya hingga kain-kain mahal itu terkotori oleh debu jalan batu istana. Ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke atas dahi Naruto, "Panas…"

"Lepaskan hiasan kepalanya! Cepat!"

Para dayang segera melakukan perintah Sasuke, dalam diam si Pangeran tidak melepaskan pandangan pada sosok yang sedang menutup matanya itu. Ia merasa kesal dan cemas dalam waktu bersamaan, ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana para petinggi kerajaan memaksa Naruto yang dalam keadaaan sakit untuk melakukan upacara pernikahan?

"Minggir!"

Rambut Naruto yang pirang cerah berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya, terlihat bersemu merah namun tenang. Setelah melepaskan hiasan kepalanya, si pirang terlihat agak lega, sebab selama jatuh pingsan tadi mukanya menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan. Meletakkan tangan di antara lutut dan leher Naruto, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke istana sambil membopong sang istri.

Cukup heran, ia merasa banyak perubahan dari tubuh Naruto, tidak hanya semakin ringan, namun ia juga melihat banyak tulang yang menusuk-nusuk badannya. Tidak mau diganggu oleh siapa-siapa lagi, ia mengusir paksa para dayang yang seharusnya menyuguhkan makanan pada Sasuke dan Naruto nanti malam.

"Che…"

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang disediakan oleh Kerajaan untuknya dan Naruto, sebuah kamar besar dengan 2 futon sutra terhampar di atas tatami. Sedikit mendorong satu futon berdekatan dengan yang lain, menggunakan kakinya. Lalu meletakkan Naruto dengan hati-hati di atas kasur futon yang tebal, sangat pelan, takut membangunkan sang istri. "Kau ini benar-benar…" ia berbisik pada tubuh tidak responsive itu.

Mata hitamnya mengunci pada wajah si pirang, kini menghembuskan nafas teratur dan lambat. Bibir pink itu sedikit terbuka, entah dengan alasan apa, Sasuke melihat hal sederhana ini, begitu menggemaskan. Dengan perlahan, ia membungkukkan diri, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir pink itu. Merasakan sekali lagi getaran yang ia rindukan, yang membuatnya bergairah dan menggolakkan adrenalinnya.

"Sa…Nhnn"

Suara kecil terdengar lemah dan halus mengisi telinga Sasuke, ia melepaskan ciuman dan menatap sosok di bawahnya. Senyuman hangat terpasang si wajah stoic itu, membuat Naruto memerah lebih dan lebih parah. "Aku bertanya-tanya, apa pipi itu bisa lebih merah lagi atau tidak, sebab sekarang kau terlihat seperti sedang memompa seluruh darah ke pipi ini." Sasuke membisikkan ke telinga Naruto, lalu menciumi masing-masing pipi sang istri.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menemui mata biru itu berkilat di bawah sinar lampu, resonasinya membuat si pangeran terhipnotis. Bagaimana bisa ada mata sebiru dan secerah ini?

"Hn?"

"Apa… Kita-k… Kita benar-benar sudah menikah?"

"Ya, dobe."

"T-teme…" More blushing. Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Hn."

Diam.

Sasuke mendorongkan dirinya lagi, menekankan permukaan bibirnya ke leher Naruto. Tangan si pirang yang coklat menyentuh sisi kepala Sasuke, membuat mata hitam itu bertemu lagi dengan langit biru di wajah Naruto.

"… Aku lapar…"

"Kau ini… Benar-benar panda merusak suasana, ya…"

"Hehehehe… Bawakan aku makanan, ya… Aku masih pusing…"

"Ngelunjak! Ambil sendiri…"

"Ayolah, 'kan kamu suamiku, teme…"

"Hn."

"YAY!"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**FAST UPDATE!**

**Yeah! **

**Give me S! Give me H! Give me I! Give me R! Give me O! **

**S-H-I-R-O! **

**AAHEEEEEY~**

**FOLLOW ME~ AT TWITTER ;;;; Shi_jojo ;;;;;**

**And I know u lovu me!**

**REVIEW MINNA!**


	16. Round 14

**Semesteran menanti~ tanggal 31 mei! Tepat ****sehari sebelum ultah gue *prosmoniiii~-eh? XD***

**Special review::**

**Kakaichi:: Apa? Apa? XD mau bilang shi jahat? Ini fast- update 'kan? XD **

**Ga bisa jawab soal **_mpreg_**~ khukhukhu! It's a surprise! *plak!***

**(Perkenalken! Kakaichi ini bbf gue sejak sma –bener gak? XD-. Ngikutin fic gue dari awal bgt ampe sekarang~ LOVU ICHI LOVU! Hal nista apa saja yang udeh kita lakuin? *plak-again* Wkwkw~ sekarang kita dah bangkotan… *Ichi:: kita? -__-a Shi:: Wahahaha!)**

**Buat yang udah review! SANKYUUU! *lempar kue* **

**Oups! Juga special review yang ke 200! AHHHH~~ akhirnya, sampai juga ke angka itu… *merinding* LOVUUU!**

**Dan PALACE STORY HAMPIR SETAHUN~~ XDD o em geeeeee~**

**Pasti kalian bertanya2, kenapa shi jadi hyper aktip gini *buat ichi pasti dah biasa* itu karena! YAOI! Huhuh~ gue baru dpt yaoi yang hooottt bgt, sayang blm update2 pdhal gue dah ga nahan****, tau gak You're my loveprize in viewfinder-Yamane Ayano (triangle lovu…. XD asami-akihito-feilong)? Plus cuaca yang cenderung dingin bikin ide gue keluar terus.**

**Minna! Mungkin setelah beberapa chap, angst bakalan muncul lagi~ lagi~ dan lagi~ well, gue emang lihai di bidang satu itu~ Wkwkw. **

**Bout dstory:::**

**Gue gak bakalan nyamain cerita ini sama dngan yang asli. Jadi pernikahan udah selesai dalam 1chap. Jadi bakalan banyak time skip, bisa ajah dalam satu chap dengan chap lain jarak dalam ceritanya udah 3minggu atau 3bulan lewat (bukan waktu update tapi waktu dalam cerita ini). Ceritanya bkn di Korea tapi Hi, jadi istiLahnya bukan hanbok buat cowok, melainkan kimono, atau Hakama.**

.

.

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto-samaaa! Jadikan aku muridmu!

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: Yaoi! Baca ajalah~ kalo gak, gue gigit ntar!

.

--------------------------Ai_Shirohime---------------------Presenta------------------------

------------------------------------------**Palace_Story**-----------------------------------------

.

**Round ****14. Part-1. --I'm Home.--**

.

.

"Ah~ gomen Sakura-chan! Aku belum boleh keluar istana… Jadi nggak bisa dateng ke pesta ultahmu…"

"Iya-iyah… Aku tahu, tapi gomeeen~"

"Nanti kukirim hadiah yang paling bagus, okeh?"

"Duh, jangan gitulah…"

"Iyah, gomen. Sampein salamku buat anak-anak, ya…"

"Otanjoubi omedetou sebelumnya! Hehehe, jaa!"

_Klik_.

Naruto menatap layar telepon genggam di tangannya, foto saat studi tour ke Hokkaido terpasang sebagai wallpaper. Hari itu, benar-benar menyenangkan, ia dan teman-temannya, menghabiskan waktu bermain di pantai. Sempat mereka berjanji akan datang lagi bersama suatu hari nanti, namun kini Naruto tidak yakin, apakah ia bisa mewujudkannya.

Baru saja ia menghubungi Haruno Sakura, teman sekelas yang berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa menghadiri pesta yang diadakan si rambut pink itu, bukan hanya kena marah oleh Sakura dkk, ia pun takut nanti akan dimusuhi mereka. Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama sejak ia 'ngumpul' bersama seperti dahulu.

"Dahulu ya…" ia meletakkan sebelah wajah di atas telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada ujung lutut.

Ya, saat-saat tenang tanpa ada kejadian heboh. Hari-hari dimana semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana tanpa ada halangan yang berarti. Waktu berjalan lambat, semua hal terasa membosankan. Tidak pernah ia menyangka, bahwa sekarang ia akan merindukan hal-hal sepele seperti itu.

Toh, kebahagiaan bukan sesuatu yang diraih tanpa pengorbanan. Tapi, apakah pengorbanan ini sepadan? Sepadan atas apa yang ia dapatkan?

"Yang Mulia, upacara minum teh bersama duta besar Inggris akan segera dimulai, mari kita pergi ke Istana Timur." Suara Iruka sedikit terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Naruto, tanpa berpikir panjang si bangsawan itu membangkitkan dirinya. Berjalan lambat menuju arah yang dituju, ya… Arah yang dituju.

.

.

Sasuke menatap punggung sang istri yang menghadap ke arahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa tahu kenapa hal itu terjadi. Ini sudah 2minggu sejak hari pernikahan mereja, dan kemesraan yang ia rasakan perlahan memudar setelah lewat 5hari. Namun, tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa membawa diri untuk memberikan sentuhannya lagi pada Naruto.

Mungkin karena ia merasa sudah memiliki, mungkin karena ia sudah merasa aman dan tentram dengan kejelasan ikatan mereka. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengekspresikan secara terbuka dengan si pirang. Ia sekarang berharap si pirang lah yang menunjukkan apa yang ia mau, tetapi sang istri malah mengambil jalan sebaliknya.

_It's a silent treatment. _

Sudah 3hari ini, ia tidak mendengar satu patah kata pun dari Naruto. Pertama ia mengira itu karena rasa capai akibat padatnya jadwal kerajaan, namun kemarin ia baru tahu. Saat menatap mata biru itu, ada kekecewaan dan kemarahan bersemayam di sana. Menunggu kapan waktunya untuk mengamuk, Sasuke merasa Naruto memendam perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Dan tidak tahu mengapa, Sasuke merasakan pedih menusuk ke relung hati.

"Naruto…"

Tangan sang putra mahkota yang pucat, menyentuh ujung bahu Naruto. Ia tahu, bahwa si istri belum tidur, tahu darimana? Mungkin intuisi seorang suami? Tidak mendapat respon apapun, ia mengoyangkan bahu itu pelan.

"Naruto, aku tahu kamu belum tidur…"

"Hm?"

"Lihat aku."

Tanpa bisa menolak, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di bawah Sasuke. Namun mata sang istri tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan miliknya, mata biru itu menatap ke arah lain. Urat-urat kesabaran Sasuke putus memutus di dalam kepalanya, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, entah setinggi apa suara yang akan ia keluarkan. "Kamu ini kenapa, hah? Apa yang kamu mau?"

"Sas-.."

Entah apa, ia malah tidak mau membiarkan sosok itu menjawab teriakannya. Entah kenapa, ia malah terbakar dan membiarkan kebuasan menutupi pikirannya. Ini tidak wajar, pikir Sasuke, namun berapa kalipun ia menjernihkan otaknya. Kemarahan ini malah semakin menjadi-jadi, ia merasa sangat menyedihkan, tidak bisa mengerti kemauan sang istri, malah marah-marah tanpa ada sebab yang jelas.

"Aku melihat Iruka memberikan buku tabungan dan surat-surat harta padamu, apa kau tidak puas dengan itu hah? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? KURANG APA AKU?"

_Hiks. Hiks._

Suara-suara tangisan sayup-sayup mulai mengisi gendang telinganya, kemarahan tadi yang menggila sedikit menurun. Ia mengusap mata dengan punggung tangan, lalu menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan yang sama. Menatap wajah milik seseorang yang sudah dititipkan padanya, wajah yang seharusnya tidak boleh memasang raut wajah seperti ini.

"Hu---Hu… Ahk~ Hiks… Hu…"

Suaranya tertahan, seperti orang kehabisan nafas, bulir-bulir air mata turun membasahi wajah dan futon sutra di bawah tubuhnya. Badan yang bergetar-getar, terlihat memilukan, kedua tangan kurus itu mengepal membentuk perisai di depan dadanya. Bibirnya terbuka dan menutup dengan cepat, meraih udara bebas yang tidak bisa masuk lewat hidung yang sudah dihambat oleh air mata. Mata biru itu menghilang di balik kelopak mata berbulu pirang itu, terlihat butiran air mata memasak keluar meski sudah berusaha ditutup rapat-rapat.

"Naruto! Lihat aku!"

_PLAK!_

Naruto berhenti mengisak, tangannya yang tadi mengepal kuat, perlahan-lahan melemah. Ia mengerjab beberapa saat, sebelum otaknya menerima perasaan sakit. Sakit dan rasa panas menjalar di sekujur pipi kirinya, ia juga mengecap rasa darah dalam mulut. Entah apa, ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa sosok yang ia percaya tidak akan menggunakan kekerasan padanya itu, kini menampar wajahnya. Ia tidak mau percaya, kenyataan memang kejam, terlebih lagi padanya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anjing pengecut! Kau itu seorang pria, bersikaplah seperti pria! Jangan sedikit-sedikit menangis! Aku sudah lelah menghadapi sikapmu yang seperti ini!" Sasuke merasa ia sudah mengkhianati janji-janji yang ia tautkan pada Naruto dan pada semua orang. Namun, sedikit pun ia tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan dan menusuk hati bagi sang istri.

"A-apa…"

Dengan sisa tenaganya,Naruto mendorong jatuh Sasuke ke atas futon, ia bersimpuh sambil memegangi pipi kiri yang kini memerah. Darah mengucur pelan dari sudut bibir tipis si bangsawan yang bergelar 'putri' itu, di sisi yang lain jejak-jejak air mata mengering, terlihat kontras pada wajah yang biasanya memasang raut ceria. Ia tersenyum sinis pada sosok Sasuke yang masih mencoba meredakan kemarahan yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana.

"Jadi, jadi begitu,ya… Begitu perasaanmu padaku, Sasuke? Hanya begitu saja? Pa-padahal aku… Hahaha… Sudahlah, toh sia-sia aku memiliki perasaan ini…"

Tawanya terdengar pilu, bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, ya termasuk Sasuke. Seorang suami yang menyesal setelah menampar sang istri, kini ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk berkata apapun. Sebab, ia takut, kata-kata itu akan menjadi bumerang baginya.

"Semua hal ini membuatku muak... Pernikahan ini, tempat ini, suasana seperti ini... Apa perubahan yang terjadi? Kau masih bersikap acuh... Aku yang seharusnya lelah, Sasuke... Pa-padahal..."

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sampai yakin bahwa air mata itu tidak akan mengalir lagi. "Padahal aku sempat berharap padamu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia berjalan keluar kamar, berjalan dengan langkah terseret. Koridor Istana yang sepi, sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut, sebab yang ia takutkan bukan hal seperti ini. Yang ia takutkan adalah tatapan membenci dan jijik dari Sasuke, ya, ia takut. Takut saat cinta ini, hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang, tanpa pernah dibalas oleh sang Pangeran yang ia rebut dari kekasih asli. _Karin_.

Ia duduk di ruang baca di Istana, menatap barisan buku yang tersusun rapi, ia sempat melihat Sasuke berdiri sambil membaca di sini. Entah kenapa, kemana pun ia pergi, ia akan selalu melihat sosok si Pangeran. Membuat hatinya meringis. Dalam diam Naruto mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sudut bibirnya, ia meringis pelan saat sakit menyerang. Menutup mata dalam dekapan tangan, ia berpikir lambat, apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Berjam-jam,ia mencoba tidur di atas sofa yang empuk itu, namun kantuk sama sekali tidak mau hinggap. Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan ini, dari semua rantai yang mengikat langkahnya, dari semua kecemasan yang menghantui. Saking pusingnya, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa matahari sudah tinggi mengambang di langit. Namun, tidak terbersit satu pikiran pun untuk beranjak dari sana,dari sofa itu, dari ruang baca itu.

.

.

Mungkin akan lebih baik baginya kalau Naruto berteriak, mengamuk atau bahkan memukulinya hingga babak belur. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kemarin, sekarang ia malah mengurung dirinya di ruang baca. Tidur di atas sofa dan hanya bergerak untuk pergi ke toilet, ia sama sekali tidak mau mengikuti jadwal yang diberikan Iruka, makan pun hanya sesekali. Ia memang bisa beralasan sakit, orang awam pun akan melihat bahwa istrinya sedang mengalami sakit keras.

Mata biru itu hanya terbuka beberapa jam sekali, kantong hitam menggantung di bawahnya. Bibirnya yang biasa merah menggoda, kini hanya berwarna pink pucat dan sedikit pecah-pecah. Rambut pirang itu acak-acakan, mencuat ke sana kemari. Sambil bersedekap di bawah selimut tebal, ia masih nekat menolak dokter untuk memeriksanya. Para dayang mulai khawatir dan memutuskan untuk menunggui sang 'putri' di luar ruang baca, mengingat Naruto tidak mengijinkan siapa pun untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan 'putri' ? Apakah sudah lebih sehat? Aku mendapat kabar dari Iruka bahwa ia demam, baru 2hari aku tidak bertemu, aku sudah merindukan suaranya."

Sasuke tersentak oleh pertanyaan Ibu suri, sebelum menemukan jawaban yang tepat, ia meneguk cepat teh darjeeling di dalam cangkir. "Sudah agak lebih baik..." Ujar Sasuke pendek, toh berkata apapun, tidak akan merubah keadaan yang sudah jelas adalah kesalahannya sedari awal.

"Apakah mungkin karena ia belum menyesuaikan keadaan dengan suasana kerajaan?" Ratu Mikoto menyela, ia duduk berdampingan Ibu suri, menatap tajam pada ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit berubah. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menangkap bahwa ada yang salah dengan anaknya ini. "Mungkin, yang Mulia." Sasuke menjawab lirih.

Rambutnya yang hitam legam, sedikit menyentuh pundak, terbang oleh angin semilir yang masuk lewat sela-sela jendela ruangan kuno istana itu. Jas abu-abunya tampak selaras dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna senada. Namun wajah yang biasanya tampak garang dan tegas itu, kini terlihat murung. Para dayang kini disibukkan oleh beberapa masalah, tidak hanya masalah dari Naruto, juga dari Sasuke yang mulai banyak diam.

"Sebaiknya, tradisi mengunjungi rumah mertua diadakan lebih cepat, bagaimana menurut anda, putri Mikoto?" Ibu Suri yang tersenyum simpul, menatap sang menantu dengan tatapan hangat, ia mempercayai semua urusan di belakang layar pada putri dari keluarga bangsawan ternama ini. Mikoto berpikir sejenak, sebelum teringat pada saat-saat ia baru pertama kali masuk istana, ia pun amat sangat merindukan suasana rumah. "Saya setuju, yang Mulia, kemungkinan besar, kesehatan 'putri' bisa lebih baik setelah pulang ke kediamannya."

Sebersit harapan membuncah dari lubuk hati Sasuke yang terdalam. Dalam keadaan kalut seperti saat ini, pertolongan dan nasehat dari tetua kerajaan menjadi obat terampuh. Selain mendapat pemecehan dari permasalahannya, ia pun mempunyai alasan untuk menemui Naruto lagi. Ya, menemui orang yang sudah ia sakiti, entah sudah berapa banyak orang ia hancurkan hatinya, namun untuk yang satu ini... Ini kasus spesial, pikir Sasuke. Ia akan merendahkan sedikit harga diri, demi memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang istri. Bagaimana pun juga, inti permasalahan ini memang datang dari si Putra Mahkota.

.

.

Dalam ruang baca, Naruto sudah berkali-kali menyemangati diri untuk bisa kembali lagi ke dirinya yang dulu. Namun berkali-kali pula ia gagal, entah atas alasan apa, ia tidak bisa membawa diri untuk tersenyum lagi. Setiap memikirkan kehidupannya yang dulu, air mata selalu siap membanjiri. Sekarang, bagi Naruto, setiap permasalahan selalu akan menjadi beban pikiran, padahal dulu, ia bisa sekejab saja melupakannya.

Menggenggam ujung selimut yang sempat ia tarik dari kamar Sasuke, rasa dingin yang menjalar membuatnya menggigil. Padahal ia yakin, cuaca sudah mulai menghangat, mengingat sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan Mei. Tidak terlalu memusingkan diri dengan cuaca, ia mencoba menggapai cemilan yang diletakkan oleh dayang di atas meja tadi pagi. Mengunyah panganan manis itu pelan-pelan, ia baru sadar bahwa perut kosonglah, yang membuatnya begitu dingin. Kerinduannya pada ramen sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, setelah pernikahan, ia praktis tidak diperbolehkan makan sendirian seperti dahulu. Ia harus makan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dengan jarak yang begitu panjang, dengan makanan yang begitu mewah, dengan perasaan kaku yang begitu mendalam.

"Naruto?"

Hampir saja ia memuntahkan makanan yang dikunyahnya, setelah batuk beberapa kali, ia baru bisa menaikkan pandangan untuk menemui sosok pemilik suara itu. "Gaara?"

Pria berambut merah itu mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa jas maupun dasi, ia membuka kancingnya sampai kaos di dalamnya terlihat. Beberapa hari setelah pernikahan, ia menemui Naruto untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir. Tatapan hangat dari mata hijau milik Gaara, sedikit menenangkan Naruto. Ia mendekat hati-hati pada sosok sang 'putri' yang terlihat kacau itu, "Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat..."

Gaara mengernyit, lalu duduk pelan di ujung kaki si pirang. "Kau terlihat kacau?"

"Hahaha..." Tawanya sedikit lepas, pikir Gaara. Setelah mendengar kabar dari para dayang, bahwa Naruto bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan mengurung diri di ruang baca. Secepat mungkin ia ingin menemui si pirang, nalurinya berkata, mungkin inilah kesempatan untuk lebih dekat. Pernah ia mengobrol dengan Naruto, sedikit mendapat informasi bahwa ia menyukai ramen, jadi Gaara memutuskan untuk membawakannya semangkuk mie berkadar garam tinggi itu.

"Ini untukmu..."

.

Naruto mendapati dirinya membuka mulut selebar yang ia bisa, meraih semua ramen masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit ia menghabiskan semua isi mangkuk yang dibawakan Gaara, meletakkan mangkuk putih itu ke atas meja. Ia pun mengelap sisa-sisa ramen yang menempel, perasaannya begitu cepat berubah, meski ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Kesimpulan yang bisa diambil hanyalah dari kerinduannya terhadap ramen, "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Gaara yang telah menghilang dari pandangan, setelah Neji datang memanggil, entah ada urusan apa. Sedikit kekecewaan melanda hati, manakala si rambut merah itu meninggalkan ruangan. Apalagi saat mendapati wajah teduh Gaara saat menemui wajah Neji di balik pintu. Entah mengapa, perasaan iri mengisi relung hati, ada suara-suara yang mengatakan, ia juga ingin punya wajah teduh seperti itu. Wajah yang teduh saat menemui orang terkasih.

"Sasuke..."

Ia ingin merasakan tangan itu, merasakan sentuhannya, merasakan cinta yang menjalar. Merindukan semua milik pria itu, semua aksen dan wangi dari ujung-ujung rambut sang pangeran. Senyuman sinis di bibir itu bahkan membuat hatinya sakit akibat merindu, saking rindunya ia tidak bisa bernapas. Entah karena ramen atau apa, pikiran Naruto menjadi jernih, ia tahu apa yang ia mau. Ia menginginkan Sasuke, ia ingin pria itu, ia ingin itu sekarang.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki, ia bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menanggalkan urat malu, dalam hati, Naruto sudah bertekad akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke memaafkannya. Langkahnya terseok, ia berjalan gontai ke arah ruang tengah di Istana Pangeran. Padahal baru 10 langkah, namun kepala sudah bergoyang hebat seperti naik truk di jalanan berbatu, kini yang menjadi tumpuannya hanyalah cinta. Ya, meski cinta sepihak, sudah cukup baginya.

Mata biru itu menangkap gambaran punggung sang pangeran di ruang tengah, sedikit berlari ia menuju Sasuke. Namun keadaannya yang masih lemah, membuat Naruto sedikit terhuyung-huyung, memegangi sisi-sisi dinding ruangan.

"Sas---...!" suara Naruto terdengar serak, tetapi cukup besar untuk membuat si Pangeran menoleh ke arahnya.

"Naruto!"

Sesaat sebelum tubuh sang 'putri' menyentuh lantai istana, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dalam beberapa detik itulah, Sasuke mendapati dirinya terkejut oleh aliran listrik saat menyentuh tubuh sang istri. Aliran listrik yang menggetarkan seluruh badan dan pemikirannya. Dalam diam, meski tidak ingin mengakui, mungkin kerinduan mendalamlah yang menyebabkan ini.

"Sasuke, go-.." sebelum ia sempat meneruskan perkataannya, Naruto sudah keburu dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. "Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf... Gomen, Naru..."

Meski akan dikatai pengecut atau apalah, ia tidak terlalu peduli, ia ingin menunjukkan segenap perasaannya pada Sasuke. Maka Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan sang pangeran yang berusaha menenangkan. Dalam tangisannya, ia menumpahkan semua kegundahan dan kecemasannya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi, dan hanya Sasukelah yang bisa membuat pikirannya kosong. Hanya bersama pria inilah, ia rela merendahkan dirinya, dan bagi Sasuke, cuma Narutolah yang bisa dibandingkan sejajar dengan dirinya. Tiada yang lain. Dan tiada yang bisa menggantikan.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

.

**Jam 5subuh.... OH M GEE!**

**Ini part1! Tunggu part2 saat mereka maen ke kediaman Namikaze! XD**

**REVIEW!**

**AND I KNOW YOU LOVU ME! *again* FAST-FAST UPDATE! XDDD**


	17. Round 14 part2

**Deshuuu! Berhubung dan**** berhubung~ Gue kena writter's block dan Onemanga mau /udah tutup... gue jadi Depresi beraaaat! **

**Tapi gue bisa apudeto lagi... Ini berkat kuro-chan tersayang my not buk~ **

**Eh, ada kepikiran soal Captain Tsubasa yaoi's version gak? Wkwk~ **

**Seme-seme sejati kayak Hyuuga, Wakabayashi, Misugi, Pierre, Santana, Wakasimatsu (chibi seme), Misaki**** (LOVU!), Izaya, dll. Hanya Tsubasa-kun yang uke~ owowow... PENGEN! Anjritooo~ horny tiba2 (puasa hoy) hihihi~ ga tahaaan~ *merinding disko* Apalagi threesome Wakabayashi-Tsubasa-Hyuuga... *lari keliling kamar* UWAAAAaaaaa Q**

**-PIIIIPPPP~ 1 jam kemudian~-iklan ceritanya-wkwkwk**

**Go-gomen~ *ngos2an* si-silakan baca ficnya! / =3 hosh~**

**DAN! Ultah gue ta****nggal 1juni! XD 19th~ huft... Berasa tua. *emang geblek!***

.

.

Disclaimer:: Sha-la-la-la~ *plak!* Ma-Masashi... Ki-kishimoto TTATT"

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: fluff-lah dikit~ ayo kita nikmati kesenangan ini sebelum angst datang! XP

.

-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-

-**Palace_Story**-

.

_**Round 14. Part-**__**2. -I'm Home.-**_

.

.

Saking gembira, Naruto tidak bisa tenang memikirkan hari di mana ia kembali ke kediamannya. Rasa rindu akan kasur empuk di kamarnya yang sempit sudah mencapai titik tertinggi. Ia sudah memilihkan hadiah terbaik yang akan dibawanya nanti, meski bingung menyebutnya oleh-oleh atau hadiah, ia sudah cukup bahagia telah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Hehehe~" tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Naruto, duduk bersila sambil menggambar doodle di atas meja kayu di ruang barat, berupa ruangan berukuran sedang yang sering digunakan para bangsawan untuk bermeditasi. Tangannya bergerak lincah, meniru simbol kerajaan yang ia lihat dari gulungan di ruang baca. Kertas yang semula putih, kini sudah berwarna-warni ceria mengikuti keinginannya.

"Hee~ apa yang sedang anda gambar, yang Mulia?" seorang kasim Istana menjongkok di hadapannya. Temujin* namanya, seorang kasim yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke untuk menemani Naruto. Temujin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kasim yang berpengalaman menangani bangsawan. Selain menjadi pengawal dan mata-mata Sasuke, ia juga bertugas menjadi 'sahabat' si pirang yang selalu terlihat kesepian. "Rahasia~" senyum manis menggantung di wajah sang 'putri' mahkota.

Beberapa kali berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, si kasim sudah bisa bergaul baik. Selain kemampuannya dalam meneliti tingkah laku orang, juga karena sifat Naruto yang mudah berbaur. Dalam hubungan majikan dan pembantu, Temujin sangat menghormati Naruto namun tidak menepiskan fakta bahwa majikannya ini sangat tidak siap untuk menghadapi kehidupan istana. Maka sesuai janjinya pada Putra Mahkota, meskipun harus mengorbankan harga diri atau bahkan nyawa ia akan melindungi senyuman itu. Sebab, pangeran kaku yang menjadi idola semua orang termasuk Temujin, itu sampai rela memintanya secara pribadi untuk melaksanakan perintah ini.

"Anda sudah makan siang, yang Mulia?" tanyanya lembut, sambil mengambil posisi duduk. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan namun demi adat kesopanan yang diajarkan oleh kerajaan padanya, ia harus berbasa-basi, walaupun tidak suka. "Ehh? Jadi sudah makan sianggg? Pantesan laper, ayo~ maaakaaan!" suara tinggi itu sedikit mengejutkan Temujin, mata hijau pucatnya mengerjab beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dan menuntun Naruto ke ruang makan. "Mari, Naruto-sama."

.

.

Naruto duduk bersila sambil memeluk bantal panjang, menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Di sampingnya ada novel tebal dari ruang baca yang ia bawa ke ruang tivi, sebelum Sasuke datang, ia tadinya sedang membaca sembari mengunyah senbei. Sambil melepaskan dasi dari leher kemejanya, Sasuke menghenyakkan diri di atas sofa. Mencoba mencari ketenangan yang langsung sirna oleh lengkingan si _Blonde_,

"Beneraaann? Besok aku boleh ke rumah?" muka berkulit kecoklatan itu berseri-seri, terkadang Sasuke merasakan miris hati, membayangkan sang isteri tidak bahagia hidup bersamanya di istana.

"Kecilkan suaramu, dobe!" tukas si _Raven _jengah.

Merasa diabaikan, Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan membuang mukanya ke samping, tanda marah "HEE! TEME! HMMP!"

Seringai kecil terlukis samar di wajah Sasuke, pada sikap Naruto yang meniru atau memang anak kecil inilah ia lemah. Tidak sanggup rasanya ia mengingat lagi betapa menyedihkan muka Naruto malam itu. Meski tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia sudah siap mengorbankan apapun termasuk harga diri untuk melindungi sang istri.

"Oi, Teme..." tangan kurus Naruto menggapai ujung jas biru kelam Sasuke, menyadarkan sang Pangeran lagi ke alam nyata. Mata hitam itu bertemu pandang pada mata Naruto yang sebiru langit dan sedalam laut, membuatnya bertanya, apakah anak mereka nanti akan mempunyai mata seperti ini atau tidak.

_A-ANAK?_

Pikiran itu menghantam tulang tengkorak Sasuke keras, bukannya menjawab panggilan sang istri, ia malah sibuk bersedekap berusaha menurunkan blush yang memerah tajam. Sementara si pirang memiringkan kepalanya, mencari-cari wajah Sasuke yang berpaling, tampak seperti ingin memeluk sofa.

"Hoi! Mukamu merah banget! Kamu sakit, teme?"

Sang Pangeran ingin sekali menampar dirinya, atas pikiran aneh seperti itu, meskipun ia tahu kalau Naruto adalah uke yang sejak awal submasif dan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Ia masih tidak percaya, bahwa bisa-bisanya pemikiran 'gaje', melewati pagar-pagar norma dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari, kedua tangan Naruto sudah berada di kedua sisi wajahnya. Muka pria yang sering terlihat sebagai wanita itu, berada tepat di depan milik si pangeran. Mungkin saja hawa panas dari blush yang mewarnai muka Sasuke, sampai ke Naruto, sebab kini wajah itu sama merahnya. "Sa-suke?" suara lirih itu begitu menggoda, sampai membuat Sasuke terhipnotis dan mengangkat wajahnya, menemui bibir merah milik si pirang.

"Sasu? Ehhh..."

"Nnh... Te-teme.."

Menjawab permintaan sang putra mahkota, dengan sedikit malu-malu Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke. Ia mulai dari atas,mengecup dahi pucat Sasuke yang sedikit tertutupi helaian rambut,lalu turun pelan-pelan, ke tulang hidung Sasuke yang mancung dan tegas. Entah tidak terhitung berapa kecupan, ia menghujani keseluruhan muka Sasuke dengan ciuman dari bibirnya. Si Pangeran yang tidak tahan segera menarik tubuh itu tidur ke atas sofa yang ia duduki, dengan secepat kilat ia menjejaki leher jenjang itu dengan ciuman. "A-Ah~"

Entah berapa detik, menit atau jam yang terlewat, namun semua itu tidak terlalu penting. Mereka menikmati apa yang mereka rasakan dan lakukan, ini adalah isyarat akan adanya cinta. Walau terkadang sinarnya redup dan sedikit buram oleh dunia, namun pasti akan terasa jika mereka mau membuka hati. Ya, ini cinta.

Dan semua, seperti novel , senbei, jadwal kerajaan atau bahkan dayang dan kasim yang mendengar suara desahan mereka dengan muka malu tidak terlalu dipedulikan, ya, ini cinta.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaang! AYAH! IBUU! SASORIIIII! AKU P-U-L-A-N-NG!"

Semua telinga yang berada di dekat Naruto tiba-tiba mengalami tekanan luar biasa dan terpaksa menggertakkan gigi serta menutup lubang telinga dengan tangan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tanpa menyadari hawa membunuh milik Sasuke yang sudah berjanji padanya tadi untuk tidak berbicara aneh, Naruto melangkah masuk kediamannya.

Bangunan yang cukup usang dan tidak seberapa besar jika dibandingkan pada ukuran istana miliknya (_tentu saja, baka_) pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk dan meninggalkan beberapa prajurit di gerbang luar. Matanya menatap kanan kiri, banyak tanaman yang mengisi pekarangan ini, beragam sayuran terlihat masih segar di dalam sebuah keranjang di atas gazebo tua. Menyentuh dinding bangunan, ia ingin merasa aura dari sebuah rumah yang sudah dihuni oleh Naruto hampir seumur hidupnya ini. "Berlumut..." komentar Sasuke sambil mengelap telapaknya menggunakan saputangan.

"AHH! Selamat datang, Putra Mahkota!" lagi-lagi suara bertekanan tinggi, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sesaat, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di dalam ruangan. Ia menemui wajah-wajah yang tidak asing lagi, mertua pria yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto, lalu mertua wanita yang selalu memasang tampang teduh seperti ibu suri dan yang terakhir seorang remaja berambut merah,beraut muka... menakutkan?

"Selamat datang..." ujar ketiganya bersamaan,

"Ya, mana Naruto?" Sasuke melepaskan mantel hitam serta sepatunya, sambil mengucapkan 'Maaf, mengganggu' ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kali ke lantai kediaman Namikaze. Minato dengan muka kaku, tersenyum robotic, "Sedang berada err,k-kamarnya, Pangeran..." menjawab segan. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, memandangi raut muka si pangeran yang menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tajam, merasakan aura tidak enak ini, Kushina dan Sasori mohon diri untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka sebelumnya. Meninggalkan Minato yang sudah basah oleh keringat dingin, berdua saja bersama si pangeran, "Err.. Pa-pangeran?"

Dengan tawa yang tersendat, Sasuke menyalami Minato yang berdiri seperti patung di koridor yang sempit. "Biasa saja, _ayah..._" mulutnya sedikit geli mengucapkan sebutan itu, sebab sudah sejak lama ia tidak pernah lagi mengatakannya. Muka Minato tiba-tiba saja tersipu, setelah menunjukkan kamar Naruto yang berada di daerah paling atas, yaitu di bawah loteng, ia berlari menyongsong Kushina yang sedang memasak.

"Sa-sayang! Hosh~" ia menyandarkan bahunya ke bingkai pintu dapur. Rambut Kushina terikat tinggi, ia mengenakan celemek masak berwarna biru muda, sambil memegang sendok sayur tinggi-tinggi. Lalu dengan pandangan heran ia menanyakan apa gerangan yang membuat sang suami tersipu dan terengah-engahh.

"Pangeran memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah! (w) Uwaaah!"

Senyuman mengejek terpasang jelas di wajah Kushina,lalu memukul kepala pirang suaminya keras. Sebelum melanjutkan memasak, ia berkata lambat, "Sudah kubilang, kau pasti akan menyukainya..."

.

.

Bantal, selimut, buku-buku, bau tanaman yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela tua, semua ini hal-hal sepele yang dirindukannya. Menutup mata sejenak, ia masih bisa membayangkan dirinya saat berada di kamar ini, dalam kejadian apapun. Rasanya tidak bisa percaya, padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu ia hanya seorang pelajar biasa.

"..." ia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Sambil memeluk bantal besar kesayangannya, Naruto duduk di ujung ranjang yang berada di tengah kamar. Ia menatapi setiap tepi-tepi hal terkecil yang biasanya luput dari perhatiannya. Seindah apapun kerajaan, memang hanya rumah sendirilah yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tentram.

"Hoi."

Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mata, "UWA! Sedang apa kau di sini?" keluh Naruto sambil menggertakkan gigi. Alis mata hitam Sasuke sedikit mengerut, sudah jelas bagi orang lain bahwa ia sedang marah. Ia sudah tahu bahwa membawa Naruto kembali ke kediamannya akan menjadi pisau bermata dua. Bisa dipastikan, Naruto akan memperhatikan keluarganya dan hal-hal yang tidak penting dari pada Sasuke.

"Aku ini suamimu, dobe..." kata Sasuke, ia membalikkkan badan. Rasanya, sudah siap meledak, namun saat dua tangan kurus merangkul di pinggang. Mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa tersenyum juga. "Temeeeee~ begitu saja marah... Hahaha~"

Tetapi yang akan membuat si pirang sangat rindu dan tersiksa tentu saja adalah tidak bisa merasakan serta mencium bau Sasuke yang khas. Harum mawar yang lembut, sedikit mint, membuat ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Sasuke bisa memiliki harum seperti ini. Punggungnya yang besar, sangat keras, entah karena tulang atau otot, menghasut pipi Naruto untuk memerah pelan saat memeluknya. "T-teme?"

Tangan Sasuke lambat-lambat memegang tangan kurus Naruto, ia melepaskan ikatan erat di pinggangnya. Lalu menghadap Naruto yang berdiri dengan muka tersipu-sipu, ia merendahkan punggungnya mensejajarkan tinggi mereka yang berbeda 15cm. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata tajam, senyuman bak seringai serigala menggantung di sudut bibirnya, sang Putra Mahkota. Sembari menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Naruto, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, si Pangeran berkata pelan, "Cium aku..."

Tentu saja dalam hitungan detik air muka Naruto, berubah menjadi malu setengah mati. "A-apa? Me-mesum..." lirih si pirang, menutup matanya cepat, ia sungguh tidak kuat ditatap begitu tajam oleh Sasuke. Lalu, dalam diam si Pangeran menyentuhkan masing-masing ujung hidung mereka pelan, "Ayolah, dobe... Aku benar-benar malas menciummu... Jadi kau saja yang lakukan~" rengek Sasuke, tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia menyukai saat menatap wajah malu-malu Naruto, sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

Dengan lambat, si pirang mencium ujung hidung Sasuke, pelan-pelan ia meletakkan bibirnya di atas milik si Pangeran. Permukaan bibir Sasuke begitu dingin, lembut dan beraroma cinnamon, Naruto sedikit membuka mata, melihat betapa tipisnya bibir itu. Perlahan-lahan ia menghisap bagian bawah bibir Sasuke, pelan dan stabil, sebelum menyusupkan lidah kecilnya ke dalam kawasan mulut si pangeran.

_Aku mencintaimu, aku terikat padamu, kaulah segala yang aku impikan, cinta ini begitu besar sampai hatiku terasa sakit saat menatapmu, sihir apa yang kau gunakan? Sebab rasanya tidak mungkin lagi berpaling darimu._

_Keinginanku untuk mencinta, keinginanku untuk memiliki, semua itu, kau mengunciku, menautkan ku pada pelabuhanmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku akan rela jika harus selamanya berada di sini, asalkan kau ada untukku, dan hanya menjadi milikku._

_You're my equal._

_You're my love._

_My Naruto. And i love you._

Sasori membisikkan kata-kata puisi itu sambil merekam ciuman panas si kakak dengan putra mahkota dengan kamera handphonenya. Lalu sambil meneguk ludah pelan, ia beranjak dari ujung pintu tempatnya mengintip kamar Naruto. Dalam hati, ia sudah bisa memastikan betapa terkenalnya blognya nanti, saat ia memposting video ini.

"Hihi..." tawa terkikik Sasori berhenti saat menemui wajah mengerikan kedua orang tuanya. "HEGH!"

.

.

Sesudah menikmati makan malam yang menurut Sasuke seadanya namun sangat istimewah bagi keluarga Namikaze, ia dan Naruto memberikan hadiah yang sudah mereka bawa. Naruto sudah berhari-hari memilihkan hadiah untuk ibu, ayah dan adiknya itu, ia tampak senang sekali saat melihat senyum merekah di wajah anggota keluarganya.

Senyum yang sangat ia harapkan, akhirnya didapat dengan mengorbankan diri terkurung di istana. Namun tidak terlalu jelek juga 'kan, ia bergelimangan harta, ia dilayani dan ia mendapat suami tampan. Dari sudut mata, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang menikmati teh hijau hangat sembari menatap langit malam, masih belum gelap dan menyajikan tirainya terbakar oleh sulur matahari, sosoknya begitu indah bahkan membuat Naruto berciut hati. Jika membandingkan Sasuke dengan dirinya, sungguh ada jurang yang begitu dalam, memisahkan dan menohok si pirang.

Ia lalu mengembalikan pandangan pada keluarganya yang sedang membuka satu persatu hadiah yang bertumpuk di hadapan mereka. Tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara, Naruto mengejangkan kepalan tangan di atas pangkuannya, ia berpikir keras.

Beberapa kejadian penting yang tiba-tiba saja menimpa, mengubah dunianya, membuatnya mengabaikan hal-hal lain. "Hah..." sungguh, hipnotis apa yang pria ini pasang padannya.

Dan tak terasa malam benar-benar turun ke bumi, menutup matahari, dengan selimut hitam yang berkelap-kelip. Begitu cepat, padahal rasanya kalau di dalam Istana lama sekali, pikir Naruto sambil menatap langit dari jendela ruang keluarga. Hanya mereka yang masih membuka mata, sementara Kushina, Minato dan Sasori sudah bermain di alam bawah sadar mereka. Si pirang terkikik pelan, saat membayangkan kembali muka kecapaian keluarganya itu menghadapi si pangeran stoic.

Ia lagi-lagi menemukan dirinya terdiam, mendengarkan suara jangkrik yang memulai konser di halaman. Sementara Sasuke menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku yang ia temukan di rak di kamar Naruto. "Baca apa?"

Si pirang menjorokkan tubuhnya dari belakang sofa, memicingkan mata meneliti bacaan sang suami. "Entahlah, sepertinya menarik..." Kata Sasuke, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mood membaca, namun saat menemukan sebuah buku bersampul biru dan berjudul 'My diary'. Hasrat membacanya seketika menggebu, "EEEH! I-itu 'kan diarykuuu! HUEEEE"

Ia sudah menunggu ekspressi Naruto yang seperti ini, ya, yang seperti ini, sangat membuat adrenalinnya memacu sampai menyentuh titik tertinggi. Dengan muka merah, sedikit air mata di ujung kelopak, dan suara-suara memohon, Ahh~ saking gemasnya, hampir saja Sasuke mencubit pipi itu kuat-kuat. Sambil mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi, si Pangeran berkata sombong, "Kalau kau ingin buku ini kembali, memohon sambil menyembah!"

Guratan kemarahan muncul di sekeliling dahi si pirang, sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan geram, ia menjawab ketus, "Nggak sudi!", mendengar perkataan Naruto, senyum sang Putra Mahkota semakin melebar. "Oh? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau buku diari ini kusebarkan di internet? Kau tau 'kan aku punya fansite?"

_EGH! Tentu aku tahu! A__ku anggota fansite itu juga teme!_

"Kenapa diam? Aku tidak bercanda loh..." Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, membentuk perisai serta sosok sombong yang terlihat begitu angkuh namun juga 'mewah'. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa membuang muka merahnya ke arah lain, meneguk ludah yang mungkin mengatasi kekeringan dalam tenggorokan, ia merendahkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Menyentuh lantai, dengan tangan di bawah kepala, ia membentuk posisi menghormat, "Aku mohon kembalikan diaryku, Sasuke..."

"Sasuke-sama!" bentak si Pangeran ketus, Naruto hanya berkata sabar berulang kali dalam hati. "Ya, Aku mohon Sasuke-sama~"

_JEPRET!_

"HAHAHA~ Tidak kusangka kau beneran ngelakuin perintahku... Kau ini, dobe! Hahaha~"

Dengan sekali kedip, mata biru Naruto menangkap benda elektronik di tangan Sasuke. Berupa telepon genggam hitan, mengeluarkan suara jepret? Seketika saja, kesabarannya menghilang tergantikan oleh perasaan malu luar biasa dan kemarahan mendalam, "Kau memotretku, TEMEEEE?"

"UWAAAA!" dengan kecepatan kilat, si pirang berusaha merebut benda yang di genggam tangan Sasuke, karena terkejut, si Pangeran menjatuhkan buku diary dipegangannya. Karena menoleh ke samping, berupaya meraih buku bersampul biru yang tergeletak di atas lantai, sang Putra Mahkota kehilangan keseimbangan oleh dorongan keras dari Naruto.

_GEDEBUK!_

Punggungnya terasa membelah dan hancur, rasa sakit menghinggapi untuk beberapa detik, setelah agak mereda, ia membuka mata pelan-pelan. Hanya untuk menemui muka luar biasa merah dari Naruto, si pirang yang kini dudukdi atas perutnya sama sekali tidak terasa berat. "T-TEME!" suaranya bergetar-getar, seperti menahan tangis. Sudah beberapa kali ia mendapati kelakuan Naruto yang seperti ini, entah kenapa ada firasat jelek menghantuinya. "Oi, Naruto~" sambil meletakkan tangan di permukaan kulit wajah si istri, Sasuke sedikit merasa gemetar menjalari tangannya.

"Maaf... Maaf, jangan nangis ya..." Si Pangeran meraih saputangannya dan mengelap ingus si istri yang hampir keluar, lalu menekan air mata yang sudah bertengger di sudut mata.

"Kamu cengeng sekali akhir-akhir ini..." keluh Sasuke, berusaha bersuara kecewa padahal ia cukup senang, dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia malah lebih mudah menggoda si pirang.

Mata biru Naruto terbakar oleh rasa malu, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ia menatap Sasuke dengan kerutan alis yang menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Dasar teme! Baka!" gaya marah yang kekanakan itu. Sungguh, jika dibandingkan dengan selera yang selama ini ia junjung, Naruto bukanlah tipe kesukaannya. Beberapa kali ia membayangkan, hal apa dari si pirang yang membuatnya begitu tergila-gila. Hal apa yang mampu menyamarkan harum kulit Karin dari euforianya, namun semakin keras ia mencari jawaban, ia malah tidak menemukan apapun. Lalu waktu tersadar, ia sudah terperosok begitu dalam oleh jerat cinta.

Sekaranglah , ia merasa begitu tidak mengerti dan putus asa. Ia sungguh tidak berdaya dan lemah, dipermainkan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Terbawa arus dan kini berubah menjadi pemuja si pirang.

Tetapi, Sasuke sudah berikhtiar, untuk sekali ini saja, ia akan memperjuangkan kebahagiaan Naruto, walau harus berkorban nyawa.

"Dobe..."

Bukan suatu kejutan bagi Sasuke, yang kadang menemukan dirinya tersenyum saat memandang tingkah laku Naruto.

.

.

"Hueeeh~ melelahkan sekali..."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidur dan merasakan sedikit kehidupan lama. Banyak waktu yang ia sudah lewati bersama ranjang ini, entah tidur, jatuh, bahagia, menangis, ia sudah bersamanya hampir 10tahun. Sejenak ia menatap langit-langit rendah di atas kepala, membayangkan betapa membingungkan kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini sebuah anugerah atau malah bencana? Ia bertanya-tanya, pada dirinya, pada benda-benda mati di sekitar, apakah kebahagiaan itu?

_Apa seperti ini?_

_Rasanya bisa membuat tubuh melambung tinggi, menyentuh awan-awan, dan bisa tersenyum di mana saja? _

_Jika itu kebahagiaan... Maka__ akan seperti apa cinta itu?_

_Apa juga seperti ini?_

_Saat menatapnya, akan terasa panas membubung sampai ujung rambut, tangan bergetar dan dada terasa bergemuruh akibat detakan jantung?_

_Kalau benar, apakah bisa dihentikan?_

_Apa bisa berhenti sebentar saja? Sebab perih dan sakit ini sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai hal seperti ini, hanya belum terbiasa. Pada hal seperti ini, pada cintaku untukmu yang tumbuh sampai ke langit._

"Oi! Beneran kita harus tidur berdua di atas ranjang sekecil ini?"

Suara tenor Sasuke, mengusik pemikiran Naruto yang sudah melayang jauh, seketika dikembalikan lagi ke dunia nyata. "Iyah, emang kamu mau tidur di lantai? Aku, sih ogah..." sembari bersungut-sungut, Naruto memeluk boneka beruang putih pemberian kakeknya, erat. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan cemburu Sasuke yang membayangkan jika saja posisi beruang itu adalah dirinya.

"Ya, nggak usah ketus gitu 'kan? Minggir sedikit.." sahut Sasuke, ia sudah melepaskan kemeja yang tadi ia kenakan, hanya meninggalkan tank top putih membalut dada bidangnya. Tidak bergerak dari sikap tidurnya yang menghadap sisi lain kamar, Naruto memutuskan dalam hati, tidak akan bertingkah lembut pada Sasuke malam ini.

"Hoy, dobe!"

Begitu dikasih perhatian sedikit, si pangeran sialan ini langsung ngelunjak, pikir Naruto kesal. Jawaban yang ia berikan pada si _Raven_ hanyalah geraman dari tenggorokan, menandakan kemarahannya.

"Hn, lucu dobe. Sekarang minggir, aku beneran ngantuk." Tukas Sasuke tajam, ia sudah duduk di samping tubuh Naruto, yang hanya menyisakan sedikit bagian dari ranjang kecil ini untuknya. Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, pikiran kotor Sasuke sudah berjalan dengan cepat, seiring dengan seringai serigala yang mengembang di wajah eloknya. Yah, bukan Uchiha Sasuke jika tidak mesum.

"GEH! Sasuke!"

Lengan kekar dan berotot si pangeran sudah melingkar di sekeliling dadanya, melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari beruang putih pemberian kakek. Dalam sekejab saja, si pirang sudah masuk dengan pas ke dalam dekapan si _Raven_. Entah marah, kesal, malu, senang, bercampur jadi satu kesatuan, membanjiri perasaan Naruto dengan animasi hati berwarna pink yang tiba-tiba saja membuat suasana sekitar mereka menjadi romantis dan penuh birahi menggebu. "T-teme!" ia mencoba menggertakkan giginya, mencari-cari titik kemarahan yang kini sudah hampir menghilang.

Kekeringan melanda tenggorokan, dalam sunyi mereka bertukar suhu tubuh, saling menyesuaikan dan menemukan betapa bentuk badan mereka yang pas satu-sama lain. Detik-detik jam yang tergantung di dinding hadapan mereka, terdengar begitu jelas dan berat, namun masih tidak bisa mengalahkan dentuman jantung di dada.

Keadaan yang seperti keabadian ini, menggoreskan sedikit kekhawatiran di hati Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan firasat akan hal buruk akan mendekati mereka, oleh karena itu. Meski hanya sekali, ia sebagai suami dan calon pemimpin negeri, mampu menunjukkan sikap terbaiknya menghadapi sang uke yang menderita. "Naruto..."

Mendekatkan wajah ke dalam sisi leher si pirang yang jenjang, ia membiarkan permukaan bibir tipisnya menyentuh kulit leher Naruto. Mendesah pelan, si _Blonde _bingung harus melakukan apa, ia yang sebelumnya mencari-cari kesalahan Sasuke untuk menyalahkan si pangeran atas deritanya. Kini memutuskan untuk memaafkan segala kesalahan itu oleh karena sebuah pelukan sederhana. Meneguk ludah, berharap akan menemukan kelegaan hanya sia-sia, hal itu malah makin membuatnya kesulitan menyesuaikan diri.

Kenapa kehidupannya kini berubah begitu drastis? Ia yang sempat merasa hidupnya kini berjalan layaknya roman percintaan, merasakan hantaman keras. Kehidupan yang sebelumnya mengalir seperti air, ia yang selalu menganggap dirinya penyuka payudara wanita, kini lebih menyenangi dada rata dan lengan berotot? Pada siapa ia harus menyalahkan kehidupannya yang terombang-ambing mengikuti bayangan pria _stoic_ ini?

Rasanya pertanyaan ini tiada habis, setiap hari ia akan selalu menemukan pertanyaan baru, menemukan alasan baru, menemukan bermacam kendala yang membuatnya menolak perasaan sendiri. Meski di kenyataan mereka sudah menikah secara sah dan disaksikkan oleh ribuan pasang mata, namun dalam pikirannya ini masih layaknya mimpi indah.

_Mimpi __yang begitu mudah hancur saat kita bangun nanti._

"Sasuke, kamu sudah tidur?" ia merasakan nafas yang stabil menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya, sejenak ia tersenyum dalam gelapnnya malam. Berpikir, kenapa ia harus memusingkan hal-hal seperti itu? Padahal ia sudah mendapat kebahagiaan yang tidak semua orang bisa rasakan. "Hoaem..." Dalam hitungan menit, ia pun menyusul Sasuke masuk ke alam mimpi.

_Lalu, biarkan kita berdua tidur bersama dalam keabadian._

_Oyasumi-nasai..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_)* Temujin dari Naruto the Movie, gue lup__a nama movienya apa. _

**Wuaah! Udah berapa bulan gak apudetoh? w dont angry with meee! Gue janji, gak akan lagi kayak gini... Aminnnnn *aminin dong!* **

**Oh, btw~ gue nawarin nih, mau chapter tambahan part-3 gak? Ini kan round14part-2, ceritanya di part-3 masih dirumah Naru-chan. Ato langsung balik ke istana?**

**Hmmm... gue masih pengen santai, kalo langsung masuk round15, suspense mulai! Angst berat-beratan... *hint!* jadi gimana my lovely readers? Pilih salah satu! *****WAJIB***

_**(**__**Oh! Makasih buat yang udah ngreview~ eh, bukannya mau gimana2 ya... bisa gak, reviewnya panjangin dikit...tambahin biodata gitu... ahaha! Paling enggak ngomong apa perasaan kalian thd gue *jyah* maksudnya fic gue gitu... plis2 heheh)**_


	18. Round 14 part3

**Nya~LOOO! Minna-sama! Sankyuu bgt buat yang udah ngereview fic ini! LOVU ALL! Gue akan ngebales review kalian! XD~**

**Ichi:: Iyah, Shi tau! XD karena itu shi lamain apudetohnya! **_***PLAK!***_** tangan naruto? Oh, Ichi... ICHI! Itu hint! HINT you 'know? **_***JITAKED***_

**KyuubiMeiHime:: Tak apa-apa honey~ mau review pertama~ tengah-tengah, seperempat~ 3 Itu karena Shi sekarang dah tua! Jadi nulisnya semakin berkembang~ **_***entah harus bangga ato nangis***_

**Raika Carnelian:: Imoutou-chan~ ini nee-chan honey! **_***shota-con mode***_** BBF? HOHOi! Masa? Diksi itu apa? Yang dipake dileher? Dasi! XD **_***geblek***_

**Uzukaze touru:: Hiatus? No~ belum, mungkin? XD gue gak kemana-mana koo~ Cuma pup, tidur, makan, pup... nulis pake perasaan? Akhirnya ada yang mau mengakui gue punya perasaan! TT , TT yaah, udah panjang!**

**Assassin Cross:: Kurang panjang? Ini udah sakit perut ngetiknya! Tangan udah keriting, otak udah melepuh, mata udah katarak **_***lebai***_

**Fujoshi Nyasar:: Biarkan gue ngetik angst! XDD biar dirimu rasakan betapa gue suka menganiaya perasaan orang! YE-AH! **_***Bletak!***_

**Meyra Uzumaki:: Ah! Jangan katakan ituuu **_***nosebleed***_** pas gue jadi panitia ospek, banyak panitia cowok yang maen2 tapi kayak yaoi gituh... AHH~ seandainya mereka beneran yaoi... HORRAY FOR DIRTY MIND! **

**AshuraDaiMou:: Iyaaah! Finder series belum apudetoh 2bulan! = 3 = ughhh~ padahal gue dah nunggu~ HUEH~ Lemonnya ituloh~ AsamixAkihito~ hot buanget~ **_***puasa hoy!***_

**Black angel:: Thanks for review~ aaahh~ Gue suka bgt ama Minato-kun~ rasanya, gue agak kurang rela dia nikah sama Kushina~ **_***kenapa gak sama Fugaku? Damn***_** huhuh TT 3 TT**

**Micon:: AH! Good idea~ tapi juga bad idea! Kenapa? Silakan baca ceritanya, hmm~ gue bukan gak pengen ngelanjutin fic gue yang laen, tapi pas ngebuka file lama dan ngeliat style gue yang waktu itu, rasanya jadi malu BUANGET!~ mungkin gue akan mengedit semuanya, setelah fic ini selesai~ XD PANJANG! **

**Minamoto Narumi dan nyang nanya2 :: Konflik? XD gue agak gak bisa misahin mereka lama2... tapi! Kalo emang pada ngerasa konfliknya kurang panas... OKE! Mulai round15, semuanya akan jadi kacau balau! Mwuahahaha Q MWAHAHAHA ohok... ohok~ maap bawaan umur.**

**-THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAVORIT-IN GUE ATAU FIC GUE, MENGALERT GUE ATAU FIC GUE, DAN YANG NGASIH SARAN, MASUKAN, PUJIAN, KRITIK, FLAME, CERCAAN, MAKIAN **_***lebai***_** ~ SAAANNKYYUUU~ LOVUUU! MUACH! FIC INI KHUSUS BUAT KALIAN-**

**(Oh! Mau add fb gue? Silakan add /shirophetto, tambahin message ya –misalnya, I Lovu Shi! Kidding minna- XD gue agak takut confirm temen yang blm gue kenal!)**

**-Setelah gue observasi, Ternyata Tsubasa yaoi ****dikit amat yeeeehh****! Tetapi pilihan gue tetep sama Genzo Wakabayashix Tsubasa Ozora dan hint HyuugaxTsubasa! XD WOKEH! Gue akan bikin ficnya! SUATU HARI NANTI! AHAHAHA **_***PLAK***_

**-****Oiya, gue lagi addict banget sama Sengoku Basara, Persona4 dan DRRR! Pair favorit gue di SB DatexSanada, P4 Hero(mainchara)xYosuke dan DRRR! Izaya/KasukaxShixuo. Kalo kalian?**

**Well guys! Gue nulis ini mulai dari~ tgl 16/8/10 (gak percaya? Percayalah!)! Sampai... sekarang? Dicicil... **

.

.

Disclaimer:: Masashi:: Siapa elu? Shi:: Ini gue Pa! Masashi:: Pa? WTF? Shi:: IYAH PAPA! Aku anak mu! Masashi:: Gue gak inget pernah ngebuntingin monyet! _*very clever shiro_... –roll eyes-*

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: Writter yang gaje dan pemales luar biasa. Hm~ gue mencoba humor's style sesuai genre di fic ini,semoga ga terlalu kaku, and language! XD haa!

-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-

-**Palace_Story**-

.

_**Round 14. Part-3. -I'm Home.-**_

.

.

Sasuke terhenyak cukup lama sebelum kembali lagi ke dunia nyata oleh pukulan seseorang tepat di kepala. "Dobe..." Yang memukul, hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memberikan sekeranjang sayuran segar ke pelukan si Putra Mahkota. "Waktu _ibu_ bilang kita akan memetik sayur, tidak kusangka akan benar-benar memetiknya dari kebun sendiri..." keluh Sasuke, mata _onyx_nya menatap sosok di Naruto, sedang memilih sayuran segar lain, di kebun.

Sebelum menjawab keluhan Sasuke, Naruto dengan tangan berlumuran tanah basah menyerahkan beberapa jenis sayuran lagi, ia kemudian berkata sinis, "Yah, beginilah hidup kami, _Teme-sama!_" 2 kaki kurus berbalut celana jeans tua yang mulai hilang warnanya itu bergerak lincah menyusuri kebun sayuran di samping kediaman Namikaze. Sembari mencuci sayuran di sumur terdekat, Sasuke menyegarkan kembali ingatannya, saat datang pertama kali ke halaman kediaman mertuanya, ia menemui seonggok sayuran segar di atas gazebo tua, jadi bukan dibeli... melainkan dipetik sendiri? Entah ini mencoba menghemat atau memang mereka tidak punya uang...

"Ahh~ jangan kasar gitu dong, Sasuke! Lihat, sayuran jadi rusak begini!" tangan kurus milik si _Blonde _mengambil alih keranjang berisi penuh sayuran dari pegangan Sasuke. Ia berjongkok di samping sumur, lalu menumpahkan sedikit sayuran ke dalam ember air, membersihkan satu persatu, membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana.

Betapa, ia melihat kebahagiaan Naruto menyerbak dari hal sederhana ini. Betapa, sosok itu sangat cocok dengan kehidupan simpel ini. Betapa, ia merasa disingkirkan dan terbuang, karena ketidak-mengertiaannya, akan hal mudah ini... Tetapi, bukan salah Sasuke 'kan? Ia yang sejak kecil sudah terbiasa hidup dalam aturan ketat istana, makan dan minum dilayani, sendirian dan terkekang, semakin tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri menghadapi kehidupan 'macam' ini.

Ia yang setiap harinya selalu mengutuk para pendahulu, karena menciptakan kerajaan dan bukannya republik, tidak percaya ada kebahagiaan yang bisa didapat dari kehidupan 'seperti' ini... Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengerti? Kenapa ia tidak bisa paham? Mengapa sambutan hangat itu tidak juga melelehkan kebekuan dalam hatinya? Sungguhkan ia tidak siap menerima cinta dan kasih sayang dalam bentuk senyuman tulus dari keluarga kecil ini? Ia merasa benar-benar tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Rasanya ingin menghilang saja...

"Teme!"

Lagi-lagi pikiran Sasuke dibuyarkan oleh panggilan Naruto, suaranya mengudara dan menariknya ke alam sadar. Si _Blonde _berkacak pinggang, ia menyipitkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan udara segar mengisi paru-parunya. Lalu ia menatap langit yang biru polos di atas kepalanya, membayangkan betapa banyak kertas yang harus dilukis jika ingin mengingat langit hari ini. Setelah melakukan hal-hal aneh di mata Sasuke, si _Blonde _berjalan lambat ke arah sang pangeran yang masih berdiri terpaku di ujung lahan sayuran, "Nih, teme..." ia menyerahkan satu tomat segar terbulat dan termerah yang bisa ia temukan di kebun ini pada Sasuke.

"Kau jangan terlalu memusingkan hal-hal rumit, Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin suamiku beruban padahal masih muda!" sejenak sang pangeran memandangi 'buah sayuran' itu digenggaman, lalu menaikkan penglihatannya, bertemu mata dengan mata biru cemerlang milik si _Blonde._

"Dobe..."

_Kalau bisa semangat itu sebuah barang, maukah kau meminjamkan milikmu... Hanya sebentar, saja?_

"Hari cerah begini, jangan merusaknya dengan muka serammu itu_, Ouji-sama!_"

Sosok itu begitu sempurna, begitu cocok, begitu pas dalam segala hal disekitarnya, ia yang mudah berbaur, tampak indah dan elok walau hanya berkaos usang dan jeans tua. Bagaikan lukisan seorang maestro, setiap kuasannya meneriakkan kecantikan dan kesempurnaan, membuat Sasuke tidak berani menyentuh kanvas itu. Senyuman lebar dari bibir kemerahan, melengkung manis di wajah berkulit cokelat, helaian rambut pirang membingkai wajahnya, terlihat begitu halus. Leher yang jenjang menyambungkan kepala dan badannya, begitu jenjang dan mengundang siapa saja untuk merasakan sentuhan kulitnya.

"Manis..." Kata si _Raven, _mengunyah pelan-pelan belahan tomat dalam mulut, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari tubuh Naruto yang bergerak lincah di hadapannya.

Sungguh ia menyesal tidak membawa serta kamera, sebab ia ingin merekam wajah malaikat itu di dalam film dan mencucinya di ruangan bercahaya merah. Ia ingin merasakan senyum kegembiraan saat mengeringkan lembar gambaran photo malaikat itu, dan merasakan getaran saat menyadari betapa sempurna gambar yang ia ambil. "Teme! Ayo pulang!"

"Hn..." ia berjalan lambat menuju sosok itu.

.

.

"_KEJUTAAAAAN!"_

Sasuke berusaha menurunkan kekejangan yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya, saat memandangi 3orang,

3orang wanita...

3orang wanita aneh, ehm...

3orang wanita aneh yang tampak akrab dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura! Ino! Kenapa kalian ada disini?" lagi-lagi terdengar kebahagiaan dari suara si _Blonde. _Tanpa ragu-ragu ia memeluk satu-persatu sosok asing itu, ada kerinduan berbentuk aura berat yang menghantam Sasuke, masih berdiri terbengong, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia semakin merasa tersingkirkan... Namun siapa peduli? Ia seorang Pangeran _for godsake! _Tidak semestinya, perasaan _down_ seperti ini menurunkan kewibawaan dan kemampuannya sebagai Putra Mahkota yang nantinya akan memimpin sebuah negara. _Well, but its my life, kids~ not some teenagers drama. Get used to it! _Seru si _Raven _sarkastik dalam hati.

"Hah..."

Okeh, Sasuke-sama, coba kau ingat kembali kenapa waktu berdua dengan Naruto tiba-tiba berubah jadi mimpi buruk seperti ini?

Bukankah kalian baru saja pulang dari lahan untuk mengambil sayuran dan menemukan seluruh anggota Namikaze tidak berada di mana pun?

Lalu bukankah rencananya kau mau _memperkosa_ istrimu sampai dia tidak bisa berjalan lurus besok pagi?

Bukankah kau mau mendengar dan merekam erangan, lenguhan, desahan dan teriakan penuh kenikmatan itu?

(Terdengar teriakan fangirls dari belakang:: Mana es lemonnyaaaa? )

ARGH! Sasuke-sama kau benar-benar bodoh!

"Ah! Teme! Ini teman-temanku! Ini Hinata, Sakura dan Ino!"

_Like i care 'bout their names... _"Hn"

Si pemalu dengan dada besar, si rambut pink dengan dahi lebar, dan si pirang dengan dandanan lebai. Jadi ini teman-teman Naruto? Pikir Sasuke lemah, ia mengelap keringat dingin dari sisi pipinya. Merasakan birahi yang tadinya menggebu dan ketegangan di bagian bawah perutnya menurun pelan-pelan saat melihat wajah-wajah bodoh itu bercakap ria dengan si _Blonde. _

_Get out, YOU SLUT! _Seandainya, ia bisa meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan mereka, mengusir serangga penganggu dari kediaman Namikaze dan melecehkan si _Blonde _sampai ia memohon untuk segera di_perkosa_. Oh, Naruto, betapa aku senang membayangkannya! Seru Sasuke lantang, dalam hati. Si pangeran harus membalikkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan blush yang naik ke wajah dan menghapus aliran darah dari hidungnya yang mancung alami.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-sama..." Hm, si pemalu berdada besar ini punya kesopanan juga rupanya, Sasuke menjawab pelan sambil meneliti sosok Hinata dengan tajam, tidak mencoba meninggalkan sejengkal pun lolos dari pandangannya. _Damn, those squishy breasts~ gotta go lick Naruto's nipples when this shit done! _Tentu saja, sebagai pria yang sedang matang, Hinata sungguh mengundang, bukan dalam artian lain, tetapi, bisa kalian bayang 'kan? Dikelilingi para dayang berpakaian lebar, berdada rata, bermuka tua, tidak heran, membuat ia lebih menyukai _penis _pria. _Its not my fault, damnit!_

"Nama saya, Hyuuga Hinata..." pantas, ia seperti pernah melihat sosok yang mirip dengannya di dalam Istana. _Hyuuga Neji, _mungkin ada hubungan darah? Ah, peduli amat, tetapi wanita ini punya bentuk tubuh yang indah untuk gadis seumurannya. Mata _onyx_ setajam elang itu berpindah ke sosok di sebelah Hinata, ia sudah bisa mencium bau tengik parfum khas fangirl yang sering men_stalker_nya, sejak pertama gadis ini masuk. "Saya Haruno Sakura, moshi-moshi Uchiha-chama!" Iuh, suara yang ingin terdengar imut dan manis itu, malah jadi menjijikkan di telinga Sasuke. _Maybe, i'll be happier if your face dissappeardisappear, Right now! _Sambil menjawab dengan terpaksa, ia harus rela tangan bersihnya dikotori, untuk menyalami tangan si pink ganjen yang tampaknya sudah memohon lewat tatapan mata. Bencana...

Terakhir, _shit, for the love of fuck! Damn! Why in the world, that every blonde always look so goddamn HOT? Blond hair, blue eyes, porcelain skin... I hate you GOD! _

"N-nama saya, Ya-yamanaka... I-ino..."

Si _Raven _hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak terlalu peduli atau mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada sosok yang hampir seperti replika Naruto itu. Yang berbeda dari 2 sosok yang hampir kembar ini, hanyalah, Ino berdada besar, dan Naruto berdada bidang, namun _thanks to god, sex appeal _Naruto lebih menggairahkan dari Ino. Boleh dibilang, Ino cocok untuk _one night stand _tetapi untuk Naruto, si _Raven _rela menghabiskan seluruh malam dalam sisa hidup hanya untuk tidur dengannya. _Well, not just 'sleep', heehee you know what i mean, right? Its mean fucks, lots of fucks, making love, in every positions you ever imagined! On every various place! With every kinky toys, damn! Its harder to hold erection like this!_

"AAH! UCHIHA-SAMAAA! KYAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke menarik lagi ucapan dalam hatinya tadi. Ereksinya lagi-lagi menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

_My erection suddenly go down, i wonder why... that girl's moans dont make me hard? _

Ugh, mimpi buruk. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis yang terlihat ringan itu kini menimpanya, sungguh penampilan bisa menipu. Semua bulu kuduk si _Raven _berdiri kejang, saat merasakan kulitnya saling bersentuhan dengan kulit Ino. Si wanita memeluk lehernya kuat-kuat, memaksa Sasuke mendarat ke atas lantai rumah dengan suara 'gedebuk' yang memilukan.

"Ino-chan?"

"AHH! KAU CURANG INO-_BUTAAAA_(babi)"

"Teme? Ahahaha..."

"Ho-hoii!"

_Chaos._Hari inilah, untuk pertama kali, Sasuke baru menyadari, betapa menyebalkan seorang wanita itu.

_._

"Eh? Beneran? Jadi ada anak baru di sekolah kita?"

"Iya! Ganteng banget!"

"Duh, kalo kau lihat... Bisa meleleh deh!"

"Ahahaha, gak se_lebai_ itu kali, Sakura-chan!"

"Gimana kalo kita keluar?"

"Eh? Kemana? Emang ada tempat baru di kota?"

"Jangan bilang kau gak tau soal taman ria _Tengoku_ yang baru aja dibuka bulan kemaren?"

"Emang enggak~ Ehehe"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan tajam, berharap si _Blonde _menyadari keberadaannya yang seperti anjing jalanan mengiba meminta perhatian. Menghela nafas berat, ia meletakkan wajah ke telapak tangan, duduk bersila di hadapan _cofee table_. Jengah dengan keadaan yang ramai oleh celotehan khas tante-tante menopause yang sering ngerumpi di mall, Sasuke melayangkan pandangan ke arah televisi kecil di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang menarik dari acara televisi, namun saat menemukan suatu acara berita. Ia melihat sesosok wajah yang mungkin akan membantu jika pemilik wajah itu berada di sini sekarang.

_That dickhead, hope he's not screwed somebody now... Like hell, he ALWAYS do that!_

"Halo?" berdiri,meninggalkan kelompok Naruto yang masih tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya, Sasuke berbicara melalu telepon di tangan. Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa lirikan si _Blonde _yang penuh tanya, selalu memperhatikan gerakannya sedari tadi. Akhirnya punggung lebar Sasuke sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangan, entah kemana ia pergi, namun keinginan untuk mengejar si _Raven _tertunda oleh Ino yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara lagi.

Untuk beberapa waktu, kerinduan pada teman-temannya memang sangat kuat, namun tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi rasa kekhawatiran. Matanya selalu mencoba mencari di mana sosok Sasuke, tanpa ada alasan jelas, mata dan pikirannya selalu mencoba menempel pada si _Raven._

"Uhm, aku ke toilet sebentar, ya?" sebenarnya itu hanya kebohongan untuk mencari sosok Sasuke, ia merasa, jika dalam 5menit lagi ia tidak bertemu dengan pemilik kulit seputih gading itu, ia akan benar-benar sesak nafas. Tergesa, ia tidak menyadari Hinata yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya, si Hyuuga menepuk pundak Naruto, "Ada apa? Kau khawatir?" suaranya tenang. Namun tidak cukup tenang untuk menurunkan adrenalin Naruto.

"Iya..." toh, berbohong pun tidak akan ampuh untuk mata Hinata yang sepertinya bisa membaca hati siapa saja. "Sama Sasuke?"

Anggukan kecil, menjadi jawaban dari Naruto, sebagai seorang manusia, sebagai seorang pria, sebagai seseorang yang sedang mencinta, entah kenapa kebingungan untuk memiliki dan dimiliki menjadi sumber kekhawatirannya yang terbesar. Sejujurnya, dalam lubuk hati, ia masih meragukan kadar cinta yang diberikan Sasuke, apakah pangeran angkuh itu sungguh-sungguh berniat menjadikannya istri untuk selamanya. Ataukah, akan menceraikannya saat ia sudah bosan nanti.

Padahal ia sudah muak dengan perdebatan dengan hati kecil, namun suara itu tidak mau berhenti, menghantuinya, menakutinya, membuatnya bermimpi akan sosok wanita berambut merah yang tiba-tiba merebut Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba memblokir, semua pikiran itu, mencoba menolak semua pikiran negatif. Awalnya memang berhasil, namun suara itu kembali menakutinya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan sosok luar biasa sempurna seperti Sasuke.

Selalu dan selalu, ia yang mencoba terlihat kuat malah berubah menyedihkan di hadapan orang lain. Ia bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya semangat yang selama ini berkobar di dalam dada? Bahkan, ia tidak lebih baik dari pengemis yang mengais kebahagiaan di jalan. Ia selalu saja meminta tanpa pernah bisa memberi, "Naruto..."

"S-sasuke, tidak pernah bilang padaku, ta-tapi aku yakin, dia kecewa padaku... K-karena aku sudah menghancurkan impiannya..." ia tidak akan heran, saat mendengar suaranya yang terisak-isak.

Meski sedikit tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dan skenario yang dibicarakan oleh si _Blonde, _Hinata paham perasaan apa yang sedang dialami oleh teman karibnya ini. Soal mencintai dan dicintai, sesungguh masih samar untuk remaja seumuran mereka, ia merasakan perasaan iba terhadap Naruto yang masih begitu dini, namun telah disuapkan keadaan _macam_ ini. Dari awal, saat mendengar pemberitaan bahwa sahabatnya ini akan menikah, ia bukan marah oleh perasaan iri, melainkan oleh perasaan kasihan dan peduli. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, Naruto yang sederhana dan bebas, harus dikerangkeng dalam penjara emas.

Apapun, alasannya, ia tidak dapat membawa diri untuk mengerti, kenapa dan atas dasar apa, si _Blonde _mengambil keputusan menikahi sang pangeran dalam usia semuda itu. Berhari-hari, ia menemukan perubahan signifikan dalam penampakan Naruto, yang ia pantau lewat berita koran, maupun televisi. Ia membandingkan wajah ceria itu, setiap ekspresi di hari-hari sebelum dan sesudah ia masuk istana. Begitu berbeda... Naruto yang sekarang, malah tampak lebih tua dari umurnya, pada umur 18tahun, ia malah terlihat seperti pria matang di umur 25tahun.

Namun, jika ia memang tidak ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk membantunya waktu itu, ia bersumpah... Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia akan men_support_ Naruto dalam bentuk apa saja.

"Kau cukup percaya sama Sasuke, Naruto..." mungkin terdengar muluk, tetapi inilah saran yang bisa Hinata berikan. Ia tidak bisa menginjak lebih dalam lagi, pada hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, bisa-bisa ia malah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada si _Raven_. "Uh?" satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Naruto adalah kebodohannya,

"Kepercayaan itu, adalah dasar dari sebuah hubungan, jadi, kalau kau tidak bisa percaya pada Sasuke, hubungan kalian tidak akan berjalan lancar."

Sederhana, Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia merasakan angin semilir melewati tubuhnya. Menatap Hinata yang juga tengah membalas senyumannya, ia berusaha tampil tegar dan tidak menangis. Meski, ia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya akhir-akhir ini begitu labil, ia cukup berterima kasih pada Hinata yang mau dan bersedia mendengarkan ungkapan hatinya. Dalam kegundahan dan kegalauan, mungkin untuk satu atau dua kali, bersandar pada bahu orang lain dan meminta bantuan, adalah hal yang tepat.

_Kepercayaan?_

Mungkin ini jawaban sederhana, namun begitu mengena.

Yang kurang dari hubungan mereka hanyalah sebait kata sederhana berlafaz 'kepercayaan'.

Perasaan simpel, seorang manusia terhadap manusia lain. Namun, bagi sepasang kekasih yang mencinta, hal inilah yang nantinya akan berubah menjadi rantai terkuat untuk menyatukan hati dan perasaan mereka. Cinta itu, meski ada dan terasa, namun saat kepercayaan sirna, maka hancurlah semua pengorbanan mereka. Dari kepercayaan, akan timbul ranting-rangting kecil, akar yang kuat untuk suatu hubungan. Ranting itu bisa berubah menjadi apa saja, bisa menjadi rasa kepedulian, rasa tanggung jawab, saling mengerti, memahami dan lain-lain. Lalu nantinya, saat akar itu menumbuhkan pohon yang kuat dan besar. Kedua pasang kekasih yang menanam dan menyiraminya dengan cinta, akan menikmati buah termanis dalam hidup mereka.

"Yah, orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta seperti kau, sudah pasti jadi ling-lung begini..." Hinata mencoba bercanda, ia bahagia, jika mampu melihat senyuman mengembang lagi wajah si _Blonde._

"Huah, coba kau yang menikah dengan si teme~ pasti kau jatuh cinta _juga_ padanya..." sungut Naruto, pipinya merona, ada kebohongan pada kata-kata itu, namun cukup membenarkan, bahwa ia sekarang sungguh-sungguh terjerat begitu dalam oleh cinta. "Teme? Kudengar dari tadi, kau menyebut Uchiha-sama dengan panggilan itu... Panggilan cintakah? _So sweeeet_..." goda si pemilik mata putih itu, tawa kecil keluar pelan-pelan.

Rona di pipi si _Blonde _semakin memerah, berbintik-bintik, mewarnai pipi cokelat susunya seperti make up pada wanita-wanita muda di drama. Ucapan Hinata, memang ada benarnya, ia merasa nyaman dan lancar, dengan menyebut Sasuke dengan 'teme'. Bukan untuk mengatainya dengan arti dibalik kata pendek itu, namun si _blonde_ menggunakannya untuk merasa lebih akrab dengan si pangeran. Panggilan cinta? Ugh... Rasanya ada yang janggal...

"H-hinata-chaan!"

Kabut-kabut yang menutupi hati Naruto, sedikit terhapus oleh angin, meski ada sedikit keraguan. Ia mencoba kembali untuk percaya, percaya pada cintanya yang begitu dalam untuk Sang _Crown Prince_. Biarpun tidak yakin, tetapi Sasuke suatu saat akan mencintainya secara utuh, tidak ada paksaan, dan akan tulus dari dasar hati. Jika Si _Raven_ tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, menunggu berapa tahun pun akan ia lakukan, sampai ia benar-benar mencapai titik itu. Titik di mana, hati mereka sudah terikat erat satu sama lain.

"Kurasa, Sakura-chan dan Ino sudah cemas, masa ke toilet saja selama ini! Ahahaha" Hinata mengajak kembali si _Blonde_, masuk keruangan tempat mereka tadi mengobrol, saking larutnya dalam pikiran sendiri, ia sampai tidak menyadari sosok seorang pangeran tampan berjongkok di balik dinding. Wajahnya merah, entah karena marah atau malu.

.

"Lama sekali sih!" Sakura tampak bosan, sementara Ino tidak terlihat dimana pun, "Mana Ino-chan?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita berambut pink itu, entah jawaban apa yang bisa ia berikan.

"Ino-_buta_? Itu di luar... Sepertinya ada tamu, deh tadi..." si _Blonde _mengerjab, tamu? Siang bolong begini? Padahal ia sekeluarga paling jarang menerima tamu saat matahari masih tinggi.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku? Ughh..." Hinata tersenyum kecil, menatap bibir Naruto yang mengerucut sembari membulatkan kedua pipinya. Sementara Sakura tertawa pelan, lalu menenangkannya dengan berkata pendek, "Tamunya juga baru datang", kelihatannya Ino tidak menyambut tamu itu melalui pintu depan namun dari jendela. Ada kemungkinan, sebelum si tamu mengetuk pintu, wanita berambut pirang pucat itu sudah lebih dahulu menyambutnya, "Dasar..."

"INOOO!"

Keluar melalui jendela yang sama, Naruto meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sedikit heran, "Hm... Cepat sekali moodnya berubah,ya..." bisik Sakura, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya hingga beradu satu-sama lain, "Jangan-jangan..."

_Are you thinking what im thinking? _Skenario yang biasa muncul di drama, tiba-tiba hadir, cukup membuat Sakura dan Hinata termenung sebentar. "Masa sih? Gak mungkin ah!" gelak tawa mengisi ruangan, namun tak disangka kecanggungan merasuki keduanya,saling bertukar tatapan, kata-kata tadi malah tampak lebih nyata. "HA-?" dengan cepat Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, lalu tanpa bahasa ia meminta Hinata beranalisis terhadap pemikiran ini.

"Sebentar..."

Kalau diingat, waktu Naruto masuk ke istana adalah akhir februari, dan sekarang sudah masuk tengah Mei. Entah apa saja yang pasangan itu bisa lakukan di dalam bangunan Istana yang luas, apa saja... Bisa hal Positif ataupun Negatif Hinata memutar otak, memahami cepat tanda-tanda yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto selama ini, ada banyak spekulasi yang bisa ia simpulkan. Kepastian itu masih samar sebelum mereka benar-benar berkonsultasi dengan ahlinya, dia sedikit khawatir, jika memang hal yang ia dan Sakura pikirkan sungguh terjadi... Dalam usia semuda dan sehijau ini, apakah ia sanggup mengatasinya?

"Perasaanku berkata 'iya'... Lagipula, dia emang _submasif_ 'kan?" Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang kaku, ia sedikit tidak yakin, tetapi sebagai teman, ia akan tetap memberikan support. Tersenyum kecil, ia menarik lengan Hinata dan mengaitkannya dengan lengannya sendiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan,

"Kita lihat apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan..."

"Ya."

Kulit kaki yang masih terbalut oleh kaos kaki tebal, sangat familiar dengan tekstur lantai kediaman Namikaze. Sejak, kelas satu, keempat sekawan itu selalu menghabiskan waktu di bangunan tua ini, selain karena letaknya yang paling dekat dari sekolah, namun juga oleh alasan keramahan dan kehangatan yang membuat mereka ingin kembali. Hinata tersenyum simpul saat melihat beberapa photo mereka bersama, terpajang di atas televisi. Kemungkinan besar, ia tidak akan menginjak rumah ini lagi, jika Naruto tidak kembali, ia harus bisa memastikan hal itu. Ya, ia akan berbicara dengan sang Pangeran berharga diri tinggi itu. Pasti.

_DUK!_

"Sa-sakura-chan! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" sungut Hinata, ia baru saja menabrakkan hidungnya dengan tengkorak kepala si pemilik rambut _pink_ itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban, ia mengernyitkan alis sembari menggosok hidung yang nyeri lalu mencari-cari asal kekagetan Sakura, sampai ia berhenti oleh suara si _Pink. _Seperti menggumam tetapi bernada datar dan monoton, ... heh?

"Danzo Sai! 19 tahun, Ayah anggota Parlemen, Ibu Ketua Asosiasi Pembela Hak Anak, Kakak Seniman patung sekarang sudah menikah dan menetap di Italia, Danzo Sai ketua klub seni di Sekolah dan telah mendapat kursi siswa khusus di Universitas Seni Italia, jurusan yang diambil adalah jurnalistik, bagian film, kelas 2-3 gedung C lantai 2, hobi melukis dan makanan favorit nasi kare."

"Inuzuka Kiba! 19 tahun, Ayah anggota dewan kehormatan Istana, Ibu pemilik Pet Shop terbesar se-Negara Hi, Kakak perempuan seorang dokter hewan sekarang sudah menikah dan menetap di pinggir kota, Inuzuka Kiba anggota klub berenang dan sempat menjadi atlet renang sekolah serta memenangkan beberapa medali di kejuaraan nasional, mendapat beasiswa khusus atlet di Universitas Tokyo, Jepang, sekelas dengan Pangeran dan Sai, hobi nonton anime dan makanan favorit puding jeruk."

"Hoshizuki Suigetsu, Ayah presiden direktur perusahaan kontraktor Mizu, Ibu anggota Parlemen, kakak seorang manajer di perusahaan ayahnya belum menikah, Suigetsu anggota klub film dan menjadi sutradara dalam film amatir yang memenangkan juara pertama dalam perlombaan di sebuah stasiun televisi, sedang mempertimbangkan beasiswa yang ia dapat dari beberapa Sekolah Film di luar negeri, sekelas dengan Pangeran, Sai dan Kiba, hobi merekam apapun yang menarik dan makanan favorit sushi."

...**WOW**

**WOAAAAAH!**

Sakura baru saja menyerocos tanpa henti bagaikan seorang reporter yang meliput kejadian bencana, ia bahkan berbicara tanpa naskah dan tidak berhenti sekalipun untuk menarik nafas. Memang bukan rahasia lagi, si rambut pink ini ingin menjadi pacar dari salah seorang pria ter-Hot satu sekolah serta negara, setelah Sasuke menjadi milik Naruto, ia memfokuskan tujuannya ke sisa pria-pria itu.

Hinata mengedipkan mata _lilac-_nya berulang kali, lalu menatap 3 sosok yang bahkan di sekolah sangat sulit ditemui itu, dengan tatapan bosan. Sementara Sakura dan Ino sudah berkeringat dingin, dan membalik badan, merogoh isi tas mereka, berusaha memperbaiki penampilan dengan akat make-up yang ada. Yah, meski tidak ada pengaruh, toh, para _High-class_ macam pria-pria ini, tidak akan menoleh pada mereka.

"Well, tampaknya kita tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri, ya 'kan Sai?" ujar si pemilik rambut liar berwarna kecoklatan, di ke2 pipinya terdapat tanda lahir berwarna kemerahan, ia adalah Inuzuka Kiba, mengenakan setelan blazer hitam dan kaus merah, sungguh biasa namun tampak elegan karena badan khas atlet renang itu terlihat begitu seksi.

"Yaa, kurasa benar, kalian lihat Sasuke? Pangeran manja itu sudah mengacaukan kencanku dengan Seira!" sambil berkacak pinggang, kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, berkilap dan begitu lurus tanpa lipatan, tinggi yang semampai membuat Danzo Sai ini terlihat berkilauan walau dengan pakaian sederhana. "Hmmp, Seira ya? Dia pasti hanya mendekatimu untuk cari sensasi lagi! Biasalah artis~" tawa Suigetsu terdengar renyah, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih menyerupai gigi hiu buas, tangan kanan memegang gadget mini bernama handicam, rambut keperakan menjuntai menyentuh bahu, tatapan yang tajam begitu menusuk.

"Jadi? Mana Sasuke?" ujarnya, kembali pada layar handicam yang tampaknya penting melebihi apapun. Naruto sedikit terhipnotis oleh silau,cahaya artis berlebih, tanpa suara masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari si biang masalah. "S-sebentar!" Meninggalkan 3 temannya, pada 3orang pria bermata keranjang, mereka ber-6 diam tanpa kata-kata. Sebagian tidak peduli, dan sebagian lagi tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Yo."

Sepasang pasutri pewaris tahta kerajaan itu muncul dari pintu depan, dengan 2 ekspresi berbeda, satu dengan ekspresi bosan dan tampak tenang, dan satu lagi dengan ekspresi kesal dan tampak bodoh, "Kenapa mereka di sini, Teme?" bisik Naruto pelan, dan jawaban Sasuke hanyalah senyuman sinis, lalu menghampiri ketiga sosok yang tampak berkilauan dan jauh dari jangkauan dunia manusia berstrata rendah. Si _Blonde _hanya mendengus.

.

"Jalan-jalan?" Naruto membanting gelas plastik berisi _orange juice_ kesukaannya ke permukaan _cofee table_ tua di ruang keluarga, ruangan yang kini berisi 8 orang termasuk ia, sungguh sesak. "Iya," jawab si _Crown Prince_ bosan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ajak mereka? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?" si _Blonde _meraih ujung kaki Sasuke yang berada di bawah meja, mulutnya mengerucut tanda tidak setuju. "Ya, ajak saja, repot amat..." dengus si _Crown Prince._

"Eh? Ikut? Mereka naik apa? Kita naik apa? Me-memangnya kau mau naik kereta seperti rakyat biasa?" Naruto menyerocos tak karuan, matanya tidak fokus,

"Baka! 3 playboy ini pasti bawa kendaraan! 3 mobil itu lebih dari cukup."

UGH!

EGOISSSS!

Menatap ke sekelilingnya, Naruto menemukan keadaan aneh, pada ruang keluarga yang bobrok, dan sempit. Kini penuh dengan sosok-sosok berkilau, padahal dengan Sasuke saja sudah cukup berkilau, apalagi ditambah dengan personil lain.

Ia, si _Raven _, Sakura dan Suigetsu duduk di masing-masing sudut cofee table. Dan sisanya memilih sofa besar, sementara Hinata mengasingkan dirinya di dapur. "Haaah... Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran, bangsawan seperti kalian!" sungutnya.

Pada akhirnya, si _Blonde _setuju juga dengan ajakan Sasuke, suami yang hanya bisa membuatnya menderita (hey! Itu benar!). Yah, Sakura dan Ino sangat ingin pergi, dan Hinata... Yah, Hinata tetap Hinata. Para pria-pria hot yang berlabel anak pejabat dan teman dekat Sasuke juga, tampaknya tidak ada perlawanan. Pada awalnya mereka juga menolak,tetapi setelah pembicaraan _Manly _dengan Sasuke, mereka luluh juga (atau lebih tepatnya kalah).

"Eh! Bagaimana kalo, kita pake 2 mobil aja? Sasuke sama para _Girls_ itu, dan Si _Blonde_ dengan kami?" usul Kiba, ia saling bertatapan dengan Sai dan Suigetsu, meminta persetujuan, "'Kan, jalannya cukup jauh, sekalian memperat hubungan kita?" tambah Suigetsu, dengan senyuman aneh, dan Sai melototimenatap Sasuke tajam, tanpa berkedip. "Setuju?"

Sementara Naruto meneguk kembali ludah yang berada dalam mulut, terasa pahit dan menambah kering tenggorokannya. Tangan terasa dingin, kenapa, pada hari-hari terakhir ia berada di dunia yang jauh dari gemerlap dan kekakuan kerajaan, ia harus kembali merasakan tekanan ini? Dengan rahang tegangmuka kaku, ia masuk ke dalam mobil _BMW _hitam bersama 3 pria bernafas harum namun bergigi buaya. Sasuke pun dengan muka bosan, masuk ke mobil lain dengan 3 wanita bermuka tegang, kecuali Hinata yang memasang ekspresi tidak peduli.

Mesin mobil dihidupkan. Kendaraan yang diyakini Naruto pasti diisi dengan _Pertamax_ ini, berjalan lambat menujut taman ria.

Sisi-sisi kaca mobil bersih, memantulkan wajahnya yang terlihat cemas, sungguh ketakutan yang tidak berdasar. Tanpa berani memindahkan pandangan, ia yakin 3 pria itu menyoroti sosoknya dengan mata tajam, ia merasakan tekanan itu sampai mendirikan bulu tengkuk. "Jadi, kalian sudah _having sex, O-hime-sama?_"

Suara Suigetsu, pertanyaan menusuk yang bahkan sangat dipantas diutarakan, seharusnya ia tidak mempertanyakan hal macam ini pada Naruto. Rasanya ingin berteriak, kenapa Tuhan suka sekali mempermainkan hidupnya seperti ini? Ahhh, Tuhaaaan... "Erm..." haruskah ia jawab?

Saking tegangnya, Naruto bisa merasakan getaran jantung sendiri, merasakan getaran mobil, merasakan seringai sinis dari 3pria itu. Kukunya memutih, akibat menekan terlalu dalam ke permukaan lengan. Sungguh... ia ingin menangis!

"Tidak perlu anda jawab, _Crown Princess_," si muka pucat bernama Sai, yang sejak tadi tampak sama sekali tidak berkedip, menatapnya. "Tampaknya tamu kita hari ini sulit sekali berkomunikasi, bagaimana kalau kami ajukan pertanyaan, dan anda cukup menjawab, ya atau tidak?" Oh, Sai sungguh tahu bagaimana cara menginvestigasi orang, mengorek informasi dan mencari celah kelemahan lawannya.

Dinginnya AC khas mobil malam, menambah alasan Naruto untuk menggigil, merasa tersudut tanpa bisa menolak, ia menerima tawaran beresiko itu dengan anggukan lemah. "Woohooo~! Aku yang pertama! Kau kenal Karin tidak?" Suigetsu menatap layar kamera videonya, bukan menatap mata biru milik si _Blonde _yang tampak terhipnotis oleh keterkejutan, "Y-ya..."

Pertanyaan konyol, baginya dan bagi Sasuke, itu adalah nama tabu yang pantang diucapkan. Nama seseorang yang photonya kini masih ada di dalam handphone si _Crown Prince_.

Jika ia menutup mata sejenak, imaji menuntun ia pada gambaran pernikahan Sasuke tanpa dirinya, tanpa pria pengecut berambut pirang usang yang bahkan tidak mampu membangkitkan cinta, seperti Karin.

"Sasuke pernah cerita soal Karin, tidak?" kini giliran Kiba, sambil memegang leher gelas berisi wine. Si _Blone _menggeleng sambil berkata, "Tidak," pendek. Lalu kebisuan melanda, tidak ada yang tampak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi dengannya, Naruto cukup lega dan menghela nafas.

Menatap pada ketiadaan, ada pertanyaan menohok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dasar hati, jika memang hati itu berdasar dan bisa bertanya,

Kenapa, kau harus takut?

Bukankah kau dan Sasuke sudah menikah?

Lalu, lalu?

_Kepercayaan..._

Memangnya kenapa? Ya! Apa peduliku dengan pendapat orang lain?

Ini pernikahanku! Akulah yang mencintai Sasuke! Bukan orang-orang berpikiranberpendapat rendah seperti mereka!

Ya! Kenapa pula harus takut?

"_Kepercayaan itu, adalah dasar dari sebuah hubungan, jadi, kalau kau tidak bisa percaya pada Sasuke, hubungan kalian tidak akan berjalan lancar."_

Ya! YA! Aku percaya! Semuanya pasti lancar!

"Apa anda, tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Karin itu saling mencintai?"

HUH? Konyol...

Pertanyaan konyol! Danzo Sai! Aku kecewa padamu!

"Ya,"

"Lalu-!"

"Tapi!, tapiKarena, aku lebih mencintai Sasuke dari Karin."

Semua yang ada di mobil itu terdiam.

.

Si pangeran meraih tangan Naruto, lalu menguncinya dengan tangan sendiri, ia tersenyum pelan,berusaha menikmati hari cerah yang jarang dilewatinya dengan santai.

Hanya tinggal ia dan Sasuke, sisa 6orang itu, entah menghilang kemana.

"Kenapa kau baru sekarang mengajakku kesini? Apa karena teman-temanku menganggumu?" ujar si _Blonde, _ia sesekali melirik sosok si pangeran yang terlihat tenang sambil duduk tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar, "Kalau kubilang iya, memangnya kau mau mengusir mereka, apa?"

"Ya,-ya, paling tidak katakan saja! Memangnya aku bisa mengerti bahasa isyaratmu?"

"2temanmu yang pink dan pirang itu benar-benar berisik tadi! Aku benci sekali dengan wanita macam itu."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Dengan muka yang agak memerah, Naruto menatap wajah si _Raven _yang kini menutup kelopak matanya, darah si _Blonde _berdesir, menggigil, mulutnya terasa kering, betapa kesempurnaan begitu nyata saat dihadapkan dengan sosok ini.

Betapa kata-kata keindahan tidak mampu mengungkapkan kekagumannya, pada ciptaan Tuhan yang membuatnya terbata.

Namun ia, seorang anggota terbaru kerajaan, yang bahkan belum bisa mengenakan hanbok dengan kemampuan sendiri, tidak berani menyandingkan sosoknya dengan pria ini. Ketidak mengertiaannya, makin membuat perasaannya bertambah kuat, semua tampak bertolak belakang, ia yang selalu berkata blak-blakan kini harus menjaga ucapan, agar ia, yang juga seorang pria berharga diri, tidak terlalu terlihat benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Ia tidak terlalu ingin merasakan sakit hati atau malu, jika si pangeran tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Atau paling tidak, biarkan saja ia berpikir bahwa, Sasuke kini lebih banyak tersenyum jika berada didekatnya.

"Sasuke! Hei! Jangan tidur! Kita 'kan lagi di taman bermain, paling enggak main 1-2 wahana duluuuu~"

"Oiiii, Temeeee..."

"Hn?"

"_Asobi iku yo!"_

"Dasar anak kecil, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"SASUKE!

Taman ria Tengoku, rencana pembangunan selama 6tahun, sama sekali tidak mengecewakan, dengan struktur yang baik, taman ria ini dalam sekejab mengisap kantong-kantong uang orang tua. Begitu banyak anak kecil, remaja dan dewasa berkeliaran tiap harinya, tidak peduli mereka hanya bermain ataukah hanya untuk cuci mata.

Keramaian seperti ini, sungguh tempat yang tidak cocok bagi Sasuke, namun untuk menyingkirkan ketiga kecoa pengganggu yang berlabel 'sahabat' bagi Naruto, ia rela.

Sai, Kiba, dan Suigetsu hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke untuk membuat 3wanita itu menjauh dari diri dan Naruto-nya. Ump, -nya? Kata akhiran-kata yang sedikit terdengar posesif, tidak wajar, pikirkeluh Sasuke,

"_Verris Wheel_! Komidi Putar! Ayo naik- ayooooo!"

"Hei, bukannya kau takut ketinggian?" keluh si _Raven, _menarik tubuh Naruto kembali kedekatnya, "Saaasuke!"

"_Kepercayaan itu, adalah dasar dari sebuah hubungan, jadi, kalau kau tidak bisa percaya pada Sasuke, hubungan kalian tidak akan berjalan lancar."_

Akhirnya suasana kembali diam, keramaian di sekitar mereka tampak dalam keadaan mute, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menikmati kebersamaannya dengan si _crown prince _dalam damai.

Kata-kata yangitu kembali terngiang itu, membuat, ia tersenyum, menatap langit di atas kepalanya, yang bersih tanpa cacat. Lalu memindahkan pandangan, ke sosok yang kini juga melihat ke dirinya.

_Chuu!_

Naruto menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke, menampilkan senyuman penuh gigi putih, ia berkata penuh keceriaan,

"Mau lagi?"

"Hn."

Si _Raven _menarik rahang si _Blonde, _mengecupnya penuh kehausan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PANJAAAAANG! Gue benci nulis panjang-panjang gini taaauuuu! **

**Capeeeek tauuu~ *PLAK!***

**Wooohoo! 280 reviews? Semoga jadi 300! AMIN!**

**Oiya, btw gue mo ambil sabuk kuning karate gue ntar tgl 19des, doain semoga nggak remuk-remuk banget, ya badan gue. **

**Oh! Kalo mau gue dapet kemauan buat nulis dari mana, ini nih! Dari fic SasuxNaru judulnya Shizuka no Sonata! Tiap gue down, gue bakalan baca ini fic dan balik lagi nulis... UOOH! Apa kalian marah sama gue yang udah gak update selama 3bulan lebih? SILAKAN MARAH! Muahahaha!~**

**Kayak****nya author's note gue panjang bgt ya, kalian semua bosen?**

**Gitu yaaa!**

**GITU YAAAA! Git- *plak!***

**Jangan dong! Gue suka ngomong panjang-panjang gini, biar keliatan **_**friendly **_**gituuu... btw, gue suka review kalian buat chap kemaren!**

**So plis! Plis! Kasih pendapat kalian ttg fic ini, dan masih harus lanjut gak? Dan kalian masih mau baca gak, meskipun gue bener-bener seorang author yang pemalas dan nggak bertanggung jawab?**

**REVIEW!**

**Oiyah, chapter depan kita masuk ke jalan cerita sebenarnya! XD**** plus baca fic gue yang laen juga ya! XP**


	19. EXTRA!

**EXTRA-Princess Hours VS Palace Story!**

1

"Oi, dobe!"

Naruto meletakkan pandangannya ke mata hitam Sasuke, setelah melamun cukup lama sembari menunggui si pangeran selesai makan, kesadarannya tidak dapat kembali begitu cepat. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali, sebelum menjawab panggilan _The Husband, _"Apa?"

"Che, sabun cucinya mana?"

"Sabun apa?"

"Dobe, sepertinya kau butuh check up ke dokter THT!"

"TEME!" Oh, ia membulatkan pipinya yang merah akibat tersipu, ia tidak tahu, betapa Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk mencubit. Si _Raven, _membalikkan badan dan menghadap Naruto sembari berkacak pinggang, "Aku mau mencuci piring, di mana sabun cucinya?"

"Oh, kalo itu ada di lemari dekat rak piring di situ... EEH? Ka-kau mau mencuci piring?"

Mata beningnya membelalak, Naruto terlihat begitu imut dengan rambut pirang yang membingkai rahang tegas, Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi dingin dan mulai bergerak mencari sabun cuci, dalam hati ia memasang mantra, "Tahan... Tahan..."

"Beneran, nih? Yakin, bisa?" nada khawatir bersuara dari tenggorokannya yang panjang, Naruto memegangi pinggiran meja makan yang ada di hadapan. Well, ia sungguh-sungguh khawatir dan takut, akan terjadi sesuatu pada si pangeran.

Bagaimana kalau buih dari sabun cuci masuk ke matanya?

Bagaimana kalau salah satu piring pecah, dan melukai tangannya?

Oooh, ia terdengar seperti induk anak ayam! Berkoak-koak, atas sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti, sungguh! Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Aku pernah ikut Pramuka, dobe. Dan aku sering camping di luar, tanpa penjaga." Dengus si _Raven, _ia tidak mempedulikan betapa _adoreable _Naruto saat menatapnya penuh kecemasan, air keluar lambat setelah ia membuka keran.

Satu demi satu piring, gelas dan sendok yang tadi ia gunakan saat makan, dicuci sampai bersih. Ia sungguh suka kesempurnaan, setelah dicuci, ia meraih lap yang teronggok di atas meja makan lalu mengelap permukaan piring, gelas dan sendok. Namun, saat ia meraih lap tadi, mau tidak mau, ia harus bertemu pandang dengan mata biru itu, yang masih tidak melepaskan tatapan dari dirinya.

Ugh, apa-apaan sih, si Dobe itu...

Menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ada orang yang menatap lekat sosoknya, ia terus melakukan pekerjaan standar rumah tangga itu, tanpa kesalahan.

Tapi... masih saja, ketidaknyaman itu, membuatnya sedikit sulit bergerak... Oh... Apa, sih yang dilakukan dobe itu? Padahal ia sudah biasa ditatap dan dipandangi bagai hewan sirkus seumur hidupnya, namun hanya kali ini, sekali ini saja.

Ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi.

"Sasukeeee..."

PLOK!

Sepasang tangan melingkar di atas pinggangnya, sebuah dada yang bidang menempel di punggung, ia merasakan otot-otot menembus pakaian dan menyentuh kulit, membuat satu getaran naik dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Dobe! Apa-apaan kau ini?" ia harus berusaha keras, untuk tidak membiarkan sapuan brush merah jambu bak warna bunga sakura di bulan April naik ke pipi pucatnya.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukan, Naruto malah menciumi bahu Sasuke dengan lembut. "Wanginya..." ia yang sejak tadi menatapi sosok si pangeran yang tengah sibuk mencuci, mendapati dirinya mengiler atas sebuah punggung lebar! Benar-benar nafsu yang tinggi, selakangannya terasa sakit, _well damn!_

Padahal mereka berbagi kamar mandi yang sama! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke punya bau yang lebih harum darinya? Ugh, keinginan untuk terus memeluk punggung ini, benar-benar membuatnya gila!

"OI, DOBE!"

Gedubrak!

Naruto menabrak meja makan di belakangnya, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mendorongnya begitu keras, ia sudah menarik ancang-ancang untuk memukul si pangeran. Sebelum berhenti, saat mendapati semburat _pink _kabur di pipi si _Raven._

"Sasukeeee, kau tersipu yaaaa?" goda Naruto pelan, senyuman a la orang bodoh menyangkut lama di wajahnya, ia lalu menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan tangan.

"_You wish!~"_

Sasuke membiarkan beberapa piring yang belum selesai di cuci tergeletak kaku, di washtafel, meninggalkan dapur, ia berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menurunkan blush di wajahnya. Semua ini salah si dobe itu!

"Hehehe." Ia bisa mendengar tawa konyol itu di ruang keluarga,

Sial!

**EXTRA-****Ibu Suri VS Naruto!**

2

"Jadi, ini photo saat aku dan Mikoto memakaikan hanbok pada Sasuke, saat umurnya masih enam tahun."

"Ahahaha, kawaii..."

"Ah, jangan tertawa dulu Naru-chan, kau belum lihat photo yang ini..."

Singkat cerita, Naruto dan ibu suri sedang mengalami saat-saat menyenangkan saat merobek-robek privasi dan masa kecil memalukan milik seorang Sasuke.

Akan lebih menyenangkan jika, si _Raven _ada si sini sekarang.

Well, sialnya, ia lebih menyukai _hang-out _bersama orang lain ketimbang Naruto ataupun Ibu Suri. Menghela nafas perlahan, ia kembali tenggelam dalam percakapan hangatnya dengan Ibu Suri, ia mencoba berpikiran positif sekarang.

"Jadi, Naru-chan, kau sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke?"

Heh? Si _Blonde _tersenyum dengan mata penuh tanda tanya, "Maaf?"

Ibu Suri menarik tangan dari lengan Hanboknya yang lebar dan terlihat berat, lalu membentuk posisi jari aneh. Ia memasukkan jari jempol di antara jari tengah dan telunjuk, "Sudah?"

HEGH!

Oh, Tuhan! Lakukan sesuatu dengan nenek-nenek 60tahunan yang sedang horny ini!

Glup.

Suaranya saat mendengar ludah, begitu jelas di telinga, ia begitu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, pertanyaan macam ini bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Ibu Suri?

Ohh... Jangan ereksi sekarang baka! Saking lamanya tidak _having sex _dengan Sasuke, membayangkan malam saat mereka melakukan hal itu saja, ia sudah cukup tegang. Masih bingung, ia menarik pelan-pelan tangannya dari album photo untuk menekan selakangan.

"_Well, i'll take that response as a yes then..."_

Bahasa apa itu... 

**EXTRA-****IM A DOMINANT UKE!**

3

Naruto memastikan bahwa lidahnya sudah masuk dengan aman ke mulut Sasuke, ia hanya perlu menjilat bagian lidah si _Raven _untuk membuat pangeran _stoic _itu mendesah.

Well, itulah yang sudah ia lakukan sejak semenit tadi. Dan sekarang waktunya mengambil lagi persediaan nafas yang sudah di habiskan otak dan jantung, sangat sulit untuk bernafas dengan hidung saat kau harus berbagi oksigen. Hidung Sasuke 'kan besar!

"nohe!" _dobe!_

Dengan kasar, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari bibirnya, ia menatap tidak percaya sosok yang yang masih duduk dipangkuannya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dobe? Mancing?" ia mengelap pinggiran bibir dan dagunya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Aku sedang menciummu, tahu 'kan? Ciuman itu saat dua bibir saling bersentuhan, kau akan merasakan getaran di sekitar selangk-..."

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak sebodoh kau!"

"Yang ingin kutanya, kenapa kau mencoba mendominasiku?" lanjut Sasuke datar, namun alisnya sedikit berkerut, saat mendapati senyuman aneh bertengger di wajah bodoh Naruto.

"Hehehe..." ada firasat buruk menghinggapi perasaan Sasuke, duh.. Bukan lagi firasat! Kejadian buruk memang sungguh-sungguh terjadi padanya!

"Oi, mau kemana tanganmu itu, dobe?"

"Hiam, han nifamin hahuke!" _Diam, dan nikmati Sasuke._

Mulutnya naik turun, menjilati, menghisap, menggigit dan melakukan apa saja agar stick merah jambu di selakangan Sasuke menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan putih.

"Jadi, ini permainanmu, dobe? _Well, keep it up... _Aku benar-benar suka saat kau berpura-pura jadi seme..."

Dengan nafas terengah Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto, melepaskan isapannya (sedikit kecewa, di kedua pihak.) si _Raven, _dalam hitungan detik melepaskan celana jeans dan dalaman Naruto.

Sebelum sadar apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah diposisikan di atas penis Sasuke.

"Kau mau mendominasi aku 'kan? _Go-on, im not gonna stop you..."_

_This a fucking ride, baby! Cowboy stlye? _

"Heh, kau puas teme?"

Tetapi Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang menembakkan _kembali_ batang kehidupannya ke dalam lubang nafsu milik Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau, dua ronde lagi?"

**EXTRA-****Morning!**

4

"Uwaaah..."

Pinggang nyeri, kaki ngilu, mata berkerak dan sulit dibuka, rambut acak-acakan, pakaian berserakan di mana-mana. Ugh... Harus beginikah keadaan bangun pagi sehabis _having sex?_

Mata biru Naruto berkeliling, mencari sosok Sasuke yang tidak terlihat di mana pun, membuat hatinya sedikit tidak tenang. Namun, daripada berkeluh kesah sendirian, ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan sarapan. Kenapa pula, ia harus khawatir dan cemas atas absennya Sasuke pagi ini.

GEDEBUK!

"Oi, Dobe?" Masih mengenakan jubah mandi, Sasuje keluar dari toilet sambil memegang koran, ia sedikit kaget sewaktu mendengar suara jatuh tadi. Sungguh gangguan tidak terduga, pada ritual paginya yang sakral, yaitu buang air.

Naruto menyesali keputusan untuk berdiri tiba-tiba, seharusnya ia sadar! Mana kuat kaki dan pinggang, menahan tubuhnya dalam keadaan macam ini. Masih tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai, ia berharap semoga Sasuke datang menolong.

"Hmmp... Apa yang kau lakukan dobe? Berkomunikasi dengan semut?"

"ARGH! Tolong aku brengseeeek..."

"Tidak mau, cari orang lain saja." Sasuke membalikkan punggung, ia masih punya sisa kotoran yang harus dikeluarkan, perutnya terasa sakit, begitu pula bokongnya.

"O-oi! Ini juga 'kan kesalahanmu, sampai aku bisa jatuh begini!" jerit Naruto putus asa.

Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat, "Bagaimana bisa, ini kesalahanku?"

"Iya! Pinggang, kaki dan semua tubuhku sakit semua! Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya terlalu kasar semalam!" Naruto terengah, ia masih mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi apa daya, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak punya kekuatan untuk bangkit.

"Hn," si _Stoic man, _akhirnya luluh dan menghampiri Naruto untuk mengulurkan tangan. Si _Blonde _menyuguhkan senyuman lima jari, ia lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berusaha berdiri.

Atau, ya, itulah yang sedang ia coba lakukan sekarang.

"Ayo, dobeee!" _Ugh! Cepaaat! Aku mau ke toilet!_

Tetapi tubuh bagian bawah Naruto sama sekali tidak mau bergerak, ia sudah benar-benar berusaha, rasanya kaku dan kesemutan. "Ugh... Tidak bisa, teme..." suaranya terdengar menyedihkan.

Dari pada berlama-lama, Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto yang sedikit berbercak biru, lalu mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membuat dobe-nya ini berdiri. _Berat~! Siaaaal..._

PROOT...

"Bau..."

Naruto berhasil berdiri, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke, ia tertawa keras, cukup keras untuk membuat para dayang melongok ke dalam kamar Sasuke. "Kau kentut, ya Teme? Ahahahaha..." tanpa perlu ia pastikan, Naruto yakin, si _crown prince _ini, sedang benar-benar malu sekarang.

SIAL!

**EXTRA-****i LOVE u!**

5

"I Love You..."

"I..."

"Love"

"You."

"Ai Shiteru!"

"Daisuki!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Dobe!"

"Apa?"

"Bisa stop tidak? Kau mengulangi kata-kata yang sama selama 10menit!"

"Nggak! Aku 'kan sedang latihan! Kalau kau mau ikutan, ya silakan ajah..."

30 menit kemudian.

"LOOOOOOVEEEEE... YOOOOUUUUU"

"DOBE? STOP!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Loveeee..."

"Dobe!"

"Apa?"

"I Love You, too."

"Hehehe..."

"Sekarang stop, oke?"

"Are you love meeee?"

"Apakah kau mencintaikuuuu?"

"DOOOOBEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So how is it? Hohoho! Ini cara gue minta maap! XD**

**Extra nomer brapa yang elu semua, suka?**** Gue pribadi, sih, suka ama yang nomer 1 ! XDDD**

**Oh, god... Inilah adegan favorit gue di PrincessHours~ XD~ dan gue udah kasih **_**slight lemon **_**'kan? Hohoho! Hate meeee~ XP**

**Oiya, gue masih deg-deg-an nih ntar tanggal 19, duh... Gerakan gue, doain semoga stamina gue ada! Jangan sampe pingsaaaan! GANBATTEEEE SHIROOOO~**

**Btw! Panggil gue Shiro, atau shi atau shiro-chan (jangan dobe! Panggilan itu hanya buat si temeeee XP) tanpa embel2 senpai~ huhuhu. Gue udah tua, jangan diingeti mulu!**

**Ups, ininih nama fb gue::: Noboru X Seishiro**

**Twitter::: Shi_jojo**

**dA::: dobe15. deviantart. com (apus spasinya)**

**Lengkap tuh!**

**-D****aftar bacaan gue hari ini:: Fic dari Rizember judulnya The Four Seasons, ****The Demilitarized Zone dan The Divine Glitch** **dari michelerene. Four thumbs up deh! Sumpah keren banget! SxN tentunya~ **

**-Playlist:: Owl City~Vanilla Twilight, Supercell~Kimi no Shiranai****, YuuyaMatsushita~Bird. Dan seterusnya.**

**Mau update gue cepet? Gue janji deh, seminggu lagi gue update asal lu REVIEW!**


	20. Round 15

**11/28/2010 7:02 PM, ****gue mulai nulis.**

**HELLO!**** GUE TEPAT WAKTU 'KAN?**

**UGAH! UGAHAAH! *gila* XDD~ kok, gue perhatiin, banyak **_**reader **_**gue yang ilang, ato yang biasanya **_**review**_**, pada gak**_** review**_** yah... Huhuhu, kayaknya gue udah dilupain... Kira2 di antara kalian, ada gak yang pernah **_**review**_** di chap1 dan sampe sekarang masih ngikutin? Absen lah...**

**TAPI****! THANKS YAAA buat yang udah review! I **_**KNOW YOU LOVE ME**_**! **_**YOU WANT ME**_**! **_***plak!* **_**buat yg sampe **_**review double**_**... XD**

**(BUAT YANG BACA **_**EXTRA**_**! Elu semua dah baca chap 19 ato **_**Round**_** 14 **_**part**_**3 'kan? Ntar pada bingung lagi~! Soale waktu update 2 chap kemaren itu terlalu deket.)**

** Buat yang nanya~ gue emang baru mulai ikut karate di umur segede gaban gini- lol.**

**== Gue dah baca **_**view finder series**_** sampe **_**escape and love**_** chap 35, Huaaah... Akihito dan Asami-**_**sama**_** tambah ganteeeeng... XD~. **

**UGAAAH~ gue lagi jatuh cinta ama **_**pair**_** AbexMihashi dari **_**Ookiku Furikabutte**_**! XDD~**

**== Buat yang ngomong pake bahasa Jerman, UWAAAH! **_**Fucking awesome**_** deh! Gue emang pengen belajar tuh bahasa! **_**Danke**_**! **_**Wite_dube**_**? Apaan artinya yak? XD~ its okay, selama kalian gak manggil gue 'mbok'. (kebanyakan nonton hetalia)**

**UPS! ****Karena seseorang yang bernama 'TEME' nyuruh gue jangan bikin note panjang-panjang, kita mulai aja fic ini!**

**Oiya, siapa bilang kita udah di inti cerita! Fic ini masih 15 chapter-an lagi tauuu! XDDD~ **_**so stay tune**_**! Dan buat jaga-jaga aja, cari **_**tissue**_** oke?**

.

.

Disclaimer:: Saya benci anda! Ya, anda yang kribo dan punya kembaran itu! Iya! Pake celingak celinguk pula! Kamu! Masashi Kishimoto!

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: Cerita datar dan sangat membosankan. Yah, udah berenti aja baca _fic_ ini _*plak*_ dan SILAKAN BER_SPOILER_! XDD saya membeberkan semua misteri! _And still no lemon_, hohoho~.

-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-

-**Palace_Story**-

.

_**Round 15. **__**–TIGA BULAN?—**_

.

.

Semilir angin khas musim panas, meski cahaya mataharinya begitu menyengat tidak menurunkan semangat si _Blonde _untuk berjemur di sudut taman istana. Duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon beringin tua, ia menatap atap-atap bangunan istana yang terlihat. Begitu sunyi, senyap, hening dan kelabu, "Hei."

Sesosok pria berambut merah, mengenakan kemeja dan sweater biru langit, sesaat ia, membayangkan Sasori, namun buyar,saat ia menatap mata pemilik si rambut merah.

"Hei, kenapa ada di sini?" ujar Naruto, meremas tangan yang ada di pangkuan.

Mata hijau yang lebih indah dari giok china itu menatap permata biru milik Naruto, Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di dekat si _Blonde. _"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya hal itu padamu, ne?"

Tangan kanan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Hehehe... Aku bolos," tawanya kaku, siapa saja yang mendengar pasti langsung tahu, pasti pemilik suara ini sedang gundah.

"Bolos? Dari Iruka, ya?" tebak si _Red-head, _dan tepat sekali, "Iya, aku sedang nggak ingin belajar." Naruto berkata sekenanya.

"Sudah kukira," Dengus Gaara,

"Jadi, mana Sasuke?" lanjut si _Red-head_ dengan suara pelan, matanya menatap rerumputan di bawah kursi, "Tidak tahu," jawab Naruto sama pelan, masih meremas kepalan tangan.

Keduanya terdiam, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Cukup lama, sampai Gaara menyadarkan Naruto kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya ke dunia nyata. "Huh?"

"Mau temani aku ke perpustakaan Istana?" ajak si _Red-head, _merasa tidak ada pekerjaan lain, tawaran ini cukup menjanjikan kesenangan, meski tidak yakin akan ada hal menarik apa dari ruangan besar berisi buku-buku tua itu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan berjalan beringingan, menuju sisi lain kompleks Kerajaan.

Sepanjang jalan, tanpa kata-kata, ia menikmati kebisuan ini, menghitungi jumlah batu-batu setapak yang berada di bawah kakinya, tua dan penuh retakan. Beberapa kali, ia menutup mata, membuka kembali, menemukan punggung lebar yang kali ini, bukan milik Sasuke.

"Boleh pegangan tangan?" Lagi-lagi Gaara membuyarkan pikirannya, tapi sungguh pada saat yang tepat, jika memikirkan Sasuke lebih lama lagi, ia bisa-bisa menangis sekarang juga.

"Eh?" ia menghentikan langkah, menatap balik Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kata orang, pegangan tangan itu bisa memperdalam hubungan, yah... Sebagai kakak ipar, aku ingin punya jalinan hubungan yang erat, mau 'kan?"

Terdengar seperti alasan konyol dan tak berdasar.

Tetapi, kenapa tidak?

"Mau."

Rambutnya melayang, berkilauan, saat helai demi helai terbang tertiup angin, terlihat seperti lingkaran emas di atas kepala malaikat. Matanya tidak bercahaya seperti biasa, tidak berbinar-binar, dan tidak juga jernih, matanya terlihat seperti mata seseorang yang sudah bosan pada dunia. Bibir, hidung, pipi, dagu, semua bagian dari wajahnya, merefleksikan mood Naruto, ia yang tidak berbicara, bahkan bisa mengkomunikasikan hal itu ke Gaara, bahwa ia sedang ada masalah.

Dan sebagai 'kakak ipar' yang baik, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan rumah tangga si _Blonde_.

Atau setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

_Beberapa hari sebelumnya__-_

_Apa kau masih menyukai, Karin?_

_Itulah yang ingin ia katakan, namun mulutnya terkunci rapat, ia dan sisa keberaniannya, bahkan tidak bisa menatap lurus ke mata hitam pekat itu._

_Naruto memandangi__ bangunan rumahnya yang semakin tertinggal jauh di belakang, ia sudah jelas akan merindukan sosok-sosok penghuni rumah itu._

_Tetapi, ia tidak akan merindukannya lebih dari ia merindukan sentuhan Sasuke._

_Apakah karena wanita itu?_

_Sasuke tidak pernah lebih dari mengecup bibir atau lehernya?_

_Dan satu hal yang ingin membuatnya tertawa, hanyalah fakta bahwa ia merindukan sentuhan sang suami, sering ia dapati di sosok Kushina yang selalu menatap Minato jika malam minggu menjelang._

_Ia tidak bisa tertawa._

_Sebab, kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya memang benar saling mencintai, tidak bisa dipungkiri._

_Lalu, miliknya? Cinta yang ia punya hanyalah, sebatas keinginan untuk saling menyentuh. Ia yakin Sasuke akan menyentuhnya saat ia 'ingin', bukan karena ia cinta._

_Oh, betapa ia merasa seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang mabuk cinta._

_Memalukan._

_Karena ia memang bukan perempuan._

"_Oi, kita sampai, dobe." _

_Begitu cepat waktu berlalu jika memikirkan hal macam ini, pikirnya sarkastik. _

_Matanya menatap lantai batu tua yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia lalui, lalu saat menaikkan pandangan ia bertemu seulur tangan pucat milik Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin menggengam dan mengunci tangannya ke tangan itu, agar paling tidak ia merasa Sasuke adalah kepunyaannya, meski hanya ini._

"_Apaan sih? Memangnya kau ini anak kecil, apa?"_

_Ia menepis kasar tangan kurus Naruto yang mencoba meraih tangannya, si Blonde merasa begitu malu dan kesal. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menolaknya mentah-mentah._

"_Tadi, Karin menelponmu? Apa dia berhasil mendapat beasiswa balet?" lirih Naruto, mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun hal ini akan disesalinya nanti._

_Seharusnya ia, mencoba belajar diam untuk kebaikan._

"_Dobe! Kamu ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan ganggu urusan pribadiku! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu soal Karin dan beasiswa baletnya? Kau memata-matai dia?" labrak si Raven, saking marahnya, ia sampai meremas lengan Naruto, cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan lebam._

_Sungguh telak, kepercayaan diri dan ucapan Hinata menghilang begitu saja, bak tertelan bumi. _

"_Aku tidak suka! Kau jangan hubungi dia lagi! Bukankah ada aku? Apa tidak cukup dengan aku seorang?__!" teriak Naruto, bahkan Iruka dan Temujin sampai mengerjab beberapa kali, sebelum mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang 'putri'._

_Simpel, Naruto lepas kendali._

_Mengambil nafas dalam, Sasuke me__renggut rambut depannya kebelakang, ia sudah begitu stress oleh kejadian beberapa hari ini, sekarang harus menghadapi istri cemburu? Give me a break, will you?_

"'_Cukup'? Apa maksudmu dengan 'cukup', hah? Sudahlah, dobe, jangan tambah masalah, lagi, aku sudah sangat stress!" _

_Beberapa dayang, berbisik-bisik penuh tanda tanya, mereka cukup terkesima, melihat betapa ekspresif si Pangeran, yang biasanya expresionless. Di sisi lain, Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut oleh sikap Sasuke, ia malah semakin terbakar, "Oh, ya? Jadi kau stress? Apa kau tidak sadar, Akulah yang lebih stress saat ini!"_

_Ia akan menghadapi semua ini sebagai seorang pria, dan ia harap Sasuke pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sebogem Tinju mengenai rahang si Pangeran dengan mulus, terdengar mengerikan, pasti sangat sakit, karena bonggol tangan Naruto sudah terasa luar biasa ngilu._

_Satu hal lagi, mereka sudah jengah dengan kata-kata. Do More, Talk Less._

"_Kau kira, aku bahagia dengan pernikahan ini? Kau tidak tahu, betapa sulitnya tidur malam, saat kau merasa home sick dan tidak ada yang menemani 'kan?"_

"_Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan!"_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

"_KUSO!"_

"_Dasar pria brengsek!"_

"_Penjilat!"_

_Teriakan, demi teriakan. Bersahutan, memantul di udara, seperti pita kaset yang rusak, berhamburan. Berserakan bak sampah angkasa._

"_URGH!"_

"_GAH!"_

_Tendang, dorong, pukul, tusuk, hantam, sikat, sikut, baik kaki, tangan dan kepala. Mereka berkelahi, sebagai sesama pria. Untuk kali ini, saja, Naruto merasa dirinya sejajar dengan Sasuke._

"_Aku muak denganmu! Selalu! Selalu saja, aku yang jadi pihak tertindas! Dan kau...-Kau! Pangeran egois yang punya segalanya, yang sudah menghancurkan hidup, impian, cita-citaku! Beraninya, kau berselingkuh di belakangku! Apa kau tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab, hah? Kau kira! Kau kira hanya kau yang merasa dirugikan, iya? Salah! Aku juga merasa begitu! Kalau, kalau memang mencintai wanita itu! Silakan! Tetapi jangan pernah kembali lagi padaku! Kau dengar! Bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini!"_

_Dan, sebelum Sasuke bisa membalas, Naruto, yang tampak kepayahan sejak tadi, menutup matanya, menenggelamkan diri dalam kegelapan. Dehidrasi, sakit hati, maag akut, bercampur dalam tubuh bak racun ganas, meraih, merenggut, kesadarannya._

_Ia pingsan selama dua hari._

Buku. Banyak sekali buku.

Kenapa? Sebab ini perpustakaan, bodoh, keluh Naruto dalam hati. Ia menatap Gaara di sisi lain rak buku, lalu merasa ada perasaan 'hilang' di tangannya, yang digenggam si _Red-head _tadi.

Aneh.

Sepintas saja, hanya sepintas, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan nafas tercekat.

"Baca apa?" ia menjorokkan badan, maju dan menarik buku yang ada dalam pegangan Gaara, sampai judul buku itu terlihat. "Sejarah Istana utama? Bacaan yang sama sekali tidak menarik, Gaara-_denka_."

Si rambut merah, hanya tertawa tanpa suara, "Kau, tidak akan menemukan komik di sini, Naru-_sama_." Balasnya pelan, sembari mengembalikan lagi buku tadi ketempat. Ia tidak memerlukan bacaan itu sekarang, mungkin nanti.

"Ah! Masa? Sial!"

"Jadi, tujuanmu 'memang' mencari komik?" Gaara berjalan menuju sosok si _Blonde _yang ternyata sudah berpindah ke rak yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Ahahaha, ya nggaklah!" Naruto berbalik badan, dan meninju lengan si _Red-head _pelan, sekejab, ia melupakan masalahnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu dengan memang?" sembur Naruto, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, kenapa bibirmu bisa luka begitu?" tangan Gaara menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto, yang koyak, namun sudah cukup kering dan menutup. Dengan lemah, si _Blonde _hanya tersenyum miris, ia sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhan itu. Ia menginginkannya, pada sentuhan, yang mengalirkan kehangatan ke dalam tubuh. Pada sentuhan, yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa aman, dan melupakan segalanya.

"Ada apa? Jangan menangis, Naru-sama... Kau tidak perlu menjawab kalau memang tidak mau."

Sejak kapan ia menangis? Lalu kenapa ia sudah ada dalam pelukan Gaara? Bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadar, kalau sudah membalas pelukan ini, dengan mengeratkan dirinya? Apa tangannya bergerak sendiri, dan meremas jas si _Red-head _? Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti, dan, saat ia mencoba bersuara, yang keluar hanyalah isakan pilu, terbata, terdengar menyedihkan, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Kenapa?

Oh, tuhan... Jelaskan, jelaskan kenapa suara itu bisa terdengar begitu _gentle, _pelan, bernada indah, tenang dan menyentuh relung hatinya yang terluka juga masih berdarah?

"Tidak apa-apa, sesekali pria juga butuh menangis..."

Tuhan... Kenapa pria ini memperlakukannya seperti harta yang berharga?

Kenapa, Kau tidak membuatnya mencintai pria ini saja?

.

"Eh? Jadi murid baru yang kalian katakan itu, Gaara-_denka_?"

Naruto menatap tiga sahabat karibnya itu tidak percaya, lalu berganti tatapan ke arah Gaara yang sudah duduk manis di samping posisi kursinya. "Ah! Kalian sudah saling kenal?" jerit Ino putus asa.

Si _Crown Princess _mendengus pelan, "Seharusnya kalian tahu 'kan, Gaara-_denka_ ini kakak sepupunya si pangeran _brengsek _itu." Embel-embel _denka _ yang ia bubuhkan di akhir nama Gaara, sudah jadi kebiasaan sekarang. Si _Blonde _ melepaskan tas di punggung dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran, mata birunya melirik sekilas ke Gaara, yang ternyata juga memandanginya. "Apa?" bisik Naruto. Wajahnya agak merah.

"Tidak... Uhm, seingatku kau mengenakan rok dan celana olahraga..."

"AHH! Jadi aku memang menabrakmu waktu itu, ya?"

"Fufufu..."

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino saling bertukar pandang, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketiganya hanya tersenyum simpul dan tidak berusaha mencampuri perbincangan hangat di antara Gaara dan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Bersamaan dengan itu, si _Blonde _menguap lebar, sementara Gaara masih menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ia sungguh menyukai sosok ekspresif Naruto, yang mampu membuatnya ikut terenyuh pada apa saja yang dilakukan bahasa tubuh si _crown princess. _

Bertanya-tanya pada takdir, Tuhan dan nasib, kenapa ia dan Naruto tidak ditakdirkan bersama? Apa yang dimiliki Sasuke sampai ia bisa menggantikan posisinya untuk bersanding dengan Naruto?

Well, ia tidak mengerti.

.

Ia sedang mencoba mengosongkan pikiran.

Naruto menatap langit dengan mata setengah terbuka, dari atap sekolah yang kosong tanpa satu orang pun, yah, saat ini memang masih jam pelajaran. Ia keluar tanpa izin sewaktu pergantian jam pelajaran, ia benar-benar tidak ingin belajar.

Hari untuk sekolah, setelah lama absen. Rasanya, ia tidak bisa berbincang dengan baik, bahkan bicara biasa saja sudah begitu berat. Lalu, ia benar-benar merasa canggung saat bersama Gaara, akibat kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin.

Dan ia... Sasuke, dia... _Fuck him!_

Merogoh isi kantong celananya (ya, ia sudah mendapat seragam baru), menarik keluar sebungkus rokok dan pematik api. Kedua barang ini ia temukan tadi di dekat washtafel WC sekolah, ia memang pernah beberapa kali merokok. Dan ia menganggap, rokoklah yang saat ini dibutuhkan.

TIKK!

Api menjilat ujung tembakau yang terbungkus kertas, ia menggigit kapas putih di pangkal rokok, saat sudah mulai terbakar, ia siap menarik nafas dalam.

Ahh...

Rasanya menyegarkan, memabukkan, sambil berjongkok di ujung pagar pembatas dari kawat setinggi 1,5 m, ia masih menatap langit.

Menatap langit, yang kini sudah dikuasai manusia, begitu sempurnanya, bahkan manusia bisa menguasai nyawa dan hidup seseorang.

Tetapi, ia... Ia seorang manusia rendah, yang tidak mampu menguasai hidupnya sendiri. "Ffuuh..." meniup asap keabuan dari hidung dan mulut, Naruto tidak berkedip, melihat segumpal awan bergerak pelan di atas kepala.

Ia sudah gagal menjadi seorang manusia.

Sedikit menambah keheranan dalam hati, ia bertanya pada kehampaan, kenapa sejak menikah, ia selalu saja punya pikiran semacam ini?

Sejak menikah, ia mengkhawatirkan semua hal.

Padahal, sebelum itu, ia bahkan tidak peduli tanggal, musim atau jumlah nilai merah di raport.

Lucu.

Sekaligus menyedihkan.

Sebatang, dua batang, seterusnya, sampai bel sekolah menjerit dan mengejutkan nurani, ia sudah menghabiskan delapan batang rokok tanpa sempat menegak air putih. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, oleh perkelahian tempo hari dengan Sasuke, pria brengsek itu tidak menahan kekuatan sama sekali.

Bah, ia juga tidak akan mau meladeni Sasuke, jika pangeran _stoic _itu setengah-setengah.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu masuk ke atap ini dibanting keras, secepat mungkin ia menaiki bagian atas bangunan pintu dan mencoba menurunkan adrenalin serta tidak bersuara.

"-Sudah kubilang aku pakai pengaman!"

"Jadi ini apa? Lihat garis ini! Dua! Dua!"

"Dua? Maksudmu..."

"Iya, aku hamil bodoh!"

"Tidak mungkin! Coba kau tes sekali lagi!"

Sesosok perempuan dan lelaki, tampak bertengkar, pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, Naruto menatap keduanya dalam bosan.

Bertanya-tanya, kapan keduanya akan pergi, sungguh, ia ingin menghilang, hari ini saja.

BRAAAK!

Belasan batangan putih yang tampak seperti termometer berhamburan keluar dari tas jinjing si perempuan, mengambil satu batang, ia menyodorkan barang itu dengan kasar ke tangan si lelaki.

"Lihat itu! Aku sudah mencoba hampir 12 kali! Tidak mungkin salah!"

Ekspresi wajah si lelaki, menjadi keruh, menatap semua batangan itu, keringat dingin menjalari tengkuk dan rahangnya.

"Uhh... B-bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter saja?"

"Apa? Kau masih tidak percaya juga? Okeh! Ada dokter kandungan dekat sini!"

"Y-ya, kita kesana."

Fiuh, sepasang kekasih bodoh itu pergi juga, umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ia melongok ke dalam bungkus rokok, sudah habir rupanya. Saat turun dari bangunan pintu masuk atap, kakinya tidak sengaja mengijak salah satu batangan itu.

Eww, menjijikkan. Ternyata batangan itu tes kehamilan, dan karena semuanya sudah terbuka dari kemasan, ujung si batangan pasti sudah terkena air kencing wanita tadi.

"Ahhh! Masih ada yang belum dibuka."

Ia meraih sebungkus tes kehamilan yang tergeletak di atas lantai atap, meperhatikan tulisan kecil di balik kemasan, "Heh..."

Barang aneh, bagaimana bisa batang sekecil ini dapat memberitahu, hamil atau tidaknya seseorang.

_Coba saja._

"Hah?"

_Coba saja, kau penasaran 'kan?_

"Iya, sih..." agak ragu, Naruto memasukkan alat tes kehamilan itu ke dalam kantong celana, lalu berjalan sambil mengawasi kanan dan kirinya, apa ada orang atau tidak.

Seperti katanya, tadi. Untuk hari ini saja, ia ingin menghilang.

KRIIEET...

Pintu WC yang sudah rusak itu berderit kasar, memantul ke seluruh dinding keramik lumutan. Mengunci pintu, Naruto menarik keluar alat tadi, dan membuka kemasannya, ada perasaan gugup dan tegang.

Kenapa ia mau melakukan ini?

Ia seorang pria!

Pria tidak bisa hamil, ya 'kan?

D-dan kalau pun ia bisa, i-ia... Argh! Sudahlah!

Ia memposisikan alat tes ia di tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya sudah memegang gelas plastik air mineral yang tadi dipungut di kotak sampah. Pelan-pelan, air kencing yang jernih itu mengisi gelas, berusaha tidak membuatnya tumpah. Naruto memutuskan untuk kencing sedikit ke dalam gelas, dan sisanya ke toilet.

Setelah menutup toilet, ia duduk di atasnya, menekan flush dalam-dalam, lalu menatap alat tes kehamilan yang ia celupkan ke air kencingnya di gelas air mineral.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Tidak mungkin..."

_Oh, bumi telanlah aku._

.

"Naruto-sama! Anda dari mana? Sudah pukul 6 sore! Kenapa anda tidak mengangkat telepon dari saya?" Iruka, dengan setelan jas dan dasi hitam mengoceh keras, pada jarak 3 m begini saja, sudah terdengar sangat jelas dan memekakkan. Temujin, di lain sisi, tidak bersuara, dan segera menghampiri sosok Naruto yang terseok, siap menangkap tubuh itu.

_Tolong, _

_Jangan ganggu aku dulu._

Perih...

Dada, perut, kaki, mata, semuanya, terasa perih.

Gelap.

Kegelapan menelannya, perlahan, menarik paksa, sampai titik cahaya di ujung sana hilang dan yang terdengar hanya teriakan tak berbahasa.

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya_-

_Tidak mungkin, ayolah, ini pasti mimpi 'kan?_

_Bangunkan aku! Tolong, siapa saja!_

_Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi seburuk ini!_

"_Tiga bulan, selamat... uhm, Tuan Takahashi."_

_Ia harus menyamarkan nama, alamat, penampilan dan segalanya, ia menghapus rasa malu, saat harus mengantri di klinik bersalin ini._

_Sekarang ia harus menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, juga?_

"_Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku ini jelas-jelas seorang pria?" nada suara meninggi, adrenalin berpacu sama cepat dengan helaan nafas, ia harus menenangkan diri, sebelum benar-benar meledak._

_Dokter wanita berambut hitam itu menatap Naruto, tatapannya serius, ia membuka suara beberapa waktu kemudian saat si Blonde sudah cukup tenang dan dapat mendengar penjelasannya._

"_Anda salah satu pemilik gen spesial, saat ada orang-orang biasa yang dihadapkan dengan kelamin ganda, anda dan pemilik gen spesial langka lainnya dihadapkan dengan fungsi reproduksi ganda. Di usia erhm... 18tahun, usia akhil balig, sepertinya tubuh anda memilih sendiri fungsi reproduksinya,... uh, saya asumsikan, anda sudah melakukan hubungan suami istri, bukan?"_

_Naruto mengangguk, tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi, rasa malu sudah sirna sejak ia masuk bangunan ini._

"_Penyebab itulah, yang membuat tubuh anda bereaksi ke arah fungsi organ wanita, uhm... Lalu, saya rasa, anda melakukan hal itu dengan seorang pria. Anda seharusnya sadar akan bahaya melakukan sex tanpa pengaman,..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Mana aku tahu kalo begini, jadinya!_

"_Uhm, di mana pasangan anda? Anda tidak datang untuk menggugurkan kandungan, bukan? Sebelum anda melakukan itu, saya harus menginformasikan bahwa kemungkinan hidup bayi ini 60-40, dan untuk anda tetap hidup setelah melahirkan adalah 70-30. jadi, saya rasa..."_

_Dan selebihnya, Naruto tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia terhipnotis dengan gerakan mulut sang dokter, betapa wajah itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya, dan tangan wanita asing itu menggenggam tangannya. _

_Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang bahkan tidak kenal dengan dirinya, mau melakukan ini? Apa karena profesi? Apa karena uang?_

_Hamil, ya... Lucu, lagi-lagi fakta lucu yang mewarnai hidupnya hari ini. Dan sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya tertawa. Sungguh lucu, saat tubuh yang dirasa akan menjadi miliknya seorang seumur hidup, kini harus terbagi dua. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan ada nyawa baru di perutnya, ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di sana._

"_Uhm, sebaiknya, anda mengambil cuti dari sekolah, karena kandungan anda sangat lemah lagipula saya lihat ada bekas perkelahian di tubuh anda, itu tidak baik untuk janin, lalu..."_

"_Lain kali, datanglah bersama pasangan anda Tuan Takahashi."_

_Pasangan? Pfft..._

_Ia lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya menatap langit, sambil meraba-raba perut sendiri, ia bukan lapar, ia sedang meneliti. Oh, tuhan... Sungguhkah, akan ada bayi yang akan lahir darinya?_

_Secercah kehidupan, yang diciptakan bernafaskan nafsu. Ia dan malam-malam penuh gairah itu, menghasilkan nyawa? Tidak adil, sungguh Tuhan tidak adil, ia yang seorang pria diizinkan untuk hamil dan banyak wanita di luar sana, tidak?_

"_Halo? Sasuke?"_

"_Hn.__"_

"_Aku-... uhmm, ha-"_

"_Kau masih berani menelponku?__"_

_Sasuke... J__ika bukan padamu, kemana lagi ia harus berlari dan meminta tolong?_

_Lalu ia mendengar Sasuke bergumam, bukan padanya, aneh, ada suara orang lain. Ada di manakah si Crown prince, saat ini? Saat ia panik, cemas, takut dan sangat membutuhkannya?_

"_Aku sedang sibuk, apa ini pembicaraan penting?"_

"_Apa yang tidak lebih penting dari Istrimu sendiri, Sasuke?"_

"_Ada banyak hal."_

"_Oh, begitu? Terima kasih!"_

_TUUUT!_

_Tuhan, Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke, s__iapa saja..._

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan? _

_Menapakkan kaki ke atas rumput taman kota, ia melipat lutut dan meletakkan tangan di atasnya dan membiarkan kepala jatuh di atas lengan. Tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya beku, menutup mata rapat-rapar, ia terus mengatakan "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." berulang kali, seperti mantra, ludah membuat tenggorokannya kering._

_Menangis, ia menekan suara raungannya, meremas handphone di tangan sangat keras, seolah itu tali kehidupan. Ia kacau, ia hancur, ia putus asa..._

_Ia kecewa, pada Sasuke, pada dirinya sendiri, pada semua yang telah membuat ia jatuh dalam keadaan ini. _

"_Huuuh... Ugh... Uhhh...!"_

_Ia lepas kontrol. Kontrol emosi, hidup dan perasaan._

_Tetapi, ia masih mencintai Sasuke, meski rasa sakit itu seperti ingin menarik keluar hati dari dalam tubuh._

_~for what its worth i love you_

_And what is worse i really do...~_

_Tuhan... T__olong buat aku berhenti mencintainya, sebelum cinta ini menggiringku ke tiang gantung, membuatku mati oleh sakit hati._

_Putuskanlah, benang merah yang saling bertaut di antara jari kami._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuh! 3200-an **_**words**_**! Gue gak itung **_**Author's notes**_** gue loh!**

**Sebenernya **_**fic**_** ini selesei dalem 2 hari ngetik. **

**Kenapa? **

**Sebab, gue mutusin untuk mempersingkat narasi. Lucu ya? Ato jadi aneh?**

**= = hmmm, gue males aja panjang2, soale gue bingung. Ada reader yang ngomong datar, ada yang bagus, ada yang romantis... Padahal gue ngetiknya tuh, asal ajah, seenak jidat guelah. Seenak udel.**

**Gue mesti gimana nih? **

**-Gue belum baca **_**fic**_** lain lagi, kecuali yang kemaren itu, tapi, rekomendasi gue sih, **_**Fic**_** SasNar, judulnya **_**Naruto by FastFoward**_**, itu **_**fic legend**_** banget daaaah! Idenya **_**original **_**banget! Kata-katanya ngena, bener2 perfect! **_**Fic**_** itu bercerita soal Kehidupan Naruto yang koma akibat kecelakaan, ia bermimpi soal kehidupan ninja, dan waktu dia bangun, semua hal, bener-bener bertolak belakang dengan mimpinya. Ia bukanlah seorang pecundang, ayah dan ibunya tidak tewas, ia disukai semua orang, dan satu hal, di dalam mimpi, ia menyukai Sasuke namun... Silakan baca ndirilah! **

**-Terus! Buka **_**mangafox**_** dan cari **_**Abiru Junjou**_**! Kyaaa... imut banget ukenya! Ugh... ini manga, the bestlah! Dari segi art, ampe alurnya! Btw ada yg pernah baca **_**Gravitation**_** gak? Gue gak ngerti bgt soal tuh manga... Gaje! Sumpah Gaje bgt! Tapi rada mirip ya dng **_**Junjou Romantica**_**. **

**-Playlist gue hari ini:: Trust me~Yuuya Matsushita, If~Kana Nishino, Uragiri No Yuuyake~Theatre Brook, The Slightly chipped fullmoon~Yucca (DRRR OST-album, OST. Naruto, OST. Shiki, OST. Kuroshitsuji II)**

**Jangan lupa **_**REVIEWWWW**_**!**


	21. Round 16

**12/06/2010 5:01 PM, gue mulai nulis.**

**Hm! Hm! Ini bener-bener gak biasa! Gue kok mau-maunya mikirin ini **_**fic**_** ampe lebai bgt! **

**Bayangin! Gue pup ajah, plot **_**Palace Story**_** masiiih aja kebawa-bawa! **

**Dari sekian banyak temen yang gue kumpulin dari awal sampe sekarang, yang bertahan jadi temen gue hanya si **_**'Teme' **_**dan Ichi (yg lagi sibuk ujian, gomeeen! Udah ganggu kemaren!). Sisanya? Entahlah... Mungkin mereka jengah dengan keegoisan gue **_***duile***_

**Tapi satu hal**** lagi, yang gue tau pasti, kalo bukan karena dukungan dari **_**review**_** kalian semua, gue gak akan sampai ke titik ini. Titik di mana, gue udah punya **_**style**_** nulis sendiri, dan sedikit kepercayaan diri. XDDD**

**MAKASIH **_**MINNA-SAMA**_**! ***_**bow***_

**-IYAH! Gue tau kok kalo kalian mencintai gue**** MUAHAHAHA **_***plak***_** well, i love you too~ **_***monyongin bibir***_** gue ngerasa tersandung... eh, tersanjung. = / = buat yang rela review, gue kasih ciuman jarak jauh nih. XD kalian bikin gue bahagiaaaaa... KYAA... karena saat ini, hiksu... hiksu, gue sedang dilupakan oleh temen2 yang dulu ngakunya akrab ama gue. *iyeh! Gue dicampakan! Cuih pret! Curcol* btw buat yang gak berani review silakan euy, review! Gue mah ngerasa gimanaaaa gitu, kalo direview kalian... Spesial gituuu... Dan yang gak punya account, kan bisa review doank. Cukup kasih sembarang kata-kata, aja! Ayo dong... Ayo dong. XDD **

**Btw, lu tau kenapa gue bisa update secepet ini? Karena kuliah gue tinggal dikit! Dan awal Januari gue mau ulangan, hmm... kayaknya bakalan vakum tuh. XP doain gue bisa nyontek dengan mulus ya!**

**Gomen sedikit telat! Flashdisk sempet ilang, gue ga bisa submit chap ini, padahal udah selesei tepat waktu. **

.

.

Disclaimer:: Kalo gue punya Naruto, gue pasti udah bikin Sasu ama Naru _yaoi_an sejak mereka masih _chibi_! Sayangnya nggak 'kan? Huhu. _Damn you_ _Kuso_moto!

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: Angst, Angst, Angst, lot of angst, ooh... I LOVE ANGST! Ufufufu

-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-

-**Palace_Story**-

.

_**Round 16. –Otanjoubi Omedetou, ore wa koibito—**_

.

.

Saat ia bangun, baik waktu, nama, posisi dan kegiatan sebelumnya, semua hal itu sangat kabur dan sulit sekali untuk diingat.

"Uhh..." pelan-pelan, ingatannya bangkit dari kegelapan, entah berapa lama ia tertidur, tetapi, sungguh, terasa berat di semua sendi, sampai susah bergerak. Walau hanya untuk bangkit dan menggapai air minum di samping ranjang.

PRANGG!

"Naruto-sama! Anda sudah bangun?"

Ia memecahkan gelas berisi air putih itu ke atas lantai, ia sudah begitu yakin bahwa ia menggenggamnya erat-erat. Namun, pada ingatan yang sontak kembali dalam hitungan detik, gemetar dan keringat, hal itu mengacaukan pergerakannya. Membuat persendiannya semakin melemah, dan kabut memasuki mata.

Tanpa alasan jelas, ia tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis.

Apa yang sedang terjadi pada hidupnya?

Hidup, yang sebelumnya begitu indah dan berkilauan.

.

"Temujin, apa menurutmu, mereka akan membiarkan aku tinggal kalau aku bilang, sedang sakit?"

"Berbohong itu tidak baik, Naruto-_sama_..."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi..."

"Ini acara ulang tahun Sasuke _Ouji-sama_, anda 'kan pasangan Yang Mulia, bagaimana bisa, anda tidak menghadirinya?"

"Aku tidak peduli... Sekarang... Sekarang, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tanpa mempunyai keinginan untuk memukul."

"Saya... Akan menemani anda, Naruto-_sama_... Anda-... anda, bisa memukul saya, jika anda mau.."

"Oh, _Please..._ Sungguhkah kau akan melakukan apa saja, agar aku datang?"

"Jika itu memang diperlukan."

Pembicaraan ini malah semakin membuat pikirannya kalut, sama sekali tidak memberikan penerangan. Ia tidak ingin peduli pada apapun selain, cara keluar dari Istana ini, keluar dari kurungan emas ini, dari tempat yang sudah menorehkan trauma mendalam. Ia benar-benar, tidak ingin pergi ke acara sialan itu! Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menemui Sasuke, atau siapapun!

Kenapa, Tuhan, suka bermain-main dengan hidupnya seperti ini?

Sebab sama sekali tidak lucu!

"-_sama_? Naruto-_sama_?"

Temujin, kau... Pria yang sangat baik, kasim sempurna yang diinginkan bangsawan manapun untuk melayani mereka, kau pintar menjaga rahasia, juga bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaanmu. Tetapi, bukan kau yang ia butuhkan sekarang, ia lebih membutuhkan sosok yang mengerti isi hati dari pada isi kepalanya.

"Aku ingin sendirian sekarang..."

Dan Temujin hilang dalam kedipan mata, kamar luas ini terasa lebih kosong dari pada sebelumnya. Kekosongan, merajutkan kelambu tebal, membuatnya betul-betul hampa, dan takut pada suara sendiri.

Bahkan, ia sendiri meragukan hatinya, kenapa bagian terdalam dan biasanya terjujur itu, menginginkan Sasuke? Seseorang yang sudah benar-benar melukainya, baik jasmani dan rohani?

Nuraninya tenggelam dalam kegelapan, bersama lautan air mata bercampur darah.

Pada arah yang mana ia harus berjalan?

Meraih telepon genggam di meja lampu dekat ranjang, Naruto segera menekan nomer dial-4, "Halo? Gaara-_denka_?"

"Apa, kau bisa datang ke kamarku? Ku mohon?"

Ia gemetar, kaki terasa dingin, namun perutnya terasa panas? Apa karena, ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di sana? Kira-kira, akan seperti apa anak ini nanti? Semoga, saja... Tidak seperti klan Uchiha, tidak punya rambut ataupun mata yang hitam. Jangan sampai...

Kalau hal itu terjadi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke selamanya.

Ia belum memberitahukan kabar ini dengan siapa pun, entah sampai kapan... Ia ingin merahasiakannya. Bukan karena malu atau apa, namun... Bagaimana bisa? Seorang anak itu bisa hidup oleh cinta 2 orang manusia, mereka tumbuh karena adanya kasih sayang...

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika, hanya ia sendiri yang bisa memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang itu?

.

"Hei." Suaranya masih terdengar lembut, tanpa bertanya, Gaara segera mengambil tempat di pinggir ranjang si _Blonde._ Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran, sama sekali tidak menyangka, sosok si _Blonde_ semakin menyedihkan tiap hari.

"Hei." Sementara suara Naruto terdengar parau, kering dan kasar, ia bahkan merasa malu dengan suaranya sendiri.

Tangan Gaara menggapai lengan Naruto yang sedikit terlihat di atas selimut tebal, "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Senyumnya sama sekali tidak alami, seolah-olah, ia sudah lupa cara tersenyum. Entah karena bibir itu pecah-pecah atau apa, Gaara yang memandangi senyuman itu, merasakan kesedihan, menohok hatinya.

"Buruk?"

"Hahahah... begitulah." Ia mencoba tertawa, atau yah, itulah yang ingin ia lakukan, tertawa.

Setelah diam cukup lama, Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak mampu membawa diri untuk menatap si _Red-head, _sontak kaget saat merasakan sentuhan pelan di pipi kanannya. "Kau mau makan Ramen, Naru-_sama_?" hangat, baik suara dan sentuhan ini terasa begitu hangat. Apakah suhu di ruangan ini begitu dingin? Rasanya ia sedang seperti menikmati sinar matahari.

"Uhmm... Tidak, tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti." Tolak si _Blonde, _selain tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang merasakan sentuhan Gaara, ia memang benar tidak bernafsu makan. Apa ini yang disebut 'penyakit hamil'? Ia sulit sekali menelan makanan, karena mual dan semua makanan di mulut terasa hambar.

"Roti? _Sandwich_ atau apa saja? Paling tidak, kau harus makan dengan benar... Naru-sama, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir." Masih berusaha menawarkan makanan, ia tidak memindahkan tangannya dari pipi Naruto, yang kini pucat dan sedikit dingin.

Tidak lagi memancarkan kehidupan.

Si _Blonde, _meraih tangan Gaara di pipinya, lalu menekan tangan itu pelan sembari melukiskan senyum kecil, "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, -_denka_... Tetapi, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk makan." Tolak Naruto, ia tidak mau luluh oleh wajah tampan ini, oleh kelembutan yang seolah-olah berusaha melelehkan kebekuan di dalam hati.

Alis yang juga berwarna merah milik sepupu Sasuke itu, mengernyit, berdekatan seperti ingin berciuman, "Makan itu aturan sehari-hari manusia bukan tergantung _mood_, ayolah... Kau pasti lapar, 'kan? Bubur? Atau kau mau Sup?" ia tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa kekhawatiran berlebihan ini, membuatnya tenang, ia semakin tenang, saat memandangi wajah si _crown princess, _yang menyerah di bawah tatapannya. Pada mata biru yang kini mulai memancarkan kehidupan itu, ia melemah, semua sendi-sendi kakunya, semua pikiran yang menumpuk, sirna, hilang tak berbekas, meninggalkan satu hal, ia menyukai sosok ini, ia hanya ingin fokus pada pria ini. Seorang Naruto, yang mempesonanya di tengah kegelapan kerajaan.

"Gaara-_denka_..." Naruto sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak, ia sudah tidak kuat berada di bawah tatapan tajam mata hijau emerald itu.

"Mau, ya?" Gaara menekan sekali lagi,

"Baiklah... Aku setuju karena kau memasang _puppy eyes _yang lebih imut dari milikku." Ia mencoba bercanda, tetapi hei! Memang itu fakta, sejenak mata Gaara terlihat seperti anak anjing _chihuahua_ di _pet shop_ kota.

Memanggil Temujin yang berjaga di luar kamar, Gaara membisikkan sesuatu sebelum kasim itu pergi. Bercakap-cakap sebentar, Temujin kembali membawa dayang-dayang, di tangan mereka terdapat peralatan makanan, mangkuk besar, panci tanah liat, gelas dan entah apa lagi.

Para dayang-dayang menyiapkan 'sarapan' untuk si _Blonde, _di atas tempat tidurnya, mereka meletakkan semangkuk Sup ayam jagung, roti dan segelas jus jeruk, sisanya berupa air putih, air teh dan mangkuk air cuci tangan di meja lain.

"Tinggalkan kami," kata Gaara pelan, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, ia masih fokus pada mata biru itu. "Ayo makan." Ia berbisik, pada sosok yang kini sekarang dalam posisi duduk dan tidak membalas tatapannya, wajah sosok itu merah, entah karena demam atau apa.

"Suapinlah." Gurau Naruto, ia tidak terlalu berharap, namun saat sendok makan yang tadinya akan ia genggam sudah berada di tangan si _Red-head, _mau tidak mau ia mengembangkan senyuman juga.

Sebuah tangan hangat mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, begitu menyejukkan, ia menyukai semua sentuhan ini, sungguh-sungguh murni, penuh kepedulian dan kasih sayang. "Manja sekali ya, Naru-_sama_ ini..."

"Hehehe." Ia benar-benar tertawa kali ini.

Mendekatkan badannya pada Naruto, ia meraih satu sendok penuh sup ayam jagung, meniupkan makanan itu dan menunggu sampai si _Blonde _selesai mengunyah segigit roti.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu." Ia menyodorkan sendok ke depan bibir Naruto, yang kini sudah kembali ke warna aslinya. Bibir itu membuka, dan sendok penuh sup masuk ke dalamnya, "Enak?" tanya si _Red-head,_ jawaban Naruto hanya berupa anggukan pelan.

Baik dari Gaara atau Sup, kehangatan memenuhi perutnya, membuat ia merasa mengantuk dan nyaman.

"Fuuh... Tidak panas, 'kan?" si _Red-Head, _kembali mengeduk sup ke sendok, mengulangi kegiatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak." Masih tidak mampu menatap Gaara, Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

"Sedikit lagi, Naru-_sama_... Ayo, habiskan satu mangkok saja." Ia layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang mengurusi anak tunggalnya, ia tidak mengerti, namun perasaannya untuk sosok ini, melebihi rasa menyayangi milik orang tua. Ia lebih merasakan, rasa ingin memonopoli, memiliki perhatian itu hanya untuknya.

"Ueh... Aku beneran kenyang! Ugh..." Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, ia sungguh-sungguh kenyang, entah kenapa, padahal sebelum ini, ia bisa menghabiskan 1-2 mangkuk dalam setengah jam.

"Satu suap lagi!" tekan si _Red-head, _ia menarik tangan Naruto dari depan mulut yang menghalangi sendok sup masuk, ia meremas tangan itu, menghantarkan aliran listrik. Memaksa mata biru Naruto bertemu dengan matanya, ia tidak menyangka pipi itu sekarang lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Ump... Iyah-iyah." Membuang pandangan ke arah samping, Naruto baru sekali ini kalah dalam pertandingan _puppy eyes, _"Nah, gitu dong." Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara menyodorkan sendok masuk kembali ke dalam mulut si _Blonde._

Waktu di sekitar mereka seakan berhenti, hanya menyisakan ruang untuk berdua. Entah berapa lama keakraban ini terjadi, namun semakin lama, keduanya makin tidak ingin berpisah. Di antara kegalauan dan kesedihan, bagi Naruto, inilah oasis yang mampu menjahit lukanya, meski hanya sedikit.

.

Tangannya masih terasa ngilu akibat memukul dinding tadi, bercak biru, merah bercampur di kulit tangan. Entah ada tulang retak atau tidak, ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Ia masih saja, tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ingin memukul ini! Padahal dari tadi, ia sama sekali tidak memandang pria itu! Ya, Sasuke! Bahkan saat melihat ujung sepatunya, ia sudah ingin memukul dan muntah di depan wajah si pangeran!

Kenapa ia harus datang? Kenapa!

Matanya masih terlalu sakit untuk kembali menangis, sungguh... Jika menangis sekali lagi, yang keluar mungkin adalah darah. Ia lelah menghitung, berapa kali, ia sudah menangis, meraung dan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada kehampaan.

Dan sekarang, ia masih harus dihadapkan ke acara _pointless, meaningless, _yang hanya membuang-buang uang rakyat. Semacam acara ulang tahun, kenapa harus diadakan di Atami? Kenapa harus di tempat yang mahal? Apa tidak cukup di Istana saja?

Oh, iya ia lupa. Sasuke 'kan Pangeran, semua yang berkaitan dengannya haruslah _high-class, _mewah dan menawan.

"Oi, dobe. Aku tidak peduli kau sakit atau apa, kau harus memperlihatkan wajahmu di pesta ini. Jaga martabat bangsawanmu itu, paling tidak sedikit saja."

"A-apa!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan lagi, ikuti saja kemauanku." Itulah percakapan singkatnya dengan Sasuke di jet pribadi kerajaan tadi, mengingat nada bicara itu saja, sudah membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

Ia muak! Geram rasanya melihat betapa tinggi sosok itu berada sekarang!

Semakin lama, ia makin tidak mengerti, pada perubahan sikap si _Raven, _apa yang sebenarnya pria ini lakukan?

Apa ia mencoba membuat Naruto membencinya?

Atau ia memang sungguh-sungguh jahat dari lubuk hati, dan semua kebaikan itu hanyalah tameng, agar membuat Naruto jatuh hati lalu kemudian membantingnya ke tanah?

Apakah mungkin, Sasuke sudah betul-betul mencintai Naruto, sampai takut sakit hati?

Jadi Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan diri, dan mencari kebenaran dalam hatinya?

"Tidak mungkin..."

Mana mungkin, gunung kokoh dan sombong seperti Sasuke menunduk pada Naruto, seseorang yang tidak bisa memberikan apapun padanya, kecuali sepotong hati berisikan cinta. Perbedaan di antara mereka terlalu besar, garis yang dulu membentang, hanya berupa garis tipis, namun sekarang, melebar, mendalam dan menghitam. Bagai jurang yang timbul akibat gempa besar.

Mungkin, yang Sasuke lihat, hanyalah ketakutan akan terjatuh.

Jatuh sampai ia tidak bisa lagi bangkit.

Menutup matanya pelan-pelan, mencoba mengiramakan kembali nafas yang tadi tersengal-sengal. Ia menemukan sedikit ketenangan di sini, di sudut sepi di luar bangunan pesta. Merasakan dinding lembab di kening, ia semakin ingin menyandarkannya di sana, mendinginkan kepala yang sempat memanas.

Ia masih ingin bertanya, apa kemewahan wajar dan patut ditukar dengan kebebasan?

"Hah..." seandainya saja ia membawa rokok sekarang, ia tidak akan sekacau ini.

Melepaskan jas yang dikenakan, ia berjongkok sembari melonggarkan dasi di leher, panas masih saja hinggap. Kenapa pula Sasuke harus menggelar pesta taman di cuaca sepanas ini? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si _Raven. _Punggungnya menyentuh permukaan dinding yang dingin, dalam diam, ia mencoba menatap langit, namun segera menyerah, akibat terlalu terang dan menusuk retina.

Rambut si _Blonde _ bahkan tidak tertiup angin akibat terlalu basah oleh keringat sendiri, memegangi dahi, ia mencoba menghalau air keringat yang mencoba masuk ke dalam mata. "Che..."

Dengan tangan ngilu, kepanasan, haus dan lapar, entah derita apa lagi, yang harus ia alami.

Mungkin melihat Sasuke tersenyum bersama Karin, tidak akan terlalu membuatnya sakit hati...

Atau, itulah yang ia paksa rasakan.

.

Entah bagaimana, Temujin bisa menemukannya di tempat persembunyian itu, dan memaksa ia kembali ke pesta. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Ia tidak suka pesta, keramaian, dan percakapan alot! Ia tidak bisa berbaur, tidak dapat menyatu, rasanya seperti dikucilkan. Ini bukan dunia tempatnya dapat bernafas, seperti ikan laut bebas yang tiba-tiba dicelupkan ke dalam akuarium. Mana bisa ia hidup dalam kotak kaca?

"Ah, Naruto-sama." Ia merasakan tepukan dibahunya, mau tidak mau, ia menolehkan kepala, untuk menemui wajah Sai. Yang masih saja menakutkan sejak terakhir keduanya bertemu, "Ya?"

"Tidak minum?" Dengan etika sempurna, ia menyodorkan segelas air, entah air apa, pada si _Blonde_.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Menyentuh batang hidung, mencoba menenangkan diri, Naruto menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa besar, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, ada orang yang menyadari kehadirannya. "Well? Tampaknya anda tidak bisa menikmati pesta."

Ia ingin menghentikan cara bicara Sai yang mencoba sopan itu! Ia tidak suka! Mengintimidasi, meninggalkan kesan mendalam padanya, ia benar-benar takut, sampai tidak mampu menatap mata Sai.

"Ya, aku tidak suka pesta." Cepat pergi sana! Ia menggertak Sai di bawah nafasnya. Mata hitam itu sedikit terbelalak, dengan gaya terkejut yang palsu, si _Fake-Smile-Maker, _berkata dengan nada sedikit menyindir, "Heeh? Sungguhkah? Bukankah anda seorang bangsawan?"

Ia tidak ingin menjawab, ia akan menutup mulut selama mungkin sampai hama mengganggu ini menjauhinya, namun pada satu pertanyaan ia terhentak, "Apa anda tidak khawatir?"

"Khawatir untuk apa?" Mau, tidak mau, ia menjawab, Naruto merasa alisnya sedikit mengernyit, dan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah, atas kecemasan yang tiba-tiba menghantui. Angin dingin bertiup entah dari mana, membuat bulu tengkuk berdiri, Sai yang tadinya sendiri, kini sudah ditemani oleh keroco-keroconya. Inuzuka dan Hoshizuki, remaja _high-class, _orang-orang yang tidak akan menjadi teman Naruto, selamanya.

"Karin datang lho, barusan aku melihatnya bersama Sasuke di luar." Kiba membuka suara, matanya menunjukkan kesombongan, membuat Naruto kalah dalam pertandingan _glare_, sekejab saja. Ketiga sekawan ini berdiri dihadapan si _Blonde_, membatasi ruang gerak, membuatnya tidak bisa melarikan diri, ia terpojok, ia merinding. Namun ia tidak mau menunjukkan itu pada mereka.

"Hah? Ja-jadi kenapa? Mereka 'kan hanya berteman." Kenapa suaranya terbata? Ia bertanya, pada kehampaan yang tidak mungkin akan menjawab. Padahal ia memang sudah melihat Karin dan Sasuke bersama tadi, lalu kenapa, karena ucapan orang-orang ini, ia seketika menjadi panik? Oh, tidak... Rasanya ia, ingin menangis sekarang.

"Siapa bilang 'hanya berteman'?" Suigetsu menyeringai, sungguh menakutkan, saat senyuman itu tidaklah _friendly, _dan memperlihatkan keangkuhan. Dan Kiba di samping si gigi hiu, dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, bibirnya mengerucut, sembari berkata, "Iya, siapa bilang?"

Mengambil nafas dalam, ia mengumpulkan sisa keberanian di dasar hati, ia berbisik, "Aku?"

Tawa membludak di antara ketiga sekawan ini, Naruto menciut di bawah tekanan mereka, dalam pandangannya, tiga pria ini berubah menjadi harimau yang siap menerkam. Sai, tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa, ia melirihkan kata dengan suara rendah, "Ah, anda? Apakah anda berbicara atas dasar kebenaran?"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berhenti berbelit-belit, dan katakan saja, apa mau kalian? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu sekarang." Membuang pandangan ke arah sembarang, Naruto masih mempertahankan harga diri, ia tidak akan menyerah di bawah tekanan macam ini, ia pernah melalui yang lebih berat.

"Hah? Oh, please. Anda pasti tahu apa kemauan kami." Sambut Kiba.

"Kalian tidak mengatakannya, mana bisa aku tahu."

"Baiklah, dari pada memperpanjang obrolan ini. Kami ingin anda melakukan sesuatu." Sai menjorokkan badannya ke arah si _Blonde, _

"Apa?" ia tahu suaranya bergetar, tetapi, _who's give the damn? _Siapa peduli! Meraih rambut di dekat pipi, ia menariknya ke belakang telinga, tanpa disadari, rambut keemasan itu, sudah panjang sekarang.

"Anda cukup memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke dan Karin berbicara, dan rasakan... Cukup lihat, lalu rasakan. Tidak sulit 'kan?" ujar Sai pelan, lalu meminum habis air dalam gelasnya, dan menjauh, bersama Kiba dan Suigetsu.

Haruskah ia menarik nafas lega atau malah menangis ketakutan?

.

Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dalam diam ia menyusun tindakan licik untuk menggoda sang Putra Mahkota. Ia yakin, bahwa si _Raven _masih mencintainya, dan dengan cara apapun, ia akan mendapatkan Sasuke kembali.

"Uhm, ini hadiah dariku, Sasuke-kun."

Ia menyodorkan kotak kecil berhiaskan pita biru, dan kertas pembungkus sederhana berwarna senada. Menyajikan senyuman simpul, ia menjorokkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, "Semoga kau suka..." ia berbisik lembut.

Saat ini, sang Pangeran sedang membuka satu-satu hadiah yang ia terima. Duduk di sofa merah yang begitu mewah, ia tetap tampak paling berkilau di antara teman-teman _high-class_nya. "Terima kasih, Karin.." ia hanya tersenyum tipis, sembari memperhatikan isi hadiah dari si _Meganekko, _yang ternyata i-pad black. Ia memang menginginkan barang ini, namun selalu tidak punya kesempatan untuk membelinya.

Di belakang kerumunan itu, Naruto dengan perasaan takut-takut meremas bungkusan di tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya diri dengan hadiah yang dibawa, meski enggan, mau tidak mau, ia harus peduli juga akan acara ini.

Sasuke sudah berusia 20 tahun sekarang, makin lama, sosok itu semakin terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Ia memang masih menyimpan kemarahan, namun oleh ilusi si _Raven, _ia tunduk dan melemah.

Dari dulu, ia memang tidak bisa marah berlama-lama.

Lalu, hadiah demi hadiah mewah, bergeletakan di kanan kiri Sasuke. Ia sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti _royal prince_, yang bersinar dan semakin membuat si _Blonde_ ingin mengurungkan niatnya memberikan hadiah.

Mengambil langkah seribu, Naruto menghilang ke luar ruangan pesta dan sambil memeluk bungkusan hadiahnya di dada. Dengan nafas naik turun, ia menggigit ujung kukunya pelan, "Sasuke..."

"Halo."

Ia nyaris melompat.

"Naruto-sama sedang apa di sini? Apa anda tidak memberikan hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun?"

Karin! Wanita ini sungguh-sungguh Karin! Naruto mengerjabkan matanya, lalu merasa ada ketakutan yang besar merambat naik dari ujung kaki. Menelan ludahnya, dengan tenggorokan kering, ia mencoba menjawab, "Uhm... Na-nanti saja... Aku berikan nanti saja."

Rambut hitam Karin digelung rapi membentuk bulatan indah di atas kepalanya, meski mengenakan hiasan sederhana, tatanan rambut si _Meganekko, _sungguh terlihat menawan. Ia mengenakan _dress _cokelat pucat, yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh balerina profesional, tidak lupa untuk menutupi bahu, ia membawa syal bulu tebal berwarna senada. Naruto terintimidasi oleh kecantikan ini, membandingkan dirinya yang hanya memakai tuxedo hitam tanpa hiasan khusus, ia dan Karin terlihat bagaikan _the beauty and the worst. The worst costume ever!_

"Eh? Kenapa begitu... Sekarang saja..." suaranya begitu terdengar manis di telinga Naruto, namun dalam hati, nadanya begitu menusuk dan menyeramkan. Dengan pandangan takut-takut, ia membalas _glare _Karin, yang menantangnya dari tadi.

"Aku, akan menyerahkannya sendiri nanti." Ia sungguh takut, tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti ia takut pada sosok ini! Ia ingin segera menghilang dari sini.

"Heee... Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memberikan hadiah anda kepada Sasuke-kun." Karin menggapai bungkusan dipelukan si _Blonde._

Ugh... Jangan memanggilnya begitu, lirih Naruto, ia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Karin saat menyebut nama Sasuke. Begitu halus dan menggoda, seakan-akan mereka masih bersama saja!

"Ah!" Karin berhasil merebut bungkusan hadiah Naruto dari rangkulannya, si _Blonde _langsung mencoba meraih benda itu kembali.

Kenapa wanita begitu menyebalkan?

"Sasuke-kun, ini hadiah Naruto-sama, tampaknya Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota tidak berani menyerahkannya sendiri."

Sebelum barang itu sampai ke tangan Sasuke yang sudah siap menyambut, Naruto meraihnya dengan cepat. Mukanya merah oleh rasa malu dan kemarahan, ia melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Karin, yang tampak sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"Sini hadiahnya." Sasuke memanjangkan tangannya ke arah sosok Naruto, yang memeluk bungkusan hadiah seperti anak sendiri.

"Eh..." Naruto lupa dengan segala kemarahannya, yang ia ingat sekarang hanyalah, bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari keadaan ini. Ia tidak mau memberikan Sasuke hadiah ini, yang sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Isinya barang yang ia desain, rancang sendiri, di setiap bordirannya ia selipkan cinta dan harapan.

Ia belum mau memaafkan si _Raven._

Ia tidak siap, dan tidak mau membiarkan hatinya disakiti. Lagi.

"Dobe..." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya, sementara Naruto mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau mau mempermalukan aku sampai mana, hah? Berikan benda sialan itu sekarang!" bisik sang Pangeran kasar, ia hampir tidak punya muka oleh kelakuan istrinya ini, yang sudah membuat para undangan berbisik curiga.

Menggertakkan gigi untuk meredam kekesalan, ia membuang pandangan ke arah samping, dan mendorong bungkusan itu ke dada Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli lagi sekarang, kalau saja sekarang mereka hanya berdua tanpa ada keramaian ini. Ia pasti sudah mendaratkan tinjunya lagi ke muka si _royal prince_.

SREK. SREK.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kertas pembungkus hadiah itu, ia mengoyaknya hingga terlihatlah bentuk sesungguhnya dari barang pemberian Naruto. "_Happi_?"

Tawa membahana, memantul-mantul, mulai dari Karin, Sai, Kiba dan semuanya. Mereka tertawa, atas hadiah murahan milik Yang Mulia Naruto-sama, bangsawan terhormat, ternyata hanya memberikan Happi untuk Sasuke.

Ia sudah siap berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, untuk menyelamatkan harga diri yang tersisa, namun ia masih sempat menatap wajah Sang Putra Mahkota.

Sasuke tidak tertawa.

Sesungguhnya ia ingin memberikan maaf pada pria ini, walau ia sudah begitu banyak disakiti.

Namun, pada situasi yang memaksa semua ini terjadi, ia tunduk, dan berlari dari kerumunan _high-class _itu.

Juga dari Sasuke.

Ia tidak bisa mengartikan ekspressi Sasuke tadi. Ia masih merabai perutnya yang sedikit sakit, dengan perasaan penuh tanda tanya, ia melangkahkan kaki ke meja makanan di luar ruangan.

Cukup lama ia termenung tanpa berpikir, sampai saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Hei." Tangan Gaara melambai, ia berjalan pelan mendekati letak Naruto berada. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna hijau lembut, yang tampak sesuai dengan suasana pesta taman.

"Gaara-denka? Ternyata kau datang!" Naruto melepaskan rabaannya di perut dan mencoba mengembangkan seulas senyuman. Meski pipinya terasa kaku, dan sulit untuk tersenyum.

"Ya, aku 'kan sudah janji padamu, Naru-sama." Olok si _Red-head, _ia tidak mampu membendung keinginannya untuk mengelus-elus kepala Naruto. Ia sudah menyangka, pasti si _Blonde _tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan pesta yang serba mewah.

"Kamu mau makan, Naru-sama?" tanyanya pelan, Naruto hanya menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak bisa makan masakan barat..."

"Wah, kebetulan! Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Sebentar, aku ambilkan ya! Jangan kemana-mana."

"Eeeeh? Gaara-denka! Tunggu dulu!"

Sebelum Naruto mencegah, Gaara sudah menghilang, pergi entah kemana. Padahal ia ingin berlindung dengan sosok itu, penyelamatnya dari kegaluan.

Ia sendiri lagi.

Merasa bosan, ia ingin berputar-putar sebentar, sembari menunggu Gaara kembali.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Aku sudah membatalkan beasiswaku!"

"Terserah, itu keputusanmu."

"Sasuke-kun! Dengarkan aku, dulu!"

"Apa yang harus aku dengar lagi, Karin?"

"Kau bisa menjadikan aku selirmu!"

"Hah? Apa kau gila,hmpp-!"

Naruto berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa saat, ia mencoba membaca situasi yang ia sedang saksikan.

Suaminya sendiri, yang ia nikahi bulan April kemarin, dengan acara pernikahan super besar, sekarang tengah mencium wanita lain...

Ia, pada cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan miliknya, berkata, bahwa Sasuke bukanlah milik ia seorang.

Ialah tokoh antagonis di sini.

Ialah yang memisahkan mereka.

Ialah, sosok yang harus segera hilang dari skenario pernikahan ini.

Pernikahan yang sejak awal, tidak pernah terjadi.

Mereka mengecup bibir satu sama lain, dengan sentuhan lembut, yang begitu manis dan penuh cinta.

Ia merasakan, semua kemarahannya sirna, berganti dengan rasa bersalah.

Kenapa, Tuhan harus melibatkannya dalam kisah ini?

Di mana, ia, hanya akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

Ia mengerti apa, yang coba Sai katakan padanya tadi.

Ia, sadar, betapa dua sosok ini begitu cocok, saling membutuhkan.

Seperti Manusia yang membutuhkan Oksigen.

Dan ia hanya jadi karbondioksida, yang seharusnya menghilang.

.

Gaara menyentuh pundak Neji yang tampak terhanyut dalam lamunan, "Ah, maafkan saya, Gaara-sama..." Sang Kasim terkejut bukan kepalang, wajahnya memerah sesaat. Si _Red-head, _tersenyum simpul dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing, toh, kasim juga manusia.

"Apa kau melihat Naru-sama? Padahal tadi ia, aku suruh tunggu di sini." Tanya Gaara pelan, di tangan kanan, terlihat ia sedang memegang sebungkus kotak di lapisi kain bercorak. Neji yang dari tadi ingin menanyakan benda apakah itu, kini teralihkan oleh pertanyaan si bangsawan muda. "Naru-sama?"

"Maksudku, Naruto-sama." Jelas Gaara, ia tidak sadar, bahwa selama ini ia lebih nyaman memanggil si _Blonde _dengan sebutan itu.

"Oh. Uhm... Saya tidak melihatnya sejak ia meninggalkan taman. Mungkin saya bisa menghubungi sekuriti, dan menanyakan keberadaaan Yang Mulia Naruto-sama. Uhm... Mohon anda menunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, ya."

Mata giok hijaunya, menatap sekeliling, ia merasakan perasaan getir entah kenapa. Instingnya mengatakan, bahwa si _Blonde _sedang bersedih di suatu tempat.

Dan ia sangat ingin menghibur sosok itu, membuat sosok itu tersenyum lagi. Membebaskannya dari semua masalah, lalu memberikan hidup bebas yang sosok itu dambakan.

"Naru... ada di mana, kau?" ia melirih pada kekosongan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia melihat Neji berlari ke arahnya, dengan senyuman di wajah, ia menyambut si kasim ramah. Dan jawaban Neji, sudah sangat membantunya, untuk menemukan sosok itu.

Langkahnya pertama-tama, lambat dan stabil, namun saat kepanikan menyergap lalu membuatnya merasa tidak aman, ia berlari dengan nafas terengah.

Ia sampai pada tujuannya, pada sosok bak matahari itu. Yang kini sedang duduk termangu di dalam bak super besar, pemandian air panas. Ruangan ini begitu panas, membuat Gaara ingin melepaskan pakaian.

"Naru-sama?"

Benar 'kan... insting dan intuisinya mengatakan kejujuran, ia berusaha mengatur nafas, agar berjalan satu-satu. Lalu dengan hati-hati, ia menyusun kata dan tindakan, untuk menyentuh sosok itu.

"Gaara-denka..."

Rambut pirangnya menutupi wajah, membingkai, dan memperlihatkan keindahan mata biru yang berusaha ia lenyapkan di bawah helaian rambut. Wajah sendu itu, mungkin akan membuat siapa saja ikut menangis dengannya. Namun sosok ini tidak sedang menangis, sebab mungkin air mata tidak lagi keluar dari kelenjar air matanya.

Yang kering dan rusak.

"Kenapa... Kenapa setiap aku melihatmu, aku selalu mendapati kau bersedih..."

Ia melupakan segala kata yang ia coba susun tadi, Gaara melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam bak, sebelum itu ia meletakkan bungkusan bawaannya ke tempat aman dan melepaskan jas dan sepatu. Ia tidak peduli, betapa tidak nyamannya membasahi diri dalam baju lengkap, dan air panas yang menyengat permukaan kulit. Ia hanya ingin sosok itu, berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang.

"G-gomen..."

Ia lega, saat si _Blonde _tidak menolak sentuhannya, malah sosok ini terlihat haus akan pelukan. Tangannya yang kurus meraih erat-erat, kemeja Gaara yang sudah basah, dan sebisa mungkin memasukkan wajah di dalam sela leher si _Red-head._

"Kau boleh meluapkan semua kesedihanmu padaku, sesekali kau perlu bertumpu pada orang lain, Naru-sama..."

Entah berapa lama, keduanya berendam, tidak melepaskan pelukan, namun saat Gaara sudah mencapai titik didih. Ia mengajak Naruto keluar, berkata bahwa berendam terlalu lama tidak baik untuk tubuh, dan jawaban si _Blonde _hanya tawa kecil serta permintaan maaf. Mereka keluar dari bak super besar itu, dengan badan melepuh dan dingin yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Keduanya tersenyum, lalu Gaara meraih bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi, sembari berkata, bahwa ini masakan khas Jepang buatannya sendiri. Naruto tertawa kecil, ia ingin sekali makan makanan buatan tangan si _Red-head, _ia mengenakan yukata cepat yang ia mampu. Di sebuah ruangan lain, masih di bangunan pemandian air panas, mereka membuka kain pembungkus kotak makanan bersama-sama.

Gaara pun mengenakan yukata sederhana, yang dipinjamkan oleh petugas pemandian.

"Enak?" Si _Red-head, _merasakan kebahagiaan saat melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap, masakan buatannya. Ia berpikir, akan lebih sering membuatkan makanan ini untuk sang bangsawan.

"Huah... Enak banget! Masakanmu lebih enak daripada buatan ibu..." Naruto berusaha tersenyum dengan mulut penuh, ia memang lebih menyukai makanan khas rakyat jelata daripada masakan mewah a la istana.

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, aku beneran kenyang..."

"Eh, ada nasi di pipimu."

Ia meraih sebutir nasi putih di pipi Naruto yang berwarna cokelat pucat, namun ia kaget saat ada sealir air mata, membasahi tangannya.

"Kenapa... Aku masih saja memikirkan si brengsek itu..." lirih Naruto, ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Bibirnya bergetar-getar, dengan tubuh yang sedikit lemah, ia menumpahkan sedikit dari kesedihan pada Gaara.

Namun, Gaara, tidak berkata apa pun, dan membiarkannya menangis beberapa saat.

Lalu ia menyentuh dagu si _Blonde, _membuat Naruto yang menangis dalam diam menatap mata hijaunya, ia berkata serius, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau melupakannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Happi, hadiah dari Naruto itu, adalah jubah atau jaket a la jepang yang sering dipake pas festival, namun sering juga jadi penghangat di musim dingin.**** Kalo versi Princess Hours, itu sepatu 'kan? XD**

**Wow! 4****469 words! Kemajuan! XDDDD**

**-bacaan gue beberapa hari belakangan ini, manga politik, Kunimitsu! XD seru banget dah.**

**-Playlist gue, lagu-lagu lama, yang ngingetin gue, waktu nulis lemon di komputer tua gue. OST. Tsubasa Reservoir chro. OST. The Law of Ueki. OST. Naruto Shippuden. OST. Eyeshield 21. OST. Bleach. **

**Balez REVIEW**

**== Iyaaah! **_**Junjou Romantica**_** emang the beeeessst! XD~ sampe gemes sendiri kalo baca ini manga! Pengen tereak-tereak kalo ketemu adegan 'wow'nya. *gue sering ngerasa pengen mimisan, tapi gak keluar* Tapi lamaaa bener updatenya! Btw, ada yang tau **_**Uraboku**_** gak? (kepanjangan dari **_**uragiri boku namaewa shiteru**_** bla-bla) baik manga, anime, 2-2nya bikin kesel! Nangguuuung! Mau shou-ai gajuga, yaoi apalagi! ARGH! Kenapa shou-ai terkenal macem **_**loveless**_**, **_**07-ghost**_**, selalu bikin pembaca gregetan! Dibilang saling suka/cinta, tapi gajuga... Tapi, mereka gajadian ama cewe... GAJEEEEE! **_***kesel sendiri***_

**== Ufufufu. Buat Sasuke ****menderita****? HAHAHA! Opkors! Dia akan menderita beberapa chapter lagi! Gue akan buat dia jatuh ke lubang penyesalan, gue bejek-bejek dan gue suruh makan tanah! **_***lebai* **_**pokoknya menderita lebih dari Naruto! Sampe harga dirinya gak ada lagi! Gue bikin separaaaah mungkinlah~!**

**== Bener kok! FastFoward! Cari ajah authornya, pasti ketemu banyak fic multichap bikinan dia yang sensasional itu! **

**Di fandom sasunaru ini gue punya banyak author fav, apa kalian kenal? Mulai dari DarkAlbino, NavyBlueWings, Myfailsave, Camunki, H. K. Keiji, michelerene, Sabaku no Koneko, Juura99, Hitoko-sama, dan banyaaak lagi, XDDD~**

**Gue kasih spoiler buat round 17, bakalan ada RAPE! R-A-P-E! **** Vape! Eh Rape! LEMON! Nyehehe LEMOOOON... Mwahahaha... Gue kejam? Emang! **

**Jangan lupa REVIEW! Tulis soal anda suka gak dng gue, eh fic gue... ato saran dan masukan **_***walau jarang gue ikutin***_** XDDDD~ Love you FOOL! Nyekeke. Semoga bisa jadi 400 review! Amiiinn... XDDD**


	22. Round 17

**12/21/10 2:37 PM, gue mulai nulis.**

**Badan gue bener-bener sakit, ngilu, setelah gashuku/ ujian kenaikan tingkat tgl 19 kemaren. Gue sampe ketiduran di bus. **

**Dan mulai jam 12 tadi, gue mencret... TT TT huaaa... Sakit bener~ kemungkinan besar, gara-gara gue makan mie dan minum es jam 3 pagi tadi...**

**Ini nih! Adaaa aja, kalo lagi liburan... Sakit lah... Liburan semester kemaren, gue masuk rumah sakit! Sekarang apa, rumah jompo?**

**Seharusnya... G****ue langsung sembuh kalo udah mandi... Kok tambah meriang... Dan Insomnia gue tambah parah, jadi gue mutusin buat ngetik ini fic...**

**Gue beli lagi, dvd Princess Hours, dan gak ngerasa bosan sama sekali! XDD~ malah, gue ngerasa... FIC GUE JELEK BGT! Aaahh... –pegang dahi- uhh... Makasih, udah mau baca TT o TT uuuuhhh... UWAAAH! GUE MINDER! MINDEEEER! Gue jadi ngerasa bodoooohh.. Bgt... Huhu...**

**Tapi ada**** review kalian... (420-an ya! UWOW! GANYANGKA! *Jumpalitan*) Gue jadi sedikit semangat, MAKASIH MINNA! Sebenernya gue udah nulis bbrp page minggu kemaren, tapi gue gak suka. Jadi gue tulis ulang sekarang. Huhu...**

**So enjoy~ **

.

.

Disclaimer:: Kishimoto-sensei... Muahahaha~ tau gak! Gue gak baca lagi komik elu! Tapi, Yaoi akan tetap berlanjut selamanyaaaaa... _*selamanya... selamanya... –echo-*_

Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,

Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.

Warning:: R-A-P-E. Watch out girls! Dan hati-hati, gue mulai masupin konflik lagi~ dan! Belum ada yang tau Naruto hamil!

-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-

-**Palace_Story**-

.

_**Round 17. –So much for my happy ending—**_

.

.

Sejak pertama, yang ia lakukan hanyalah kunjungan ke istana tanpa maksud apapun. Ia ingin bersekolah di sini, di tanah masa kecilnya. Ia sudah menyewa apartemen dan mengisinya dengan perabotan.

Ia sama sekali tidak berharap kembali masuk ke istana.

Masuk ke bangunan kuno itu pun, hanya karena ingin bertemu ibu suri dan Naruto.

Mata hijaunya berkilat penuh keheranan, tidak percaya atas perbuatan sang ibu.

"Ibu? Kenapa ibu melakukan itu?" keluh sang anak, dalam suaranya terkandung makna kekhawatiran.

"Gaara... Dengarkan ibu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka terus-terusan melupakan keberadaan kita! _For pete's sake! You were the crown prince, my son!_"

Sabaku Yuu, menatap mata anaknya dengan nanar, ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan harga diri di hadapan para tetua kerajaan, kini harus pula ditolak anak sendiri? Sejak awal, ia tidak pernah ingin datang ke istana, namun ia tidak pula ingin diusir dengan cara begitu kasar.

Rambut merah maroonnya menjuntai kebahu, ia sudah lama tidak memiliki rambut sepanjang ini. Bahkan di usia paruh baya, ia masih memiliki aura kecantikan yang sempat membuat rakyat negara ini terpesona belasan tahun lalu.

Dan ia bersiap untuk mempesona mereka kembali.

"Jangan kau lupakan, Gaara... Ayahmu, menginginkan kau menggantikannya, bukan anak itu." Ia memeluk tubuh sang anak, yang mematung tidak berkedip.

Yang ia inginkan, sama seperti semua orang di dunia ini, yaitu, kebahagiaan.

Biarpun deskripsinya berbeda.

Dan cara mendapatkannya sedikit kasar.

.

Seisi ruangan terasa membeku, baik Ratu Mikoto, Ibu Suri dan Raja Fugaku, semuanya tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Bak menerima kabar kematian, sejak wanita yang sempat menjadi ratu itu keluar dari sini.

"Yang mulia, hamba tidak bisa menerima permintaaan Putri Yuu, sangat keterlaluan... Setelah bertahun-tahun ia keluar dari istana, bagaimana bisa, ia begitu lancang, memaksa anda mengangkatnya kembali jadi penghuni istana?" Mikoto mengibaskan lengan hanboknya menandakan kemarahan, ia mengisyaratkan alarm tanda bahaya, pada keadaan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

Fugaku angkat bicara, "Jaga kata-katamu, itu Ratu..."

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia akan mencoba menenangkan diri biar sekacau apapun suasananya. Menarik nafas yang panjang, ia menepuk paha dan berdiri, "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaannya."

Ibu suri bergeleng, dalam masa tua, seharusnya ia sudah tidak lagi dipusingkan dalam urusan seperti ini, namun mau tidak mau ia harus juga turun tangan. Instingnya memberitahukan, bencana besar akan menimpa istana dan beserta penghuni jika kedua sosok itu kembali.

"Yang mulia!" Mikoto berdiri cepat, cukup kalut dan putus asa, ia tidak mau keselamatan anaknya terganggu oleh sosok yang sudah ia anggap mati.

Yuu adalah wanita terkuat, yang pernah ia temui, dan ia tidak mau melawannya sekali lagi.

"Ratu Mikoto!" kata sang Raja kasar, ia menatap mata istrinya dengan tajam, "Akulah raja di sini, dan bukan kamu." Lanjut Fugaku dingin. Mikoto tersedak udara, ia menundukkan kepala dengan muka keruh.

Ia menutup mata pelan-pelan, membiarkan angin dari sela-sela jendela menerpa kulit mukanya, "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Ia masih tidak percaya, pada permintaan Yuu, ibu dari anak kakaknya, seseorang yang sudah menghilang dari hati dan pikiran selama bertahun-tahun. Kembali membawa kejutan, membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Maafkan hamba, yang mulia." Lirih Mikoto parau.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, dan tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana perasaan sang istri dan ibunya.

Membuka laci meja kerja, ia mengeluarkan selembar foto, "Kenapa kau harus kembali..."

Sebab, Yuu adalah cinta pertama yang harus hancur sebelum sempat merekah.

.

Mikoto menyimpan kecemasan mendalam, ia merasakan getaran di tangannya. Ia berjalan lambat ke arah ruangan tamu di Istana lain, menoleh kanan-kiri, ia lalu masuk tanpa suara.

"Yang Mulia."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu, Shisui?" Mikoto berbasa-basi, tidak peduli pada bungkukan sang pemuda, ia berjalan menuju jendela di ujung ruangan.

Uchiha Shisui, mengangkat kepalanya, ia tetap menjaga ekspressi muka, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah berkas dari tas yang ia bawa. "Ini data yang anda minta, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus, tapi sekarang, aku ingin kau menyelidiki hal lain lagi."

Shisui mengernyitkan alis, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget, toh pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata kerajaan sudah membuat ia melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki, Sabaku Gaara."

Mikoto membalikkan badannya, menunjukkan raut muka keruh dan bibir yang sedikit merah akibat digigit.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

Uchiha Sasuke, termenung memandangi taman hijau dari beranda kamar, ia membuka satu kancing kemejanya, membiarkan udara dingin menjalari tubuh. Rambut hitam menjuntai tak bergerak, sedikit menyentuh punggung, tidak membuat ia ingin memotongnya.

Ia sesungguhnya tidak terlalu suka menganggur begini, namun memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan atau acara di luar. Terpaksalah, terbengong tanpa gerakan. Duduk di atas kursi pantai panjang, ia menutup mata menggunakan lengannya.

Naruto tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak tadi pagi, entah kemana.

Hampir satu minggu lewat sejak ulang tahunnya di Atami, dan si _Raven _ masih belum bertegur sapa dengan Naruto.

Bukan ia tidak mau atau tidak peduli, namun Narutolah yang menghindarinya.

"Sial."

Saat keadaan sudah hampir dikendalikan, ia mampu meredam perasaan yang hampir membeludak, dan menekannya dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba saja semua berbalik, seperti mangkuk salad yang diputar dan membuat menjatuhkan seluruh isi.

Mulai dari Karin sampai Gaara.

Ia sudah sedikit bisa merelakan kepergian sang wanita dari dalam hatinya, namun saat Karin membawa ia kembali ke masa lalu. Ia merasa tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Ia lemah dan tunduk dalam sihir si wanita, yang membuatnya melupakan segala.

Dan ia seperti tersedot tanpa bisa kembali.

Menyedihkan!

"Sialan!"

Lalu masalah Gaara, ia mau tidak mau harus mewaspadai sosok itu. Bukan hanya menjadi saingan dalam percintaan namun juga posisinya dalam tatanan kerajaan.

Ia akui, memang ia tidak menginginkan tahta Raja, namun tidak begini juga akhir dari gelar bangsawannya.

Sejak Gaara mulai mendekati kehidupan pribadinya, ia belum pernah berbincang lagi dengan si _Red-head. _Meski belum pasti, ia tahu, bahwa Gaara telah mengincar Naruto, entah sejak kapan.

Perasaan tidak aman merambatinya, menciptakan kecemasan dan kecemburuan berlebih.

Cemburu? Tidak, ini lebih dalam, seperti... Posesif.

Ia ingin mendominasi semua senyuman itu hanya untuknya.

Argh! Kenapa ini begitu sulit?

Ia sudah menikahi Naruto secara sah! Namun juga tidak bisa melepaskan Karin, dan ia tidak menginginkan Gaara mengganggu hubungannya dengan si _Blonde. _

Ini bukanlah sebuah pilihan, ia hanya menunda.

Menunda keputusan, dimanakah ia akan berlabuh.

"Argh! Cukup!"

Tidak, semakin ia pikirkan, semua ini hanya semakin ruwet.

Seperti benang kusut, terurai ke atas lantai tanpa bisa dibenarkan.

Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara Kakashi, yang menjelaskan jadwalnya hari ini. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Begitu banyak waktu terbuang, karena memikirkan konflik ini, membuatnya jijik. Pada dirinya, yang tampak tak berdaya mengatasi masalah.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di sebuah ruangan di pinggir kolam ikan besar dan taman beraliran zen. Naruto duduk di atas lantai kayu dan di depannya ada meja kecil yang merupakan meja belajar tradisional. Di bangunan yang mirip pondok megah ini, ia ditemani Iruka dan dayang-dayang yang tak ia kenal untuk belajar pelajaran khusus istana.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, menatap gulungan naskah kuno kerajaan yang ditugaskan oleh Iruka, untuk ia pelajari. Banyak sekali huruf-huruf kanji kuno dan tata bahasa yang sulit ia pahami. Tidak ingin membuat sang guru lebih marah karena sudah beberapi hari bolos, ia hanya diam sambil berusaha mengerti.

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia, sampai mana hapalan anda?" Iruka duduk menghampiri sosok Naruto yang tampak pusing di antara gulungan tua. Ia hanya tersenyum, saat mendapati wajah sang bangsawan melukiskan kecemasan.

"Uh..." Si _Blonde _mencoba tertawa kikuk, "Tidak terlalu jauh... Hehe."

Menahan keinginan untuk menepuk kepala sang bangsawan, ia memaklumi kemampuan Naruto. Tidak mudah untuk orang yang sebelum ini terbiasa dengan kehidupan rakyat, beradaptasi pada sistem istana. Melihat Naruto, ia seperti melihat dirinya saat baru pertama kali ikut pelatihan kasim. Begitu kaku dan ceroboh, namun waktu membantunya sampai bisa sempurna jadi seorang kasim berstatus tinggi seperti sekarang ini.

Yang Naruto butuhkan mungkin bukan hanya waktu, namun juga dukungan.

Ia sudah mengetahui, pada gosip yang menyebar di istana, dan percaya tidak percaya, bahwa hubungan sang bangsawan tidaklah harmonis.

Semenjak pertengkaran waktu itu, ia belum pernah lagi melihat lagi si _Blonde _berada di sekitar Putra Mahkota.

Ia merasakan kegalauan yang menggerogoti hati, mana kala menatap wajah keruh sang bangsawan. Saat mata biru itu redup, memandangi punggung Putra Mahkota dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah, tolong anda hapalkan ini, dan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya adalah memanah." Ia mencoba tersenyum, mengetahui benar reaksi yang akan ia dapat.

"EH? Pelajaran lagiiii..." Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibir, membuat kedua pipi menggelembung besar. Ia begitu bosan, sampai tidak minat untuk bergerak dari posisinya.

Menarik badannya untuk berdiri, ia berjalan mengikuti Iruka.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan kimono merah tradisional dengan lapisan berwarna biru. Ia bersiap dengan memegang sebatang panah dan alat pemanah. Ia berdiri di atas podium, dihadapannya terbentang lapangan rumput hijau luas, sekitas 100 meter dari tempat berdiri, ada papan besar dengan lingkaran merah dicat permukaan papan kayu.

Ada seorang guru menyeramkan yang sejak mengajari dari tadi, batuknya tidak berhenti. Namanya Hayate Gekkou, bukan sosok ideal di mata Naruto untuk menjadi pengajar, namun ia diam saja dan mendengarkan ucapan sang guru memanah.

Setelah beberapa kali diajari, ia siap mencoba sendiri cara memanah. Ia berulang kali menarik anak panah, namun lemparannya tidak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar lima meter, frustasi, ia menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari bantuan.

Menyentuh punggung Temujin yang berdiri tak jauh, Naruto memasang _puppy eyes. _

"Ajarin... ~"

Temujin menghela nafas, dan berkata dalam hati, ini akan menjadi pelajaran panjang.

Dua jam kemudian, Naruto tampak kelelahan setelah mengikuti pelajaran terakhirnya hari ini. Mengelap peluh dari pelipis, ia merasakan perutnya sedikit bergetar, menyebabkan keinginan untuk muntah. Susah payah ia menyamarkan rasa sakitnya dihadapan Iruka, ia tidak ingin membuat sang guru khawatir.

"Pelajaran telah berakhir, Yang Mulia." Temujin berlutut di depan Naruto, raut mukanya sedikit mengejang mana kala, mendapati wajah sang bangsawan yang pucat pasi.

Tanpa berbicara, saat si _Blonde _berdiri, ia menyodorkan lengan untuk membantunya berjalan. Naruto berterima kasih dalam diam, ia terlalu pusing untuk berbicara.

Dalam hati, ia mengutuk, pada jarak Istananya yang jauh dari tempat belajar. Dengan langkah terseok, ia menutup mata, namun tetap berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.

Ia tahu benar, bahwa dokter istana sangatlah hebat, bahkan bisa mendeteksi kehamilan lewat denyut nadi. Dan jika sampai pingsan sekarang, ia yakin, dokter yang selama ini ia hindari, akan memeriksanya.

Ia belum siap mengatakan fakta bahwa ia mengandung anak Putra Mahkota.

Walau, ia begitu gundah dan gelisah menanggung rahasia sebesar ini.

Namun, ia sudah tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

Naruto mengepulkan nafas yang tampak terlihat putih di cuaca sore, ia betul-betul merasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuh. Ia bahkan tidak lagi mampu menahan bobot tubuh, dan menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya ke Temujin.

Sewaktu ia menginjakkan kaki kembali ke lantai Istananya, ia disambut oleh dayang-dayang yang siap membopongnya masuk. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kepanikan, namun ia berusaha berdiri dan menolak tawaran mereka.

Detak jantungnya terdengar lemah, ia semakin merasakan kesadarannya menghilang dan pandangannya meredup.

Menyanggah tubuhnya yang terasa melayang di permukaan dinding, ia menyerah dan terjatuh.

Dalam pelukan seseorang.

"... Sasuke?"

Samar-samar, ia menengadah dan melihat raut wajah sang suami yang terlihat panik.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahagia lalu membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih dunianya.

.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun ia merasa bahwa tangannya sedikit gemetar dan jantung berdetak agak cepat.

Beberapa kali ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto, sebelum ditariknya kembali.

Ia segan.

Sosok yang kini diam dalam tidur, di atas ranjangnya dan membuat ia duduk tak berdaya. Tanpa pikir panjang, saat si _Blonde _pingsan, yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkatnya ke kamar. Ke kamar miliknya, putra mahkota yang agung, pewaris sah tahta kerajaaan.

Otot-ototnya mengejang, sewaktu bersentuhan dengan kulit Naruto dari balik baju. Dari sentuhan mereka, ia merasakan betapa kurus tubuh ini, dibandingkan dahulu.

Mengerikan, saat matanya menusuri rahang Naruto yang terlihat pucat pasi.

Darahnya berdesir cepat.

"Kenapa..."

Perasaan bersalah melingkari tubuh seperti rantai.

Nafasnya berulang kali terhenti, saat Naruto bergerak sedikit.

Ia duduk dalam gelap, hanya ada lampu meja yang menerangi, berharap adanya kejelasan saat memandangi wajah Naruto. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan belum juga ada kejernihan menghilangkan kabut di dalam hatinya.

Bahkan angin malam dari sela jendela, tidak membuatnya segar.

Ia seperti serigala kehausan, kebingungan, dalam malam purnama saat hutan sepi dari mangsa.

Kelelahan, saat menemukan kehampaan yang tak sanggup melepaskan dahaganya.

"Ugh..."

Otaknya berhenti berpikir.

Pada suara peri hutan yang menghipnotis, lewat mata biru yang menatapnya dalam kepolosan, dan kilauan rambut pirang yang tertimpa cahaya hutan temaram.

Ia mungkin telah jatuh dalam perangkap.

Yang menjerat kakinya dari berlari.

"Sa... Sasu-ke?"

Ia tidak sadar, sebelum sosok itu menekan bahunya keras-keras, membangkitkan kembali penalaran dalam diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Benar, apa yang ia lakukan?

Mengapa ia dan sang peri hutan, sudah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini? Lalu apa rasa manis yang menjalar di permukaan bibirnya? Getaran apa yang ia rasakan, menyentrumnya saat ia menyentuh kulit sang peri?

"Lepaskan aku, Sa.. Sasuke!"

Ia menjauh, mengambil jarak, agar si peri dapat bernafas.

Agar ia dapat menenangkan diri, dari kejutan yang melonjakkan kesadarannya.

Ia betul-betul tidak sadar, sudah memeluk dan mencium sang putri tidur lalu membangunkannya seperti dalam dongeng.

Namun, akhir cerita dongeng akan selalu bahagia, tidak sepertinya, kebahagiaan tidak akan mengakhiri hidup.

Yang ada hanya kematian, dalam kesendirian dan kengerian.

Biarpun begitu, ia tidak menyesali sudah mengecup bibir itu.

Ia bahkan menginginkan lebih.

.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan kelengangan mengisi jarak di antara mereka. Detik-detik jam di dinding terdengar begitu keras, memaksa salah satu dari mereka untuk mengakhiri kebisuan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Narutolah yang pertama kali membuka suara, ia mencoba membangkitkan kesadarannya. Ia tahu ini bukan di kamarnya, dan sosok ini adalah Sasuke.

Padahal ia sudah mencoba menghindarinya, namun kenapa sang pangeran malah mendekati. Entah kenapa, sejak sang pangeran menciumnya tadi, ia tidak bisa marah dan hanya diam tanpa bisa berpikir jernih.

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi dalam istana selama kau bersedih sendirian?" Sasuke mengapalkan tangan, mengambil tempat duduk di atas ranjang di samping si _Blonde _yang memasang wajah kebingungan. Entah ada angin apa, ia hanya ingin memberikan penyadaran, penjelasan, bahwa bukan hanya Naruto yang punya masalah.

Mereka sama-sama terperangkap dalam pernikahan ini.

"Masalah apa? Aku tidak tahu..-"

"Tidak tahu? Yang benar saja, dobe! Seharusnya kau sadar posisimu saat ini!" ia menaikkan suaranya, namun masih dalam wilayah aman. Ia tahu benar, bagaimana raut wajah Naruto yang terkejut meski ia tidak menatapnya langsung.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengerti apa yang sang pangeran coba katakan. Menjejaki guratan seprai sampai ke badan Sasuke, ia mendapati ekspresi kesedihan yang jarang ia temukan tergaris di wajah si _Raven. _Dalam sekejab, ia melupakan segala masalahnya dan hanya ingin menenangkan Sasuke.

Meraih telapak tangan sang pangeran, ia menatap lurus ke mata hitam itu, ia memohon, agar ia tidak mendapat penolakan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Seperti dialiri listrik ribuan volt, tengkuknya merinding luar biasa, membuat Sasuke diamuk oleh nafsu.

_GRAB!_

Naruto mengulangi kedipan matanya, memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar memeluknya dan ini bukanlah mimpi.

Ia harus merasa senang atau marah?

Kenapa ia malah ingin menangis sekarang?

"Sasuke..."

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah mengalung di leher sang pangeran, dan Sasuke mengikari lengan di sekitar pinggangnya erat. Mereka bak hawa dan adam yang seribu tahun berpisah, lalu bertemu di padang pasir dalam kehausan juga kerinduan.

Sederhana, ia dan Sasuke tahu, kata-kata mungkin tidak tepat untuk diungkapkan, dan tindakan nyata lebih ekspresif dari yang dikira.

Sama-sama mendengarkan detakan jantung, merasakan hangat yang bertukar, juga getaran aneh yang mengalir di antara sentuhan, mereka terdiam.

Seolah dunia berhenti, dan hanya menyisakan waktu untuk berdua.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" ujar si _Raven _datar, namun nadanya terdengar kesal dan kasar.

Ya, hanya sebentar Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan _gentle, _kini ia kembali ke sifat asli yang arogan.

"Tidak ada, lagi pula kenapa kau peduli?" Naruto melepaskan pelukan, mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia merasa muak, pada ketidak pastian yang dirasukinya setiap berdekatan dengan sang pangeran.

Setiap saat, ia selalu seperti dipermainkan, menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan, sebentar ia diperlakukan layak sampah, lalu kemudian diangkat kembali dan dipeluk penuh cinta.

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Naruto menepiskan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh, ia sadar bahwa kemejanya sudah berganti dan ada stiker penurun panas di dahi. Menekan sebisa mungkin perasaan agar tidak terlalu senang, ia mengerutkan alisnya dan bersiap turun dari ranjang.

_SRAAK!_

"Sasuke!"

Ia dihentakkan kembali ke atas ranjang, saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan ranjang, ada lagi tangan yang menekan bahunya turun.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia melihat kilasan mata Sasuke yang merah, menggarang di keremangan kamar. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa, namun ia merasa ada alarm bahaya menyuruhnya melawan.

Benar saja, saat ia mencoba mendorong tubuh yang sudah condong ke arahnya itu, ia hanya terserang balik tanpa banyak perlawanan.

Ia mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, wajah sang pangeran yang tadi ia lihat begitu sedih.

Satu demi satu, kancing kemeja terlepas dengan paksa, membiarkan dada dan perutnya tertampar angin. Ia yakin pipinya pasti terbakar oleh malu sekarang, namun baik kaki dan lengannya begitu lemah sampai sulit bergerak.

Ia seolah tersihir oleh mantera.

"Sas-! Hmmph!"

Sejak kapan atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi berat? Ia tersadar dari mantera sesaat setelah sang pangeran mengecup bibirnya lagi, dengan kasar dan brutal.

Seperti menabrakkan gigi.

Tidak ada seni dan tata cara lagi.

"Guh... Ffu-.."

Nafasnya tersendat, ada paru-paru lain merampas udara di sekitar, membuat ia harus berkutat dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang tanpa oksigen.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Kedua tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh milik Sasuke yang kekar dan berotot, terasa sakit dan meretakkan tulang. Saat sang pangeran melepaskan ciumannya, nafas berat menerpa wajah Naruto, "Sasuke!" ia memanggil-manggil nama itu, yang dulu tidak berani ia ucapkan.

Keluh kesah si _Blonde _ dijawab oleh tangan yang menyentuh selakangannya, ia tersentak, mencoba mengusir benda asing itu. Merangsek masuk dari sela celana yang bahkan belum terbuka sempurna, saat tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya, Naruto mendesah tinggi.

"Stop! Sasuke!"

Apakah suaranya seperti permohonan meminta lebih? Sebab tidak ada tanda dari sang pangeran ingin berhenti.

Naruto tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, masih mencoba melawan, ia harus melepaskan cairannya ke tangan Sasuke.

"He-henti-Aaah! Sa-s!"

Ia betul-betul merasa seperti pelacur, penjaja seks, pemuas nafsu sesaat, ia direndahkan.

Pengaruh pusing dari tadi sore, menggelapkan pandangannya untuk beberapa saat, sampai ia tidak menyadari, ada jari yang masuk ke wilayah berbahaya di bawah sana.

Pelan, maju dan mundur, satu demi satu.

"STOP! Sasuke!"

Meski dengan tangan gemetar dan ketakutan mendalam, ia mencoba mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh.

Sekuat yang ia mampu.

Namun saat Sasuke mencondongkan bibir ke telinga kanannya, Naruto menutup mata dengan cepat, "Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukan 'ini' ? Atau... Kau lebih suka jika..." sang pangeran berhenti, untuk menggigit cuping telinganya dengan keras, "Melakukannya dengan Gaara?"

Matanya kembali terbuka, memancarkan kemarahan, "Gaara? Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, kau membawa nama Gaara?"

Masih berada di atas tubuh si _Blonde, _Sasuke menekan bahu Naruto keras-keras, sampai ia menarik nafas dalam karena kesakitan, "Kalian terlihat terlalu dekat untuk ukuran teman."

"Yang benar saja! Bagaimana dengan Kau? Karin? Berkacalah Sasuke!" seru Naruto berapi-api, walau masih berada cukup dekat dengan sang pangeran, ia melupakan ketakutannya tadi.

Keduanya terbakar api cemburu, masing-masing, terperangkap dalam pemikiran mereka yang salah arah dan membingungkan.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kiri Sasuke mencengkram erat leher Naruto, menghentikan nafas dan menyendatkan suara dalam gelap. "Agh.. Sa-! Ufh.."

Naruto meraba-raba lengan kekar sang pangeran, mencoba membuat Sasuke meregangkan cekikkannya. "Sas! Ufh..."

"Ugh... Aguhf... Sa!"

Semakin kuat, makin sesak, makin sakit, Naruto yakin ia menangis sekarang, ia tidak sempat berpikir kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini. Ia hanya ingin bernafas, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen.

Sementara Sasuke, yang dibutakan oleh kemarahan, tidak peduli, pada si _Blonde _di bawahnya, kini sudah di ambang batas. Ia malah membuka celana panjang dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang sekeras karang.

"Sto-! Aghf.. Mhah! SAS-KE!"

Kuku-kuku jari Naruto menancap di permukaan lengan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram erat di lehernya. Ia tidak merasakan ada benda asing masuk ke daerah sensitifnya, juga gigitan kasar sang pangeran di dadanya, atau pun hentakan kasar maju mundur yang menyebabkan selakangannya berdarah.

Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya, membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk mencari udara seperti habis tenggelam. Si _Blonde _memegangi lehernya yang begitu terasa sakit dan ingin lepas, mengelap air mata di sela-sela hembusan nafas yang berat. "Uff... Hah-hah..."

Belum sempat menarik nafas lebih dalam, ia sudah diciumi lagi oleh sang pangeran, air liur menetes dari rahang sampai ke leher. Lagi-lagi, perlawanan begitu tampak sia-sia, dihadapan tubuh sehat Sasuke.

"Mmfh!"

"AAH! Aaaah..."

Punggung si _Raven _penuh bekas merah cabikan, garukan, gesekan dari tangan Naruto. Ia mencoba segala cara untuk menghentikan Sasuke, meski ia merasa begitu nikmat, bahkan sensasi dari luka di selakangannya memberi rasa baru.

"Sto-p... Sas-..."

Ia begitu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ugh... Ah, Sa-!"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat, ia mengangkat badan si _Blonde _naik dipangkuannya, lalu bergerak naik-turun. Membuat suara ranjang berderit-derit parau, dalam kesenyapan, temaram, suara lain yang terdengar adalah desahan dan tangisan Naruto.

"Uhuk!-uhuk!" berulang kali si _Blonde _ terbatuk, mencecap udara seperti ikan naik daratan. "Sasu-ke!"

Ia tidak berani menjawab, ikut mendesah atau berkata-kata, ia hanya mengecup apa yang ia lihat. Alisnya berkedut-kedut, seperti ingin menangis, Sasuke menenggelamkan muka di dalam cerukan leher Naruto.

Saat dorongan terakhir, ia mengangkat muka, menemui bibir sang 'istri' yang masih menangis. Mengecupnya, seraya menarik nafas dari mulut Naruto dalam-dalam, "Naruto.. G-gomen..."

.

Ia terbangun dengan kepala begitu berat, tenggorokan kering dan sekujur tubuh ngilu-ngilu. Ia memegangi dahinya, menekan-nekan, agar pusing di kepala hilang. Mencoba mengingat, sedang apa dan di mana, tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan oleh sesosok bayangan berambut merah yang terlihat duduk di sampingnya.

"Ohayo, Naru-sama." Sosok itu bersuara lembut, dalam hitungan detik ia mengenali identitas sang pria.

"Gaa..-ra-de,.. nka?" sang bangsawan memanggil, terdengar begitu serak, bahkan tenggorokannya sakit saat digunakan. Mencoba membangkit badan untuk duduk, ia melukiskan senyum tipis di bibir yang kering dan pecah-pecah.

"Hei..." si _Red-head, _membalas senyuman Naruto, ia menyodorkan segelas air putih, "Makasih..." si _Blonde _menyambut gelas, dan segera meminumnya.

"Uhm... Mana Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati, menatap lurus gelas yang bersinar oleh timpaan cahaya, dipangkuannya. Ia tidak melihat ekspressi Gaara yang berubah sedikit marah, namun si _Red-head, _menekan emosi sebisa mungkin agar tetap santai, "Eh? Jadi kamu nggak tahu?"

"Huh? Tahu apaan?" Sang bangsawan kaget, ia mengangkat pandangan dari pangkuan ke mata hijau Gaara, mencari kejelasan. Si _red-head, _berkata penuh senyuman,

"Kemarin Sasuke terbang ke Inggris untuk kunjungan diplomatik selama dua minggu."

"EH?" air minum yang tadi ia teguk, seperti ingin meloncat keluar dari perut melalui hidung.

Kata-kata tiba-tiba mati, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tertimbun oleh kekeruhan dan keabu-abuan keadaan.

Sekejab, ia menyesal sudah bangun dari tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3****696 words!**

**CLICHE! *bener gak? XD* kok rasanya rape gue kurang kasar ya? **

**GUE BERHASIL NGELEWATI WRITTER'S BLOCK GUEEEE!**

**Sebagian dari chapter ini gue tulis di rumah sakit... My mom~ check up ama nambah darah.**

**So, gue ngelewatin tahun baru di rumahsakit, cuma kedengeran suara kembang api doank... T T**

**Tapi Happy new yeaaar! 2011, ya... Gak ada makna khusus, yang pasti gue tambah tua tahun ini... XDD**

**And woohooo~ gue udah 3 tahun di ffn! Yeah... horray for meeeh~**

**-**** Playlist gue, Matryoshka-Chorus, DearGod-AX7, RoseHipBullets-Granrodeo, LoveDrunk-BLC, PITBULL-ALBUM, WorldOfTheVoice-Flow. Donlot ya! Keren-keren semua nih! **

**-**** Bacaan gue, mulai dari doujin drrr (pair kasuka/izayaxshizuo), Togainu no chi (pair shiki/gunji/kiriwar/kau/keisukexakira) sampe fanfic sasunaru, grimichi, tapi lupa apa namanya XD.**

**Bales REVIEW~**

**== Makasih buat sarannya! Sebenernya kalo mo ngetik pake pake style itu capek bgt loh... = =" gue nyerah, karena setelahnya badan dan pikiran gue langsung ngedrop. Dan gue bahkan jadi lebai terus lupa alur cerita gue.**

**== Kok maunya shou-ai aja? YAOI DONG! Shou-ai itu bikin sakit ati doang! Kalo mau sih, cari aja karya Ougi Yuzuha-sensei. Gue lagi suka pair KakashixHayate, ugh.. Kawaii...**

**== gomen agak telat, gue udah mau post tgl 4 kmren, cuman.. ada review yang bikin down (bukan ada tp banyak) Gue jadi mutusin buat ngedit lagi... so... Gimana? Maunya cepet ato lama?**

**BTW!**

**Ada yang maen OSU? Persona4? GuitarHero3? Ada gaaaak? XD**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	23. Round 18

**1/4/11 12:53 PM, gue mulai nulis.**

**Gue udah mulai ujian, = = ugh... Di hari pertama, gue udah gak bawa nomer Ujian! SIALAN! Bahkan hari itu juga, ujan-mati-lampu, dan gue harus pake motor karena bapak gue gak ada untuk nganterin! UGRAAAWW...**

**(buka inbox, kalian minna-san, bbrp di antara kalian, gue bales reviewnya lewat PM. Ihv a nice talks with KyuubiHime-san ^ ^. Dan dia mau jadi BETA GUEEE~! HUAAAAH...)**

**(Naomi, -gue mo bls reviewnya pake PM tapi elu, ga ada acc, so kasih ajah fb lu. Biar gue yang add! XD Kalo yang lain jg, mau. Silakan sertakan e-mail fb kalian, nama fb gue Noboru. Konfirm yaaa...)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto, and Co. Ugraw!**

**Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,**

**Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.**

**Warning:: Authornya lagi **_**badmood**_**, **_**so beware! **_**= , = " No SasuNaru girls!**

**-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-**

**-Palace_Story-**

**.**

_**Round 18. –Red eyes, pale face, trembling hands—**_

**.**

**.**

Naruto meremas ujung jas yang dikenakannya erat-erat, mencoba meredakan rasa takut di dalam hati.

Tidak pernah ia bayangkan betapa mengerikan seorang wanita bertitel ratu yang kini memasang muka marah padanya.

Ia menatap ke kejauhan, menutupi kecemasan yang sedari tadi menghantui.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti! Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini? Melewatkan upacara pengangkatan Ibu Suri baru dan Pangeran kedua? Apa saja yang kau pelajari di dalam istana?" bentak sang ratu menaikkan sedikit oktaf suara karena ia berada di ruangannya sendiri, dan alisnya berkedut-kedut menahan kesal. Ia sengaja memanggil sang menantu ke sini untuk mencecarnya dengan kemarahan.

Alasan absennya Naruto di upacara yang begitu penting tersebut sama sekali tidak diungkapkan oleh Sasuke. Putra Mahkota itu hanya berkata bahwa pasangannya tidak mampu hadir karena masalah kesehatan.

Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kepastian soal kesehatan Naruto karena hampir seluruh dokter profesional kerajaan kini mengikuti pelatihan selama tiga bulan di Kanada.

Ia bahkan hampir kehilangan muka di depan Ibu Suri yang baru, juga Pangeran kedua. Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini saja ia merasa begitu malu dan tidak mampu bergeming melawan ejekan Yuu.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia." Suara Naruto bergetar, ia kini menggenggam tangannya keras-keras. Tidak mampu membalas.

"Putra Mahkota pun tidak membicarakan apapun tentang ketidakhadiranmu kemarin! Dan sekarang ia sudah terbang ke Inggris, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak mengajakmu juga...Hah..." Mikoto memegangi dahinya yang berkerut oleh amarah. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali memuntahkan kata-kata geram pada sang menantu yang kini duduk meringkuk ketakutan di atas tatami di hadapannya.

"Biarpun kau sudah berstatus sebagai bangsawan, bukan berarti kau bisa berkelakuan seenakmu saja. Di dalam istana ini banyak aturan yang harus kau patuhi, mengerti?" lanjut Mikoto tajam. Ia memang merasa kasihan, namun berkaca pada pengalaman. Ia dahulu juga begitu kikuk menghadapi peraturan ketat istana, namun ia menekan keegoisannya dan menerima keadaan dengan lapang dada. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah jika Naruto tunduk pada takdir dan tidak terlalu banyak menentang, begitulah pikir Mikoto.

Menusuri sosok Naruto dari pangkal sampai ujung, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan cacat, malah bisa dikatakan sempurna. Pemuda ini menyimpan keindahan yang sulit ditemukan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Ia tidak menampik, suasana istana menjadi lebih ceria saat si _Blonde _hadir menyemarakkannya. Setelah kepergian Itachi ke luar negeri, ia sama sekali tidak mempunya hiburan, sementara Sasuke sudah menjadi duplikat Fugaku dengan sempurna.

Ia menyukai penampilan Naruto yang membawa angin segar di kehidupannya yang kering. Rambut pirang sang menantu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah halayak ramai, dan mata biru itu mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya. Ia bak mutiara di tengah kumpulan emas.

"I-iya... Yang Mulia." Mikoto lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, ia kini ingin memeluk sang menantu. Ia menekan emosinya sampai ke dasar dan kembali mengeluarkan nada kasar.

"Hah... Sekarang pergilah temui Ibu Suri, yang baru. Berilah salam sebagai menantu kerajaan." Ia menunggu reaksi Naruto, dan benar saja, saat muka itu terangkat, yang terlihat adalah raut muka menahan tangis.

"Ba-baik..." Dengan wajah sendu, Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu keluar dari ruangan, sambil mengungkapkan rasa syukur berulang kali.

"Ikuti semua kata-katanya, 'Putri.'" Mikoto mengingatkan, ia tidak terlalu suka mengirim Naruto ke Yuu, namun ini bagian dari aturan Istana yang harus dipatuhi oleh penghuninya.

Naruto tersenyum miris, sebelum menutup pintu geser dengan hati-hati. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

Dengan mata hitamnya, Mikoto menatap bayangan Naruto dari pintu geser. Duduk bersila, dengan satu kaki menjadi tumpuan lengan, ia menyentuh berkas-berkas tebal di dekatnya. Pada rasa sayang terhadap Sasuke, ia juga menyimpan kasihan pada Naruto, ia akan menyelamatkan keduanya dari semua ini.

Menyelamatkan mereka dari hal-hal membahayakan yang siap menghantam mereka dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

Naruto, tidak menyangka, bahwa satu hari yang ia lewatkan karena tidur, adalah hari penting untuk Gaara. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke dan para dayang sama sekali tidak membangunkannya. Bahkan, mereka hanya mendiamkan masalah ini, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Meski merasa sakit disekujur tubuh, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangun, saat panggilan tiba-tiba dari ratu Mikoto datang padanya. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan jadwal ketat, apalagi, absennya kemarin sudah mengacaukan urutan jadwal yang tersusun rapi.

Menghela nafas pelan, ia membiarkan perasaannya kosong.

Agar ia tidak terlalu tertekan oleh ketidakhadiran Sasuke pagi ini.

Naruto perlahan menuruni tangga tua yang terbuat dari batu. Istana Utama memang sudah termakan umur, namun masih kuat karena perawatan rutin dan renovasi berkala. Seraya memegangi permukaan kayu penyangga dengan tangannya, ia membayangkan bentuk kehidupan di masa lampau saat Dinasti Kerajaan baru membangun istana.

Sejarah mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah ada. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah rakyat akan mengenangnya sebagai bagian dari sejarah istana.

Temujin menyambut Naruto dengan muka tersenyum, namun yang disambut hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Ia lalu mengikut dari belakang sosok sang bangsawan yang kini berjalan terseok tak tentu arah. "Di mana istana Ibu Suri yang baru, Temujin?" Si _Blonde _berkata lirih.

"Di sebelah sana, Yang Mulia." Ia lalu mengambil tempat di depan Naruto untuk menunjukkan jalan. Sembari membenarkan bentuk dasi di depan dada, ia berbicara melalui alat komunikasi pada kasim penjaga di istana Ibu Suri. Mengabarkan kedatangan sang menantu kerajaan.

Naruto menundukkan kepala menatap perutnya yang kini sedikit membesar. Ia tertawa dalam hati, membayangkan jika kepribadian Sasuke menempel pada _baby _yang kini ia kandung. _Baby _mungil dan manis, tetapi berkata kasar juga egois, hmpp... Sasuke sekali.

"Kita sampai, Yang Mulia." Panggilan Temujin membuyarkan imajinya, ia lalu bersiap-siap, memasang senyuman lima jari dan menyiapkan kata-kata sopan. Sebelum menaiki tangga istana yang sedikit lebih kecil dari istana utama, ia merapikan kemeja dan jas. Berbatuk-batuk untuk mengetes suara, setelah yakin, ia memberikan aba-aba pada kasim penjaga untuk berseru mengatakan kedatangannya.

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota datang!" seru kasim penjaga, ia berkata lantang, tanpa perlu speaker. Entah latihan apa yang kasim-kasim penjaga tempa, Naruto mengungkapkan kekaguman dalam hati.

Sang bangsawan, berjalan lambat, tidak terlalu memperhatikan ornamen dan hiasan istana ini, lagipula hiasannya mirip dengan yang ia punya di istananya. Hmpp... Istananya, ia mencoba membuat lelucon di dalm hati untuk menurunkan gugup.

"Se-selamat siang Ibu suri." Ia tidak perlu membuka pintu, karena ruangan tempat sang ibu suri yang baru berada, sama sekali tidak tertutup sekat. Biarpun sudah berlatih, ia masih saja kikuk, jika berhadapan dengan kekakuan istana.

"Hooo... Jadi ini menantu kerajaan kurang ajar yang tidak datang pada upacara kemarin?"

Satu kata, mengerikan.

Ibu suri Yuu, duduk bersila dengan satu kaki terangkat, khas wanita kerajaan saat santai. Wajahnya sangat cantik, memancarkan aura misterius yang menyedot Naruto masuk ke dalam lubang kegalauan. Sanggul besar khas ibu suri bertengger di kepalanya, ia juga mengenakan hanbok berkilau dengan ukiran indah, membuat Naruto sedikit menyipitkan mata. Di samping Ibu Suri, ada seorang dayang yang mengenakan seragam hitam dan obi merah, sama mengerikannya. Si dayang berambut biru kelam dengan hiasan bunga kertas di kepala, yang seharusnya tidak ada karena aturan, mengatakan dayang tidak boleh berhias secara berlebihan.

"..." Terpukau oleh kecantikan yang terbalut keseraman, Naruto tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Suhu ruangan menjadi lebih dingin saat Ibu Suri Yuu tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" ia membangunkan Naruto dan kembali membuatnya tergagap.

"Sa-saya, datang memberikan salam, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri..." Sang menantu kerajaan maju selangkah demi selangkah, sampai ia berada di hadapan Ibu Suri. Ia lalu menunggu aba-aba dari wanita berambut merah gelap itu untuk memberikan salam.

"Oh, masih ingat ya. Silakan..." Yuu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bosan, ia sangat berterima kasih, anak ini tidak menikah dengan Gaara. Si _Blonde _lalu mengambil tempat di atas bantal tipis berwarna hijau, ia meletakkan tangan kanan di atas tangan kiri di depan wajah, dan melipat kaki pelan-pelan untuk bersujud. Kaki kanan di tekuk lebih dahulu sebelum kaki kiri, ia menelungkup, menyentuh tatami yang hangat oleh pemanas di bawahnya. Naruto mengulangi salam sampai dua kali, lalu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum, sembari mengucapkan kata-kata penyambutan.

"Selamat atas kembalinya Ibu suri ke istana, dan Pangeran Gaara."

Yuu menyanggah muka bosannya di atas tangan. Ia tampak berpikir serius, namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapan dari Naruto. Ia lalu menoleh pada dayangnya yang diam tak bergeming seperti boneka Perancis.

"Bagaimana menurut kau, dayang Konan? Istana mana yang cocok untuk anak ini untuk belajar lagi?" Yuu berkata datar, menyembunyikan senyum sinisnya dari Naruto, yang kini mengernyitkan alis.

"Maaf? Apa maksud Ibu suri, dengan belajar lagi?" Naruto yakin pendengarannya tidak salah, Yuu sedang membicarakannya, dan ini memberikan firasat jelek.

"Diam! Jangan menyela saat orang tua berbicara! _Geez..._ Anak jaman sekarang..." Ibu Suri Yuu membentak sang menantu kerajaan dengan ketus, mengibaskan lengan hanboknya keras.

Naruto terhentak kaget, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf, "Maafkan, saya..." dengan keringat dingin menetes.

Tampak tak peduli, Yuu kembali menoleh pada dayangnya, "Konan?"

Sang dayang mengangguk, lalu berkata dengan suara kecil, namun cukup besar di telinga Yuu. "Menurut saya, Istana Myoboku, di pinggir kota, Yang Mulia." Sang dayang menunggu reaksi Yuu dengan sabar, ia yakin kata-katanya ini pasti menyenangkan sang Ibu Suri.

Yuu tersenyum lebar, ia menepuk lututnya yang terlipat, lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang merinding ketakutan, "Ahh... Iya! Istana itu sudah lama tidak didatangi oleh bangsawan. Anggap saja ini kunjungan menantu kerajaan ke istana yang terlupakan." Yuu, dengan nada ceria, mukanya berseri-seri, membayangkan seorang menantu kerajaan, harus tinggal di istana Myoboku. Ia pernah ke sana, dan istana itu benar-benar jarang didatangi, karena tempatnya terpencil dan tua. Istana itu sering digunakan oleh Raja terdahulu untuk bermeditasi, dan kini terlupakan karena istana di kawasan utama lebih indah, dan juga lebih sering direnovasi.

Bahkan, saat kawasan Myoboku dibuka untuk umum, yang datang sangat sedikit, sama sekali tidak ada daya tarik.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan, keringat dingin turun dari dahi ke leher kemejanya, "Uh? Sa-saya tidak mengerti..." ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nama istana itu sebelumnya!

Yuu melotot pada si _Blonde, _"Kuperintahkan kau, Menantu Kerajaan, untuk tinggal di Istana Myoboku selama sepuluh hari. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah. Mulai besok, tinggalah di sana. Mengerti?" ia berkata kasar, senyumannya berubah jadi seringai serigala yang siap menyantap sang kelinci bermata biru.

Sang menantu kerajaan, teringat pada kata-kata Ratu Mikoto, mengangguk lemah, "Ba-baik, Yang Mulia..." sudah berulang kali ia membuat penghuni istana kecewa, ia tidak berniat melakukannya lagi.

Ia semakin rela, saat istana, kini menjadi bagian penting di hidupnya.

.

Mengibaskan lengan hanboknya yang panjang, Yuu melepaskan nafas kemarahannya. Setelah si _Blonde _pergi dari ruangan ini, ia segera meneguk sake yang ada di atas meja, banyak-banyak. "Aku benci anak macam dia... Menyebalkan, begitu ceria! Dia bisa mengacaukan semua rencana yang sudah kubuat..." Yuu mengumpat keras-keras, lalu kembali meneguk sake, ia membanting gelas ke atas meja.

"Untung saja, dia tidak menikah dengan Gaara... Tidak bisa kubayangkan, bagaimana malunya aku," keluhnya lagi. Ia menggigit pipi bagian dalam, berusaha menenangkan kemarahan.

Konan masih tidak berekspresi. Ia hanya diam tanpa mencoba menenangkan hati sang ibu suri. Sejak awal, ia dan Pein dipekerjakan Yuu dari pegawai tingkat rendah sampai ke posisi ini. Ia rela harus melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikan Yuu, termasuk menghancurkan hidup seorang Naruto yang tidak ia kenal.

"Konan, apa Pein sudah menghubungi Sekretaris Negara?" tanya Yuu saat ia sudah menemukan ketenangan dalam diri.

Si dayang mengangguk, "Iya, Yang Mulia. Pein sudah menyusun pertemuan Anda dengan Orochimaru-sama besok siang. Semuanya sempurna, Nyonya."

"Ya, sempurna..."

.

Naruto melepaskan dasi yang dari tadi menganggu. Ia tersenyum kecil pada sosok Gaara yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu istananya. Naruto tidak hentinya mengaggumi penampilan modis Gaara yang selalu membuatnya iri. Si _Red-head _mengenakan jas putih dan kaos ungu. Untuk celana, ia memilih jeans yang sudah pudar warnanya. Betul-betul, pintar! Ia ingin meminta nasehat soal _fashion_ pada Gaara, namun ia tak berani.

"Maafkan ibuku, ya..." ucap Gaara, ia membalas senyuman Naruto yang tak kalah manis. Melangkah pelan, ia mendekati sang menantu kerajaan yang kini duduk di sofa single berbentuk bulat berwarna cokelat lembut.

Meletakkan dasi di atas meja, ia tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "Eh... Nggak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku memang sedang ingin _refreshing_... Haha." Sebagian memang betul, ia sedang ingin merapikan perasaannya yang kacau, dan sebagian lagi salah. Ia merasa sendirian saat Sasuke pergi tanpa kata-kata, seperti menghindarinya.

Ia tidak marah soal malam itu, ia hanya menyesali sikap Sasuke yang terlalu tertutup.

Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti, jika sang putra mahkota tidak mengatakan hal apa yang mengganjal dalam hati secara terus terang padanya.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sofa samping Naruto. "Baguslah kalau begitu", ujarnya santai, seolah ada beban berat yang terangkat. Ia memang tidak suka, tindakan sang ibu yang kelewatan, mengirim Naruto ke istana terpencil. Pertama, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang menantu kerajaan yang kini tampak kurang sehat. Kedua, ia tidak menyukai hari di mana ia tidak dapat menikmati senyuman sehangat matahari musim gugur ini.

Namun, jika dengan ini, Naruto bisa kembali menemukan keceriaannya, ia rela. Sedikit menahan diri agar ia belajar sabar dalam menghadapi kerinduan.

"Hei, apa kau sudah belajar buat ulangan nanti?" kata Naruto, tiba-tiba mengangkat topik lain.

"Sudah. Kenapa?" Jawab Gaara heran. Ia sudah belajar untuk ujian minggu ini sejak bulan kemarin. Ia tidak terlalu suka menunda-nunda waktu. Ujian ini sangat penting, mengingat sekolah seni sama sekali tidak punya pelajaran dasar, kecuali matematika, sastra, dan sejarah. Selebihnya, sebagai siswa jurusan Kesenian, ia hanya berlatih melukis dan membuat kerajinan tangan.

"Aaah.. Aku beluum... Uhh..."

Gaara mendengus, ia tidak terlalu kaget mengetahui hal ini. Ia menggapai kepala pirang Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan-pelan, "Hahaha, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?" Ia tertawa dan tidak peduli tatapan aneh beberapa dayang padanya.

"Ide bagus! Ayo-ayo!" Sang bangsawan berdiri. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia menarik tangan Gaara di dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Iya-iya." Kehangatan menjalar, dari ujung kuku, naik ke jantung, ia berdebar-debar, menyukai perasaan ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti, ia yang tadi tengah berjalan menuju ruang belajar, kini berdiri berdua dengan Gaara di koridor sepi. "Oh, iya! Aku belum mengucapkan selamat padamu!" seru sang bangsawan, membalikkan badan, menjumpai raut muka Gaara yang kemerahan.

Si _Red-head, _menutupi mulutnya, mencoba menenangkan diri dari perasaan yang membuat ia begitu pusing bergelombang, "Untuk apa?" ujarnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Karena diangkat kembali menjadi pangeran kedua! Selamat ya!" Naruto menjabat tangan Gaara dengan goyangan cepat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum gigi putihnya yang menawan.

Senyuman yang membuat sang pangeran kedua terpaku menatapnya.

"Naru-sama... Terima Kasih"

Ia yakin, pipinya pasti begitu merah sekarang.

.

Sang Putra Mahkota sampai saat malam hari, tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan perbedaaan waktu di Inggris. Ia cukup lama menurunkan rasa mual dan pusing yang menyerang.

Disambut dengan pasukan kerajaan, Sasuke langsung menemui Ratu Inggris di kediamannya. Mereka menggelar upacara minum teh di taman, mengundang banyak orang penting negara, termasuk dua pangeran terkenal Inggris.

Setelah beramah tamah, kemarin ia mengikuti upacara menyambutan secara resmi. Memasang senyum sopan, ia berpidato di depan halayak Inggris. Betapa ia senang bisa hadir di sini.

Ia yakin, ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain, kecuali kegiatan di jadwalnya yang ketat.

Ia tinggal di salah satu mansion di dekat Istana, lebih kecil dari Istananya di Hi, namun ia tidak mengeluh. Bangunannya cukup tua, dilihat dari permukaan dinding yang menguning, lalu ada cukup kamar, untuk ia dan rombongan.

Meminum tegukan terakhir kopi hangatnya, Sasuke melipat kembali koran Nasional Inggris ke bentuknya yang rapi. Sarapannya hanya berupa telur goreng, roti bakar dengan selai dan kopi tanpa gula Ia bertujuan datang ke Inggris untuk keperluan diplomatik, bukan berpelesir.

Duduk dengan anggun di hadapan meja bulat kecil, ia menatap langit Inggris yang sedikit mendung melalui jendela setinggi 1,5 meter.

Membayangkan bagaimana langit di Konoha saat ini.

Kakashi muncul membawakan laptopnya, "Yang Mulia, Menantu Kerajaan menghubungi anda tadi malam dan beberapa waktu yang lalu ia menelpon hamba, namun Yang Mulia masih mandi. Apakah anda mau membalasnya?" ujar sang sekretaris tenang, menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang sehat.

"Hn." Tanpa membalas tatapan Kakashi seperti biasanya, Sasuke segera meraih laptop yang disodorkan si _Grey-head. _Ia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Ungkap Kakashi, lalu menghilang ke balik pintu. Sementara, Sasuke terdiam menatap layar laptop yang mulai hidup.

Matanya sedikit terbelalak menghitung jumlah e-mail dari Naruto.

19 e-mail, dan waktunya sangat berdekatan. _S__eperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja_, pikir Sasuke.

_Kau seharusnya beristirahat, dan tidak memikirkan aku, baka._

_Perhatikan saja kesehatanmu!_

Menyentakkan laptop hingga kembali tertutup, ia bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Mendapati bayangannya terpantul di kaca, ia menghembuskan nafas yang berembun, lalu mencoret-coret embun yang timbul, membentuk tanda tanya. Ia kemudian, kembali menatap langit yang kini terlihat seperti akan hujan.

"Mau apa lagi kau, dobe... Mau kau apakan lagi hatiku..."

Rasanya, ia ingin memecahkan kaca yang kini merefleksikan bayangannya, begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

Dengan tangan mencengkram erat bajunya di bagian jantungnya berada, Sasuke menutup mata. Sakit sekali, detakan itu.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai, memasangkan dasi ke leher, saat Kakashi muncul entah dari mana. Pria berambut perak itu, membawakan jadwalnya dalam bentuk berkas tebal.

"Yang Mulia, jadwal hari ini adalah kunjungan ke museum seni dan jamuan makan bersama Menteri Luar Negeri Inggris", kata si Sekretaris datar. Ia menyodorkan bahan jadwal berupa informasi mengenai tempat yang akan Putra Mahkota kunjungi.

"Hn," ia hanya menggumam pelan, meraih handphone di atas meja. Ia segera berjalan ke ambang pintu, tak lagi menghiraukan pandangan heran dari Kakashi juga, getaran handphone.

Tanda yang memberitahukan bahwa ada sms baru.

Dari Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kakashi!" Tanpa mempedulikannya, Sasuke segera mengantongi handphone dan berjalan turun keluar dari bangunan.

Menengadahkan pandangan ke langit yang cerah tak berawan, dalam sekejab ia bisa membayangkan mata biru milik Naruto.

Menatapnya penuh kepedihan.

Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar kesal pada semua ini.

Menghentakankan kaki di lantai mobil, ia menutup mata, tidak merasakan mesin mobil yang hidup dan berjalan membawanya ke tujuan.

.

Dengan barang bawaan hanya beberapa potong pakaian di dalam tas kecil dan satu laptop, Naruto mempersiapkan diri meninggalkan Istananya. Ia duduk di atas ranjang, mengawasi sekeliling, sebelum menenggelamkan diri pada situasi lengang yang menyelimuti kamarnya.

Ia mungkin akan merindukan kamar ini.

Melihat langit dari jendela, ia menyipitkan mata oleh cahaya yang menyesak masuk, meski sudah ia tutupi bulu mata. Membayangkan apakah ia melihat langit yang sama seperti yang dilihat Sasuke di Inggris.

Aaahh, hentikan...

Ia seperti terobsesi, kecanduan, kehausan.

Mengelus perut yang sedikit terlihat besar, ia menanyakan pada diri sendiri, kapan ia mau membuka rahasia ini. Kapan ia bisa siap...

"Naruto-sama? Anda sudah siap?" Suara Iruka mengejutkannya, meski mengambil beberapa waktu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menyimpulkan senyum kecil, sebelum memakai sweaternya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Yup! Ayo, kita pergi!"

Saat Naruto sudah di ambang pintu mobil, ia menarik tangan Iruka untuk masuk bersamanya, namun pria ramah itu hanya menggeleng lemah. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia, saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda..." Ia benar-benar menyesal, saat harus membuat wajah sang bangsawan keruh semakin gelap.

"Kenapa?" Sang bangsawan kembali keluar dari mobil, dan masih menarik lengan Iruka dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghangatkan hatinya, semua orang malah menjauh.

Iruka menoleh kanan-kiri, saat melihat para dayang sudah pergi, dan sopir-sopir mobil tidak melihat, ia memberanikan diri untuk menggosokkan tangannya ke permukaan kepala Naruto. "Gomen, Naruto-sama, mungkin lain kali... Tapi, junior saya akan membantu anda selama di Istana Myoboku. Tetapi jika anda benar-benar membutuhkan saya, saya akan datang. Uhm... Saya akan menge-mail anda."

Saat Iruka berhenti berbicara, Naruto merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, entah oleh apa. Tiba-tiba saja, ada angin lewat membuat matanya nanar, dan hidungnya tersumbat. Ia ingin menangis.

Kenapa...

Kenapa ia selalu saja mendapat bantuan dari orang-orang yang tidak ia kira akan membantunya...

Kenapa orang yang ia harapkan tidak pernah datang?

Padahal, ia sudah tumbang, dan terhempas karang sampai hancur.

Pada pagi hari, jadwal yang direncanakan untuk kepergian Naruto ke Istana Myoboku yakni jam delapan, mundur satu jam. Oleh karena sang bangsawan menangis selama setengah jam lebih, di depan mobil yang sudah siap mengantarnya. Dan butuh waktu 15 menit penuh kesabaran bagi Iruka untuk membujuknya pergi.

.

Perjalanan selama dua jam cukup banyak membuat staminanya turun. Ia harus menahan ringisan saat berjalan. Oleh karena pinggang dan kakinya terasa ngilu, setiap langkah begitu berat dan sulit.

Kesan pertamanya terhadap Istana Myoboku adalah, suram.

Benar-benar seperti istana yang terlupakan.

Bentuknya tidak terlalu besar, tidak bisa dibilang menarik, bahkan terlalu biasa untuk ukuran istana khusus pesanan seorang Raja.

Beberapa pengurus berdiri di depan gerbang. Mereka memberikan karangan bunga lili putih dan satu persatu, menyalami Naruto. Tanpa canggung, ia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan mereka. Ia pun memberikan kata-kata pembuka dan terima kasih.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia." Seorang pria, Naruto rasa tidak berumur cukup jauh darinya, memberikan sambutan terakhir. Pria ini mengenakan pakaian biasa, hanya setelan jas dan celana hitam, namun rambut yang seperti nanas itulah, mencolok di mata biru si menantu kerajaan.

"Terima kasih, sambutan yang hangat, umh..." Si _Blonde _melengkungkan senyuman hangat, ia mencoba memberikan kesan baik, meski tidak paham masalah politik, ia tahu, ini mungkin jadi kesempatan baik untuk membersihkan citranya di masyarakat.

"Nara. Nara Shikamaru, Yang Mulia." Sambung si pria, tidak terlalu ingin membalas senyuman sang bangsawan.

"Aaah, Shika-kun, bisa kau tunjukkan di mana kamarku?" Sambil berjalan dengan mata tertuju pada pemandangan sekitar, Naruto menoleh untuk mencuri perhatian sang kasim.

"Baik, sebelah sini, Yang Mulia." Shikamaru, menggeleng lemah, lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto yang mendekati bangunan istana.

Shikamaru menusuri penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah. Ia ingin melihat secara langsung sosok penduduk biasa yang kini menjadi anggota bangsawan. Meski tidak terlalu tertarik, ia mau tak mau, kini memikirkan topik ini juga. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan istana yang tenang. Saat Naruto dikabarkan akan datang, secara mendadak, ia direpotkan dengan masalah logistik dan pemberitaan oleh wartawan.

Dalam sekejab, istana Myoboku menjadi sorotan publik.

Dan ia tidak menyukainya.

Berjalan di depan sang bangsawan, ia membawa Naruto ke kamar yang biasa digunakan raja sebelumnya untuk tidur. Meski istana ini cukup tua, ia yakin, penghangat tradisional masih bisa membuat suhu ruangan cukup hangat. Ia sudah mendapat informasi bahwa kesehatan sang bangsawan menurun, dan diharapkan 'pengasingan' ini dapat memperbaikinya.

"Ah, kamar yang luas..." Naruto menyentuh futon yang tergelar rapi, di atas tatami, ia langsung merasakan lantai yang hangat, menghangatkan kakinya yang cukup dingin.

"Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu, silakan gunakan telepon di sebelah sana. Tekan dial - satu." Shikamaru bersimpuh di depan kamar, dan menutup pelan-pelan pintu geser yang memisahkan dunia mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menahan gerakan pintu. Dengan senyuman lebar, ia menepuk punggungnya, "Terima kasih, Shika-kun." Kata sang bangsawan.

Shikamaru mengerjabkan mata hitamnya beberapa kali, sebelum menarik nafas dan menjawab. "Sama-sama. Saya permisi, Yang Mulia." Lalu menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Ia tidak menyangka, ada juga bangsawan semacam ini. Ternyata siasat kerajaan untuk mencuri perhatian rakyat dengan menikahkan putra mahkota dengan penduduk biasa, telah berhasil.

"Polos sekali..." keluh Shikamaru. Ia tidak tega membayangkan sosok semanis itu digilas oleh kekejaman dalam istana.

"SHIKA-CHWAAN!"

"Ten-ten... Berisik tahu!" Shikamaru menekan-nekan telinganya yang berdengung oleh teriakan salah seorang dayang.

"Gimana! Gimana! Apa menurutmu, Naruto-sama benar-benar anak biasa seperti yang dikatakan di televisi?" matanya berbinar-binar, sambil mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. Ten-ten berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama, meski memakai hanbok tradisional khusus dayang.

"Entahlah, kau lihat saja sendiri," ujar si kasim jengah, ia menapakkan kaki ke dapur, di mana Akimichi Chouji, sang koki istana, sedang memasak makanan untuk malam ini.

Dapur ini memang besar, namun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dapur istana utama yang bahkan memiliki tiga bangunan tambahan. Istana Myoboku hanya memiliki satu bangunan tambahan untuk menyimpan bahan makanan dan peralatan makanan.

"Aaaah! Gak asiik!" Sungut sang dayang kesal. Ia tetap mengikuti langkah Shikamaru karena perutnya melilit minta diisi. Apalagi, wangi dari masakan Chouji benar-benar sedap. Heran juga, kenapa koki satu ini menolak promosi untuk memasak di istana utama. Ia malah menyukai istana sepi di pinggir kota macam ini.

"Oi, Chouji! Makan malam sudah siap belum?" Shikamaru mendekati sosok bongsor sang koki yang sibuk menaik-turunkan pinggan panas di atas kompor.

"Ah, sudah sih... Tapi, apa segini saja sudah cukup?" Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengelap peluh dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tangan yang lain masih mengaduk-aduk masakan.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah meja di depannya yang kini sudah penuh oleh piring-piring berisi makanan, mulai dari jenis tradisional sampai modern.

"Hmm... Cukuplah... Menurut data kesehatan dari Istana utama, Naruto-sama kekurangan cukup banyak nutrisi dan gizi..." Tangan Shikamaru menyentuh saus di ujung piring, dan mencecapnya, berdecak-decak menandakan rasa lezat yang selalu ia temukan di setiap masakan Chouji, membuatnya ingin makan malam lebih awal.

"Hah? Padahal makanan istana enak-enak begini. Bagaimana bisa dia kekurangan gizi?" Chouji berkata pelan sembari menuangkan masakan terakhir ke atas piring, lalu menarik sesendok masakannya sendiri ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak semua orang seperti kamu, Chouji!" Ejek Ten-ten. Meski berkata begitu, ia tetap saja mengunyah makanan buatan sang koki gendut.

"Heeeee..." Keluh Chouji heran, ia meraih sumpit dan memakan cemilan sorenya yang belum sempat ia makan tadi. Awalnya ia tidak menyangka hobi memasak dapat membuat ia diterima menjadi pegawai tetap istana. Ia sempat menerima panggilan dari istana utama, namun ia tolak. Mengapa? Jika ia bekerja di istana utama yang terkenal ketat, ia tidak akan bisa lagi mencuri makanan di tengah jam kerja. Lagipula, ia dan para pegawai di istana Myoboku sudah sedekat keluarga.

Mengambil tempat duduk di samping meja makan panjang, Shikamaru meneguk teh hijau untuk membantu makanan di tenggorokannya masuk ke dalam lambung. Ia menatap pintu dapur yang kini ada seseorang tak asing berdiri di ambangnya.

"Ah, Hayate-san, sudah menyelesaikan patroli keliling?" sapa Shikamaru datar.

"Uhuk-Ya... Keadaan aman-uhuk... Wartawan, sudah menipis. Yamato menggantikanku tadi..." Yang disapa hanya tersenyum miris sambil beberapa kali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring akibat terbatuk. Hayate melonggarkan dasi hitam di leher. Ia berjalan masuk ke dapur, berterima kasih pada Chouji yang menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau.

"Aahh.. Padahal bagus kalau ada wartawan. Aku 'kan, sekali-kali ingin masuk televisi." Dengan mulut mengerucut, Ten-ten menggerutu pelan. Ia lalu membenarkan rambut yang diikatnya menyerupai dua bulatan bakpau.

"Apa bagusnya coba? Mereka sudah mengacaukan ketentraman istana. Lagipula, menurut prediksiku, maksud dari kunjungan Yang Mulia Naruto adalah untuk menghindari wartawan." Chouji berspekulasi, mencoba meniru pose detektif, dengan memegang dagu. Ia malah terlihat seperti badut gendut yang termangu. Menarik sesendok besar puding, ia menjorokkan sepiring makanan kecil pada Hayate yang duduk tak jauh.

"Hmm, mungkin juga..." Giliran Shikamaru, yang memasang tampang tak kalah serius. Ia merasakan dahinya berkerut, setelah berpikir cukup lama. Ia memutuskan membiarkan saja topik ini berlalu. Kenapa pula ia harus bersusah payah memikirkan masalah orang lain.

"Hmp! Kalau aku berada di posisi Naruto-sama sekarang, aku pasti bahagiaaaa banget!" Ten-ten berbinar. Ia mengenggam kedua tangannya, merasakan seperti ada cahaya bak drama teater menerpa tubuh saat ia berpose ala putri kerajaan yang tengah berakting.

"Che, itu 'kan kamu, Ten-ten!" Damprat Shikamaru. Tanpa peduli muka masam Ten-ten yang bersiap membunuhnya lewat tatapan mata, ia terus saja mengunyah gyoza.

"Sudah-sudah... Uhuk..." Hayate melerai pertengkaran alot ini. Namun sia-sia oleh tubuhnya yang lemah, ia kembali duduk karena Shikamaru dan Ten-ten berhenti melemparkan umpatan karena kasihan padanya. Cuaca yang semakin tidak bersahabat, membuat tubuhnya yang lemah semakin parah. Namun demi kewajiban, ia masih memaksa diri untuk bekerja.

Chouji melepaskan celemeknya dari punggung. Ia meletakkan satu-satu piring makanan di atas meja kecil, "Sebaiknya kalian mengantarkan makanan ini ke kamar Yang Mulia, terus kita makan malam deh!" ia berkata ceria, yang diiyakan oleh anggukan Shikamaru dan Ten-ten.

Mereka beringsut, mengangkat meja ke depan kamar Naruto. Namun, saat Shikamaru bersiap untuk mengetuk permukaan pintu, ia terhenti oleh satu suara teriakan histeris.

.

Duduk bersila, menatap kejauhan, dari lubang jendela, Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Setelah beberapa kali menghela nafas, ia memperhatikan nafasnya sedikit memutih, seiring waktu yang bergulir turun mendekati malam. Angin dingin membuat wajahnya kaku, tetapi tidak membuat ia ingin menutup jendela meski sudah menggigil.

"Ne, Temujin... Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkan aku, waktu upacara Gaara-denka berlangsung? Apa tidurku benar-benar nyenyak?" Sang bangsawan tiba-tiba membuka suara, mengungkapkan keheranannya pada topik yang menjadi kunci semua kejadian ini.

Temujin yang duduk bersimpuh di sisi lain ruangan tampak sedikit kaget. Ia berpikir lama untuk menyusun kata-kata. "Ano... Sa-sasuke-sama... Yang memerintahkan kami, untuk tidak membangunkan Anda..." Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sang pangeran melakukan itu karena mengkhawatirkan kesehatan si _Blonde._

"Eeeeh? Masa?" suaranya datar, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan. Masih menatap ke kejauhan, air muka Naruto sedikit demi sedikit makin keruh.

"Uhm, Iya, Yang Mulia." Temujin, menatap tangan di pangkuannya. Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk.

"Halaaah... Paling-paling dia tidak mau aku repotin... Teme itu 'kan tahu, aku paling ceroboh kalau menyangkut masalah upacara tradisional!" Lama kelamaan nada suara Naruto meninggi. Alisnya mengkerut menandakan kemarahan.

"Saya rasa tidak begitu, Yang Mulia..." Entah kenapa, Temujin semakin gugup menghadapi situasi kaku ini. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Udara disekitar terasa begitu berat, sedikit membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Terus? Terus kenapa? Sekarang dia bahkan tidak mengajakku ke Inggris!" Menutup mukanya dengan tangan, si _Blonde _merasakan amarah naik dari pangkal kaki ke ujung kepala. Angin yang tadinya terasa dingin, sekarang sama sekali tidak terasa, meski berulang kali menerpa tubuh.

"Yang Mulia..." Meski berusaha keras untuk menenangkan sosok kalut dihadapannya ini, ia malah ikut terseret perasaan sang bangsawan.

"Aku tidak peduli dia mau pergi kemana! Atau tidak mengajakku! Yang aku benci, dia tidak mengucapkan apapun... Sekedar salam perpisahan, atau apa kek!" Masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik bayangan, karena malam sudah merangsek masuk, namun mereka tidak menghidupkan lampu.

Naruto tahu, kini suaranya bergetar. "Apa dia benar-benar membenciku? Kenapa sih, selalu aku yang memikirkannya..." Naruto bergumam, cukup keras untuk Temujin mendengarnya. Hati sang kasim tersentuh. Ia semakin sedih oleh kekalutan Naruto yang tak mampu ia hapus.

"Yang Mulia Naruto... Anda jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Saya yakin Sasuke-sama sangat peduli dengan Anda. Dia pasti juga menyayangi Anda." Ia berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, mencoba sebisa mungkin agar sang bangsawan tahu, meski dalam diam Sasuke juga membalas cintanya.

Seperti pemain sinetron berdana rendah, Naruto histeris, "Omong kosong! Kalau dia memang menyayangi aku seperti yang kau katakan, paling tidak, dia membalas satu saja dari e-mail yang aku kirim!"

Kalau saja saat ini suasananya santai, Temujin juga akan tertawa, pada kata-kata sang bangsawan yang identik dengan aktor melodrama. Namun ini bukan waktunya, bukan saat yang tepat. Karena ia yang sudah lama tidak menangis, merasakan air mata menggumpal dibalik kelopak mata. "Mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk, Yang Mulia..." ujarnya lemah.

"Hentikan! Stop! Kau selalu saja membela dia! Kenapa? Karena dia yang menggajimu? Bukan! Itu uang rakyat! Semua yang dia punya itu berasal dari pajak rakyat! Bahkan gaji ibuku ada di dalam makanan yang dia makan!" akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan pikirannya pada kendali kemarahan. Ia lelah dan muka, pada situasi ini. Seperti ia, ditakdirkan menjadi tumbal untuk setiap kesalahan orang lain. Selama ia hidup, baru kali ini ia dihadapkan dengan kesedihan bertubi-tubi, yang tak berhenti menghampiri.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia..."

Naruto semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya, "Kenapa tidak ada yang memihakku? Sejak awal masuk istana, selalu aku saja yang tertindas, menjadi yang kalah... Memangnya, aku pernah berbuat apa? Apa keberadaanku ini salah? Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tidak mengusir saja aku, sekalian ke luar negeri! Kenapa harus bersusah payah merepotkan pegawai di sini? Atau, jika semua itu terlalu berat, kenapa tidak memulangkan aku ke rumah?"

Meletakkan kepala di atas lututnya, Naruto berulang kali melepaskan nafas berat. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." Membiarkan matanya tertutup, ia menyaksikkan kegelapan mengisi pengelihatan, sedikit beban dari punggung menghilang. Menyeka sedikit air mata yang belum turun, ia juga menekan-nekan hidungnya yang terasa sedikit mampet.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya ia kembali bersuara, "Terima kasih, sudah mau mendengarkanku, dan... Maaf, kalau aku tadi meneriakimu, Temujin... Kamu tidak pantas menerimanya." Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman miris, terlihat begitu menyedihkan di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia... Saya senang, kalau keberadaan saya ini, bisa sedikit berguna bagi anda..." sambut sang kasim bahagia, ia pun melepaskan helaan lega, karena sudah terbebas dari situasi yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya.

Si _Blonde_ membangkitkan diri, mengambil waktu beberapa menit untuk menyegarkan kembali otot-otot yang sempat mengkerut. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, mencoba mencari udara segar lain. Namun saat membuka pintu, yang ia temukan adalah setumpuk pegawai istana. Yang menguping dari permukaan pintu geser.

"Aaaa... Naruto-sama, ka-kami bi-bisa menjelaskan se-semua ini..." Ten-ten terbata. Ia segera berdiri dengan muka merah padam. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, memainkan jari-jarinya yang terasa beku.

Shikamaru dan Chouji berdiri, keduanya memasang ekspresi masam, menggigit bibir bawah menandakan kekhawatiran tak teratasi. Dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk bertahan.

Lagipula, apa yang mereka harus lakukan saat mendengar pengakuan sang menantu kerajaan yang ternyata menyimpan masalah dengan putra mahkota? Jika sampai terdengar ke telinga wartawan, tentu saja kekacauan besar akan melanda negara. Well, semua orang suka gossip 'kan?

Namun, ketiga pegawai istana terkaget oleh suara tawa yang meledak dari Naruto.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, My, GOD! Kalian harus lihat ekspresi kalian saat ini. Ohhh... _Priceless! _Ahahaha!" tawa terus keluar dari bibirnya yang kering. Ia benar-benar merasa lega, pada fakta yang kini diketahui semua orang.

Bahwa, ia menemukan sosok-sosok yang mampu mendengarkan rahasianya.

.

Karin membenarkan tata letak syal cokelat yang melingkar di leher, bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke juga berdeham-deham mencari suara yang sempat hilang beberapa saat. Mereka duduk di atas kursi putih panjang di sebuah taman dengan pohon-pohon di sekitar yang sudah berubah warna menjadi cokelat. Jarak satu sama lain cukup jauh. Sasuke menatap ke kejauhan, pada daun-daun pohon yang berguguran. Sementara Karin menghitungi detik-detik yang lewat dalam diam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Keluh Sasuke, nafas tampak putih di cuaca yang cukup dingin. Ia menyerah pada kebisuan, karena tahu jika ia tidak bersuara, maka Karin pun mampu diam sepanjang hari.

Tersenyum sebentar, Karin tidak menatap Sasuke, namun pada lantai taman yang dihiasi oleh merpati-merpati kecil, mematuk-matuki tanah mencari makanan. "Dengan pesawat tentu saja. Apakah kau tidak senang dengan keberadaanku di sini?" Ia menjawab dengan tenang, bak membaca naskah drama dengan keberanian tinggi.

"Bukan itu maksudku... Kenapa kau berada di sini? Darimana kau tahu aku berada di sini?" Sejak ia menerima telepon dari si wanita beberapa waktu lalu, ia masih tidak menurunkan adrenalin yang membuat otak dan hatinya kalut. Sasuke bergegas menemui Karin. Ia tidak percaya bahwa mantannya ini sudah berada di Inggris. Bahkan saat ia terengah mengejar sosok Karin yang berjalan mendahuluinya, ia belum dapat memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi.

Oh, betapa wanita dapat melakukan hal-hal gila jika menyangkut urusan perasaan.

"Ah... Informasi mengenai putra mahkota, bisa di dapat dengan mudah jika menggunakan internet Sasuke-kun..." Meregangkan otot lengannya, Karin menyandarkan bahu ke kursi, ia mencoba mencari posisi tersantai, saat senyuman sudah mulai menghilang dari wajah. Demi keegoisan, ia merelakan uang tabungannya ludes, membeli satu tiket pesawat ke Inggris. Ia bahkan tidak punya cukup uang untuk menginap di hotel termurah sekalipun.

"Hn," Mencoba mencari ketenangan, Sasuke menyentuh ujung hidung mancungnya. Ia menunduk menatap lantai batu taman, tidak memperhatikan senyuman penuh kemenangan dari Karin. Wanita ini tahu benar, jika Sasuke sudah menyentuh hidung, berarti ia melemah dan kembali tenang.

Saatnya menyerang, ujar Karin dalam hati.

"Aku datang menemuimu, apa kau marah?" Serangan pertama, siapa yang bisa marah jika ditanya begini. Apalagi dengan nada memelas. Karin menghitung, detik-detik, sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mendingin oleh udara taman.

"Karin, aku sedang sibuk sekarang... Kenapa kau harus muncul di sini?"

Oh, rupanya Sasuke tidak mau menyerah juga, Karin terkikik licik dalam hati, setelah cukup lama berpacaran dengan sang pangeran. Ia tahu benar kata-kata, yang bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan dinding baja itu, tinggal satu langkah lagi, dan _Voila. Jackpot!_

Ia terdiam cukup lama, setelah menarik nafas dalam, Karin kembali bersuara "Selain di sini... Di mana lagi aku bisa menemuimu secara pribadi?"

Pertama kendurkan, pertahananmu, katakan dengan lembut, betapa kau ingin menemuinya, meski terlihat munafik dan murahan. Toh, televisi besar di rumahnya, ada bukan hanya untuk pajangan, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak memanfaatkan televisi sebagai gudang ilmu. Yah, ilmu untuk yang beginian juga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tipikal, jawaban yang biasa ditemui di opera sabun, saat protagonis kebingungan, dibutakan oleh kata-kata manis si antagonis.

"Kau sudah menikah sekarang, apa pantas aku menemuimu jika ada, 'istri'mu di sekitar kita?" Antagonis mengucapkan satu lagi kata manis dibaluti racun tajam, sebelum memanen panen besar di ladang cintanya. Karin melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke, berpura-pura memajang mata sedih dan memelas.

"Dan kau pikir ini saat yang wajar untukmu menemui aku?" Sasuke benar-benar ditekan sampai titik terbawah. Ia tahu, Karin memahaminya luar dalam. Sejak dulu, intelektual wanita ini sama sekali tidak berkurang bahkan bertambah banyak.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku? Baik, aku pergi sekarang." Kata pamungkas, dikeluarkan, Karin berusaha berdiri, mengulur waktu, menunggu pada kalimat tanda menyerah dari Sasuke.

"T-tunggu dulu..." Sang pangeran mengulurkan lengannya menggapai tangan Karin, entah kenapa. Dalam kegalauan, tubuhnya ingat pada suhu tubuh wanita ini.

Dalam hitungan detik, Karin sudah memutar badannya, menemui bibir beku sang pangeran.

"Kalau begitu, jangan usir aku, Sasuke-kun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5939 WORDS! OH MI GOD!**

**Im working hard yknow!**

**Well, gue kena alergi dingin gue lagi, gak tidur selama dua hari, dan paha gue penuh luka karena gue garuk. = = adaaaa ajah gangguan kalo lagi liburan! ARGH~ alhasil, gue gak tidur dan ngetik fic ini sebagai pelampiasan.**

**Tau gak! Gue udah koleksi viewfinder series udah lama, ternyata gue kekurangan 2chapter dan baru nyadar sekarang! Naked truth chapter 11-12, ada yang punya LINK? Please give meeee... **

**And here my BETA! Please say sumtiiin~ **

_**Hai, MinnaSan~, KyuubiMeiHime desu~… Hajimemashite…^^**_

_**Umm, ngomong apa yiaa~…?**_

_**Di chapter aku bantuin ShiroChan nge-beta Palace Story, sebuah fic yang bikin aku emosi dari chapter pertama… Hahahahahaha..XD**_

_**Bukan cuma ceritanya yang bikin emosi, tapi authornya juga karena apdetnya lama~ *plak* Ehey…**_

_**Yah, WB itu lumrah koq…^^**_

_**So, aku semangatin ShiroChan untuk tetep lanjutin fic ini dengan memberikan saran yang mungkin bisa membantu ShiroChan… Sampai aku menawarkan untuk bantu beta fic ini. Mudah2an bantuanku yang ga seberapa ini bisa membuat readers tetep membaca dan mendukung karya ShiroChan ini, terutama untuk pairing favorit kita, SasuNaru. Banzai SasuNaru!- Euh..Ehem…=="**_

_**Yah, begitulah...**_

_**Semoga mulai dari chapter ini, aku bisa terus bantu ShiroChan selama bantuanku dibutuhkan…^^**_

_**Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~~…**_

_**P.S. Keuntungan jadi beta: Bisa tau cerita kelanjutan lebih dulu drpd readers…XDD**_

_***dikejar rame2***_

**REVIEW!**


	24. Round 19

**1/27/11 2:13 AM, gue mulai nulis.**

**Entah kenapa energi gue bener-bener keserap abis, udah tidur ga tenang, nonton ga asik, karate jadi lemes... AAAAH~ **_**TIRED**_** laaah~ -ngamuk2- padahal gue udah pengen banget ikut turnamen... ARGH! Entah harus makan apa buat ngembaliin stamina gue~ Dan tanggal 7 gue udah kuliah lagi! Seneng sih, tapi gajuga..**

**Oiya~ buat Kyuu-pyon, **_**my lovely beta**_**~ LOL, makasih udah mau ngebeta, chapter kemaren, mau nyempetin ngeedit fic gue, padahal masih jam kerja, TT TT **_**my savioooooor**_**! Yoroshiku buat chapter ini juga yaaa~ **

**BTW! Entah kenapa, bagi gue chapter ini beneran lebay! Kayak sinetron~ ahaha, tapi gak mencegah gue buat ngebikinnya... Aneh, ya? XDDD~ Yah, maklum ajah sih... Gue kan cuma punya Bet****a, bukan editor, jadi semau gue-lah. Ahaha. ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto, and Co. Ugraw! Not mine, girls...**

**Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,**

**Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.**

**Warning:: ANGST! Dan Rahasia besar pun terbongkar! UOH~**

**Beta:: KyuubiMeiHime**

**-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-**

**-Palace_Story-**

**.**

_**Round 19. –Pink for love, White for friendship and Black for pity-**_

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari kamar sang bangsawan yang sunyi senyap, membuat penghuninya bangun dari tidur nyenyak. Tidak langsung membangkitkan diri, ia mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, mencari-cari kesadaran yang masih lelap di alam bawah sadar. Setelah cukup lama, ia masih berbaring, menatap kekosongan sambil mendengarkan detik-detik jam dinding yang bersuara begitu keras di telinganya.

Lalu, ia meraih handphone yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, membuka alat komunikasi itu, dan mencoba mencari-cari e-mail dan sms baru. Ia menemukan beberapa e-mail dari teman dan keluarga. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasakan perasaan kecewa merasukinya pelan-pelan.

Sebab, ia tidak menemukan satu kabar pun dari Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaah..." Menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Ia menutup mata dengan lengannya, sementara waktu memutuskan untuk tidur beberapa saat lagi.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan senyuman untuk menghadapi hari ini.

Mendekap selimut sampai menyentuh dagu, Naruto merasa matanya sudah tidak mau tertutup lagi, namun ia juga tidak mau bergerak dari posisi ini.

Rasanya ia ingin menganggap semua kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi, dan ia akan terbangun sebentar lagi jika Kushina meneriakinya untuk pergi sekolah. Entah kenapa, pemikiran seperti ini benar-benar membahagiakan namun juga menyedihkan.

Sebab pada akhirnya, ia tahu kenyataan akan menampar keras, saat mimpi ini usai, saat ia terjatuh dari buaian angan dan menyadari bahwa penantian selama ini hanyalah hampa.

Penantian untuk seseorang yang kadang begitu dekat secara fisik, namun sangat jauh dari hatinya.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, seperti ingin menggapai langit-langit di atas kepalanya.

Layaknya katak yang terkurung dalam sumur gelap, menengadah menatap langit, berusaha untuk terbang.

Meraih langit biru yang bisu tanpa suara.

Beranjak dalam keterpurukan, Naruto pelan-pelan membangkitkan diri, memindahkan tatapannya ke arah sela-sela jendela yang membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menyilaukan mata. Masih merasa sedih, ia merapikan rambutnya yang menjuntai panjang, masuk ke samping telinga.

Tahu bahwa tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, ia lalu berdiri dan keluar dari dekapan selimut futon yang hangat. Berjalan ke arah cermin, ia menatap pantulan sosoknya yang terlihat kusut sehabis bangun tidur. Setelah merapikan sebisa yang ia mampu, Naruto membuka pintu geser dan keluar menemui udara segar yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan bebas. Sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan, ia membiarkan angin menyentuh kulitnya yang terekspos karena minimnya pakaian yang dipakai. Hanya selembar yukata tipis dan jaket hitam yang tidak ditutup.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Shikamaru tidak menyangka akan menemui sang bangsawan dengan pakaian yang begitu informal. Merasakan sedikit malu ia menunduk dalam, tidak mau menatap Naruto lurus ke mata. Entah kenapa, mata biru Naruto terlihat begitu polos namun juga kelam dan tajam.

"Ah, selamat pagi. Ada apa?" jawab si _Blonde _pelan. Saat menyadari yukatanya sedikit terbuka, ia tergesa mengancingkan jaket hitamnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Anda mau makan di kamar, atau..." Shikamaru berkata datar tanpa menaikkan pandangannya. Ia tidak cukup yakin jika wajahnya tidak merah sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia tidak terlalu memusingkan kelakukan si kasim. "Bisa dibawa ke sini saja, tidak? Pemandangan di sini indah sekali..." ia berujar pelan sembari melemparkan pandangan ke arah pohon-pohon yang bergoyang kanan-kiri oleh tiupan angin.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Sedikit merasa lega, Shikamaru berjalan menjauh menuju dapur meninggalkan si bangsawan yang kini duduk bersila menyandar di dinding. Ini hari ketiga Naruto berada di istana Myoboku, dan baru kali ini ia mau sarapan pagi. Terlepas dari segala alasan, Shikamaru benar-benar senang pada kemajuan ini. Sebagai orang yang diberikan amanah untuk mengawasi kesehatan si bangsawan, ia sempat tidak percaya diri. Dikarenakan kesulitan dalam membuat si _Blonde _mau makan atau minum obat, sangat tinggi.

"Mendokusei..."

.

Pikirannya kosong, ia yakin pasti sekarang ia terlihat bodoh dan aneh, namun ia tidak peduli. Naruto menopang wajah bosannya dengan tangan, menatap sekeliling dan tidak mendapati hal menarik. Kegiatannya beberapa hari terakhir hanyalah berkeliling di istana dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata di sekitar daerah.

Kesimpulan dari keadaan ini adalah isolasi total.

Benar-benar seperti terbuang dan disisihkan.

Rasanya, kalau begini terus... Mungkin baik juga.

Tapi, tidak jika bayi ini lahir...

"Hei..." sesosok manusia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau giok. Ia berdiri di tengah taman hijau mengenakan pakaian casual dengan topi hitam bertuliskan kanji 'ai'. Seperti biasa, sosok ini terlihat memukau.

"Gaara-denka? Apa yang... Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Naruto terkesima saat si rambut merah tersenyum manis padanya, seperti air segar yang menyirami hatinya yang kering.

Gaara lantas berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini juga menuju ke arahnya. Gaara menepuk kepala pirang si bangsawan pelan, "Kelihatannya kamu sehat ya, Naru-sama..." Ia merasakan kebahagiaan merasuki hati saat melihat Naruto membalas senyumnya, begitu _adorable. _

"Ah... Makasih, ta-tapi.. Bagaimana dengan Ibu Suri? Apa beliau tidak marah kau datang ke sini?" Ia teringat pada sosok Yuu yang mengerikan. Ia tidak mengerti di mana kemiripan ibu dan anak itu. Namun ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengannya.

Gaara menarik tangan Naruto, keduanya berjalan taman, ia menjawab dingin, "Aku tidak peduli."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa tidak peduli! Ayo cepat kembali ke istana utama!" Naruto tergagap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa si _red-head _bisa juga bertingkah egois.

Menarik nafas dalam, Gaara berkata lirih, "Aku akan kembali, jika kau ikut bersamaku..." Ia berhenti dan menatap lurus ke mata biru Naruto. Membuat si _Blonde _terkesiap dan tersipu.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi 'kan..." Ia tidak menemukan alasan apapun untuk menolak Gaara karena ia memang ingin pulang... Paling tidak pulang ke tempat di mana ia bisa menanti kepulangan si _Raven._

"Aku mohon, Naru-sama..."

"A-aku..."

Menutup matanya rapat, Gaara meremas tangan Naruto dalam genggamannya, "Jangan pergi ke tempat di mana aku tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi... Hatiku, terasa sakit tiap membayangkan kau berada di tempat jauh dan tidak bisa kugapai..." Sisi-sisi pipinya memerah pucat, ia tidak percaya kata-kata itu bisa juga ia ucapkan.

Untuk beberapa saat si _Blonde _terdiam, mencoba mencerna maksud kata Gaara barusan, namun ia tidak bisa mengartikan satu kata pun. Ia sibuk memikirkan kepulangannya, "Gaara-denka, apa maksudmu..."

"Aku menyukaimu. Mungkin terlalu awal bagiku untuk mengatakan ini cinta... Tapi, aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum, membuatmu bahagia... Menjadikanmu hartaku yang paling berharga dan tidak akan kubagi dengan orang lain..." Ucapannya lantang dan jelas dengan wajah serius. Si _Red-head _tidak berkedip menatap Naruto, mengharapkan jawaban yang entah apa.

Pikiran sang bangsawan kembali ke dunia nyata, ia merasakan darah melonjak naik ke kepala, "Ja-jangan bercanda... I-ini tidak lucu..." mana bisa ia menerima pernyataan Gaara dengan kepala dingin. Selama ini ia hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang kakak, teman, sahabat, tempat curhat dan tidak lebih. Jika tiba-tiba ia berkata begitu, maka jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Ti-tidak... Ta-tapi, ini... Terlalu tiba-tiba... A-aku..." Si _Blonde _tertunduk dalam, bibirnya kering dan kerongkongannya terasa begitu haus akan air. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, pusing menghinggapi kepalanya dengan putaran penuh.

Gaara mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto keras-keras, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian penuh darinya. "Dengarkan aku, Naru-sama... Jika kau memang ingin, akan kubuat Sasuke menceraikanmu... Aku lelah melihatmu menderita dalam tiraninya. Lagipula dari awal seharusnya aku yang menikahimu bukan dia." Ia benar-benar serius. Walau harus memperkerjakan malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk membunuh Sasuke, ia rela.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, dalam pandangannya Gaara terlihat ada dua dan sangat sulit mencoba untuk fokus. "Ta-tapi aku... T-tidak bisa melakukan itu..." Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi apa mungkin inilah yang disebut shock?

Si _Red-head_ tidak tahan lagi, ia meledak, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak merasa bahagia saat bersama dengannya? Alasan apa yang membuatmu ingin bertahan di sisi pangeran es itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya, Naru-sama..." Kenyataannya memang begitu, ia tahu dari awal kalau si _Blonde _menyukai putra mahkota. Mungkin sejak pertama ia memang tidak diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk masuk ke hubungan aneh ini, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Akan dihalalkannya segala cara untuk meraih kebahagiaan.

Meski harus menyakiti orang lain dan mengikuti jejak sang ibu.

"..." Naruto membisu dengan muka merah. Ia mengangguk pelan, tidak mampu membalas tatapan nanar si _Red-head._

Kemarahan dari dasar hati membubung sampai kepala. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa si _Blonde _masih mau mencintai orang yang sudah mengurungnya sendirian di sangkar emas. "Jadi kau benar menyukainya? Lantas kenapa? Apa dia membalasnya? Kenapa kau mau bertahan? Pasti ada alasan lain, iya 'kan?" Ia mengguncangkan bahu Naruto keras-keras, berharap kesadaran anak itu kembali.

Tetapi malah berakibat buruk, bukah hanya pusing kini mual juga mendatanginya, "Ugh... Gaa-..." Entah kenapa tubuhnya semakin terasa ringan dan matanya memberat. Seolah ada ajakan untuk tidur, tidur tenang yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"N-naru-sama?" suara Gaara terdengar samar-samar. Bahkan mukanya saja sudah memudar di pandangan Naruto.

"M-a... Maaf..." Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf, saat kegelapan menghampiri dan membutakannya.

.

Yuu menghirup teh dari gelas porselein putih dengan anggun, menatap sosok yang duduk tenang di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Meletakkan kembali gelas ke atas piring, ia mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah menggunakan tissue.

Orochimaru Sannin, sekretaris negara selama 10 tahun terakhir ini, posisi yang tidak ia dapat dengan mudah. Dan dengan segala kemungkinan, ia tidak pernah memihak siapapun yang tidak menguntungkannya. Saat keadaan tenang seperti ini, peluang untuk mengeruk uang malah semakin sedikit. Lalu Yuu datang padanya, membawakan permintaan untuk mengacaukan keadaan istana. Kenapa pula ia harus menolak? Toh, ia punya banyak rencana, mulai dari yang kecil hingga skala besar. Kemampuannya dalam memanipulasi orang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, banyak dari para pengikutnya adalah 'setan dari neraka terdalam'.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia memulai pembicaraan ringan dengan sapaan dan basa-basi. Kemudian saat kebisuan hadir di antara keduanya, Orochimaru lantas membeberkan rencananya dengan suara rendah. Meski berada di ruang paling pribadi dan mahal di sebuah restoran yang ia kelola sendiri, Orochimaru tidak pernah melepaskan kewaspadaan. Di zaman seperti sekarang ini, dinding bahkan punya mata dan bisa berbicara.

"Bagaimana? Apa anda menyukai rencana saya, Yang Mulia?" melipat kedua tangan di atas meja yang bertaplak putih, si ular membalas tatapan Yuu yang terasa membakar bola matanya.

"Oh, tentu saja Orochimaru-san, saya suka sekali. Hanya saja..." memasang muka sedikit keruh, Yuu mengerutkan alisnya yang diukir indah.

"Hanya apa?" Orochimaru berdehem. Ia berusaha tetap tenang padahal dalam hati ia berkecamuk, tidak mungkin rencana sempurna ini bisa gagal.

Yuu tersenyum licik, ia bertanya dengan suara khawatir, "Apa benar-benar, tidak akan ada lagi tokoh tambahan yang mengganggu?" Sang ibu suri baru tidak mau tangannya kotor dan turut campur dalam masalah yang ia rancang.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Saya sudah menyusun rencana ini dari segala sudut." Si ular turut tersenyum sama liciknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagian pertama dari rencana ini sudah berjalan dengan baik, bukan? Saya ingin laporan mendetil soal ini, Orochimaru-san." Masih berusaha memastikan semuanya sudah tersusun rapi, Yuu berusaha mengorek lebih dalam lagi mengenai 'prajurit bayaran' yang ia pekerjakan.

"Oh, tentu saja... Kabuto, mata-mata saya di Inggris sudah mengirimkan photo-photo itu dan sedang dalam proses untuk menerbitkannya ke surat kabar di sana." Orochimaru masih menyajikan seringai ular di muka pucatnya, ia yakin pada kemampuan 'setan-setan' yang ia pekerjakan dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia dikecewakan.

"Bagus... Artinya, kita tinggal menyiapkan tempat untuk bom ini..." sudah merasa menang, Yuu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat untuk menyurutkan perasaan senang dalam hati.

"Ya, bom waktu... Yang akan meledak sebentar lagi." Timpal Orochimaru sinis.

"Fufufufu..." lalu penutup dari pembicaraan mereka adalah tawa mengerikan yang mampu membuat bulu roma siapa saja bergidik ketakutan.

.

Membuka kelopak mata saja begitu susah, namun ia sudah jengah pada kegelapan yang sedari tadi memperangkapnya dari cahaya. Perlahan ia melihat putih di mana-mana, setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai terbiasa dengan keadaan ruangan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk-bentuk benda yang berada di sekitar, mulai dari perabotan yang serba putih sampai selang infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ini... Rumah sakit..." Masih setengah sadar, ia mengangkat lengan untuk menghindari cahaya dari lampu yang begitu terang. Ia juga masih belum bisa memastikan ini malam atau siang. Yang ia tahu adalah kepalanya pusing dan badannya terasa ngilu. Menit demi menit, ia mencoba berpikir apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, sebab ingatannya terakhir hanyalah pada pertemuannya dengan Gaara.

"AH!" tiba-tiba, ia sadar hal yang paling harus ia hindari adalah rumah sakit dan sekarang ia bahkan dirawat di dalamnya! Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Bagaimana jika rahasia besar itu terbongkar? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Ada apa Naruto-sama? Anda sudah siuman? Mau saya panggilkan dokter?" Temujin muncul entah darimana, yang pasti ia sudah mengagetkan sang bangsawan.

"Te-temujin... I-ini... Rumah sakit...?" Naruto pucat pasi, ia memegangi baju pasiennya yang berwarna hijau erat-erat. Dalam kegalauan, bersuara lurus saja sudah begitu sulit.

Temujin berdiri di ujung ranjang, ia mengerti alasan kepanikan sang bangsawan. "Ya, karena anemia... Anda pingsan saat pertemuan dengan Gaara-sama kemarin, beliau sedang ke cafetaria sekarang... Anda ingin bertemu dengannya?" ia berkata pelan, memastikan bahwa tiap kata dicerna dengan baik oleh si _Blonde. _

Darahnya berdesir, Naruto merasakan gemetar dari ujung kuku tangan sampai bagian bawah tubuh. "T-tunggu! Ja-jangan pergi... A-apa... Ka-kau, sudah... tahu..." terbata, ia panik mencoba menggapai sosok Temujin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu melakukan apa.

Setelah menghela nafas, Temujin berjalan mendekati sosok Naruto yang terpuruk mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Ya, saya tahu Yang Mulia... Soal kehamilan Anda..." Masih berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap rendah, Temujin menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh punggung Naruto yang bergetar hebat.

"Hah... A-aku..." belum bisa menemukan kata-kata, sang bangsawan kesal pada dirinya namun tidak mampu menyalahkan siapapun. Ini adalah hasil yang seharusnya ia tahu, jika menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan merencanakan untuk menyembunyikan fakta itu, Naru-sama?" Gaara berdiri dengan muka kusut, kemejanya keluar dari lipatan dan tampak sangat kurang tidur, di tangannya terdapat bungkusan berisi makanan dari cafetaria. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi pagi ia masih belum bisa menemukan ketenangan yang biasa ia miliki.

"Ga-Gaara-denka... Bu-bukan, a-aku..." Naruto tersentak, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang berlumuran air mata, air mata yang turun sendiri tanpa ia minta. Ia terengah-engah karena kesulitan bernafas, benar-benar merasa malu dan kehilangan harga diri. Naruto menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Semakin lama, berbicara menjadi sunguh sulit karena isakan mengisi tenggorokannya.

Dengan tanggap, Temujin berdiri di antara Gaara dan Naruto. Ia mencoba memasang muka lurus dan tenang, meski ia sedikit gugup. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Kedua, dengan seluruh hormat. Saya minta Anda jangan ganggu dulu Naruto-sama. Keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan ia berbicara dan berpikir terlalu berat... Tolong anda pedulikan juga kesehatannya." Katanya tegas, namun tidak bermaksud untuk memerintah sang pangeran kedua, walau memang itu keinginannya.

Si _Red-head _memukul dinding di sampingnya keras-keras, membuat Temujin dan Naruto terkaget. Dengan gusar dan tidak mempedulikan peringatan si kasim, "Dengarkan aku Naru-sama... Jika kau masih bersama Sasuke, kau pasti tahu 'kan apa yang akan terjadi dengan bayi itu? Dia akan merasakan derita dalam kurungan emas yang kau alami saat ini... Bahkan lebih parah jika bayi itu laki-laki! Pikirkan itu baik-baik... Aku berkata seperti ini untuk kebaikkanmu..." Ia tidak peduli pada rasa sakit di bonggol tangan kanannya, sebab saat ini yang ada di pikiran hanyalah kemarahan dan kekesalan. Ia begitu sensitif pada ketidak mampuan Naruto menghadapi keinginannya sendiri. Ia begitu ingin mengendalikan pria yang terlihat lemah dan kacau ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Pangeran kedua... Yang Mulia Naruto-sama pasti memikirkan hal itu baik-baik..." lirih si kasim lemah saat Gaara pergi dari ruangan dengan nafas berat yang terdengar mengerikan di telinganya.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini meringkuk memeluk lutut di atas ranjang, mengeluarkan isakan pilu yang tidak akan bisa ia redakan, "U-uh... Uhhh..."

Temujin merasa tidak pantas berada di sini, menyaksikan keterpurukan sang bangsawan. "Naruto-sama? Kalau anda ingin sendirian sekarang... Saya akan pergi..."

Si _Blonde _tersentak, serta merta ia memohon pada Temujin, dengan suara serak dan terbata, "Ja-jangan... Uhhh... Jang-an pergi..." ia bahkan mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai lengan si kasim, agar duduk bersamanya.

"Baiklah. Saya akan tinggal selama yang Anda mau." Mata hijaunya sedikit terbelalak, membesar karena iba dan prihatin. Ia merasa lemah, pada situasi ini, di mana ia hanya bisa menjadi penonton tanpa kemampuan untuk merubah jalannya film ini. Film drama penuh air mata, yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

.

Shikamaru berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto, menggenggam handel pintu dengan sedikit keringat dingin di permukaan tanganya. Ia sudah menunggu berjam-jam bersama pegawai lain di lobi bawah, saat malam tiba beberapa dari mereka pulang ke istana dan hanya menyisakan ia beserta Chouji. Setelah memastikan Naruto tidur, dari kebisuan yang mengisi kamar, lagipula ia mendengar dengan jelas isakan sang bangsawan beberapa waktu lalu saat ingin mengunjunginya. "Uhm? Temujin-san? Apa aku boleh masuk?" ia berkata pelan, belum membuka pintu.

"Ah, Shikamaru-san, silakan... Tapi tolong jangan terlalu berisik..." ujar suara dari dalam. Mendengar kata-kata Temujin, Shikamaru bersiap membuka pintu sebelum itu ia menelan ludah dan membersihkan penampilannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Jadi... Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-sama." Keadaan cukup gelap, hanya ada penarangan dari lampu di atas kepala Naruto yang juga tidak terlalu terang. Temujin duduk di atas kursi di samping tubuh sang bangsawan yang tergolek tak bergerak, namun bergerak naik-turun oleh nafasnya yang tenang.

"Tidur setelah menangis..." jawab Temujin pelan, lalu meraih tissue dari atas meja untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa jejak air mata di permukaan pipi tirus sang bangsawan.

Setelah cukup lama diam, Temujin kembali bersuara dengan suara kecil, "Saya tidak menyangka... Dalam tubuh serapuh ini, ia masih mampu menghidupi satu lagi kehidupan... Dan bertahan tutup mulut selama lima bulan lebih..."

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Shikamaru mengambil posisi bersandar di dinding, ia menggigit jempolnya dengan perasaan tak tenang. "Aku juga kaget, apalagi berdasarkan informasi dari Iruka-senpai, Naruto-sama menderita anemia berat dan tidak memiliki cukup kadar gula... Kehamilan albino, bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah.. Jika tidak ditangani dengan baik, bayinya akan dengan mudah mati di dalam." timpalnya, ia menguraikan analisis yang selama ini ia pelajari.

"Ya... Tidak bisa membayangkan, berpuluh-puluh hari, ia sendirian menanggung sakit akibat perubahan organ dalam karena kehamilan ini..." Mengerutkan alisnya, Temujin menutup mata rapat-rapat karena perasaan ngeri muncul saat membayangkan erangan sang bangsawan saat ia kesakitan karena kehamilan ini.

"Kenapa, setiap orang baik selalu menanggung kesedihan berlebih..." keluh si kepala nanas lambat. Ia menatap sosok Naruto yang masih tidur dengan posisi terlentang, selimut menutupi tubuh kurusnya dan dalam penerangan minim warna merah akibat banyak menangis terlihat jelas di sisi matanya. Ia lebih terlihat seperti korban KDRT dibandingkan seorang bangsawan.

"Shikamaru-san, apa menurut anda selama Yang Mulia tinggal di istana Myoboku meski hanya beberapa hari, ia sudah menunjukkan perubahan kesehatan?" tanya Temujin.

"Ah, ya... Aku sudah memeriksa tekanan darahnya kemarin, meski tidak terlalu signifikan namun bisa dipastikan ia sudah mengalami kemajuan. Lagipula kali ini Naruto-sama pingsan lebih disebabkan karena shock dan tekanan yang berlebihan dari Pangeran kedua." Shikamaru berusaha mengingat kejadian akhir-akhir ini, memang kemajuan si _blonde _lambat namun ini sudah memberikan pengharapan padanya untuk mengembalikan kesehatan Naruto sepenuhnya. Namun kemunculan tiba-tiba pangeran kedua di istana Myoboku sungguh mengejutkan, ia bahkan tidak mendapat laporan dari istana utama mengenai kejadian ini. Aah... Bangsawan memang suka seenaknya, keluh si kepala nanas dalam hati.

"Ya, saya juga khawatir soal itu... Sulit sekali bagi saya untuk membuat Pangeran kedua menjauhi Naruto-sama..." tambah Temujin. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai pangeran kedua yang baru saja kembali ke istana. Namun, jika ini berkaitan dengan pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto, semua yang menjadi bahaya bagi mereka adalah musuhnya. Ia heran pada eksistensi Gaara. Ia yang sudah tinggal di Inggris selama bertahun-tahun, kenapa baru sekarang kembali ke istana? Memang ia tunangan si _Blonde _sebelum Sasuke, tetapi alasan kepulangannya ke istana, masih samar-samar terselimuti kabut gelap.

Shikamaru menginterupsi kebisuan Temujin sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Uhm... Apa tidak apa-apa, bagiku yang bukan golongan dalam istana utama mendengar soal ini?"

"Hmm? Menurut saya tidak masalah, lagipula anda sudah mendengar 'curhatan' Yang Mulia Naruto-sama 'kan malam itu?" Temujin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap-usap dahi si _Blonde, _menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata.

Shikamaru mengawasi muka sang bangsawan yang berubah menjadi sedikit tenang, ia memikirkan kejadian waktu itu saat ia tidak sengaja mendengarkan uraian hati Naruto. "Iya... Aku tidak menyangka, jika masalahnya serumit ini." Shikamaru menggeram, mengepalkan tinju di tangan kanannya.

"Memang tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, karena pasangan ini terlalu cepat menikah di usia yang masih sangat muda... Pernikahan politik untuk kepentingan istana, sangat rapuh dan mudah hancur..." Masih meletakkan tangan di atas dahi Naruto, ia betul-betul merasakan kasihan padannya, pada orang yang harus menanggung semua ini.

"Ya, tidak heran jika perceraian akan menjadi akhir untuk mereka." Timpal Shikamaru panas.

"Aaah... Akan lebih mudah jika mereka bercerai. Naruto-sama akan tetap mendapat suaka dari pemerintah dan Sasuke-sama masih akan menjadi raja setelah menikah lagi," ungkap Temujin.

"Masalahnya, Naruto-sama hamil, iya 'kan? Aaah, runyam..." Shikamaru menggertakkan giginya di dalam mulut. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah masuk terlalu dalam ke masalah yang seharusnya tidak menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Belum lagi pengangkatan Ibu Suri baru dan Pangeran kedua, keadaan istana benar-benar gawat sekarang... Pengasingan Naruto-sama ke istana Myoboku merupakan langkah tepat yang tak terduga datang dari Ibu Suri baru." Temujin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat Sasuke angkat tangan dari masalah ini, ia sebagai penjaga terdekat dengan Naruto membutuhkan lebih banyak personil. Ancaman dari dalam istana sendiri lebih mematikan dari pada di luar, entah rencana macam apa yang sudah dirancang Yuu.

Alisnya berkerut ke dalam, Shikamaru menghelakan nafas berat lagi, "Sungguhkan? Aaah... Itu malah lebih mencurigakan lagi, aku dengar Ibu Suri ini memiliki kebencian terhadap istana?"

"Ya, karena pengusirannya oleh Yang Mulia Madara-sama saat Obito-sama meninggal." Alasan yang konkret dan cukup untuk seseorang kembali dan menuntut balas, tetapi...

Kenapa kembali sekarang? Pikir Temujin dan Shikamaru. Apa karena mereka berencana mengaitkan pernikahan tak lazim ini dalam kejahatan mereka? Kehidupan di istana memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Urgh... Naruto-sama benar-benar dihimpit masalah berat. Dia muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, dan semua kejadian ini akan menimpanya pelan-pelan meski ia sama sekali tidak berbuat apapun..."

Temujin terkesima melihat kepedulian Shikamaru, padahal baik Shikamaru dan Naruto sama sekali belum mengobrol terlalu dekat. Tetapi, ia sudah mampu mendeteksi bahaya yang mendekat dan berinisiatif untuk melindungi. Orang macam inilah yang ia butuhkan. "Shikamaru-san, apa Anda dan teman-teman Anda tidak berniat untuk bekerja di Istana Utama?" Ia berharap cemas.

Terkejut, Shikamaru tertawa kaku, "Heh? Ahaha, aku sama sekali tidak suka pekerjaan merepotkan, istana Myoboku adalah tempat tersepi di antara semua istana, karena itulah aku mau bekerja di sana..."

"Bagaimana jika Anda bekerja di istana putri? Saya yakin, Anda akan menemukan ketenangan yang sama seperti di Myoboku..." Kembali mengelus kepala Naruto, ia melayangkan pandangan serius ke mata Shikamaru.

"Eeeeeh... Kenapa kau memaksa sekali? Bukankah lebih banyak orang yang berpengalaman dibanding aku?" Membalas pandangan Temujin, Shikamaru terkekeh renyah. Ia tidak menyangka akan masuk juga ke dalam masalah ini.

"Ya, tapi sulit sekali menemukan orang-orang yang bisa mempedulikan perasaan Yang Mulia seperti Anda... Pegawai lain melihat Yang Mulia sebagai cinderella dari rumah tanpa sopan santun, bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang mengatai Naruto-sama di belakang... Sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan sesungguhnya... Apakah Anda benar-benar tidak bisa mengusahakannya? Paling tidak sampai Yang Mulia kembali sehat..." dengan panjang lebar, Temujin berusaha menyakinkan Shikamaru. Alasannya masuk akal; ia butuh orang sepertinya.

"Che... Apa kau bisa membuktikan soal ketenangan itu?" keluh Shikamaru. Ia tidak mau ada perubahan, tetapi entah dari mana ada dorongan yang memaksanya untuk turut campur ke dalam masalah yang mungkin akan mengguncangkan negeri ini dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih banyak, Shikamaru-san!" Tersenyum kecil, Temujin mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan Shikamaru diseberang ranjang, dan si kepala nanas menjabatnya dengan lambat.

"Asalkan Ten-ten dan Chouji ikut." Ia berkata pelan.

.

"Ayah? Ibu? Sasori?" Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya tidak percaya, ia melihat tiga orang keluarganya yang sudah lama tidak ditemui. Ia berusaha bangkit dan menyongsong orang tua dan adiknya itu, sebelum rasa pusing menyerang tiba-tiba.

Kushina maju menghampiri tubuh sang anak, lalu memeluknya erat-erat seperti tak ingin melepaskan lagi. "Ya tuhan, Naruto..." air matanya menggumpal di balik mata.

"Naruto!" Minato tidak melepaskan lagi jaketnya, ia berhambur memeluk anaknya itu dari sisi yang lain.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala, ia masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan oleh-oleh di atas meja. "Oi, kak..." sapanya datar.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan masih memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat-erat, Naruto berkata serak, "Aku kangen kalian... Apa kabar? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Segala perasaan membuncah dari dasar hati, campur aduk antara senang, bahagia, lega dan rindu.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Nak..." jawab Minato. Ia menciumi permukaan rambut Naruto mencari bau khas yang selalu dimiliki anaknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sayang? Kenapa kau bisa kurus begini? Apa kau makan dengan teratur, sudah ibu bilang 'kan... Jangan suka menyisakan makanan... Ibu tahu, kau tidak bisa makan makanan pedas... Tapi, cobalah untuk makan, sedikit saja..." Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, dan membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangan. Ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar dapat bertemu dengan anaknya lagi, tetapi tidak dalam keadaan begini... Saat anaknya tergolek lemah tak berdaya, sendirian tanpa suami...

Meski mukanya merah padam menahan tangis, Minato memperingati sang istri lambat, "Sudahlah, Kushina... Jangan menangis, kau membuat anak kita menangis juga..."

"Ayah, Ibu... Maafkan aku, aku sudah menyusahkan kalian..." Naruto kembali memeluk ibunya erat-erat. Ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang selalu ada selama 19 tahun perjalanan hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sayang... Kamilah yang menyusahkanmu... Seandainya saja, kami tidak memaksamu menikah dengan pangeran." Kushina menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya sendiri. Sementara Minato hanya bisa terdiam, ia dalam hati mengakui kesalahan telah mengantarkan anaknya ke kurungan emas. Ini karena ia lemah dan tidak mampu melindungi Naruto, malah ia yang balik dilindungi.

Jengah dan kesal, Sasori memukul meja dengan keras, membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. "Ibu! Sudahlah! Kalian berdua malah membuat ini jadi lebih rumit! Seharusnya kalian bersikap lebih kuat dari ini... Kakak tidak membutuhkan air mata lagi." Katanya marah, meski alisnya berkedut-kedut ingin menangis.

"Sasori..." Naruto terpaku menatap adiknya, yang berdiri tak jauh.

Ia melayangkan pandangan dengan mata berkaca ke arah sang kakak. "Kakak juga! Kenapa tidak menghubungi kami? Sama sekali tidak mengabarkan apapun! Bukankah kita keluarga? Seharusnya... kita berbagi bahagia dan kesedihan. Iya 'kan?" Ia lelah mengkhawatirkan Naruto dari jauh, hanya bisa melihat wajahnya di televisi dan koran. Memperhatikan perubahan sang kakak dalam diam, tak mampu lagi menemui sosok yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku..." Naruto tertunduk dalam pelukan sang ibu.

Minato menepuk bahu sang anak dengan lembut, "Sudahlah, Nak... Sasori benar, kau tidak membutuhkan air mata lagi... Kami sudah di sini... Tolong bagi kesedihanmu dengan kami..." Ia tersenyum sembari berterima kasih di dalam hati pada Sasori yang sudah berkepala dingin dan lebih dewasa darinya.

Mengelap air mata dari pipi, Kushina menatap anaknya sumringah, "Naruto... Ayo peluk ibu, Sayang..." katanya lembut.

Sang bangsawan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.."

"Ya, ibu tahu... Karena itu ibu mau memelukmu..." Minato dan Kushina berusaha tersenyum. Mereka tahu mereka tidak akan bisa meringankan beban di punggung anaknya. Karena itu mereka akan memberikan sebanyak mungkin _support_ yang dibutuhkan.

"Kak, bagaimana rasanya hamil?" ujung-ujungnya Sasori kembali ke diri asalnya yang jahil dan nakal.

Dengan muka merah padam, Naruto terdiam menahan malu. Ia hanya bisa berteriak keras, "SASORI!" diikuti kedua orang tuanya yang memandang marah.

"Heeee... aku 'kan penasaran!"

.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pulang?" Karin mengejar langkah Sasuke yang baru saja mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padanya. Ia tidak bisa menebak alasan si pangeran. Bagaimana bisa ia pulang padahal keduanya belum melakukan 'apa pun'? Karin sungguh kecewa.

"Naruto." Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya saat keluar dari hotel tempat Karin menginap. Ia segera mengejar mobilnya yang terparkir di depan hotel.

"Ada apa? Apa itu begitu penting sampai kau membatalkan semua jadwalmu dengan pihak Inggris?" Ucapan Karin yang sedikit keras menarik perhatian beberapa orang di lobi meski tidak mengerti bahasanya, Karin sedikit malu dan berusaha menarik lengan si _Raven._

Sasuke merasakan dadanya bergemuruh oleh kemarahan dan kegelisahan. "Sudahlah Karin... Aku benar-benar kalut sekarang..." Ia menolak sentuhan Karin.

Karin berdiri dengan punggung bergetar. Saat mereka sudah di luar hotel ia bersuara lantang, "Kalau begitu katakan, apa yang terjadi!"

"Naruto hamil! Puas?"

"Ha-hamil? Ba-bagaimana bisa! Bukankah dia laki-laki? Ini ti-tidak masuk akal..."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu... Karena itu aku akan pulang dan memastikannya dengan mataku sendiri..." Well, duh... Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, lalu Karin mengikutinya. Si wanita duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya, dari pertengkaran mata, ia tahu Karin tidak akan pergi sebelum semua ini jelas. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahu, harus menjelaskan apa.

"Berapa umur kehamilannya?"

Menarik nafas dalam, Sasuke berkata datar tanpa menatap mata Karin, "Lima. Lima bulan..."

"Hah? Jadi sudah berjalan sampai lima bulan? Jadi ka-kalian, sudah melakukan itu? Sasuke?" Karin terkaget-kaget. Ia sampai menggerakkan badannya ke samping, mencari-cari mata Sasuke untuk memastikan kebenaran.

"Apa? Kau mempertanyakan orientasi seksku?" kesal, Sasuke memukul setir mobil dengan keras.

Muka Karin merah padam menahan marah. Ia tidak percaya pada kebodohan sang pangeran jika menyangkut masalah perasaan. "Aku mempertanyakan apa kau mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan seks dengannya jika kau tidak mencintainya... Bukankah, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa seks itu harus dilakukan jika pelakunya saling mencintai... Karena itu kita..."

"Karin! Tolong jangan tambah lagi masalahku, aku mohon..." Si _Raven _berkata lelah.

Karin melemah. Sekalipun ia belum pernah mendengar kata permohonan dari sang pangeran kecuali saat ini. "Sasuke..." Apa ia benar-benar sudah dikalahkan Naruto? Apa ini saatnya untuk ia berhenti mengejar Sasuke?

"Kalau kau mau pulang, akan kupesankan tiket. Namun sekarang aku akan segera terbang dengan jet pribadiku 30 menit lagi."

"Sasuke... Kau..."

"Apa lagi?" ujar Sasuke jengah.

"Wajah seperti apa yang akan kau pasang saat menemuinya?" Karin menatap tangan dipangkuannya, jika saat ini ia berada di posisi Naruto... Ia pasti tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Apakah ini berarti, dari awal ia memang tidak pantas berada di posisi itu?

"Hah?" Sudah pasti wajah biasa saja 'kan, pikir sang pangeran dingin.

Menutup matanya pelan, Karin menyusun kata-kata. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan menangis karena patah hati, namun untuk kali ini, ia ingin memberikan nasihat terakhirnya sebagai seorang teman pada Sasuke. "Kau pikir mudah bagi seseorang yang sedang hamil, sendirian menanggung perubahan tiba-tiba dalam dirinya? Apalagi dia, dia seorang pria... Dan... Selama lima bulan dia tidak berkata apa-apa padamu..." membayangkannya saja ngeri, dari awal ia bukan tandingan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Sasuke tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari kata-kata Karin.

"Sasuke, aku memang mencintaimu... Dan belum berencana untuk melepaskan cinta ini... Tapi, sebagai seorang manusia yang masih berakal budi... Tolong kau pikirkan, baik-baik... Apa keinginanmu terhadap Naruto? Pasangan sahmu... " ia berkata lambat. Karin merendahkan harga diri dan melupakan egonya sejenak. Entah kenapa, ia sudah tidak ingin lagi merebut Sasuke. I a tahu jika bertindak lebih egois lagi dari ini, semuanya akan semakin keruh dan tidak akan ada hal positif yang bisa ia dapat.

"..." terdiam, Sasuke mengerti benar apa motif di balik perkataan Karin. Namun ini masalahnya, ia tidak perlu nasihat dari orang lain. Ia merasa mampu menyelesaikannya tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Aku memang menyesali keputusanku tidak menerima lamaranmu waktu itu, tapi... Bukan berarti pernikahanmu dengannya sama sekali tidak bermakna... Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menyakitinya..." ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke membuka matanya, menyadari bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi mencari cinta. Karena selama ini, cinta itu sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Cukup! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Karin." Sasuke berkata geram dengan muka marah. Ia membanting pintu mobil keras saat Karin keluar dari mobil.

Hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala lemah, Karin menatap kejauhan saat mobil Sasuke menjauh menuju bandara.

Menjauh darinya.

Menjauh dari hatinya.

Selamanya.

Air mata meleleh di pipi dan ia tidak peduli jika make-upnya luntur. Ia sudah patah hati namun juga merasa lega.

Paling tidak, akan ada orang lain yang bahagia karena tindakannya ini.

.

"Ramen?" Temujin tersenyum tak percaya pada tingkah manja Naruto pagi ini. Tiba-tiba saja memasang mata berbinar-binar, padahal kemarin begitu terpuruk. Dari mana asalnya semangat ini?

"Iya! Ukuran besar dengan banyak _'naruto'!_" si _Blonde _merengek tak berhenti. Entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin makan ramen. Apa ini yang dinamakan _'ngidam'_? Mengasyikkan, pikirnya pendek.

"Uhm... Apa makanan itu diperbolehkan oleh dokter Anda?" Membayangkan kadar msg dan garam yang tinggi membuatnya ngeri. Lagi pula di mana mencari makanan itu? Ia menatap tidak percaya sosok yang kini duduk di atas ranjang dengan _puppy eyes_. Ugh... Jangan mata itu!

Mengerucutkan bibirnya maju, membentuk bulatan kecil, Naruto menyipitkan mata dengan janji akan menangis jika tidak dituruti, "Heeee... Pokoknya aku mau! MAUUUUUUU..."

"Baiklah-baiklah... Tapi hanya sekali ini saja, ya!" akhirnya ia kalah, Temujin tersenyum lemah.

Si _Blonde _menyunggingkan senyuman lebar tiga jari, menjejerkan barisan gigi putih nan rapi, "Makasih, Temujin~" ujarnya manis.

"Sama-sama, Yang Mulia." Tertawa kecil, Temujin kemudian berlalu keluar kamar.

Naruto masih tersenyum, lalu senyum itu memudar. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan kesendirian mendalam, entah karena kamar yang terlalu luas atau bau obat yang menyengat.

Kemarin malam, ia sudah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit istana yang lebih mewah dan lebih dekat. Ia sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak pindah lebih awal, tentu saja orang tuanya tidak akan menempuh jarak sejauh itu untuk menjenguknya.

Akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke istana utama, walau dalam keadaan sakit dan lemah. Namun ia merasa sedikit bahagia, paling tidak ia tidak akan menyusahkan Sasuke jika si pangeran kembali nanti dan ingin menjenguknya. Ya... Jika si _Raven _mau...

Hah... Sedih lagi deh, pikirnya lemah.

"Selamat siang."

Raja dan Ibu suri tanpa disangka-sangka hadir di kamar Naruto siang ini. Keduanya berpakaian formal biasa dan bukan pakaian tradisional. Raja Fugaku mengenakan setelan jas cokelat gelap dan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam. Sementara ibu suri mengenakan blouse biru pucat, rok berwarna senada dan cardigan biru, dengan topi untuk menutupi rambut putihnya dan tas tangan biru.

Saat masuk, Raja memerintahkan penjaganya untuk menunggu di luar agar tidak menganggu kunjungan. Ibu suri segera menyongsong Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah! Se-selamat siang, Yang Mulia... A-apa yang Anda la-lakukan di sini?" dengan tergagap Naruto memberikan sambutan sederhana. Ia bingung harus bagaimana terlebih lagi penampilannya kusut akibat baru bangun tidur.

"Menemui menantuku, tentu saja..." jawab Fugaku dingin. Ia lalu mendekati ujung ranjang dan duduk di atasnya. Tidak peduli pada peraturan yang tidak membolehkan orang lain mendudukinya atau kuman yang ada di seprai, ia hanya ingin melihat wajah menantunya yang kini mengandung cucunya, dari anak yang masih muda yang dipaksanya masuk ke dalam istana. Rasanya ia sudah melakukan hal yang begitu jahat pada anak ini. Namun sebagai seorang raja, ia tidak dilatih untuk meminta maaf dan memang dari awal harga dirinya sudah tinggi dari orang mana pun.

Naruto tersentak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. Sang Ibu suri terkekeh menatap reaksi si menantu. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk meredakan gugupnya, "Ne, Fugaku-kun... Kau menakuti, Naru-chan tahu!" Fugaku menahan tawa, dengan berdehem dan menatap dinding.

"Ne-nek! M-Ma... Maksud saya, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri..." Ia biasa memanggil ibu suri dengan panggilan 'nenek' jika hanya berdua. Namun ia merasa malu dan tidak enak karena ada Fugaku.

"He? 'Nenek' juga, tidak apa-apa kok, Naru-chan..." Ibu Suri kembali tertawa kecil. Ia meraih rambut pirang Naruto yang acak-acakan dan memasukkannya ke sela telinga.

"U... Uhm..." Naruto mengangguk lemah.

Fugaku melayangkan pandangannya ke arah si _Blonde_. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya datar.

Si menantu menjawab dengan senyuman, "I-iya, Yang Mulia... Terima kasih sudah mencemaskan saya..." Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang raja mau memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kami, Sayang? Hm?" Ibu Suri masih mengusap-usap permukaan rambut pirang Naruto. Ia tahu pertanyaan ini akan membuat si menantu kerajaan bersedih, namun hal inilah yang paling mengganjalnya dan seluruh penghuni kerajaan.

Apa yang menyebabkan sang menantu kerajaan menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar, sendirian jauh dari jangkauan istana.

"I-itu..." Naruto benar-benar merasa tidak enak dan segan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sebab ia tidak bisa berkata egois ataupun menampiknya.

"Apa kau juga tidak memberitahukan Putra Mahkota?" tambah Fugaku.

Menelan ludah, si _Blonde _merasakan air mata memenuhi kelopak matanya, "I-iya... Ma-maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia..." suaranya bergetar. Membuat Ibu suri dan Raja sekalipun, tidak enak hati dan turut bersedih.

"Shhh... Tidak apa-apa, sudah... Jangan bersedih lagi, bayi di dalam perutmu pasti juga ikut bersedih..." Ibu suri memeluk Naruto erat-erat, dan di dalam pelukannya Naruto menemukan rasa aman.

"Un..."

Fugaku hanya terdiam, menatap pemandangan ini dengan mata sendu.

.

Setibanya di Konoha, sang pangeran turun dari pesawat dengan tergesa dan tidak peduli pada absennya sambutan yang biasa ia dapatkan. Rambut hitam yang biasa tampak rapi dan kaku itu, kini sedikit layu dan kusut tak bercahaya. Sasuke menatap langit yang menurunkan hujan rintik-rintik, airnya membasahi kaca jendela mobil yang dinaikinya. Mobil yang kini berjalan kencang menuju rumah sakit, tempat Naruto berada.

Sama sekali tidak menyiapkan oleh-oleh apapun, kecuali parsel buah yang dibeli oleh Kakashi di bandara, ia menyongsong Naruto dengan berlari kecil. Menghampiri lobi rumah sakit, ia bertanya pada petugas dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, setelah mendapat kepastian kamar ia segera berlari.

Entah kenapa, adrenalinnya berpacu cepat seperti ada yang mengejar, ada dorongan kuat yang menginginkannya segera melihat wajah itu.

Wajah yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dan tawa ceria bagaikan matahari di musim semi. Yang hangat dan bersahabat.

Saat berada tepat di depan kamar, tanpa mengetuk dan merapikan penampilan, ia berhambur ke dalam kamar dengan nafas terputus-putus. Menatap sosok yang kini duduk di atas ranjang tanpa berkedip, dan mata biru sosok itu balas menatapnya.

"Aa... Sa-suke?" mata Naruto semakin membesar. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihat. Apa ini mimpi lagi? Sudah berhari-hari ia memimpikan pertemuan ini. Apa Sasuke yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan? Atau sekedar bunga tidur atas hasrat aneh yang selalu ia rasakan?

Sasuke menyusun nafasnya, ia berjalan ke arah ranjang lalu meletakkan parsel di atas meja. Tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Naruto, "Apa kau benar-benar hamil?" ia bertanya pendek.

Ini sudah pasti kenyataan sebab dalam mimpi-mimpinya, Sasuke selalu tampil manis dan lembut. Bukan seperti ini, bukan dengan kata-kata dingin yang selalu menusuk hati tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya. "Hah? Ke-kenapa memang? A-apa pedulimu?" Naruto membuang pandangannya ke samping, menggengam erat tangannya mencari keamanan.

"Peduli? Tentu saja aku peduli! Jika kau memang hamil, artinya itu anakku!" dengan kasar Sasuke menarik poninya ke belakang kepala, memperlihatkan dahinya yang sedikit basah akibat air hujan. Melihat keadaan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Ia hanya tampak kurus dan lemah, tapi perutnya tidak membesar.

Dengan gusar Naruto meremas selimut di atas pangkuannya, "A-anakmu? Tidak! Ini anakku! Ja-jangan seenaknya berkata ini anakmu... P-padahal, sekalipun kau tidak bertingkah seperti seorang ayah... Atau suami yang benar..." Ia menggertak Sasuke, meski suaranya parau dan kering.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk si pangeran mengamuk, ia mencecar Naruto dengan kata-kata kasar. "Yang benar? Apa maksudmu dengan 'yang benar'? Memangnya kau pernah menjadi 'istri' yang benar sebelum ini?"

"J-jangan memutar balikkan fakta, teme!" balas si _Blonde _lemah, entah kenapa pusing kembali menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Kau yang memulainya, dobe!" Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya di atas lantai kamar, tidak mempedulikan apa suaranya terdengar sampai luar.

"A-apa? A-aku? Kau itu egois sekali! Ya! Benar aku memang hamil, terus kenapa?"

Si _Raven _menepis ucapan Naruto, yang sedikit membuat nafasnya berhenti. "Kau menyembunyikan kehamilanmu selama ini! Kau tidak memberitahukan aku sama sekali, tentu saja aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!"

Ternyata ia memang hamil, Sasuke berdebat dalam hati, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, ia hanya bisa berharap mulutnya ini bisa bekerja sama.

Meski siap bercucuran, Naruto bersama sisa-sisa kekuatannya menahan air mata berada di pelupuk matanya, dengan bergetar ia menjawab Sasuke, "A-aku juga bingung! Memangnya... Memangnya ini normal? Bahkan aku masih belum percaya! Ap-apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku? Sementara kau! Kau memaksaku berhubungan waktu itu lalu meninggalku begitu saja ke Inggris! K-kau bicara seolah akulah yang selalu salah... Kau berkata 'soal sadar posisi' padahal kau sendiri yang tidak sadar! Kau hanya bisa melihat dirimu sendiri... Aku..." akhirnya ia melemah, pada keadaan yang memaksanya menangis, pada kehidupan yang kini terlihat sia-sia.

Sasuke terhenyak, ia terdiam dan melemah terhadap air mata itu, yang membuat bahu si _Blonde _terguncang-guncang menahan isakan, "Sudah... Aku mengerti, dobe... Cukup..."

"Apanya yang cukup! Kau selalu saja begitu! Keluar masuk kehidupanku tanpa kata-kata... Apa kau tidak tahu... Hatiku sakit... Sakit sekali..." Naruto menutup mulut dengan lengannya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kacau.

"Dobe..." Sasuke berulang kali membuka dan menutup mulutnya, menemukan kata-kata kosong yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan keterkejutan yang dirasakan. Karin benar, ia tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang harus dipasang.

Mengumpulkan keberanian, Naruto berbisik lirih, "Aku rindu padamu... Kenapa kau selalu lari saat aku memutuskan untuk mendekatimu..." menutup mata, ia mengusap sisa-sisa lelehan air mata di pipi.

Menelan ludah, Sasuke merasakan aliran listrik mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuh melalui kata-kata si _Blonde, _ia menjawab sama lirih, "Ya... Aku juga... Ma-maaf..." memang sedikit sulit mengatakannya, tetapi entah mengapa terasa sangat melegakan.

"Maafkan a-aku juga... A... Aku takut sekali, Sasuke... Se-sejak awal... Mungkin hubungan kita seharusnya tidak pernah ada..."

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh?" Si _Raven _mendekati tubuh Naruto, lalu memegangi kedua tangan kurus itu erat-erat, mencari-cari kemana perginya senyuman hangat yang biasa ia lihat. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia sudah menghancurkan senyuman itu selamanya?

"Jika kau memang masih mencintai Karin... Kau boleh menikahinya..." Seperti petir di siang bolong, kata-kata Naruto menyentrum hati Sasuke sampai ia tersentak hebat. Tangan digenggaman sang pangeran bergetar-getar, terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

"D-dobe! Apa yang kau katakan, apa kau gila?" Meskipun ia masih mencintai Karin, sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas keinginan untuk menjadikan wanita itu seorang selir. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Apa ini karena tingkah egoisnya? Sampai si _Blonde _berpikir hal se-ekstrim ini?

"Asal aku masih bisa di sisimu... A-Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, seperti yang Karin lakukan... Aku..." kembali terisak, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke pipinya, ingin merasakan hangat dari orang yang paling ia rindukan.

"DOBE!" Si _Raven _merinding, pipi di tangannya juga terasa dingin dan membekukan. Apa ini karena sakit? Ataukah... karena hati pemilik pipi ini sudah membeku karena cinta sepihak? Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti, bahkan dengan degupan berlebihan yang ia rasakan, atau semu yang menjalari leher dan telinganya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu sekarang sampai aku begitu takut kehilanganmu... Akan kulakukan apa saja, agar tetap bisa di sampingmu selamanya..." Naruto menciumi permukaan tangan Sasuke, setelahnya ia menatap mata hitam si pangeran dengan berlinangan air mata.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyadari, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam dirinya selama ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari.

Ia ingin memeluk Naruto, menciuminya, meredakan tangisannya, membuatnya berhenti berkata-kata pesimis.

Dan berkata, apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

Sederhana, sang pangeran kini menyadari bahwa ia mencintai sang putri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**68****41**** WORDS! **_**Can u believe it? **_**Ini chapter terpanjang di Palace Story!**

**Buat kalian yang udah nyempetin diri buat nge-review fic gue~ LOVU! 3 3 **_**You guys**_**, bener2 bikin gue bahagia! XD gomen kalo telat, gue mencoba membuat fic yang lebih rapi, panjang dan dramatis, XD~ so, sebanding dengan waktunya 'kan? **

**Teruuus... Buat yang ngereview panjang2, makasih bgt... Rin, Hanaan, dan Naomi~ LOVU... Buat Rin, review lu bikin gue ketawa... Ahahaha. Masa transisi, kayak remaja tanggung ajah.. Ahaha... Tapi, emang banyak bgt yang eneg ama SasuKarin (gue jg), yah... Kalo sasunaru mulu apa asiknya, LOL.**

**Duuh... Masak sih fic gue selama ituuu... Gak mungkin sampe nikah dan punya anak 'kan... LOL~ ( = w = ;;; ) Walau gue gak yakin, apa fic ini bakalan tamat tahun ini... Ahaha~ *ketawa miris* **

**TANYA JAWAB sama BETA (LOL)**

**Gue:: Menurut lu gimana chap ini? Lebai ya? XD**

**Beta****:: Ngga koq… Udah pas… Gud job..==b. Malah niy aer mata ampe **_**mbleber **_**waktu nge-beta…TT~TT**

**Gue:: Oooh... Terus kira-kira kelanjutannya gimana? Bisa kasih prediksi? **

**Beta****::**** Umm… *mikir dulu* Apa yiaaa~? Nanti spoiler dunq… Saia bukan paranormal… Saia serahkan semuanya pd Shiro-sama…==; Yg pasti Happy-End dengan porsi angsty+fluff-nya ditambah lagi..=.=b **

***gaplok** ntu mah bukan prediksi, tp rikues***

**Gue:: Lu mau gak Karin jadi selirnya Sasuke? Gimana~? ***_**evil laugh***_

**Beta****:: NOO**** WAAAYY****! I resent that! *tereak-terak ala demonstran***

**Gue:: Setuju gak, kalau chapter depan kita tamatin ajah fic ini? Muahaha (dengan segala kemungkinan yg terjadi, contoh: Sasuke nikah lagi, Naruto keguguran dan Gaara bunuh diri, asoiii..) **_**Yes, im dead serious LOL**_

**Beta****:: WHATZ! Ngga mau, ngga mau, NGGA MAU! Beneran deh jangan divonis mati fic inih… *im dead serious, too*.. Readers laen jg psti ga stuju… Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss….**

**Tp bole juga tu idenya, saia suka yg super angsty *muahahahahaha*… Tapi, nnti aja d… klo mw ntar bikin alternative ending [psst, psst… kita diem2 bikin project baru "PalaceStory Alternative Ending Super Angsty n Tragedy" ajah, gimana?] XDD**

**OKEH! REVIEW! Dan gue janji! Gue bakalan bikin fic ini **_**fluff **_**di chapter depan! Se-**_**fluff**_** yang gue bisa! Dan menampilkan **_**our favorite Lucifer, **_**ITACHI!**

**KyuuChan: Yay! Ada 'Tachi-nii~!**** \o/**

**R E V I E W minna-san~**


	25. Round 20

**3/5/11 8:57 PM, Gue mulai nulis.**

**HELLO! HELL**** – 0 ~! **

**Kuliah semakin menggila.. (bunuh ajah gue! BUNUH!) bulan MEI ini NGAMBIL SABUK IJO! (MATI DAH GUE) BLERGH... **

**[gue juga sibuk nyelesein persona4, XD~ KYAAA, udah nonton Hakuouki? Bishounen semua... Uweee –nosebleed]**

**KYAAAA! Apa kalian merindukan gue? RINDU 'kan? Rindu pengen ngebunuh? **

**GLEK! Bwergh... Gue udah nyoba nulis! Udah! Cuma kayaknya tangan dan otak gue gak kerja berbarengan. Jadi... Yah, gitu lah... AHAHAHA!**

**(sankyuu buat Kyuu-chan, yang ngasih ide! UWOW! –hug- NYAAAAN) **

**Btw, kalo kalian mau marah-marah... Dateng ajah ke wall fb gue (lol). Maksudnya... Review kalian kali ini, tolong diisi dengan kata-kata menyenangkan (maksa).**

**STAY TUNE!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto & Co.**

**Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,**

**Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.**

**Warning:: **_**Fluff, Lots of Love... Dont push your luck, kiddo... And, this is not the end. ITACHI is HERE! Queen of Drama, jeng jeng!**_

**Beta:: KyuubiMeiHime. **

**-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-**

**-Palace_Story-**

**.**

_**Round 20. –They call me heart breaker. But i know You want me-**_

**.**

**.**

Naruto menahan nafas dalam-dalam saat nyeri dan mual menyerang sekujur badannya, ia tidak terlalu biasa dengan perasaan ini meski sudah sering mengalami. Ahh... Baru sekarang ia merasa menyesal sudah memilih untuk mengandung...

"Naruto?"

Sepasang tangan menopang kedua bahunya yang bergetar, memalingkan mata birunya dari dinding, ia menemui sosok kusut Sasuke dengan muka khawatir. Tersenyum kecil, ia berusaha menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa" namun ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya, yang hilang di dalam tenggorokan.

Si Uchiha mengernyitkan alis hitamnya, "Hei? Kenapa?" tanyanya cemas. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya saat melihat air muka si _Blonde _yang tidak bagus. "Kamar mandi?" tanyanya pendek. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di sisi lain ruangan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, tangannya yang menggenggam erat baju Sasuke.

Rasanya ia seperti jatuh cinta sekali lagi. Ia menyukai perubahan ini... Namun, baginya... Mau Sasuke seperti apa pun juga, ia tetap akan setia dan menyerahkan separuh hatinya secara cuma-cuma... Seluruhnya juga boleh...

"Sasuke..."

.

Semua perubahan Sasuke dimulai sejak seminggu lalu. Dimulai dari pertemuan kembali sepasang kekasih di kamar rumah sakit. Tidak romantis, tidak ada hiasan, tidak ada lilin ataupun bunga. Namun bagi mereka, inilah awal baru yang akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat.

"Jadi... Mereka sudah berdua sudah berbaikan?" Shikamaru menghirup kopi kalengan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia berulang kali menggelengkan kepala, berharap minuman berkafein ini mengusir kantuk. Sebelum ini ia sesungguhnya sudah makan sepiring omurice bersama Chouji (yang sekarang tidur lelap di dalam mobil di parkiran), tetapi karena Temujin mengajaknya ke cafetaria, mau tidak mau ia membeli sesuatu.

Temujin terkekeh, menyambar roti digenggamannya dengan gigitan penuh, sebelum menjawab santai, "Sepertinya begitu." Ini makanannya pertama hari ini, saking sibuknya dengan masalah orang lain ia sampai lupa untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Selain beberapa bungkus roti kare, ia juga membeli sebotol minuman bervitamin C tinggi untuk kebutuhan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka makan malam, ia punya disiplin keras akan jadwal makan namun jika tidak makan malam ini, ia tidak akan punya tenaga lagi untuk menjaga Naruto. Walau sudah ada Sasuke di atas sana, bersama si _Blonde. _

Keduanya termangu di ruang tunggu di lantai bawah rumah sakit setelah membeli sejumlah makanan dari cafetaria. Tadi sore Temujin dan Shikamaru melihat sang pangeran tergesa berlari dari mobil menembus hujan ke arah rumah sakit, saat siap menyapa, si _Raven _tampak tidak peduli dan masuk lift. Mereka mengikutinya dari belakang, namun tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan karena suara pertengkaran terdengar dari arah kamar.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, entah kenapa suara pertengkaran itu mereda digantikan kebisuan. Apakah mereka salah dengar atau tidak, tetapi sempat terdengar bunyi ranjang berderit. Kemungkinan besar karena ada beban lain yang menaikinya, juga gerakan tidak simetris yang menggerakkan ranjang ke arah lain.

_Well_, kalian tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi.

Temujin dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan suami-istri itu dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sebagai pasangan.

"Yah, aku harap benar begitu..." ujar Shikamaru pendek. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduk dan melemparkan kaleng kopi ke dalam kotak sampah. Lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet, dan mengunyahnya lambat-lambat.

"Hm? Apa kau tidak yakin?" Temujin menolak permen karet yang disodorkan Shikamaru dengan melambaikan tangannya, meneruskan mengunyah roti kare di dalam mulut hingga halus.

Shikamaru kembali menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi di samping Temujin, lalu menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih bersih. "Bukan begitu... Aku takut kalau ini adalah ketenangan sebelum datangnya badai..." ia berkata dengan nafas berat.

Aura dingin malam hari membuat keduanya menggigil, di luar masih hujan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Keduanya terperangkap dalam pikiran masing-masing, menghitungi detik-detik yang bergulir dalam diam. Menunggu masalah apa lagi yang akan menghadang, yang tiap kali selalu lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

.

Sasuke yang tadinya memeluk Naruto sampai ikut terjatuh ke atas ranjang, mulai menarik dirinya untuk menjauh.

Ia tidak berharap untuk mendapatkan maaf dari si _Blonde._

Namun ia tidak menyangka, Naruto menarik tangannya dan mulai mendekat dengan pandangan memelas.

Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

Dalam diam, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto membenamkan diri di dadanya, isakan berbisik di dalam hening.

Waktu berjalan tak berhenti namun terasa lambat, seperti keabadian.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menghidupkan lampu atau menarik selimut yang jatuh ke atas lantai.

Bahkan makan malam terlupakan dan tak menghiraukan desahan dari dalam perut.

Ataupun degupan jantung yang hebat, entah dari dada siapa.

Karena perbedaan tinggi atau apa, Naruto hanya bisa mendekap dada Sasuke dengan tangan dan mukanya. Membiarkan bau si pangeran mengisi paru-paru dan memabukkan otaknya seperti heroin. Membulatkan tangan di depan badan si _Raven _karena tak yakin bisa merangkul tubuh kekar itu sepenuhnya, Naruto bernafas lambat dengan gugup.

Rasanya baru kali ini, mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

Ia jadi terbiasa dengan suhu badan Sasuke, yang hangat dan membuatnya tidak membutuhkan selimut atau baju sekalipun.

"Nnh..." tiba-tiba si _Raven _mengeratkan lagi rangkulannya, pipi Naruto merah di kedua sisi. Entah karena sulit bernafas atau malu. Si Pangeran mencium kepalanya, melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Naruto dan kakinya melintang di atas badan si _Blonde._ Seperti sedang memeluk guling, guling yang hangat dan bisa bernafas.

"Sasuke" Naruto memanggil nama si pangeran dengan nada sumbang, membuat ketenangan si _Raven _sedikit terganggu.

"Apa, Dobe?"

"Teme..." ia tersenyum malu, lalu memasukkan kepalanya lagi ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn." Si _Raven _bersyukur, Naruto sudah kembali ke pribadi yang selama ini ia kenal.

Dalam diam ia berjanji untuk tidak menghancurkan kepercayaan yang ia dapatkan lagi.

Sasuke menjulurkan salah satu tangannya menyentuh pinggang Naruto dengan sengaja, "H-hei! Ahahaha... Ge-geli tahu! Sa-Ahahaha!" Si _Blonde _bergerak kanan kiri, berusaha menjauhkan tangan si pangeran dari badannya. "Sasuke..." ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menemui senyuman sinis khas Uchiha terpasang di wajah sang suami.

"Kau duluan yang mulai menggodaku 'kan?" lirih Sasuke jenaka, Naruto bisa mencium bau mint dari mulutnya, ia jadi ingin mencium bibir itu.

Entah kapan suasana kaku di antara mereka mencair, tetapi terlepas dari hal itu keduanya kini sudah lebih rileks dan santai. Saling berpelukan, tubuh yang bersentuhan dengan dahi yang saling menempel. Keduanya menghirup udara yang sama, dalam jarak tak lebih dari 10cm dan mata yang tak berkedip, menatap satu sama lain.

"Mata birumu cantik sekali" ungkap Sasuke sambil merabai kelopak mata Naruto, ia betul-betul terpesona dengan _azure eyes _itu, yang mampu berbinar-binar dalam gelap. Seperti ada _glitter_ berlebih di atas permukaan kelereng mahal.

Naruto tersenyum, ia merabai dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Ya, keturunan dari ayahku..." lalu naik, untuk menusuri rahang tegas si _Raven _dengan ujung jarinya.

Merabai punggung si _Blonde, _ia bergerak memutar seperti yang selama ini seorang dayang lakukan padanya saat ia bersedih. Entah kenapa, gerakan ini cukup menenangkannya, saat ia lelah oleh jadwal istana dan rindu pada sentuhan ibu.

Apa ini yang diharapkan Naruto? Sentuhannya?

"Sentuh aku di sini Sasuke..." mata Naruto mengarah ke arah perutnya.

"Hah? Kau sungguh-sungguh mau aku menyentuh _M__r. Happy_ itu sekarang?" Sasuke mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, namun tidak menolak jika Naruto ingin sedikit 'lime' sekarang.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Tapi perutku! Ya, ampun dasar mesum..." mukanya merah padam menahan malu dan marah, memukul lengan si pangeran keras-keras.

"Aku bercanda, Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha menghindar dengan turut marah. Ia menarik tangannya dari punggung Naruto dan menusuri tubuh kurus itu hingga tiba di atas perut.

"Ya, tentu saja..." ujar si _Blonde _sarkastik, tetapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti bernafas saat tangan Sasuke merabai perutnya dengan lambat. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik, naik dari ujung jari-jari Sasuke dan mendorongnya untuk rileks, melepaskan segalanya.

"Dobe..."

"Hn!" Naruto menirukan kata-kata milik si _Raven, _ ia berharap Sasuke tidak melihat dan menyadari kalau ia gemetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kau... Membuncit?" yeah, benar-benar mengacaukan mood. Naruto segera melupakan sensasi yang ia rasakan dan menepis tangan Sasuke dari permukaan perutnya.

"Tentu saja, a... Aku 'kan hamil!" ia berkata kesal, dan membulatkan pipinya. Si _Raven _kembali mengelus perut Naruto, ia tidak menyangka kalau di dalam Naruto ada kehidupan berupa hasil 'kelakuan'nya selama ini.

"Ya, aku tahu..." Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu meletakkan lagi tangannya di tengah perut Naruto.

"U-un... Ge-geli... Sasukeee..."

"Apa anak ini akan mirip denganmu?" bisik si pangeran, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Naruto terkekeh lalu menjawab santai, "Pasti mirip denganmu, Teme!"

Kembali memeluk Naruto erat, Sasuke menempelkan dahinya dan menatap mata biru Naruto tajam, "Anak ini keturunan Uchiha... Apa pernah kau melihat seorang Uchiha berambut pirang?" goda si _Blonde,_ membalas tatapan si pangeran, lalu memainkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung mancung Sasuke.

Sedikit gemas, Sasuke akhirnya menjorokkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto untuk meraih kecupan kecil, "Kau benar... Tidak ada Uchiha berambut pirang dan jika ada itu pasti kau, dobe..." tangannya mengelus ujung-ujung rambut pirang Naruto.

"Ini alami, tahu... Lagi pula aku tidak cocok berambut hitam sepertimu." Membalas elusan si pangeran, Naruto merapikan poni Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Dalam diam, ia mengagumi rambut sehalus sutra hitam itu yang selalu terlihat berkilau dan dirawat teratur, tidak seperti miliknya yang kuning juga acak-acakan.

"Hei... Apa kau memang mau berbagi dengan Karin?" tanya si _Raven _pelan, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menikahi Karin setelah bersama Naruto. Tidak tahu kenapa... Apa ia memang terperangkap dalam cinta sejak pertemuan pertama pada si _Blonde?_

"I-itu... Ka-kalau, ka-kau mau... Aku tidak keberatan..." Naruto terbata, nafasnya jadi cepat dan keringat dingin turun dari pelipis, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan membawa topik ini. Ia cukup menyesal telah berkata seperti itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Si _Raven _menghelakan nafas pendek, lalu menepuk bahu Naruto untuk menenangkannya, "Jangan memaksakan diri, dobe... Aku, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikahi Karin. Kurasa dengan satu pasangan sudah cukup merepotkan... Apalagi kau akan melahirkan."

"Benarkah?" si _Blonde _mengerjab, sedikit tidak percaya. Tetapi perasaan takut dan gugupnya mulai sirna.

Menarik tangan Naruto ke depan bibir, Sasuke menciumi tiap bonggol tangan itu dengan hati-hati, "Iya... Aku juga tidak berniat, membagimu dengan orang lain..."

"Dasar posesif..." membuang pandangan ke samping, Naruto mencemberutkan mulutnya dengan pipi merah.

"Hn,... Tapi kau cinta pada orang posesif ini..."

Tepat sasaran, Sasuke menusuk hati Naruto dengan keras.

"Uhhhh..." hatinya jadi mengkerut menatapi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Oi, Dobe..." Sasuke menarik pandangan Naruto dengan menjilat salah satu jari di genggamannya.

"Apa?" jawab si _Blonde _lirih, ujung jarinya yang sensitif menjalarkan panas dari permukaan lidah Sasuke ke pemikirannya. Ia harus menutup mata saat getaran mengaliri tubuhnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia membingkai wajah Naruto dengan tangan, membuat si _Blonde _membalas tatapannya, _"Ich Liebe dich..."_ bisiknya pelan. Ia merasa perlu mengatakan ini pada Naruto, mengungkap isi hati terdalam yang baru ia temukan tadi.

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali, "Huh? Bahasa apa itu?" ia merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata ini entah di mana... Di kelas bahasa asing 'kan? Entahlah... Ia tidak pernah serius belajar kecuali saat kelas seni saja.

"Jerman." Dan Sasuke tidak mengharapkan Naruto mengerti.

"Hoeeeh... Apa artinya?"

Menyentil lembut dahi Naruto dengan jari tengahnya, Sasuke berkata datar, "Kau bodoh sekali..."

"HEEEEE... Artinya bukan 'aku menyukaimu'? Atau 'aku mencintaimu'? Atau 'aku menyayangimu'?" Naruto bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke, ia duduk dengan muka cemberut, sedikit kecewa pada jawaban si Pangeran. Ia mengharapkan kata-kata romantis namun yang didapat hanya ejekan lagi...

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Dobe... Sudah, ayo tidur, sudah malam..." Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu di balik gelapnya malam, ia tidak menyangka Naruto masih begini keras kepala walau sedang sakit.

"Hue... Ayo Sasuke... Apa artinya? Aku penasaran nih..." menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke di sampingnya, Naruto berusaha mendapatkan perhatian si _Raven._

"Diam Dobe, aku ngantuk!" tetapi Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan memegangi lengan itu erat-erat.

"Bohong! Ayo~ apa artinya... Ump!" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dengan kuat, hingga si _Blonde _jatuh ke atas badannya lalu ia mengangkat wajah untuk menemui bibir pink Naruto. Menyerahkan ciuman basah, lambat tetapi pasti Sasuke menjilati bibir bawah si _Blonde. _Ia mengisapi bibir itu pelan, membasahi permukaannya dengan ludah dari lidahnya.

Tangannya merabai punggung si _Blonde _yang sudah melemah di atas tubuhnya, ia tersenyum saat lidah Naruto berpartisipasi dengan malu-malu. Naruto meremas kemeja Sasuke, sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh rambut hitam si _Raven. _

Nafasnya terengah, Sasuke menjilat daun telinga Naruto sebelum membisikkan "Ayo tidur." Ia mencuri lagi satu ciuman kecil.

Dalam keadaan berpelukan, keduanya terlelap meneguk mimpi.

Berdoa semoga esok, ini tetap kenyataan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Hei." Karin mendongak, menemui wajah Sai yang berdiri di depannya mengenakan jubah hitam. Ia sekejab melihat bayangan Sasuke di dalam sosok ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Sai?" tanya Karin heran. Ia memang mengatakan akan pergi ke Inggris tetapi tidak menyangka Sai akan menyusulnya ke sini.

"Aku datang menemuimu... Kamu sendiri kenapa duduk sendirian di sini?" Sai mengambil posisi di samping Karin, yang duduk di atas kursi panjang taman, tempatnya menemui Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu.

Tersenyum tipis, Karin meniup ujung tangannya yang membeku, "Entahlah..." udara pagi di Inggris memang benar-benar dingin, namun tanpa alasan pasti ia ingin menikmati pagi di sini.

Tempat terakhirnya bersama Sasuke dalam keadaan saling mencintai.

Sai mengerutkan alis tipisnya, ia sudah mengspekulasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sejak awal sudah menentang niatan Karin untuk menemui Sasuke sendirian dan mengajaknya pergi bersama. Namun si wanita menolak dan berkata urusan antara ia dan Sasuke hanya bisa diselesaikan sekarang.

Ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hanya sekedar teman bagi Karin dan memutuskan untuk menarik diri.

Namun saat kabar kehamilan Naruto terbongkar, ia dengan segera terbang ke Inggris. Ia punya firasat buruk dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Karin. Karin adalah wanita dengan tujuan pasti, ia hanya punya satu misi yaitu berhasil.

Dan jika tidak berhasil jawabannya adalah mati.

"Kamu tidak seperti Karin yang kukenal..." ia mengulurkan tangan, menggapai rambut Karin yang tampak acak-acakan karena ikut terikat di syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Memangnya selama ini aku terlihat seperti apa di matamu?" tanya Karin tanpa membalas pandangan Sai.

"Kamu adalah wanita terkuat dan paling pintar yang pernah aku temui... Dan sekarang semua itu sirna seperti disapu badai..." Kata Sai sungguh-sungguh, demi Sasuke selama ini ia sudah mengalah terlalu banyak.

Karin terkekeh lambat, menoleh ke arah Sai hanya untuk tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, sekarang artinya kamu kecewa menemukan aku begini lemah, ya?"

Sai menggertakkan giginya, bukan karena dingin melainkan karena geram, dengan cepat ia membentangkan tangan untuk menangkap tubuh Karin dalam pelukannya.

"Sai! Apa yang..." Karin terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sai, ia merasakan pipinya sedikit demi sedikit terbakar, melelehkan beku yang melingkupinya.

Sai dengan erat, keras kepala tidak mau melonggarkan pelukannya, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Karin, "Tidak... Aku tidak kecewa... Aku malah sadar, kalau kamu juga manusia... Yang punya kelemahan dan kekurangan..." bisiknya pelan.

Air mata menggumpal dibalik mata Karin, ia tahu pasti hidungnya mengalirkan ingus sekarang, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menikmati keadaan ini, saat ia akhirnya menemukan orang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Saat ia lemah dan kehilangan arah untuknya berjalan mengarungi bahtera kehidupan.

"Kamu punya aku, Karin..."

Menutup matanya, Karin menyerahkan diri dalam ciuman Sai yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Betapa butanya ia selama ini, sama butanya dengan Sasuke. Mereka terus-terusan mencari cinta, saat cinta itu berada di dekat mereka. Diam dan sabar menunggu mereka sadar dan membuka mata bahwa mereka tidak perlu pergi ke ujung dunia, hanya untuk mencari sebuah cinta.

.

Pagi hari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke pun masih tetap ada di sana. Masih memeluknya. Masih bersamanya hingga sekarang.

Ia tersenyum lebar, saat mengingat wajah khawatir Sasuke ketika menemaninya menemui dokter kandungan. Ia ingin tertawa saat dokter kandungan itu dengan berani 'memarahi' Sasuke karena menjadi suami yang tidak becus. Si pangeran juga dipaksa berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan Naruto terbengkalai dan meninggalkannya berhari-hari tanpa pesan.

Hari-hari dalam minggu ini begitu terlihat hangat, penuh cinta, jam-jamnya terasa begitu lama dan menyenangkan.

Membuatnya takut... Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, apakah ini mimpi? Tidak ada kehidupan yang akan selalu membahagiakan seperti ini...

Hah... Hentikan, cobalah berpikir positif Uzumaki! Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Ia lelah terus-terusan khawatir, sejak kapan ia jadi selemah ini? Sejak kapan ia mulai memikirkan segala detail dan hal-hal kecil yang biasanya ia tidak ambil pusing.

Ia harus dengan segera kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

Mata birunya menemui wajah tidur Sasuke yang begitu tenang, ia merasakan angin sejuk menggelitiki hati, memaksa jarinya naik untuk menyentuh permukaan kulit Sasuke. Yang terlalu indah, terlalu bersih untuk ukuran pria, selalu membuatnya berpikir; perawatan apa yang dilakukan si pangeran untuk mendapatkan kulit ini?

Naruto merabai rahang pucat Sasuke dihadapannya dengan hati-hati, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan itu dari pandangannya. Sasuke bernafas dengan tenang, udara yang keluar dari hidungnya menerpa Naruto, membuat si _Blonde _sedikit iri, kenapa bau mulut si pangeran sama sekali tidak busuk di pagi hari.

"Tidak ada jerawat... Komedo... Bekas luka saja tidak ada... Hebat..." lirih Naruto pelan.

"Itu yang kau katakan setelah mengganggu tidurku, Dobe?"

Sasuke membuka mata hitamnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar namun tidak menarik tangannya dari wajah si Pangeran. Ia malah menggeser tangannya ke belakang kepala Sasuke, ia memajukan wajahnya menemui bibir tipis si Pangeran. "Ohayo..." bisiknya di bibir Sasuke.

Menyeringai, Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto, "Yeah..." tidak perlu waktu lama, untuknya memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut si _Blonde._

"Asal kau tahu... Semua Uchiha memang sudah terlahir dengan kulit seperti ini." Ejek Sasuke, yang sudah menerka bahwa Naruto iri pada kehalusan kulitnya, ia begitu ingin tertawa saat menemui wajah si _Blonde _yang merah padam.

"M-memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak iri kok!" sahut Naruto kesal, ia lalu sedikit mundur untuk memberi ruang bernafas baginya. Jika terlalu berlama-lama seperti ini, rasa 'haus'nya pasti segera bangkit, apalagi sudah hampir tiga minggu lebih ia tidak 'melakukan' apapun.

"Hey..." Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto untuk menemui wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat semu merah mewarnai pipi cokelat si _Blonde._

"Apa?" jawab Naruto, sambil cemberut.

"Hari ini kau harus check-up ke rumah sakit."

Naruto ber-doeeeng ria, ia mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyakinkan bahwa kata-kata itu memang berasal dari Sasuke. "Eh?"

Menarik kaos yang ia lempar tadi malam di sudut ranjang, Sasuke memakainya lagi dan bersiap untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Ia melirik Naruto dari sudut mata, "Apa?" tanyanya heran, saat menemukan wajah melongo si _Blonde. _

"Eh-eh? N-nggak apa-apa kok! Uhhh..." Naruto merutuk di dalam hati, apalagi saat merasakan ketegangan tadi semakin 'menurun' dan 'mendingin'. Tetapi ia tetap tersenyum, membalas uluran tangan Sasuke yang mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri, keluar dari ranjang.

Namun saat berdiri, Naruto tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya terperangkap 'penjara tangan' Sasuke hingga terdorong ke dinding. "Teme! Sakit tahu! Ommph!" kata-katanya habis dihirup oleh bibir si _Raven. _Satu persatu, tulang-tulang punggungnya dirabai oleh permukaan tangan dingin Sasuke, mengalirkan sentruman yang memaksa ia menutup mata.

"Let's play..." Bisik Sasuke sebelum menjilat daun telinga Naruto, "Check up bisa menunggu."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya menahan agar desahan tidak keluar, "Te-teme..."

.

"Tempat ini masih tidak berubah." Menghirup dalam-dalam udara lembab yang melingkari badannya, ia berjalan tegap sambil menghitungi langkahnya di atas batu-batuan taman.

Memang menyenangkan kembali ke sini setelah beberapa tahun menyendiri di luar negeri, namun sungguh tidak enak saat tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan sang adik. Bisa-bisanya anak itu mendahuluinya yang lebih tua, bahkan sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar!

Scarf di lehernya menggantung perlahan tertiup angin, sebuah tas mengalung dari punggung, ia masih berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Rambut hitamnya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari, bermain-main dengan udara dan terikat rapi di belakang lehernya. Ia memanjangkan rambutnya setelah keluar dari istana, dan sama sekali tidak ingin memotongnya lagi.

Toh, ia sudah lelah dengan peraturan-peraturan itu.

"Ah! Ita-!" ia terkejut, mendengar sebuah suara kaget dari arah belakangnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu, "Shisui." Senyuman mengambang di wajah, menatap sosok familiar yang dulu sering menjadi temannya bermain.

Teman pertamanya.

Juga orang terakhir yang ia temui sebelum meninggalkan istana.

Shisui berlari kecil mendekatinya, ia terlihat sama seperti dulu. Masih tetap polos dan baik hati, "Kapan anda kembali?" ia sangat senang melihat sosok itu membalas senyumannya, sangat senang sampai menyesal kenapa mereka terlahir dalam darah yang sama. Dengan cepat, ia memberikan pelukan 'persahabatan'.

Setelah perbincangan kecil, ia dan sosok itu berjalan beriringan.

"Bagaimana dengan adik kecilku? Masalah apa yang ditimbulkannya setelah kepergianku?" ia melirik muka Shisui yang sedikit terkejut, apakah ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah? Mungkin saudara jauhnya itu tidak akan menyangka bahwa ia masih ada sedikit kepedulian pada istana.

Meski sejak kecil ia tidak pernah tertarik pada tahta raja.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Shisui menyunggingkan senyuman kecil sembari menjawab lambat, "Tidak ada masalah berarti, Itachi-sama... " dokumen tebal di pelukannya makin masuk ke dalam pelukannya, seolah jadi barang yang begitu penting.

Sedikit mengganggu intuisi Itachi yang tajam.

Tentu saja ia tidak terlalu yakin pada jawaban Shisui yang terdengar muluk, apa istana pernah mengalami satu hari saja tanpa masalah? Jangan bercanda...

"Apa anda tidak mengabari pihak kerajaan? Saya terkejut dengan kepulangan Anda, karena tidak ada sambutan atau pemberitahuan sebelumnya..." lirih Shisui, rambut hitamnya berkibar ditiupi angin.

Seringai licik mengembang di wajah pucat Itachi, "Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Sasuke..." ujung scarfnya tertiup angin.

"Eh? M-maaf?"

Itachi merasakan urat di kepalanya menegang, "Ayolah, Shisui... Jangan terlalu formal begitu!" tanpa basa-basi, ia mengalungkan lengan kirinya di leher Shisui.

"Y-yang Mulia!" nafas Shisui melonjak, merasakan debaran aneh di dalam dadanya.

Itachi dengan tidak peduli, melanjutkan perjalanannya meski Shisui mengikutinya dengan langkah terseok.

Ia menyongsong bangunan Istana, yang sama sekali tidak berubah... Masih menakutkan... Masih penuh misteri... Masih saja egois seperti dulu.

Apa ia harus menyesal dilahirkan dalam aliran darah Uchiha?

Jangan bercanda... Ia bukan Uchiha Itachi jika merengek seperti itu...

.

Di ruangan tengah Istana mereka, Sasuke membolak-balik berkas-berkas kerajaan di pangkuannya, sesekali mengangkat pandangannya untuk mengawasi gerakan si _Blonde_ yang duduk manis di sebelahnya.

Naruto mengunyah lambat-lambat potongan apel yang dibawakan dayang sesuai dengan menu dari dokter. Ia sebenarnya lebih menyukai jeruk, tetapi Sasuke –yang kini jadi begitu peduli, melarangnya karena kandungan vitamin C jeruk terlalu banyak dan tidak sesuai anjuran dokter.

Mata birunya mengedip beberapa kali, sewaktu ada sesosok pria tidak dikenal yang mempunyai wajah sama dengan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu. Otot-otot di kepalanya mengejang,

Apa ini yang disebut _dopperlgangger_?

B-bukannya hal semacam itu akan dilihat seseorang menjelang kematiannya? Tapi 'kan... seharusnya ia melihat kembarannya, bukan kembaran orang lain!

"Aniki!" Sasuke menjatuhkan hampir semua berkas dipangkuannya ke atas lantai, dengan langkah tergesa menghampiri sosok itu. Mengejutkan si _Blonde. _

"Heh? Aniki?" masih menggigit bagian apelnya, Naruto memiringkan kepala ke samping, tanda tidak mengerti.

Dengan mantap, Itachi melangkah maju untuk menyalami sang adik, atau memeluknya... Ya, ia lebih dahulu menemui Sasuke daripada Ibunya yang entah sedang ada di mana. Ia juga tidak terlalu berharap bisa menemui sang ayah dan jam segini Ibu Suri pasti sedang asyik menonton dorama atau drama korea dengan judul erotis.

"Kapan kau sampai?" Suara Sasuke –anehnya, sedikit meninggi dan raut wajahnya menjadi relax. Meski Itachi yakin, sang adik tidak terlalu senang dengan kepulangannya, "Baru saja. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Sang kakak meluruskan kaki, mengistirahatkan tubuh di atas sofa empuk di seberang Sasuke dan 'istri'nya. Yang memasang wajah kaku dan tidak sekalipun menaikkan pandangannya, membuat Itachi menyeringai licik. "Aku dengar kau menikah Sasuke... Jadi... Ini pasanganmu, yah?" godanya pelan.

Sasuke membalas seringai Itachi – ia mengerti betul keinginan Itachi yang bermaksud untuk menggoda Naruto. Ia paling suka dengan permainan pikiran milik sang kakak.

"Ah, iya... Ini Naruto." Ujarnya sambil memegangi kedua pundak si _Blonde _agar bertemu pandang dengan sang kakak.

"E-eh? Uhm... Se-selamat siang, saya Naruto." Naruto berdiri cepat lalu dengan kaku menunduk dalam-dalam (90 derajat), memberikan penghormatannya yang pertama pada sang kakak mertua.

Yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

Dan entah kenapa, Naruto jadi mengerti dari mana asal kelicikan Sasuke.

Itachi menusuri figure si _Blonde _hampir tidak berkedip, tidak melewatkan satu jengkal pun dari pengawasan mata tajamnya. Meneliti keaslian warna pirang di rambut Naruto, setelah mendapati bahwa bulu mata dan alisnya berwarna senada, ia cukup yakin warna itu bawaan lahir.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, pikirnya.

Memang imut, cukup manis, tubuh yang menggoda.

Tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Apa bagusnya? Sampai membuat Sasuke rela menyerahkan kebebasannya sebagai pria lajang?

"Tipemu berubah ya, Otouto." Ujarnya pelan, sambil mengusap dagu. Itachi melepaskan scarf dari leher, mencoba membuat dirinya sesantai mungkin. Perjalanan dari Canada tidak sebentar. Ia yakin di malam ini akan tidur sampai besok siang.

Sasuke menatap sang kakak dari ujung matanya, "Hn." Memangnya kau saja yang menyadari itu? Ia berkata dalam hati.

Gumpalan kecil yang menarik perhatian Itachi dari tadi (yang jelas aneh, untuk ukuran tubuh Naruto, tidak mungkin 'kan seorang bangsawan terjangkit busung lapar?) otak dan nuraninya segera menyatu. Ia mengerti maksud dari perubahan anatomi badan si _Blonde, _menghitung dari jumlah bulan pernikahan mereka. "Fufufu... Kelihatannya progressnya berjalan nyata, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, seringai tanda bangga terpasang di wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih bingung, tidak bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan dua kakak adik Uchiha di hadapannya.

Apa? Apa ini gaya bicara Uchiha? Penuh bahasa isyarat? Teriak si _Blonde _galau di dalam hati.

"E-eh? E-tto?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa diserang oleh _glare _Itachi. Ia menarik ujung kemeja si _Raven._

Merasakan gemetar dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik masuk si _istri _ke dalam pelukannya, "Yah... Maaf saja kalau aku mendahuluimu, Aniki." Ujarnya sambil menciumi dahi Naruto.

"Silakan saja, aku tidak peduli." Balas Itachi, yang kini harus melihat pertunjukkan '_french kiss_' sang adik secara langsung.

.

Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan diri untuk menemui Ratu. Ia pun mengajak Sasuke bersamanya (Si adik, yang anehnya, memaksa Naruto untuk tinggal karena masih tidak sehat). Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke, menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. Itachi membuka obrolan, "Bagaimana dengan Raja? Apa beliau sehat?"

Bertahun setelah kepergiannya dari istana, entah kenapa ada sedikit kerinduan pada sang ayah. Sedikit.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan dengusan. Tampak terganggu dengan angin sore yang dari tadi menerpa rambutnya.

Itachi mengerti bahasa isyarat Sasuke (toh, ialah yang mengajarkan bahasa itu pada Sasuke). "Baguslah... Oh, ya. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Menoleh sebentar, Sasuke membalas ucapan selamat dari sang kakak, "Aku tidak berharap apa-apa darimu."

"Che..." si kakak terkekeh, matanya menatap bangunan istana utama yang makin mendekat.

"..." Sasuke melirik Itachi, lalu mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan kepulangan Itachi. Ia memikirkan kenapa _timing_nya cukup tepat di saat ia yakin akan ada masalah datang dan ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Yah, bukan berarti ia begitu mengharapkan bantuannya...

Itachi menoleh, memasang wajah serius sambil berkata datar, "Wanita itu kembali lagi 'kan? Kau harus hati-hati." Ia menunjukkan kata-kata itu untuk Yuu. Memang dari awal, ia tidak pernah menyukai wanita itu... Apalagi sewaktu pengusiran Yuu dan Gaara dari istana, ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Latar belakang masalah, penyebab dan perlawanan Yuu.

Jadi, singkat kata. Wanita itu pasti kembali untuk membalas dendam.

Mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Sasuke membalas ucapan Itachi dengan santai, "Aku tahu." Toh, ia bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang.

Ia sudah punya seseorang yang membutuhkan perlindungannya.

Kembali tertawa kecil, Itachi menepuk pundak si adik pelan, "Hei, aku sudah pulang... Kau bisa menceritakan apa pun yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Ia berhenti tepat di depan tangga istana utama, sementara Sasuke lanjut menaiki tangga.

"Hn," Si _Raven _tersenyum kecil. Sangat kecil malah. Memperlambat langkah, menunggu sang kakak yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ia cukup mengerti, setelah sekian lama meninggalkan istana pasti saat kembali akan ada perasaan tidak enak dan canggung.

Toh, Itachi yang dianggap Sasuke sebagai 'setan paling licik', juga sempat menjadi manusia.

Manusia yang tentu mengenal rasa takut.

"Fu." Itachi memukul lengan Sasuke pelan, seolah-olah itulah cara ia berterima kasih.

Tidak peduli, si _Raven _mengikuti langkah sang kakak, merangkak naik ke depan gerbang pintu istana utama.

Melewati penjaga, beberapa dayang, yang memasang muka kaget dan tidak percaya, keduanya sampai di depan ruangan sang Ratu berada.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Itachi memegangi pegangan pintu geser dengan keras, sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap bosan.

Ia sengaja menyuruh para penjaga untuk tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya.

Itachi tertegun, mendapati Ibunya duduk bersila menatap dokumen-dokumen. Wajah anggun itu, sanggulnya yang menjulang, juga untaian hanbok berkilauan yang dikenakannya. Semua hal-hal kecil yang luput dari perhatiannya, kini terlihat mencolok dan begitu menohok hati Itachi.

Kerinduan memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

"Itachi!" Ratu Mikoto mengangkat pandangan, menemui sosok anak sulungnya diambang pintu. Air mata memaksa keluar dari kelenjarnya, dengan cepat ia berdiri menyongsong Itachi.

Si anak melebarkan lengannya untuk menangkap Ratu Mikoto dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, "Ibu!" ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang ibu, menikmati wangi yang ia rindukan. Wangi yang selalu mengantarkannya ke tidur lelap.

Ratu Mikoto memerah, ia berulang kali menepuk punggung sang anak, "H-hei, ini tidak sopan, Itachi!" bisiknya, memaksa untuk marah. Tidak kontras dengan wajah senangnya yang pelan-pelan tampak di permukaan.

Seolah tidak peduli, Itachi menyusupkan tangannya di pinggang Mikoto, "Bu... Sekali ini saja... Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang." Jawabnya pelan, menyembunyikan wajah di leher Mikoto.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu memutuskan untuk menjauh.

Menjauh dari mereka yang seolah-olah ingin mengejek sifat anti sosialnya.

.

Di salah satu ruangan istana Pangeran, terlihat Naruto tengah duduk bersila di depan meja pendek, ia membulatkan pipinya sambil memajukan badan ke arah Temujin yang memasang wajah kerepotan.

Temujin yang seharusnya memberikan pelajaran kini dipaksa si _Blonde _untuk menjelaskan strata tingkatan Pangeran jika ditambahkan Itachi. Yah, termasuk pelajaran juga... Tapi, ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak wajar mengenai mantan putra mahkota.

Ia tidak ingin menimpakan lagi masalah ke pundak Naruto.

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti Temujin~ Coba jelaskan lambat-lambat..." keluh Naruto, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Temujin memegangi map hitam di tangannya, lalu memulai menjawab si _Blonde, _"Ufh... Begini, Yang Mulia, menurut pangkat yang ada tahun ini, Itachi-sama berada di posisi ketiga jika dihitung dengan keberadaan Pangeran Gaara." Ia berujar lambat, berharap Naruto segera menangkap maksud dari ucapannya.

Masih agak lambat mengerti, Naruto memiringkan kepala ke samping, "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya sambil menggigit kuku.

Mengelus kepalanya yang pusing, Temujin mencoba bersabar dan kembali bersuara lambat, "Dikarenakan, posisi putra mahkota yang seharusnya milik Itachi-sama, tidak berlaku lagi sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ia mengundurkan diri dari tahtanya dan memilih tinggal di luar negeri."

Si _Blonde _mengerucutkan bibir, "Egoiiisnya... Jadi, dia itu menyerahkan segalanya untuk Sasuke?" ia mencibir pelan.

Kembali menghela nafas, Temujin cukup bersyukur Naruto sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataannya "Ya, walaupun begitu... Ia menyerahkan tahtanya karena masalah lain." Ia berujar sambil membulatkan dua telapak tangan di atas map hitam.

"Masalah apa?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya yang kecoklatan, tampak semakin penasaran.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Temujin sepertinya salah berucap dan menyesali kelalaiannya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tetaplah kasim istana yang harus menjaga kebanggaan bangsawan yang sempat ia layani, "Uhm... Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya, Yang Mulia."

"Ehhhh? Kenapa?" Sang bangsawan kecewa, semakin memajukan bibirnya keluar. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu, soal pria menakutkan itu... Kenapa ia harus muncul sekarang? Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi sekarang.

Masih tidak mampu membalas tatapan memelas Naruto, Temujin masih _kekeuh _menolak menjawab, "Ini di luar wewenang saya."

"Ah... Membosankan..." Naruto melipat tangan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja, yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen tua menyangkut sejarah kerajaan. Temujin lagi-lagi menghela nafas, kali ini nafas lega, ia tersenyum simpul sambil meminta maaf dalam hati. Dalam perjanjiannya saat masuk ke istana, ia sudah menetapkan diri akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya mengendalikan semua rahasia yang sudah dipercayakan padanya.

Apa lagi untuk rahasia sebesar ini... Bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk mengetahuinya.

Bahkan jika bisa, ia tidak perlu mengetahuinya sama sekali.

TOK-TOK.

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari luar ruangan, terlihat bayangan kepala nanas dan Temujin dengan segera mengetahui identitas dari pemilik bayangan tersebut.

"Ah? Ada apa, Shikamaru-san?" Si kasim segera berdiri menyongsong pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Ia cukup terkejut menemukan ekspresi serius di wajah bosan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak melipat sebuah amlop cokelat dalam genggamannya, "Bisa keluar sebentar?" ia berbisik kecil sekali. Temujin mendapati cahaya ketakutan di mata cokelat Shikamaru, si kasim semakin curiga.

Tak disangka Naruto dengan cepat membuka lebar pintu geser dan mendorong Temujin keluar, ia tersenyum lebar, "Eh? Kalian berdua ini~ apaan siiih... Ngobrol berdua saja!" suaranya terdengar lebih ceria dan meninggi.

Tidak sesuai dengan raut muka Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja mengeruh. Layaknya wajah orang yang baru saja menerima kabar kematian atau baru saja tertimpa sial, mengundang kecurigaan Temujin semakin dalam.

Memahami keinginan Shikamaru, Temujin segera berdiri di depan si _Blonde _sambil memegangi bingkai pintu geser menggunakan dua tangannya.

Ia mencoba menghalangi mata penuh rasa ingin tahu Naruto, "Maaf, Naruto-sama. Bisa tinggalkan kami?" katanya sambil tersenyum formal.

Di balik punggungnya Shikamaru dengan cepat menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya dan terburu-buru menyembunyikan amplop dipegangan ke dalam jas.

"Eh? Oke-oke! Dasar gak asik!" Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu meraih _PSP_ dari dalam laci lemari. Temujin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, berterima kasih pada kelemotan si _Blonde__,_lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Ia mengangguk pada Shikamaru, memutuskan bahwa tempat ini tidak cocok untuk berdiskusi dan ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Shikamaru sudah tentu akan membicarakan hal super penting.

Atau mungkin super gawat.

Perasaannya semakin tidak tenang sewaktu mengikuti Shikamaru berjalan ke ruangan jauh di belakang istana.

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan pintu gudang. Setelah menoleh kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar dengan gemetar, Shikamaru mengeluarkan amplop cokelat lusuh dari dalam jasnya.

Temujin mengenyitkan alis, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menerima amplop itu.

Ia harus memastikan apakah penglihatannya benar setelah melihat lembaran-lembaran foto kusut dari dalam amplop.

Tidak ia sadari, tangannya sudah bergetar dan keringat dingin turun dari pelipis.

"Da-dari mana asalnya barang ini?" ia pun tidak bisa bersuara lurus, euforianya dipenuhi oleh ratusan rasa yang tumpah ruah menyesaki intuisi dan akal sehat.

Shikamaru menggeleng berulang kali, ekspresinya pun tidak lebih baik dari Temujin. "Entahlah... Aku menemukan ini tadi pagi, di kotak surat di istana ini." Ia menutupi dahinya yang penuh keringat.

Semakin tidak mengerti dan terkejut, "A-pa? Artinya surat ini melewati pengawasan istana? Tidak mungkin!" nada suaranya meninggi, ini sangat mengejutkannya sampai ia lepas kendali seperti ini.

Kenapa? Apa ini konspirasi untuk menggulingkan Naruto? Sasuke? Atau mungkin Itachi?

Siapa manusia licik yang melakukan ini?

"Benar! Hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi! Aku mencurigai keterlibatan orang dalam..." ucapan Shikamaru pun tidak meringankan beban dipundaknya, yang tiba-tiba saja semakin memberat.

Foto-foto itu semakin kusut dalam pegangannya sama halnya dengan dahi Temujin yang berkedut-kedut penuh guratan amarah.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Temujin berusaha menemukan ketenangan dari dasar hatinya, ia tidak boleh seperti ini... Ia harus berkepala dingin dan membantu Naruto sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak boleh membuat sang bangsawan kembali berduka dan menyaksikkan wajah sedih itu sekali lagi, "Aku harus segera melaporkan ini ke Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Ah! Jangan dulu Temujin-san! Aku pikir lebih baik jika mendiskusikan ini dengan Shisui-san. Ia 'kan tangan kanan permaisuri." Saran si kepala nanas bijak. Ia pun sudah kembali ke dirinya.

Temujin tersenyum kaku, lalu memasukkan kembali foto-foto itu ke dalam amplop.

"Baiklah. Ayo segera bergerak."

.

Angin mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela, sedikit menganggu konsentrasi Naruto dari layar _PSP_ hitamnya. Ia berulang kali harus me-_restart_ permainannya yang harus kalah di tengah jalan. Pikirannya semakin jenuh saat melihat kali ini ia pun tidak akan menang melawan _com_.

Padahal ia sudah membuat _chara_ utama dilengkapi persenjataan dan _social link_nya penuh hingga menggabungkan beberapa _persona_. Kali ini _persona trinity_ yang selalu ia sukai tampak terlalu sulit dan memberatkan pikirannya.

Seandainya ia bisa me-_restart_ hidupnya...

Atau paling tidak melengkapi diri dengan senjata.

Selama ini ia memasang wajah ceria dan seolah-olah sudah melupakan semua kejadian suram yang ia alami... Padahal sebenarnya, ia masih terluka dan takut.

Ia masih sering bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi di mana ia kehilangan semua yang ia miliki sekarang.

Dunia saat hampir seluruh orang berbalik dan melupakannya.

Mengatupkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, Naruto bisa melihat kembali gambaran mimpi menakutkan itu.

Berulang kali ia ingin mengatakan mimpi ini pada orang lain... Pada Sasuke... Agar, paling tidak beban di punggungnya sedikit berkurang... Namun, ia tidak bisa...

Semakin ia pikirkan dan coba katakan...

Semakin ia takut bahwa semua itu akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan...

Suara game membangunkan Naruto dari pemikirannya, ia ternganga menatap layar _PSP_ yang kini berkedip-kedip di atas meja.

Dalam sekejab ia mendapatkan lagi semangat untuk bangkit...

Entah dari mana...

Mungkin dari perutnya yang kini mulai membesar.

Saat kekalahan semakin intens, Naruto dengan kesal mendorong _PSP_-nya jauh-jauh. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan dan tetap tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik.

Setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku, si _Blonde _berbaring di atas lantai tatami dengan kedua tangan melebar.

"Huh... Membosankan..." sungut Naruto sambil menguap.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sesosok bayangan berdiri di depan pintu ruangan, "Hei." Pintu terbuka sedikit, terungkaplah identitas asli si bayangan.

Mata birunya melebar, "Ah? G-gaara-denka..." ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan si rambut merah itu.

Ia malah hampir melupakan keberadaannya setelah kejadian waktu itu.

Ia bingung harus memasang ekspresi apa.

Si _Red-hea__d_mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan t-shirt abu-abu sebagai dalaman lalu celana jeans hitam kusam. Ia benar-benar terlihat 'sedikit' kacau dari dirinya yang biasa. Bahkan rambut merahnya tidak lagi berkilau dan wajahnya pucat.

Gaara membuka pintu geser lebar-lebar agar ia muat untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan sementara itu, Naruto segera bangun dan melipat kakinya membentuk posisi duduk bersimpuh.

Tampak agak tidak nyaman, Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih, "Uh... Apa kabar?" sapanya pelan. Dalam hati, baik Naruto dan Gaara sudah berteriak-teriak putus asa.

Sedikit terkaget, Naruto mencoba menjawab sapaan itu dengan normal, "Uhm-... B-baik kok.." uuh... ia malah terbata.

Tersenyum kecil, Gaara mengambil posisi duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto, namun jarak mereka tidak sedekat dulu. Mau tidak mau si _Red-head _masih merasa tidak pantas untuk bersikap _friendly _dengan Naruto. Ia sungguh menyesal sampai tidak bisa tidur. Ia benar-benar malu, kenapa bisa terbakar api cemburu sampai mampu berevolusi ke bentuknya yang terburuk.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menemukan keberanian dalan tumpukan rasa bersalah di dalam hati, "Hei... Begini.. Aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin." Gaara berkata lambat, matanya menatap lurus ke arah lantai.

Kembali terkejut, Naruto mengulum bibirnya, ia pun semakin gugup dan bingung harus berkata apa. "Kemarin? A-ah... Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok."

Naruto bingung... Maaf? Kenapa maaf? Apa yang perlu dimaafkan?

"…" Gaara mencengkram tangannya kuat-kuat, ia begitu merasa bersalah... Mengapa Naruto hanya berkata seperti itu? Apa ia tidak mau memaafkannya? Atau malah tidak menyadari kemarahannya waktu itu? Ia kehabisan alasan dan kata-kata...

Apa mata biru itu benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh pesona Sasuke?

Merasakan adanya ketidak-yakinan, Naruto mencoba tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Eh? Beneran! Aku nggak apa-apa kok." Ia pun mengeluarkan suara ceria, meski yakin pasti sangat terdengar dibuat-buat.

Meneguk ludah yang semakin mengeringkan tenggorokannya, Gaara mengangkat pandangan menemui wajah Naruto, "Jadi... Kabar itu... Benar?" tanya Gaara, ia sendiri hampir tidak percaya pada mulutnya yang bersuara.

Pundak Naruto mengejang, "Kabar? Ah? Itu bener kok... Masa hal begitu aku bohong." mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia baru mengerti maksud pertanyaan Gaara. Ia menjawab malu-malu, dengan pipi bersemu, Naruto mengalihkan penglihatan ke arah lain, tanpa sadar tangan kanannya sudah berada di atas perut.

Si _Red-head _tidak merasakan air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia bahkan tidak waspada saat isakan menyusup keluar, "... Uh." Tiba-tiba saja, satu persatu butiran air asin itu turun tanpa menyentuh pipinya.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi...

Lalu kenapa sekarang?

Kenapa harus di depan orang yang begitu berharga baginya?

Apa karena... Karena kini ia tidak lagi bisa memiliki Naruto?

Melihat tetesan air mata membasahi punggung tangan Gaara, Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat matanya dan menemui wajah penuh emosi milik si _Red-head. _"Eh-eh? Denka? Gaara-denka? Ke-kenapa?" ia membingkai wajah Gaara dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghapus jejak air mata di pipi dan ujung mata si pangeran.

Gaara mencoba menghentikan isakan dan tangisannya, namun ia begitu rindu pada sentuhan Naruto hingga tidak mampu berpikir lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengalungkan lengannya, merangkul si _Blonde _dalam dekapan, mencoba mengerti kenapa kehangatan itu bisa mengacaukan ketenangannya, "A-ku... Uuuh..."

Naruto tidak mampu berbuat banyak, karena merasa begitu bersalah ia tidak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Gaara, "J-jangan nangis... Eh..." dengan lambat, ia mengelus punggung si pangeran seperti yang ibunya sering lakukan dulu. Tetesan air mata kini membasahi permukaan lehernya, Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghentikan tangisan Gaara.

Mungkin Gaara butuh waktu.

Waktu untuk mengerti.

Sebab Naruto tidak pernah berpikir tentangnya melebihi Sasuke.

Dan ia akan selamanya jadi 'teman' untuk Naruto.

.

Hampir dua jam Gaara tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya sampai Naruto mengeluh tidak bisa bernafas. Si pangeran meminta maaf berulang kali dengan mata bengkak serta muka merah akibat menangis, Naruto hanya tertawa dan langsung memaafkannya. Walau tidak mengerti apa alasan si pangeran kedua menangis. Ia maklum dan sadar bahwa setiap manusia membutuhkan waktu di mana mereka bisa berhenti sejenak dan menjadi egois.

Ia merasa beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang melihat air mata si pangeran.

Ia pun yakin bahwa air mata itu sangat langka, mengingat sifat Gaara yang begitu _cool _ dan sangat menjaga _image._

"Uwaaaaah... Capek!"

Memegangi pundaknya yang sedikit nyeri, Naruto berjalan menjauhi pintu utama istana setelah mengantarkan kepulangan si pangeran kedua, ia menuju kamarnya untuk mendapatkan tidur yang layak.

Sekejab pikirannya segera melayang pada Sasuke yang belum kembali sejak tadi siang, namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa si putra mahkota pasti pulang nanti malam.

Cahaya matahari yang kemerahan menerangi koridor istana melalui cela-cela jendela di dinding. Sebelum mencapai lokasi kamarnya, Naruto melewati sebuah ruang kosong tempat menyimpan berkas-berkas. Matanya segera tertumpuk pada sebuah amplop cokelat tebal di atas lantai.

"Heh? Apa ini? Aku tidak pernah lagi dapat surat sejak masuk istana." tangannya meraih amplop itu dari atas lantai, tanpa pikir panjang segera membukanya.

Menemukan lembaran-lembaran foto ukuran besar.

Pikirannya membeku untuk beberapa detik.

Lalu dunia di sekitarnya mulai berputar begitu cepat dan mual menghampiri.

Pandangannya menggelap, seperti ada puluhan titik hitam mengaburkan mata.

Hatinya lagi-lagi kembali retak.

Ada sebuah belati menusuknya.

"S-a? Sasuke? I-ini... Pa-pasti bohong 'kan…?" Naruto bersuara serak, hampir seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Begitu banyak foto adegan Karin dan Sasuke di berbagai tempat.

Mereka tertawa.

Bergandengan tangan.

Saling berbalas senyum.

Berciuman dengan bebas di taman kota.

Duduk berdekatan sambil menikmati snack.

Melakukan semua hal yang sepasang kekasih wajar lakukan.

Hal-hal yang bahkan belum pernah Naruto rasakan.

Karin dan Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Saat ia harus menanggung fakta kehamilannya yang begitu mengejutkannya, si putra mahkota malah bersenang-senang.

Bersama orang lain.

Bukan dirinya.

Kenapa harus begitu menyakitkan?

Kenapa harus begitu menyedihkan?

Kenapa ia harus begitu lemah?

Kenapa Sasuke?

Naruto tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang mulai terasa ringan dan bergerak jatuh tertarik gravitasi.

Atau pada lembaran-lembaran foto yang berterbangan di udara sekitarnya.

Ia hanya menginginkan kedamaian sekarang.

Dalam kegelapan abadi.

terkadang ia menyalahkan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Sasuke, sampai-sampai mau membuang harga diri dan moral.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6886 words! Diitung tanpa gue masukin Author notes! UWOW~ panjang banget ya… **

**= w =**

**Makasih bgt buat yang udah nyempetin review~ [ yang mau reviewnya gue bales, ngomong ajah~ ntar gue PM~ asal punya akun ffn ] Yang mau di add fb, tulis ajah ntar gue add.**

**Terus yang pertama kali ngereview, SANKYUU~ -hug, HUG! Makasih udah mau mencintai gue. Hehehee**

**Yang minta ide… GUE JUGA MAU IDE! Huhuhu… **

**Yang udah SMS… Makasih ya. w v**

**(buat yang nunggu apdetan fic gue, mending kalian alert fic ini ajah… Jadi kalo diapdet, pemberitahuannya langsung masuk ke e-mail eluh~)**

** Percakapan nggak penting dengan beta **

**Tanya: ****kira2 kemana ajah gue 3 bulan ini? hibernasi **

**Jawab: Ujian? Maen game? Ujian? Maen game? Euh, gw udah nyebut maen game belom? XDD**

**Tanya: kangen gak ama gue? –LOL**

**Jawab: Kangeeennnn~…. Ama fic-nyah… *kicked***

**Tanya: gue ngeselin ya? XDD**

**Jawab: Hohohohohohoho, tentu tidak… Paling ntar gw kirim paket kilat isi bom klo lewat 6 bulan ga apdet…****(****-**** ) *twitch***

***Beta's comment : Fiuuhh, akhirnya cooling down dan bisa sdikit tarik napas, karena sebelumnya cenatcenut, tarik urat, nyesek, **_**mbleberan **_**aer mata, cekotcekot (ShiroChan, lo mw ngebunuh gw n reader ya?). Fluff, Sasuke tobat, Karin tobat, Tachi-nii is back… *sigh* Tapi… endingnya bikin jantungan lagi, beneran mati deh gw.."orz  
Adegan ranjang SasuNaru, *ehem* maksudnya pas mereka lagi di tempat tidur, dengan Sasuke yang arah otaknya selalu 'ke sana' itu mengingatkan saia sama Brian/Justin-nya 'Queer as Folk', tv series yg baru2 ini saia gandrungi… Ada yang tau?  
Ayo, semangat, ShiroChan~! Good luck buat turnamennya~ ****~(˘****˘~) ~(˘****˘)~ (~˘****˘)~**

***nari hula2***

**OKEH REVIEW MINNA!**


	26. Round 21

**MIINA-SAAAAN! GENKIIIIIII? *ditabok **

**Apakabaaaaar~ setahun ya kita ga junpa *ditabok lagi**

**Ohok-ohok, gomen-gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! TAU GAK SEH! *plak Laptop gue mati! HD gue rusak! GILAAAA GA SIH! Gue kembali lagi nggunain komputer lama orz~ jadi inget masa-masa bikin lemon pertama kali, HUAKAKAKA! GUE BLUSHING BENERAN LOH WAKTU ITU~ **

**Btw, gomen ya minna~ silaken membaca fic gue ini... Huhuhu**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto & Co.**

**Berdasarkan Serial TV 'Princess Hours' dan,**

**Manga Korea berjudul 'Goong' by Park, So Hee.**

**Warning:: _ANGSTY~ VIOLATIONS. Not much of Naruto~ so bear with it~_**

**Beta:: KyuubiMeiHime. **

**-Ai_Shirohime-Presenta-**

**-Palace_Story-**

**.**

_**Round 21. –Black dots, white lines-**_

**.**

**.**

"Hentikan mina-!"

"Tuan!"

BUAKK!

Sasuke terseruduk jatuh terjerembab ke atas lantai dengan punggungnya sebagai tumpuan, tampak darah mengucur keluar dari salah satu lubang hidung mancung itu. Matanya kosong, tanpa perlawan ia seolah ingin tenggelam ke dalam bumi. Seperti kepercayaan diri yang memudar dalam detikan waktu abadi.

Nafas Minato berburu serempak dengan dada yang bergemuruh oleh amarah, hidungnya kembang kempis. Gigi menggertak dan terdengar mengerikan, "K-KAU!" ia menjulurkan lengan guna menggapai si pangeran, mata biru sebening langit itu kini mendung oleh awan hitam.

Namun tiba-tiba Temujin sudah memasang badan untuk menjadi tameng Sasuke, "Hentikan tuan!" dengan segera si kasim memeluk Minato, menghentikan pukulannya tepat di depan wajah si _Raven. _

Kushina menarik lengan suaminya yang bergetar hebat, dengan suara serak ia berkata lembut, "Hentikan… Sudahlah Minato… Hentikan, ya?" matanya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Penampilannya tampak begitu kusut, kontras dengan wajah yang merah dan rambut yang diikat asal.

Di sisi lain Sasori, yang tampak duduk di kursi koridor rumah sakit, memasang tatapan benci pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan membawa tas serta beberapa buku pelajaran.

Sementara Shikamaru berusaha membantu si pangeran untuk berdiri, Temujin melepaskan pelukannya dari Minato setelah memastikan pria itu tenang.

Sungguh kejadian yang memalukan untuk keluarga kerabat istana dan seorang putra mahkota.

"Maaf, mungkin saya tidak sopan. Tetapi sebaiknya anda seharusnya lebih tenang, sekarang kita sedang berada di rumah sakit. Rasanya tidak pantas, seorang pria dewasa seperti anda lepas kendali di saat seperti ini." Itachi berdiri tegak menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang tampak rapuh di pegangan Shikamaru, Shisui pun dengan sigap membantu.

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya, ia dan Kushina tiba-tiba merasa begitu malu, hingga harus membuang pandangan dan segera duduk kembali ke samping Sasori.

Sasori membuka suara, "Siapa kau? Apa kau punya hubungan dengan si brengsek itu?" ujarnya kasar, ia mendengus dengan dagu bertumpu pada telapak tangan. Rambut merahnya menyala tertimpa sinar redup lampu koridor, memukau Itachi hingga membuat si bangsawan mengembangkan senyum super tipis untuk menghargai keberanian Sasori.

"Saya? Saya kakak dari si 'brengsek' itu, tolong jangan terlalu tekejut." ia berkata sinis, membalas tatapan tajam Sasori dengan jurus _glare-_nya.

Terkejut, Sasori sampai terhentak tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gerakan Itachi yang begitu anggun. Bergerak lambat mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di sisi lain koridor, si pangeran tidak bersuara sejak keluarga Namikaze tiba.

"Baka..."

Itachi berbisik sambil menekan dahi si pangeran dengan ujung telunjuk, "Sasuke...?" mengangkat wajah penuh emosi milik Sasuke, yang jarang sekali ia lihat.

"Tenanglah otouto. Seorang Uchiha harus berkepala dingin di situasi apa pun... Jangan biarkan mereka menginjak harga diri keluarga bangsawan meski kau sudah berada di bawah kaki mereka."

Itachi mengambil posisi di samping Sasuke, melipat tangannya menatap lurus dinding di hadapan.

Shikamaru dan Temujin saling bertukar pandangan cemas, kelalaian mereka menjaga kerahasian juga keamanan istana pangeran telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini.

Shisui pun terlihat begitu tidak tenang, ia berdiri di dekat Itachi sambil mendekap tangannya yang berkeringat dingin.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpegangan tangan, mengucapkan doa keselamatan dalam diam.

Sasori menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menekan tangannya yang saling berkait di depan bibir.

Lalu Sasuke, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, duduk terkulai lemas dengan kepala menunduk ke arah dada, rambutnya menjuntai menutupi wajah.

Wajah yang sampai mati rasanya tidak ingin ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Mereka semua berkumpul, menatap penuh harap pada sepasang pintu ruangan rumah sakit.

.

Sasori menggigit ujung rokok kretek di ujung bibir, ia menghidupkan pematik api untuk membakar rokoknya, lambat-lambat. "Ffuuh…" asap putih menghembus keluar dari paru-paru, tubuhnya bersandar di bingkai jendela besar di sisi koridor rumah sakit, pemandangan gelap membuatnya lupa sesaat rasa khawatir di dalam hati.

Ia tidak begitu peduli pada abu rokok yang jatuh dan berterbangan, ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri walau hanya untuk sejenak. "Haaaah…." Ia mengusap tangan ke atas rambut merah menyalanya, rasa pusing malah semakin menjadi.

"Hei. Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" Sebuah suara membuat Sasori mengangkat matanya, menemui sesosok Itachi yang kini berdiri di hadapan. Si bangsawan memasang wajah ramah, namun Sasori yang skeptik tahu ekspressi sejati dari seorang Itachi. "Terserah..." dengus si Namikaze kasar, ia dari awal sudah tidak pernah setuju dengan sistem monarki negara ini tidak mau repot-repot bersopan-santun.

Apalagi orang ini memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sasuke, yang notabene adalah sumber penderitaan kakaknya, Naruto. Kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya yang begitu keras kepala, kuat dan berpendirian itu bisa berubah begini, berubah begini lemah, menyedihkan. Filter rokok di bibir si _Red-head _tergigit erat, tanpa sadar ia hampir mematahkan ujung rokoknya, "Ssssh…" ia menghirup hasil pembakaran tembakau itu dalam-dalam.

"Merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Sebuah suara menyela, "Lalu kenapa?" sahut Sasori ketus, matanya kosong menatap kejauhan, entah apa. Itachi terkekeh, dalam hati ia mulai menyukai anak ini, hanya beberapa orang dalam hidupnya yang bisa menentang ia dengan suara tinggi.

Duduk berhadapan, Itachi tidak peduli pada jasnya yang entah akan kotor oleh debu di atas lantai atau peraturan apa yang ia langgar, mata hitam si pangeran mencari arah pandangan Sasori. Ia meletakkan wajah di atas telapak tangan, berpangku dengan wajah bosan tanpa peduli pada gerakan gelisah Sasori di bawah penglihatannya, "Apa?" si _Red-head _berkata marah.

" 'Apa' apanya?" senyum kecil menggantung di wajah Itachi, mungkin lebih tepatnya seringai.

Sasori mengeluarkan lagi rokok dari kotak, saat bersiap menyalakan ujung batang pembunuh itu dengan api dari korek api, sebelum seulur tangan menjauhkan rokok itu dari lidah sang api.

"Apa Naruto mengijinkanmu untuk merokok?" Itachi menyeringai kecil, ia mematahkan rokok tembakau itu menjadi dua, Sasori mengernyit penuh kemarahan.

"Kau! _Son of a b-!_" mukanya semakin keruh, si _red-head _menaikkan suara, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh badan Itachi, lagi-lagi tangan kokoh itu menahan serangannya. Beraninya pria ini membawa-bawa nama kakaknya!

Mata hitam itu terlihat merah untuk sesaat, Sasori merasakan jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat, perasaan apa itu? Pikirnya heran, belum lagi pada rasa gemetar dan takut yang hinggap meski hanya sebentar. Si _Red-head _menantang sang pangeran dalam duel _glare, _"Hei. Aku tidak suka kekerasan." namun sekejab saja Sasori kalah, Itachi menang dan melepaskan tangannya. Mereka berdua berdiri bersamaan, Sasori tidak ingin lagi duduk ataupun melanjutkan percakapan ini, ia ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari orang yang punya hubungan darah dengan sumber kesakitan kakaknya.

"Apa maumu? _To the point _saja!" Rahang Sasori menegang, ia tidak ingin kalah melawan aura menusuk sang pangeran.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan lurusnya, Itachi membuka suara untuk menjawab Sasori, "Ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan pernikahan kakakmu dan adikku." suaranya lurus tak terdengar sedikit pun keraguan.

Hening sejenak, Sasori mencoba menelaah informasi super penting yang baru ia dengar.

"Hah? Apa yang k-.." Si _Red-head _hampir berteriak tidak percaya, bukan… Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin percaya! Mungkin saja ini konspirasi Istana yang sengaja untuk menyingkirkan kakaknya dari tahta, ya 'kan?

Sasori ingin menemukan ekspressi palsu dari Itachi, ia tidak ingin menerima saja alasan macam ini, siapa yang bisa menjamin jika ini bukan akal-akalan Sasuke? Meski sudah berjuta tahun lewat, ia masih tidak bisa memaafkan pangeran sial itu! Namun, Sasori gagal, yang ia temukan adalah ekspressi luar biasa tajam, kokoh, tak sedikit pun menunjukkan kebohongan, hampir saja ia mundur karena termakan aura Itachi, "Aku serius, ini adalah peringatan pertama." suara itu begitu dalam, berwibawa, dewasa.

"A-apa buktinya? Jangan main-main!" masih keras kepala, dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar, Sasori mengumpulkan keberanian bersama tangannya yang terkepal.

Menghela nafas pendek, Itachi salut dengan tindakan Sasori, mata itu begitu membara dengan kemarahan. Ia tidak menyalahkan si _Red-head, _wajar saja jika ini begitu marah dan kesal, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika keluarga tercintanya tersakiti oleh orang lain. Merogoh saku dalam mantel tebalnya, Itachi mengulurkan sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran kecil, tipis dan misterius, "Ini." Ia mengarahkan amplop itu ke hadapan Sasori yang tampak tidak percaya, seperti serigala kesepian, takut namun berusaha memperlihatkan taringnya.

"!" Tangannya bergetar hebat, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan bukti penting itu ke atas lantai, karena satu tangannya segera menutupi mulut yang entah ingin berteriak atau hanya sekedar menganga tak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

Bumi disekitarnya tampak berputar begitu cepat, pusing dengan pandangannya, Sasori menutup mata sejenak, sembari mengatur nafas yang tidak ia sadari sudah begitu terengah-engah. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali memberanikan diri melihat bukti-bukti yang lain di dalam amplop, semakin lama ia semakin merasa geram pada Sasuke.

Menanggalkan semua alasan yang dimiliki si putra mahkota, ia ingin mendaratkan satu pukulan di muka terawat itu.

Kakaknya... Kakaknya tidak pantas dan tidak seharusnya melihat foto-foto ini, kakak yang berjiwa polos dan begitu indah, kakak yang selalu ia kagumi dalam diam, kakaknya senantiasa menemaninya dikala sakit. Ia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, setelah apa yang sudah ia korbankan untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya, ia sampai rela mengorbankan kebebasan

"Tenang, hubungan Sasuke dan Karin sudah tak berlanjut lagi semenjak adikku itu menikah dengan kakakmu." Sasori tersentak, ia membuka mata dan menemui pandangan Itachi sekali lagi, mata hitam itu. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah meremas foto-foto digenggaman.

Membuang muka, si _Red-head _bersikeras pada pilihannya untuk tidak percaya pada si bangsawan. "Cih, tetap saja itu kelakuan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan…"

Salut, Itachi terkekeh di dalam hati, benar-benar... Tidak kakak, tidak adik, semuanya sangat mendebarkan, seperti kembang api, meledak-ledak dan berwarna-warni. Kakinya melangkah maju satu langkah, semakin mendekat, namun berharap dalam hati, ini tidak membuat Sasori merasa terintimidasi, "Memang benar, tapi kau lihat 'kan wajah Sasuke tadi? Dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya." SI Bangsawan mencoba membela, yah… Memang bukan bawaan lahirnya untuk begini merendah, namun… Sasuke masih jadi nomer satu di atas segalanya.

Sedikit memutar waktu, ia memang melihat wajah menyedihkan Sasuke setelah pukulan maut sang ayah, namun ego masih kokoh membuatnya bertahan dari bujukan Itachi. "Entahlah... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kakak masih saja bertahan dengan si _brengsek _itu." Umpatnya tanpa berusaha memilih kata.

Itachi menghela nafas pendek, ada wajah sedih dibalik poni panjang menjuntai itu, tersembunyi dari dunia, ia membuka suara dengan nada dalam, "Hubungan manusia itu sulit dimengerti, sebagai manusia biasa, aku lebih suka Sasuke menikah dengan Karin daripada Naruto, tapi hei, sampai sekarang Sasuke masih bertahan dengan kakakmu 'kan?" Sasori mencerna kata-kata Itachi perlahan, mata jernih itu menerawang jauh, beberapa detik ia merasakan angin dingin merabai tengkuknya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, membuat otak tersentak, ia tahu sebentar lagi pertahanan ini akan luntur...

"Tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk perceraian..." keluh Sasori.

_Kak? Apa yang kakak ingin kakak lakukan?_

_Apa ini yang kakak ingin lakukan?_

_Kak?_

_Naru-nii?_

Jika saja Sasori bisa melihat seringai bak serigala yang terlukis di wajah khayalan Itachi di dalam hatinya sekarang, mungkin ia akan berpikir ulang untuk menyerah. Pelan-pelan, bisik Itachi tanpa suara, "Apa itu yang kakakmu inginkan? Apa dia memang ingin berpisah dari Sasuke?" sedikit lagi...

Tenggorokannya mengering, "... Entahlah." ia berbisik pelan, entah hilang kemana suara lantangnya tadi.

Itachi berdeham lagi, rencananya untuk menekan Sasori sukses, namun ia tidak suka jika si _red-head _bertingkah lemah semacam ini, ia harus mengeluarkan lagi jurus psikologis andalannya, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membantu, hanya saja aku tidak suka jika ada orang luar yang bermaksud menyakiti keluargaku..." si bangsawan melirik Sasori dari sudut mata.

Merasa terkompori, semangatnya kembali menggebu, ia tidak suka jika diremehkan seperti ini, "Kau kira cuma kau saja yang begitu! Aku juga tahu!" tandas Sasori kuat.

Menekan alisnya kedalam, Itachi memasang wajah tak sabar, "Jadi?"

Sasori terdiam, ia masih tidak yakin dan tidak percaya pada si pangeran, tetapi dia tidak mungkin bisa menolong Naruto jika tidak mengikuti rencana Itachi, maka dengan muka keruh ia menyetujui tawaran Itachi, "Iya-iya! Aku mau! Cih, katakan apa rencananya?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Sasori, si pangeran melangkah mendekat, ia pun melirik kanan kiri untuk memastikan tinggal mereka saja yg berada di koridor. Dengan suara rendah, hampir parau malahan, Itachi mengeluarkan secuil informasi yang sudah ia kumpulkan, "Sulit untuk mengikuti jejak orang yang mencetak photo ini dan menyebarkannya di dalam istana dengan mudah. Saat aku menemukan sedikit petunjuk, salah satu photo ini akan dikirim ke alamat rumahmu. Yah, kalau sekedar dilingkungan keluargamu dan istana saja masih bisa diredam dengan titah Raja. Namun kalau sudah terkuak keluar dan menyebar ke masyarakat?" dengan penekanan pada kata-kata tertentu, Itachi menyudahi ucapannya lalu menarik nafas pendek. Wajahnya puas saat memandangi Sasori yang sedikit tertegun, mata coklat itu kehilangan fokus pada Itachi, sejenak Itachi melihat sosok anak kecil kebingungan dalam diri Sasori.

Mengumpulkan sisa semangatnya, Sasori mengepalkan tangan lalu menyambar dengan suara lurus, "Tentu akan menjadi serangan telak yang membuat masyarakat luas mempertanyakan kelanggengan pernikahan pangeran dan kakak."

Tersenyum kecil, si pangeran tampak semakin puas,"Bingo. Kau pintar juga ya." Itachi menjentikkan jari kanannya.

Tidak langsung terima, Sasori kembali menegangkan kedua tangannya dalam kepalan, "Kenapa kau memberitahu aku? Padahal aku yakin kau bisa menyewa detektif atau semacamnya daripada mengajakku yang masih sekolah ini." ia berujar, dengan mata serius menatap bola mata Itachi yang hitam jernih.

Itachi tersenyum, ia salut pada otak Sasori yang ternyata cukup nalar dan rasional, remaja itu tidak langsung percaya padanya, namun juga tidak begitu saja melengos pergi karena merasa dibohongi, "Karena semakin banyak koloni yang bisa digandeng seorang panglima, peperangan aku semakin mudah 'kan? Aku memilihmu tentu saja ada alasan khusus, pertama, kau berada di luar istana jadi mudah memintamu melihat perkembangannya, kedua, kau pintar dan cute!" sang pangeran tak lagi bisa membendung hasratnya untuk menggoda, saat kata-katanya berakhir, muka Sasori langsung merah padam.

"Apa..." Alis si remaja mengerut, seperti hendak bertemu.

Lalu si pangeran tampak pandang takut, menunduk ke arah Sasori yang memiliki tinggi badan hanya mencapai dadanya, "Aku serius. Kau harus berhenti merokok, kalau tidak kau akan semakin menyusut!"

"K-kau bilang aku pendek?" Pipi Sasori sedikit memerah.

"Heeee, siapa yang bilang?" Tawa kecil keluar bebas, Itachi dengan langkah pelan menjauh dari Sasori yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan marah.

.

Kancing kemejanya terbuka sampai kaos putih di dalamnya terlihat, jas yang ia kenakan kini lusuh tak lagi berkilat, begitu pula dengan celana dan dasi yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya. Sasuke mengigit ujung rokok kretek di sudut bibirnya yang tak koyak, kepulan asap tampak keluar beraturan dari lubang hidungnya yang mancung namun masih tersisa jejak darah.

Sasuke hancur. Serpihan-serpihan dirinya berhamburan kecil-kecil hampir tak bisa disatukan.

Baru kali ini ia merasa hancur, seluruh kepercayaan dirinya hilang.

Seperti kena lemparan telur busuk tepat diwajah.

Terpuruk dalam lubang sumur yang gelap dan dalam. Seolah sudah dilupakan, sumur itu ditutup dengan beton. Pengap tanpa udara.

Matanya redup.

Sungguh tidak kontras dengan suasana istana yang mewah dan tradisional. Ia seperti noda tinta bekas pena di kemeja putih seorang siswa sekolah.

Begitu lunglai, ia tidak sampai hati untuk mengotori istananya, ia duduk bersandar di dinding istana kecil jauh di belakang taman utama.

"Yang Mulia... Hari sudah malam, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke istana anda? Anda membutuhkan istirahat." Temujin berbisik, ia memlih kata dengan hati-hati, sambil bersimpuh, bahkan dirinya yang begitu patuh pada Sasuke tak sanggup mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sang putra mahkota.

Melirik dari ujung mata dengan pandangan sayu, abu rokok si Pangeran terbang tertiup angin saat ia menjawab, suaranya lirih, lemah, kalah, "Tinggalkan aku, Temujin"

Bersikukuh, Temujin mengangkat wajah tinggi-tinggi hingga sedikit rambutnya bergerak ke segala arah, "Yang mulia, hamba..." ia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk membujuk sang Pangeran.

"Hentikan. Hentikan, Temujin. T-tinggalkan aku? Aku butuh waktu hanya berdua saja dengannya."

Suara parau itu membuat Temujin makin kasihan, mana mungkin ia meninggalkan Sasuke, "Sasuke-sama, biarpun anda menghukum diri seperti ini, tidak akan membuat Naruto-sama bangun lebih cepat."

Rokok yang sudah basah, jatuh dari ujung bibir si Pangeran, "Lalu apa? Apa aku harus berleha-leha saat ia menderita dalam diam seperti ini?" suaranya makin bergetar.

Rasa Kasihan, itulah yang semakin menusuk hati si Kasim sekarang, alisnya berkedut-kedut semakin dalam, "Tidak ada yang menyalahkan anda. Yang mulia Raja pun-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan si kasim kasar, rokok diujung bibirpun terjatuh dan menyentuh tanah seperti sampah, "Salah? Tentu saja aku yang salah, dari awal akulah yang salah! ARGHHH!" tangan yang mengepal itu semakin merah, karena terlalu keras dan kuku-kukunya mulai melukai permukaan tangan sang Putra Mahkota. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya yang kini diterpa angin kering. Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah hancurnya diatas kepalan tangan, sementara Temujin hanya memandang dengan mata nanar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Yang mulia." Si Kasim berdiri disamping Sasuke, melindungi sang pangeran dari terik matahari.

Lalu dengan parau, si _Raven _meracau, "Pernikahan ini! Aku yang telah memaksanya masuk ke istana, bahkan aku mengancam akan menceraikannya! Berulang kali aku menyakiti hatinya, mengotori tubuhnya dengan tangan ini! Sungguh sebuah keajaiban bisa bertemu dengan dia, dan aku menghancurkan semuanya! Sampai tak bersisa, sampai dia berbaring seperti itu... Sendirian dalam gelap... Apa yang sudah kuperbuat… Apa…." Tangannya yang pucat dengan ujung kuku yang kemerahan, membingkai kepalanya dengan kasar, kukunya menghantam kulit kepala, saking kerasnya ia sampai merasa kepala itu akan pecah. Nafas Sasuke berpacu, butiran air mata menggumpal pelan-pelan dibalik katupan mata yang erat. Haruskah ia menangis sekarang? Bolehkah?

Namun, ari mata itu tiba-tiba saja masuk kembali ke kantungnya. "Benar. Semua itu salahmu, Sasuke." Satu suara mengalihkan semua perhatian.

Suara dari seorang pria tangguh, yang kini berdiri menantang dihadapan Sasuke.

Mengerutkan alis hitamnya, Sasuke meluruskan kaki lalu berdiri. "Gaara..."

Berjalan mendekat, si _Red Head _ berkata lantang dan jelas, "Sejak awal, kau seharusnya tidak menikahi Naruto."

"A..." Kaget, sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sasuke tidak berkedip, suaranya hilang.

Merasa suasana yang makin memanas, Temujin maju mendekati si _Red-head, _"Yang Mulia! Anda tidak sepantasnya berka-!" Namun Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, tanpa menoleh ia berkata pelan, "Diam, Temujin."

Kaget, si Kasim tidak percaya, begitu cepatnya ketenangan itu kembali, "Yang Mulia!"

"Kubilang diam! Ini perintah!" Kata Sasuke keras, Temujin meneguk ludahnya, ia pun menutup mulut dan menunduk memandang tanah yang menjadi pijakannya.

Mengangkat dagunya dengan sinis, Gaara berkata pelan dengan nada membunuh dan aura yang menusuk, "Jadi begitu sikapmu terhadap kasimmu sendiri? Huh."

Sedikit gentar, Sasuke menekan alisnya dalam, ia pun membalas, suaranya bergetar namun keras, "Apa maumu? Apa kau masih berani menunjukkan wajahmu padaku, suami dari orang yang berusaha kau goda dan rebut?" si Pangeran maju satu langkah, hawa membunuhnya tak kalah dengan milik Gaara.

Tersenyum kecil, Gaara tertawa begitu kecil, masih berdagu tinggi, Pangeran kedua ini pun membalas sama lantang, "Siapa yang menggoda? Merebut? Jika sejak awal itu adalah milikku?" Sasuke tertohok, berani-beraninya Gaara berkata begitu tidak sopan padanya yang sudah memperlakukan ia seperti saudara!

Panas, dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, si _Raven _membalas dengan cepat, dadanya bergemuruh, "Milik? Apa kau waras? Naruto itu bukan benda! Dia manusia, dan punya hak yang sama dengan manusia lainnya!" suara lantang itu tertelan saat Gaara menimpali perkataan sang Putra Mahkota pedas,

"Hah! Apa kau dengar kata-katamu sendiri? Apa kau pernah mengakui kemanusiaannya? Apa kau memperlakukannya layaknya manusia?" telunjuk si Pangeran Kedua terangkat tinggi, tepat didepan muka Sasuke. Temujin tertegun, tubuhnya bergetar, entah siapa yang akan menang, namun ia berharap Sasuke tidak akan kalah...

Menepis telunjuk Gaara, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya keras, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Gaara, kenapa ia mempertanyakan hal semacam ini, sudah jelas Naruto itu manusia, "Tentu saja! Apa kau gila? Apa kau pernah melihat aku mengurungnya? Tidak memberinya kehidupan?"

Tertawa seperti habis menonton lawakan, Gaara menampilkan muka tertawanya yang begitu mengerikan, "Hahahaha. Sasuke... Apa kau mengakui cintanya? Miliknya yang tidak pernah bisa kau dapat dengan berapa pun banyak uang di dalam tabunganmu? Pernah?"

Kaget, Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kata-kata, tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemah dan tak bertenaga, namun ia tidak sudi memperlihatkan kelemahannya disini, tidak saat ini ataupun nanti, "Kau! Aku mengakuinya! Aku menikahinya! Aku akan memberikan nama belakangku pada anak di dalam dirinya, apapun yang terjadi! Beraninya kau mempertanyakan hal macam itu! Aku ini pangeran! Bukan rakyat biasa yang mampu meninggalkan kewajiban begitu saja!"

Diam sesaat, Gaara mengambil nafas dalam, ia berkata keras, air mukanya semakin keruh, "Jadi itu sebuah kewajiban? Jawab Sasuke? Apa mencintai, mengakui dan memberikan bibitmu serta menghamilinya lalu mencampakkannya adalah sebuah kewajiban?"

Malu, Marah, Kecewa, Takut, Sedih, semuanya campur aduk, Sasuke berteriak, ia lepas kendali, "KAU! APA YANG BERUSAHA KAU KATAKAN?"

Tidak bergeming dengan teriakan sang Putra Mahkota, si Pangeran 'Terbuang' membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam, "Kau itu pecundang, bukan manusia ataupun pangeran, kau lebih rendah dari orang yang lari dari perang." Aura membunuh itu semakin membara, dengan suara dalam Gaara bersuara tenang, seperti pemburu yang sudah membidik buruan dan hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk, "Sejak awal hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak menikahinya, kau tidak pernah mengikuti kata hatimu, Sasuke. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi, kau menyakiti semua orang."

Tertohok, si _Raven _melonggarkan tangannya yang membulat. Bibir keringnya sedikit terbuka, mukanya pucat.

Masih tidak melepaskan pandangan, Gaara menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus, tidak peduli pada cahaya matahari yang menusuk matanya, "Selagi ada waktu, pikirkan baik-baik pada kesempatan untuk menceraikan Naruto." memegangi baju, didaerah jantungnya berada, Gaara melirih, "Aku akan mencintainya, menyayanginya, merawatnya, melakukan banyak hal yang tidak mampu kau lakukan." ia tidak memohon, tidak, ia tidak meminta, tidak...

Ia bertarung untuk itu.

Sasuke tertegun, ada banyak keraguan dalam pancaran sinar matanya, seumur hidup inilah kekalahannya yang pertama pada seorang laki-laki.

Bukan Gaara yang meninggalkan arena tempur ini karena ia seorang pemenang.

Sasuke-lah yang pergi.

Sebagai seorang yang kalah, jatuh dalam keputus-asaan.

Mobilnya menderu di hari yang sore kelabu, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menahan amarah dengan wajahnya yang tegang.

Temujin berdiri tak percaya, sampai suara mobil itu hilang tertelan bumi.

.

Sasuke termenung, langit seketika menghitam saat ia berjalan di bawahnya, setiap langkah semakin berat, namun tak mengurungkan niatan untuk pergi, entah kemana, ia hanya ingin melangkah.

Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang harus dan bagaimana ia lakukan, bersikap dan bertindak.

Ia tidak pernah siap untuk hal macam ini.

Cinta?

Cintakah ia? Ia sudah terbiasa dicintai, sejak ia menjadi putra mahkota sudah ribuan orang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Namun apa ia mampu untuk mencintai?

Cinta di antara dua anak manusia, cinta seperti yang dimiliki orang-orang di dalam televisi?

Karin? Apakah ia memang mencintai Karin dengan hatinya? Atau hanya karena Karin mirip dengannya? Karena Karin adalah wanita paling ideal di matanya?

Tapi Naruto, dia laki-laki... Pria lebih tepatnya...

Dia itu kembang api, yang meletup-letup, seperti popcorn yang masak di dalam panci, seperti angin musim panas yang kering, kenapa begitu banyak 'seperti' untuknya...

Berapa kali ia menyakiti pria itu?

Menghancurkan harapannya?

Menghapus cahaya dari mata itu?

Tetapi, mereka masih bersama...

Naruto mencintainya.

Cintakah dirinya pada sosok itu?

Apakah ia mencintainya? Atau hanya keharusan?

Entahlah...

"Sasuke!" Si bangsawan menoleh, matanya menemui sekelebat bayangan dari jauh, rambut pirang yang berkilau.

Hingga matanya menutup setengah, retinanya perih.

Apa dia salah dengar?

Suara itu!

"Naru-!" berjalan, berlari, merangkak, entah apa itu, ia harus memastikan suara itu bukan suara malaikat yang menjemputnya untuk menemui kematian.

Atau memang benar, karena selanjutnya yang ia tahu adalah rasa sakit karena mencium lantai.

"BAKAAAAAA!" KICK

Malaikat itu melayangkan tendangan keras ke arah perutnya, meski sakit, namun itu membuatnya sadar, ini bukan mimpi, ia masih hidup, tendangan itu memang milik orang itu.

NARUTO.

Duduk terjerembab, Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya yang hilang, sementara si _blonde _masih terengah dengan wajah merah penuh kemarahan, lalu ikut merendahkan tubuhnya memegangi baju Sasuke, tangannya bergetar hebat.

Si _raven _begitu lega, ada beban yang hilang dari punggungnya, ia merasa begitu hidup, dadanya bergemuruh, entah ekspressi seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan saat ini, ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin berada di waktu ini selamanya, hanya berdua. Naruto memerah, alisnya mengerut marah, membiarkan tubuhnya berada di pangkuan Sasuke, kehangatan ini bisa meredakan kemarahannya dalam sekejab, "Kau ini! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan hah? Aku khawatir tahu! Kenapa kau pergi dengan tampilan begitu! Apa kata rakyat yang melihat, yang tahu? Apa kata para petinggi istana hah? HAH? Dasar kau ini!" tumpah ruah, Naruto melontarkan segala yang dikatakannya,

Sasuke tidak menyadari senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya, sama seperti Naruto yang tidak tahu air mata menetes satu-satu dari ujung matanya

"Na-..."

"Sa-!" Mereka berkata berbarengan, terkekeh, Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menyeka air mata dengan tangannya yang berdebu, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat mata si Pangeran yang berkaca-kaca.

Mencium ujung kuku si Pirang, Sasuke mendapat transfer kehangatan dari permukaan kulit itu... Pipinya yang dingin kembali menghangat, "Kukira aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi..." ia berbisik pelan.

Mengatupkan bibirnya, Naruto memegangi rahang Sasuke dengan tangan yang lain, menggosokkan tangannya di sana pelan-pelan, begitu dingin… "Teme..."

Lalu dengan pelan, setetes demi setetes, air mata meleleh dari mata hitam itu, tidak ada isakan ataupun ringisan, Sasuke menangis, "Naruto" hanya bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar.

Naruto tertegun, lalu dengan terburu-buru ia segera berusaha menghapus air mata itu, namun dihentikan oleh Sasuke, "Naru... Aku… "

"Teme?" Tubuh si Pangeran maju kedepan, sampai menyentuhkan hidungnya ke dada Naruto.

Hangat.

"Dobe.."

Biarkan aku istirahat disini…

Disini…

Didekapanmu.

"… - Mencintaimu…."

Sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG MASIH SETIA MENUNGGU FANFIC INI! MAKASIH!**

**GUE SAYANG KALIAN! HUG HUG HUUUUUG!**

**TERUTAMA! MELANIE~ YANG RELA MENTEROR GUE~ NGAKAKAKA~ ENTAH APA YANG BAKALAN LU LAKUIN, KALO LO TAU NOPE GUE HAHA~**

**PLEASE REVIEW YA... SEBAB GUE PUNYA PIKIRAN BUAT DISCONTINUED NIH... orz**


End file.
